Del lecho al pecho, hay mucho trecho!
by Lady MaRukawa
Summary: Cap 18 UP! Lo siento por la demora, pero ahora sí que se adelanta mucho de la trama.. SÓLO PASEN Y LEAN!
1. Dios los cría,

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes (con excepción de Miyuki) son míos, sólo los ocupo para satisfacer mi necesidad de escribir, aunque no lo haga bien

**Aclaración: **Por si no saben, las Ninfas (mitología griega y romana) son divinidades menores o espíritus de la naturaleza, que viven en arboledas y fuentes, bosques, praderas, ríos y en el mar, y se las representa como jóvenes y hermosas doncellas que gustan de la música y de la danza. Las ninfas se distinguían según la parte de la naturaleza que personificaban:

ninfas eran las oceánides (hijas de Océano)

las nereidas (hijas del dios del mar Nereo, Mar Mediterráneo)

las potameides (ninfas de los ríos)

las náyades (ninfas de las fuentes y de las corrientes de agua fresca)

las oréades (ninfas de las montañas y las grutas)

y las dríades, ninfas de los bosques)

**(Encarta, 2007)**

En este caso, yo mezclo la apariencia de estos seres mitológicos junto con la leyenda de las amazonas, conocido pueblo guerrero formado sólo por mujeres...

¡Otra cosa! En este fic, y por expresa petición de mis editoras, no habrá una sola frase o palabra en japonés ¡No más _teme, dobe_, ni _konnichi wa_! Sólo aparecerán las palabras del doblaje en español, los jutsus en japonés de los personajes, el término _"handseals" _(No se me ocurre una buena traducción) y la denominación _"copy ninja"_, porque _"ninja copión"_, sinceramente ¡Es feísima! Espero lo entiendan, porque es por el bien de nuestra hermosa lengua, el castellano

Avanzaba rápidamente y con paso resuelto.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que había salido de su aldea, y aunque se había ido caminando con tranquilidad, a medida que se acercaba a su destino, se ansiedad crecía... Y también su nerviosismo

Vio una gran muralla que, a simple vista, parecía impenetrable. La única forma de entrar era por una puerta que estaba custodiada por dos centinelas que no se veían para nada fuertes. Debía tener cuidado... Esos eran los peores...

**- ****¿Esta es Konoha?**

**- Sí... –** Respondió uno de los hombres luego de mirarla de pies a cabeza- **¿Qué buscas?**

**- Quiero ver a la Hokage... Díganle que soy una emisaria de la Tribu Escondida entre los Bosques Boreales** **(N/a¿Se nota la invención? xDDDDD)**

**- ¿Las **_**dríades**_– Murmuró Izumo un poco nervioso. No tenía registro de que ese día fuera a llegar un enviado de ese pueblo

-**...- **La recién llegada pareció no prestarle atención al comentario. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que generalizaran el nombre de las mujeres de su aldea...

**- Voy a visarle a Tsunade-sama**- Y sin más, el otro guardián desapareció. La muchacha se alejó algo del castaño, dio un salto y se sentó en la rama de un gran cerezo que comenzaba a florecer. Unos minutos después, el portón se abrió repentinamente, y el hombre que antes había entrado a anunciar su visita, le hizo un gesto- **La Hokage la espera...**

Siguió a su guía sin hacer una sola pregunta. Mientras más caminaban, veía a su paso pequeñas casas, muchos niños jugando por las calles, muchachitas caminando en grupos y jóvenes madres con sus bebés en brazos... En realidad, era un pueblito encantador...

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a un edificio que no se veía muy distinto a los demás, pero que el ninja conocía a la perfección. Subieron algunos pisos hasta llegar a una habitación que tenía la puerta cerrada. Dio unos ligeros golpes y se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

**- ¡Adelante!-**Gritó Tsunade escondida entre una infinidad de papeles. Unos segundos después, vio entrar al chico que se había presentado hacía algunos minutos antes, junto con una muchacha. Se puso de pie y la observó con detenimiento, haciendo un inventario mental y guardando la imagen de la recién llegada en su memoria...

Era alta, de figura delgada, pero se notaba resistente. Suponía que era una fuerte guerrera, de otra manera no podría ser de esa tribu. Su rostro era redondeado, con grandes ojos violetas y de tez blanca, casi pálida, pero no la podía culpar. El estar siempre entre árboles y con un clima tan frío como el de los Bosques Boreales ¡No podía hacer que la chica fuera una beldad bronceada!

Iba vestida a la usanza de su aldea, con un ligero vestido de guerra que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, con cómodos botines de cuero de algún animal salvaje, una aljaba con flechas y algunas dagas escondidas en distinta partes de su cuerpo. Pero lejos lo que más llamaba la atención era la indomable mata de cabellos color amatista de distintos tonos que cubría casi toda su espalda. Iba tan desordenado, enmarañado y con flores enredadas que se veía como una dríade venida de la floresta, absolutamente salvaje, y esto anudado con su mirada, le daba un aspecto sobrenatural...

- Tú debes ser la emisaria de la Tribu escondida entre los Bosques Boreales- Dijo haciendo un ligero gesto para que el centinela se fuera 

**- Así es, y vengo a ****reanudar la alianza que existe desde hace años entre esta aldea y la mía...**

**- ¡Buenos días, Tsunade-sensei!**- Exclamó Sakura abriendo la puerta de golpe y haciendo que ambas mujeres se giraran a verla- **Perdón por interrumpir...**

**- No, Sakura, está**** bien... Adelante-** La invitó la rubia indicándole que tomara asiento. Algo cambió en el semblante de la que parecía ninfa**- Y dime ¿Dónde están las guerreras?**

**- No son **_**"las"**_**, sólo es una... Y está en frente de usted**- Ahora si la sorpresa de la 5ª Hokage era mayúscula

**- ¿****Nada más tú?**

**- Aha...**

**- ¡¿Y viniste sola desde allá?!-** Exclamó para luego pensar- **"¡Pero que pregunta más estúpida¿Acaso no es una amazona¡Se puede cuidar perfectamente sola!!"**

**- ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**- Desde ahora, Miyuki**

**- Creo que yo debería irme...- **Murmuró la chica de los ojos esmeralda poniéndose de pie

**- ¡Sakura!**** Quédate. Tú también tienes que ver con esto...**

**- ¿Ah, si¿En qué?-** Inquirió ya algo fastidiada por tener que escuchar una conversación de la cual no entendía nada

**- Siéntate. No quiero que cuando lo sepas te desmayes y caigas al suelo...**

**- ¡No me asuste, Tsunade-sensei!**

**- Dime... ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez de dónde proviene tu fuerza sobrehumana¿O el color de tu cabello¿Y el de tus ojos?**

**-... – **La kunoichi se quedó en silencio ¡Claro que se había hecho esas preguntas, pero cuando era una niña! Ahora ya se había acostumbrado

**- Nadie** **con excepción de tu madre, tiene algún parecido a ti, y eso se debe a que no eres de esta aldea...**

**- Eso ya lo sospechaba, sensei ¬¬...- **Su madre nunca hablaba de su pasado y ella misma venía suponiendo eso hace tiempo...

**- ¿Y sabías que eras una amazona?**

**-...- **Se quedó estupefacta**- Pero eso... ¡eso es un mito!**

**- No, no lo es... Durante años, las posibles herederas del trono han visitado Konoha con el único objetivo de perfeccionar sus artes guerreras...**

**- No me vaya a decir que...**

**- Las guerreras de esa aldea- **Continuó Tsunade sin prestar atención a lo que decía su pupila**- se caracterizan, como sabrás, por ser sólo mujeres. Y también, por sus colores de cabello y ojos poco usuales... Y es por su apariencia poco común, y por el lugar donde viven, que las apodan **_**"dríades"... **_

**-...**

**- Tu madre-** Dijo de pronto Miyuki**- No sólo era una fantástica guerrera, sino también la heredera del trono...**

**- Pero... ¡Mamá nunca me dijo nada de eso!**

**- Eso es porque se enamoró y decidió dejar su aldea con tal de seguir a ese hombre...**

**- Papá...- **Murmuró la pelirrosa recordando a su padre muerto

**- En fin! Creo que ustedes deben ****conversar bastante. Ahora debo encontrar un ninja lo suficientemente hábil que te pueda enseñar y perfeccionar tus técnicas... – **Se quedó en silencio por algunos momentos pensando en los posibles candidatos

**- ¡Poi Poi!- **Gruñó Ton-Ton

**- ****¡Ah, si! Debo sacarte a pasear... Pero ¿Quién puede ser sensei¡Ya sé¡Lo elegiré por **_**dedocracia**_**!- **Se tapó los ojos y dejó que su dedo cayera sobre la lista de los jounin más fuertes que tenía**- ¡Listo! Veamos quién salió... ¡Oh¡Te tocó Kakashi!**

**-...- **Miyuki miraba la escena desconfiada ¿Esa era la Hokage¡Parecía una niña! y encima ¡Ni siquiera se veía la sabiduría que se suponía debía tener! Arqueó una ceja y Sakura comprendió lo que estaba pensando

**- No se preocupe****. Kakashi-sensei es uno de los mejores ninja de Konoha**- Al parecer, la amazona recuperó el aliento...

**- Ahora debo pensar en un lugar donde hospedarte mientras te quedas aquí...**

**- Tsunade-sama, si me lo permite, Miyuki se puede quedar en mi casa...-** Dijo la madre de Sakura apareciendo detrás de ella- **Para mi es un deber, y además un honor, hospedar a una hermana guerrera...**

**- Está bien, Sakuno... ¡Shizune!- **Gritó. Su alumna apareció inmediatamente**- ¡Encárgate de todo lo que se me haya olvidado con esta chica! Ahora si me lo permiten, debo sacar a pasear a Ton Ton. Sakura, lleva mañana a Miyuki al lugar de entrenamiento dónde se reunirán con Kakashi...**

**- ¡Hai, Tsunade-sensei!- **Respondió la chica, viendo como su maestra salía prontamente de la oficina, siendo prácticamente arrastrada por su cerdito consentido...

**- Esta es su habitación... – **Dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta de un cuarto- **Espero que esté cómoda...**

**- ¡No te preocupes! En mi aldea no hay lujos ¡La idea es hacernos lo más resistentes posible a todo lo inimaginable!-** Exclamó con una sonrisa- **¡Ah! Otra cosa... ¿Me podrías llamar Miyuki?**

**- Hai**** – **Respondió algo más cómoda.

**- Y dime, Sakura... ¿Cuántos años tienes?- **Se sentó sobre la cama y le indicó que tomara asiento junto a ella

**- 1****6... Y ¿Tú?**

**- 18...- **La cara de _"¡No te creo nada!"_ que hizo la pelirrosa, fue instantánea**- ¿Tan vieja me veo?**

**- Si... ¡No! Quiero decir que... a mi sólo me faltan dos años ¡y no me veo ni remotamente parecida a ti!**

**- Pero si sólo eres un poco más pequeña que yo... Quizá lo que te falta es hacer más ejercicio para que termines de crecer. Recuerda que a mi me entrenaron desde que nací, prácticamente...**

**-...- **Se quedó en silencio. Sakura veía más que la diferencia de la altura. Eran otras cosas más. Miyuki irradiaba mucha energía, además sus piernas eran magníficas y ¡Ni que decir de la cintura hacia arriba! Se sentía como una niña junto a esa mujer... Quizá si ella de verdad pertenecía a esa tribu, algún día se podría ver así- **Oye... ¿Es cierto que mamá pudo haber heredado el trono¿Es que acaso era de una familia especial...?**

**-**** Así es. Ella pertenecía a uno de las familias más poderosas de nuestra aldea, que se caracteriza por tener muy buenas guerreras entre sus filas...**

**- "Como los Hyuga... o los Uchiha"- **Pensó con tristeza- **¿Eso quiere decir que hay más clanes?**

**- Sí... Cada una de nosotras per****tenece a una familia distinta y de ahí nacen los nombres. Tú eres Sakura porque tu madre pertenecía al Clan de los Bosques, que generalmente llaman a sus integrantes con nombres de árboles y flores, siendo tu nombre tu elemento**

**- ¿Elemento?**

**- ¡Claro! Los árboles de cerezo son tus guardianes, de ellos proviene tu fuerza... ¡Al menos eso dice la leyenda de nuestra aldea! **

**- Entonces ¿Según al clan al que pertenezcas puedes ser líder?**

**- No. Las futuras líderes no se eligen por la sangre que corre por sus venas, sino por su valentía a la hora de una lucha, su inteligencia, astucia, razonamiento, agudeza, etc. Es decir, a todas nos preparan para ser una especie de Hokage, al igual que aquí... **

**- Ya veo...**

**- Según tengo entendido, tu madre era una de las más serias aspirantes a ser la líder de nuestra aldea, pero tú ya sabes el resto... **

**-...**

**- En todo caso, no es que se haya escapado de la aldea, sino que nuestra líder, que la quería mucho, la dejó en libertad para que eligiera su camino. Es por eso, que hace 17 años ninguna de nosotras pisaba esta aldea. Sólo habían llegado jounin de **_**intercambio**_** a nuestra aldea...**

**- ¿Jounin de intercambio?**

**- ¿No lo sabías?- **Preguntó con asombro-** Es un pacto que hicieron nuestras aldeas. Cada cierta cantidad años, un reducido número de jounin de Konoha van a aprender de nosotras **_**"taijutsu",**_** como le dicen ustedes... **

**- ****¡Wow¡No tenía idea! Realmente debe ser un grupo selecto...**

**- Algo así...**

**- Entonces****, si todo va a volver a ser como antes ¿Por qué sólo viniste tú?**

**- Es que... fui la única que pasó el examen para venir n.nU. Era algo arriesgado y no todas lo pudieron hacer... – **Recordó con un escalofrío la horrible prueba y los gritos de sus compañeras

**- ****O.ô... Y ¿Dónde está tu equipaje?**

**- Lo tengo puesto... y el dinero que está en mi carcaj**

**- ¿¡No trajiste nada más que eso!? O.o!- **Sakura se puso de pie e hizo como que iba a salir- **Vamos...**

**- ¿A dónde?**

**- De compras.**** Por más que seas una guerrera, no puedes sólo usar eso. Además, si yo no sabía esto aun pasando casi todos los días con la Hokage, es porque era un asunto realmente secreto y, créeme, con esa vestimenta no lograrás pasar desapercibida ni dos minutos- **La tomó del brazo y, prácticamente la arrastró hasta su cuarto-** No creo que tengamos la misma talla, pero así no puedes salir...**

**-...- **Miyuki se quedó pensando. La chica tenía razón. Quizá en su aldea se vería normal, pero por lo que había visto en las calles, la gente la miraba con mucha curiosidad**- Está bien...**

Luego de buscar por un buen rato, encontró un atuendo parecido al de Sakura, pero de distintos colores y con otros cortes. Se quedó mirando al espejo mientras esta la peinaba, porque llevaba todo el cabello enmarañado

**- ****¡Listo!-** Exclamó triunfante la ninja médico al ver lo bien que había quedado su invitada- **Ahora sí podemos salir...-**Bajaron al primer piso y vieron que Sakuno estaba haciendo aseo- **¡Mamá¡Con Miyuki vamos a comprar ropa!**

**- ¡Está bien! No se demoren demasiado...**

Salieron rápidamente y emprendieron el camino. Mientras caminaban, Sakura le enseñaba todos los lugares que debía conocer para que así no se perdiera. Toda la información quedaba almacenada en la excelente memoria de la guerrera...

Unos minutos después entraron a la tienda favorita de la pelirrosa y comenzaron a ver la ropa que sería más adecuada para Miyuki...

Aproximadamente una hora y media más tarde, salieron de la tienda cargadas de bolsas que ambas llevaban como si fueran plumas.

**- ****¡Hola, Sakura-chan!-** Exclamó un chico rubio, apareciendo de pronto

**- ****¡Naruto-kun!-** Lo saludó la kunoichi

**- ¿Fuiste de compras?**

**- ¿Acaso no se nota? ¬¬**

**- ¿Y quién es ella?- **Preguntó con curiosidad mirando a la muchacha que estaba junto a su compañera de equipo

**- Etto... ¿Ella?**

_**- **__**¡Vamos, Sakura¡Piensa rápido!!-**__ Gritaba su Inner- __**¡PIENSA, PIENSA!**_

**- Ella... es... ¡MI PRIMA¡Si, eso! Es mi prima...**

**- ¿Tienes tíos? O.ô?**

**- ****¡Naruto¡Que despistado eres¡¿No recuerdas que te conté sobre ellos?!**- Mintió- **Bueno, como sea... Miyuki, él es Naruto ¬¬**

**- Mucho gusto- **Dijo con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza

**- Hola...– **Murmuró el rubio viendo a la linda prima de Sakura. Realmente era obvio que tenían un parentesco. Sólo debía mirarlas un poco**- ¡No sé como se me olvidó que tenías una prima!**

**- Eso es porque tienes mala memoria ¬¬**

_**- **__**¡Que suerte tienes! Menos mal que era Naruto y no alguien más inteligente -¬-¬ - **__Comentó su Inner_

**-... Nosotras debemos irnos****. ¡Nos vemos mañana!**

**- ¡Adiós!- **Y el rubio desapareció en menos de dos segundos al ver a Iruka-sensei yendo al puesto de ramen

Al llegar a casa vieron que la madre de la pelirrosa estaba, justamente, terminando de cocinar...

**-¡****Que bueno que llegaron! Hace unos minutos llegó un pergamino para Miyuki...**

**-...- **La chica lo leyó con detenimiento**- Dice que debo ir a la oficina de la Hokage a las 15:00 PM**

**- Aun falta una hora. Almorcemos y luego te acompaño a ver a Tsunade-sensei- **Sugirió Sakura

Así, unas horas más tarde, ambas se encontraban sentadas frente a la rubia anciana, que por cierto no lo parecía, contándole del encuentro con Naruto...

**- Así que le dijeron que eran pr****imas... Pues ¡Mala idea no es! Shizune ¿Ya le mandaste el pergamino a Kakashi?**

**- No, Tsunade-sama...**

**- Que bien... Miyuki, Sakura, lo mejor es que todo el mundo crea que son primas. De hecho, es preferible que nadie sepa de dónde vienes, ni siquiera tu maestro...**

**- ¿Por qué, Tsunade-sama?- **Preguntó Sakura

**- La situación de Konoha es algo delicada, y si nuestros enemigos se enteran que tenemos a una persona importante con nosotros, podrían querer raptarte para luego hacer un trueque por algunos ninjas enemigos que hemos capturado... Al ser tú la única que vino, es probable que seas la próxima líder de tu aldea, y ni a nosotros ni a las amazonas les conviene que tú desparezcas...**

**- ¿Entonces no es algo arriesgado que ella esté en un equipo chunnin?**

**- En el remoto caso que se enteraran que está acá, no pensarían que está haciendo misiones, sino que la estamos protegiendo de todo... Por lo demás, Kakashi es lo suficientemente hábil como protegerla, aun sin saber nada de lo que pasa...Y no olviden que también cuentan con Naruto y Sai. Y por supuesto, tú, Sakura, tienes conocimiento sobre la medicina ninja...**

**-...- **Ambas se quedaron en silencio

**- Además, si no la dejara ir****, no tendría ningún sentido que ella estuviera aquí. Ahora váyanse a descansar que mañana tienen una misión... Shizune, manda a llamar a Kakashi**

**-¿Pero que le dirá?**

**- Alguna mentira se me ocurrirá mientras llega...- **Murmuró tocándose el mentón. Eso fue lo último que escucharon, pues salieron de la oficina con rumbo a la que sería la nueva casa de la amazona durante el tiempo que durara su entrenamiento...

**Al día siguiente**

**- ****¡Hola, feita!- **Exclamó un chico bastante lindo

**- ¡Sai! – **Lo saludó la pelirrosa**- Hace días que no te veía...**

**- Es que hace días que estás con Tsunade-sama. El trabajo con ella debe ser muy absorbente... ¿Llegaste hace mucho?**

**- No, hace algunos minutos**

**- ¿Y ella?**

**- ¡Es la prima de Sakura-chan, tonto!- **Dijo Naruto llegando de pronto- **¿O es que no ves el parecido?**

**- mmm...** – Sai miró a la chica que estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol- **Por primera vez, el idiota tiene razón ¬¬ ¿Cómo se llama?**

**- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú?- **Respondió prontamente la chica de los ojos esmeralda, recordando que no sabía el apellido de _"su prima"_

**- ****¡Hey!!- **Gritó Sai- **¿Cómo te llamas?**

**- ¿Eh?- **la amazona bajó del árbol y se acercó a los chicos- **Miyuki Nakata...**

Ahora, viéndola más de cerca, ambos muchachos debían reconocer que la prima de Sakura era espectacular. Llevaba puesto un overol negro de mangas cortas que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, y que la cubría desde el cuello hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Justamente ahí llevaba sus dagas afirmadas por una especie de faja del mismo color del traje. Usaba una especie de protector de metal en la parte izquierda de su pecho, y de ahí se afirmaba la aljaba con flechas y el arco que llevaba en la espalda. Calzaba las típicas sandalias ninja, llevaba guantes (sin dedos) que la protegían de dañarse las manos y su largo cabello iba suelto.

**- Mucho gusto...** – Pudo murmurar luego de mirarla bien. No era común que él se impresionara ¡y menos por esas cosas!

**- Bien chicos, son aproximadamente las 9:00 AM ¿Quiere****n jugar a las cartas?**- Sugirió el rubio

**- ****¡Si!-** Respondieron a coro Sakura y Sai acomodándose en el suelo

**- ¿No se supone que el sensei ya debería haber llegado?**

**- Tú lo has dicho... **_**"se supone"-**_Contestó Sakura

**- Kakashi-sensei nunca llega a la hora-** Continuó Naruto. El otro chico solamente afirmaba con la cabeza- **¡Es más! Apuesto que dará nuevamente una excusa ridícula como que se le cruzo un gato negro o que ayudó a cruzar la calle a una pobre viejecita indefensa... ¬¬**

**- Vaya... – **Musitó Miyuki, sentándose entre los chicos y viendo que, ya que ellos lo conocían tanto, no podían estar equivocados...

**Tres horas más tarde**

**- ****¡Volví a ganar!-** Exclamó la dríade, viendo que, al parecer, la suerte le sonreía

**- Veo que están muy entretenidos...**

**- ¡Kakashi-sensei!!** – Exclamaron Naruto y Sakura al mismo tiempo poniéndose de pie. Los otros dos los imitaron

**- Perdón por llegar tarde, pero es que hab****ía un pequeño polluelo en el camino y me quedé buscando a su madre... **

**- ****¡Mentiroso!! ¬¬ ¬.¬ ¬¬ **

**- Tú debes ser la chica nueva. Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake y seré tu sensei- **Al parecer estaba sonriendo, o por lo menos eso indicaba su ojo. En cambio, ella palideció instantáneamente, pero se recuperó antes que este la viera

**- Mucho gusto, soy Miyuki Nakata ****– **Inclinándose algo

**- ****¡Bien chicos! – **Dijo de pronto el platinado sensei**-La misión de hoy es trasladar a la familia de un importante Lord a su nuevo palacio. Ellos han sido amenazados de muerte por una famosa organización criminal que no quiere que se muden a esa región... ¡En marcha!**

**- ¡Sí!- **Asintieron los chunnin comenzando a saltar de rama en rama para ir con mayor velocidad

**- ¡Miyuki!-** Exclamó de pronto Sakura, sin saber si ella podría ir igual de rápido

**- ¿Qué?-** Respondió esta, yendo a la misma velocidad de los demás y sin mostrar signos de estar haciendo ni el más mínimo esfuerzo

**- No, nada...** **Es que pensé que no podrías ir así de rápido**- Murmuró para que ninguno de los hombres ahí presentes pudieran escuchar

**- ...- **La amazona sonrió- **¡No te preocupes! Recuerda que yo vivía entre bosques de árboles mucho más altos que estos. Además, no sería una buena guerrera si no pudiera ir rápido ¿no?**

Así siguieron su camino **(In¡¿Cuál camino si van por árboles!? ¬¬)** por aproximadamente unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, hasta que vieron frente a ellos que el bosque acababa y se extendía una enorme colina dónde se encontraba edificado un gran castillo.

**- Somos los ninjas contratados por Lord Noboru**- Dijo Kakashi lo más serio que pudo a uno de los guardias de la entrada.

Al parecer, la gravedad en el rostro del _copy ninja_ logró convencerlos, o por lo menos asustarlos, porque el portón se abrió inmediatamente y vieron antes sus ojos un hermoso jardín verde, lleno de árboles que empezaban a florecer, estanques con agua y un camino formado por pequeñas piedras hasta la entrada de la mansión...

Recorrieron tranquilamente ese trecho y vieron que, de una de las puertas corredizas salió un hombre, que rondaba los cuarenta años, a recibirlos.

**- ¡Ustedes deben ser los ninjas que contraté!-** Exclamó haciendo un saludo con la cabeza- **Yo soy Lord Noboru y estoy realmente feliz de que hayan llegado. Pasen, por favor- **Los chicos hicieron lo indicado y comenzaron a caminar por infinitos corredores. De pronto, el dueño de casa se detuvo y movió una de las puertas. Con un ligero gesto les indicó que tomaran asiento alrededor de la mesa que estaba en la habitación. Unos segundos después apareció una empleada a la que le ordenó traer té verde y bolas de arroz para los invitados...

**- Y bien, Lord Noboru ¿Podría explicarnos algo más respecto a la misión?**

**- Verán, mi esposa está pronta a tener a nuestro segundo hijo y yo he pensado que, para mayor bienestar de ella, lo mejor sería mudarnos a un castillo más grande y cómodo que este. Además, así podría estar más cerca de su familia, que también vive por esa zona.**

**-...- **Los ninjas seguían con gran atención la historia

**- Hace ya un mes mandé a mis empleados de confianza para que empezaran a alistar nuestro nuevo hogar para cuando nosotros llegáramos allí, pero comenzaron a llegar escritos donde me amenazaban de muerte si es que se me ocurría ir por allá. **

**- ¿Y por qué crees usted que lo amenazan?- **Preguntó Sai

**- Antes de casarme, yo vivía en esa****s tierras, de hecho ahí conocí a Shinobu, mi esposa. Pero al poco tiempo de contraer matrimonio, tuve que venir a vivir aquí por asuntos de negocios. Entonces, al ver que el dueño de las tierras no estaba, esos hombres comenzaron a saquear y quemar las aldeas cercanas al castillo, porque nadie ponía orden...**

**- Y ahora que saben que va a volver, piensan matarlo, para poder seguir atacando ese lugar libremente como hasta ahora...- **Completó Kakashi entendiendo el problema

**- ¡No se preocupe, señor¡Con el gran Naruto Uzumaki entre sus filas, ningún asesino se le podrá acercar ni veinte metros!- **Exclamó con aire triunfal mientras a los demás le salían gotitas de sudor detrás de la cabeza. En cambio, sus palabras fueron bien recibidas por Lord Noboru que depositó toda su confianza en el alegre muchacho con cara de gato.

Al día siguiente, el carruaje donde viajaría el terrateniente y su familia estaba listo. Eran las ocho de la mañana y ya habían emprendido el camino.

Kakashi y Miyuki iban en los costados delanteros, mientras Sai y Naruto cuidaban la retaguardia y Sakura iba sentada junto al cochero. Cuatro horas más tarde el viaje seguía igual. Todo parecía bastante tranquilo, el día estaba despejado y no se escuchaba ningún sonido que no fuera el trinar de los pájaros.

**- Esto está demasiado tranquilo...** – Murmuró Miyuki bastante bajo. Kakashi la miró y le sonrió. Al parecer la había escuchado y compartía su opinión, pero no parecía preocupado en lo más mínimo. De pronto, la carroza se detuvo.

**- ¿Qué pas...?-** Preguntó Sakura, pero el certero puñetazo del cochero la interrumpió, haciéndola volar varios metros y frenando por el impacto contra un árbol

**- Sakura!-** Exclamó Naruto corriendo para ver si su amiga estaba bien

En menos de cinco segundos se vieron rodeados por al menos 25 hombres, todos grandes, corpulentos y de apariencia ruda. Los ninjas se pusieron en guardia.

**- Sai...**- Dijo Kakashi

**- Si fuera tú no me movería, sino tu amiguita morirá...** – Le sugirió un hombre de aprox. 2 metros atrapando a Miyuki entre sus brazos y amenazándola con un kunai junto a su cuello

**- ****¡Miyuki-chan!-** Gritó Naruto

**- ¿Qué pasa?-** Preguntó Lord Noboru asomando su cabeza

**- No salgan del carruaje-** Ordenó Kakashi- **¡Sakura, Naruto!**- Ambos se aparecieron junto a la puerta del coche con un kunai en cada mano y en posición defensiva

**-**** Si no te portas mal, quizá después podamos divertirnos...- **Dijo el ladrón, poniendo una mano sobre los muslos de la guerrera

**-...- **Miyuki comenzó a temblar. Estaba mirando hacia el suelo

- **¿Estás llorando?-** Se burló

**- Sí... Pero de la risa-** Exclamó librándose de su captor y dándole una enérgica patada en la quijada- **Son patéticos...**- Agregó lanzándose contra los hombres que tenía más cerca y derrotándolos sin mayores esfuerzos. Sus patadas, puñetazos y golpes eran tan certeros, fuertes y rápidos, que ninguno de los presentes alcanzó a reaccionar. Kakashi y Sai vencieron sin mayores dificultades a los asesinos que tenía cerca, y en menos de dos minutos se vieron libres de todos ellos...

**- ¡Wow, Miyuki-chan!-** Exclamó Naruto corriendo hacia ella- **No sabía que tu taijutsu fuera tan bueno...**

**- ¡Abajo! – **Lo empujó, sacó una flecha de su carcaj y disparó con su arco contra un frondoso árbol. Se escuchó un quejido y un cuerpo cayó estrepitosamente al suelo- **Listo... ¡Creo que ese era el último! Lamento haberte tirado al suelo, pero si no te movías, ese tipo podía haberte lanzado algo...**

**-...-** Kakashi miraba la escena sin decir nada. Su semblante estaba serio y parecía estar pensando

**- ****¡Sensei¡Tenemos un problema!- **Gritó Sakura- **¡Shinobu-san va a tener a su bebé!**

**- "****¡Ese sí que es un GRAN problema!"- **Pensó**- ¿Puedes hacer algo?**

La mirada de terror que recibió por respuesta lo dijo todo. Había pasado más de dos años en un hospital, pero uno ninja... Le habían enseñado a curar heridas ¡No a traer bebés al mundo!

- **Miyuki...**- Murmuró depositando su fe en ella

**- Nunca he atendido un parto**** de humanos...** **Pero veamos que se puede hacer...- **Dijo tranquilamente caminando hacia el carromato. Apenas llegó ordenó, no pidió, sino que ordenó que el padre de la futura criatura saliera de ahí inmediatamente- **Naruto ve a buscar agua-** Gritó por una ventanilla- **¡Sai, enciende una fogata! Sensei, déme su chaqueta...**

**-...-** Kakashi la miró sin entender

**- Necesito tela...**- Ahora si la vio feo**- voy a romper el vestido de Sakura, y no quiero que se resfríe ¬¬**

**-...- **Suspiró aliviado y se sacó la ropa**- Toma...**

**- ¡Gracias¿No importa si queda con sangre, verdad?- **Se burló viendo la cara del ninja y se la dio a la chunnin**- Eres médico ¿no?**

**- Sí, pero no sé nada de bebés...**

**- Entonces ayúdame, porque las dos vamos a aprender. Shinobu-san, necesito que se siente****...- **Entre las dos la pusieron en la mejor posición y vieron que el trabajo de parto ya estaba muy avanzado. Comenzaron a hacer pedazos la bella ropa de Sakura y a ponerla entre las piernas de la madre. Miyuki salió repentinamente del carruaje

**- ¿Está lista el agua?-** Preguntó

**- Casi...-** Respondió Naruto

**- Sai, necesito que te adelantes al castillo ****junto con este niño- **Dijo enseñándole al primogénito de Lord Noboru que se veía asustado por la suerte de su madre- **y que pidas un nuevo carruaje, porque dudo que puedan usar este para continuar con el viaje**- Agregó pensando en las manchas de sangre. El chico la miró confuso- **¡Sólo ve¡Naruto, toma!- **Gritó lanzándole una bonita daga que el rubio atrapó en el aire**- Pon la hoja al fuego por algunos instantes y que no ensucie por ningún motivo... Kakashi-sensei, necesito su mano**

**- ¿Eh?**

**- Sí, su mano... Venga conmigo- **Lo llevó a la puerta del coche donde estaba apoyada la espalda de Lady Shinobu, hizo que metiera su brazo por la ventana y, antes de que él alcanzara a decir algo, la joven madre tenía su mano apretada y casi cortándole la circulación de los dedos**- ¡Gracias, Kakashi-sensei! Ella necesitaba apretar algo y como nosotras estamos ocupadas y usted es un hombre fuerte, sé que podrá aguantar sin el menor esfuerzo- **rodeó el carro y subió por la otra puerta**- Bien, ahora necesito que puje con todas sus fuerzas...**

**- ...- **Kakashi no prestaba atención a la conversación ¡No podía creer que esa mujer tuviera tanta fuerza! Cualquiera diría que era una jounin ¿De dónde sacaba ese poder? A duras penas y podía creer que a ella le doliera más que a él...

Los gritos retumbaban en todo el bosque. El impaciente padre caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, el rostro de Naruto decía todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero por sobre todo ¡Nunca había dado tantas gracias a Kami por ser hombre! Por su lado, a Kakashi ya no le dolía la mano, porque se la habían apretado tanto que era como si estuviera anestesiado, y sólo se concentraba en las palabras de Miyuki, el aliento que le daba su pupila a la madre y los gritos y quejidos de esta...

**- ¡Vamos¡Falta poco!-** La animaba Miyuki- **Hágalo por su hijo o hija... Recuerde que las mujeres somos muy fuertes- **Y seguía dándole un discurso increíblemente feminista ¡No había duda¡Esa chica era una amazona de pies a cabeza!

De pronto, el _copy ninja_ escuchó algo como_"Ya salió la cabeza"_ y no quiso seguir sabiendo de la conversación, sólo entendía de gritos y exclamaciones por parte de las mujeres. Repentinamente, volvió a sentir su mano, porque ahora se la habían apretado muchísimo más fuerte que antes, escuchó un fuerte bramido, exclamaciones de Sakura y la risa de Miyuki...

**- ¡Naruto, la daga**** y el agua!-** El rubio corrió y pasó las cosas tembloroso. No tenía idea qué iban a hacer con ellas, pero tampoco quería saberlo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Kakashi ya tenía su mano libre, muy roja y estaba seguro que tenía varios huesos quebrados, pero les agradecía a los dioses que el parto no hubiese durado más...

Cinco horas más tarde, Sai volvía con un caballo y una litera tirada por dos hermosas yeguas. El pequeño primogénito, que en un principio estaba realmente asustado, volvió encantado pues había volado en los hombros de un ninja y este le había prometido hacerle un hermoso dibujo, el que él quisiera, con tal que dejara de llorar. Y ahora, que venía notoriamente más calmado, veía a su madre con una sonrisa imborrable, y teniendo entre sus brazos a su hermana menor, la que sería bautizada con el nombre de Miyuki

**N/a: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Terminé mi primer Cap! **

**Y espero que les guste, porque aun no he visto todos los capítulos de Naruto, tuve que averiguar por cielo, mar y tierra más cosas xDDDDD... Aunque tampoco fue muy difícil encontrarlas... Lo complicado fue entenderlo xDDDDD... Bueno, como sea! Sólo deseo que les haya gustado y que alguien me deje un review!**

**Así que cuídense y nos estamos leyendo...**

MaRukawa


	2. Enfermo 'al que comen',

**Sin Título**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes (con excepción de Miyuki) son míos, sólo los ocupo para satisfacer mi necesidad de escribir, aunque no lo haga bien...

Luego de terminar el traslado, se quedaron unos días más por expresa petición del Lord, para continuar protegiendo la vida de él y su familia.

Los hombres del camino habían sido sólo una advertencia. Mientras más avanzaban, aparecían asesinos más experimentados y que no sólo tenían que vencer Miyuki. Ahora se necesitaban las multicopias de Naruto y las creaciones de papel y tinta de Sai.

Al cabo de un día (Debido al paso lento del carruaje), y luego de cruzar las grandiosas murallas que separaban al pueblo del mundo exterior, habían llegado a un magnífico castillo, mucho más grande que el otro y con un jardín aun más fantástico que el anterior...

**- ¡Wow! ¡Este lugar es increíble!-** Exclamó Sakura apenas llegaron

**- ¡Realmente Lord Noboru es un hombre muy rico!-** Comentó Naruto

Unos minutos más tarde pasaron al recibidor, donde el dueño de casa dio las más grandes muestras de agradecimiento que se le ocurrieron. Les dio una habitación a cada uno y los invitó a cenar con él todos los días que se quedaran ahí...

Los turnos de vigilancia se repartieron de la siguiente manera: Miyuki y Naruto vigilarían la casa y sus alrededores desde las seis de la mañana hasta las dos de la tarde. Sakura y Sai lo harían las ocho horas siguientes, y Kakashi desde las diez de la noche hasta las seis de la mañana.

Los días pasaban normalmente entre los turnos de vigilancia y la entretención que le daban los niños de la casa a los chunnin. Hasta el mismísimo sensei se divertía con ellos. Desde que habían llegado, no se registraban ataques tan directos como los anteriores... De hecho, habían sido unos días muy tranquilos, casi parecían vacaciones...

**- Hola, bebé... –** Decía Miyuki a la recién nacida mientras la cargaba por la habitación- **¡Eres una preciosura! ¡Es una lástima que te pusieran Miyuki! **

**- ¿Por qué?- **Preguntó el _copy ninja_ que se encontraba de pie detrás de ella- **Miyuki no es del todo feo...** – Agregó socarronamente

**- Ya lo sé**- Respondió sin prestar atención a la burla- **Sólo espero que no le traiga mala suerte...**

**- ¿Acaso crees en ella?**

**- ¿Qué no es usted el que no llega a tiempo a las misiones porque no se va por los caminos donde se le cruzó un gato negro? ¬¬**

**- Perdón ¿Dijiste algo?- **Preguntó distraídamente

**- "¡Si, claro! Cuando le conviene..."-** Pensó mientras le lanzaba miradas de desprecio que parecían divertirlo

En el tiempo que llevaban como equipo, no habían intercambiado demasiadas frases, sólo las que tenían que ver con el trabajo que estaban desempeñando ahí... Ambos, o más bien ella, se habían encargado de no relacionarse demasiado, y sólo sabían cosas del otro por los comentarios que llegaban a sus oídos a través de terceros.

**- ¡Miyuki-san!-** Exclamó Lady Shinobu volviendo de la cocina- **¿Cómo se ha portado mi pequeña Yuki?**

**- ¡Fantástica! Realmente es un angelito... **

**- Kakashi-sensei ¿Quiere ver a la bebé?- **Sugirió la joven madre viendo que el ninja observaba la escena-** Venga y tómela...**

**- Eh...** – Se notaba que la oferta no le hacía gracia, pero la ilusionada mirada de la madre de la niña, hizo que no se pudiera negar. Aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo se cargaba una bebé, de todas formas se acercó.

**- Tómela con mucho cuidado, sensei**- Le rogó Miyuki, acercando su cuerpo para que este pudiese tener a la bebé entre sus brazos- **Apoye el cuerpo en su antebrazo y con el otro...- **Le daba indicaciones sin darse cuenta que en realidad estaban bastante más cerca de lo normal. Casi podía sentir su calor corporal...

**-...-** Kakashi no decía nada. La pequeña bebé que tenía entre sus brazos lo mantenía demasiado ocupado como para reparar en la cercanía que tenía con su alumna. La pequeña levantó su pequeño brazo y tocó su máscara- **Creo que le gusta...**

**- O quizá quiere que se la saque ¬¬ **- Ahora la que se burlaba era ella.

El sonido de unos tambores de guerra interrumpió la conversación. Kakashi le pasó rápidamente el bebé a su madre, y le recomendó que se quedara ahí, mientras ellos iban a averiguar que estaba sucediendo. El plateado ninja salió a toda prisa. Miyuki en cambio, fue en busca de su capa, porque sabía que en unas horas más caería una tormenta de los mil demonios. Luego se fue velozmente hacia la muralla, donde se encontró con sus compañeros de equipo

**- ¿Qué pasa, Sakura?-** Preguntó

**- Estábamos haciendo ronda y nos dimos cuenta que se dirigía hacia acá un ejército de hombres armados**

**- La mayoría se ven normales, pero algunos parecen asesinos profesionales...**- Confirmó Sai. Eso preocupó a Kakashi

En algunos minutos, el ejército de Lord Noboru se había organizado y rondaban por las murallas. Kakashi subió hasta el tope de la muro y vio a un impresionante número de hombres, dirigidos por uno que resaltaba entre los demás, porque era el único que estaba montado en un caballo.

- ¡¿Qué haremos?!!- Exclamó preocupado el dueño de las tierras, pensando en su familia 

**- ¿Tiene arqueros?-** Preguntó Miyuki. El hombre asintió- **Entonces dígales que suban hasta el borde la muralla. Luego, haga que abran las puertas y que sus soldados ataquen a la primera fila, mientras los arqueros eliminan a los de más atrás.**

**- Naruto- **Ordenó Kakashi**- tú haz el **_**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**_** y sube junto con los arqueros. Quiero que todas tus copias lancen bombas. Y tú Sai, dibuja bestias los suficientemente feroces como para que ataquen y destruyan una buena parte del ejército enemigo. Sakura, quédate en la entrada de la aldea, para que puedas atender a los heridos y que así vuelvan rápidamente al campo de batalla ¿Han entendido?**

**- ¡Sí, Kakashi-sensei!- **Los tres ninjas se dispersaron hacia sus lugares de ataque- **Miyuki... Sube con los arqueros**

**- Sensei- **Preguntó algo titubeante- **¿Y usted?**

**- Yo iré por el líder... Si corto la cabeza, el cuerpo no sabrá qué debe hacer- **Y sin decir más, desapareció en un puff

(**N/a: Emmm... con "puff" me refiero a cuando los ninjas desaparecen en esas nubes... ¡Ustedes entienden! ¬¬)**

Apenas Miyuki dio la orden, las flechas ardiendo en fuego, comenzaron a caer incesantes sobre el enemigo. Naruto y sus copias de inmediato comenzaron a lanzar explosivos por los alrededores, y apenas los soldados se distrajeron mirando al cielo, la gran puerta se abrió y la infantería de Lord Noboru los tomó desprevenidos, rompiendo con la primera línea y desordenando el esquema de ataque contrario.

En el campo de batalla se formó un caos monumental. Con el humo de las bombas, apenas y se podían distinguir a los rivales, pero eso no evitaba que cayeran a cada segundo, un sinnúmero de heridos que eran arrastrados hasta donde los estaban curando.

Apenas el rubio ninja se quedó sin bombas, concentró su chakra en la planta de sus pies y bajó, junto con todas sus copias, por los muros a toda velocidad, lanzándose contra el ejército enemigo y creando mayor confusión de la que ya había.

De pronto, enormes y feroces bestias salieron en una estampida, aplastando todo a su paso, hasta que Sai se concentró lo suficiente como para ordenarles que sólo hicieran que el ejército contrario huyera despavorido.

Miyuki, desde arriba de la muralla, y aun dirigiendo a los arqueros, vio a una sombra muy rápida lanzarse sobre un hombre montado en un caballo negro. Y este, aunque había rodado por el suelo, se había puesto de pie tan pronto, que la amazona tuvo un mal presagio.

Kakashi, que era bastante rápido, peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra su enemigo, pero este respondía a todos sus ataques. Súbitamente, este salió corriendo a toda velocidad con dirección al bosque, y el afamado ninja lo siguió casi con igual velocidad.

Sin saber por qué, la joven mujer le encargó el ataque a un viejo arquero que estaba a su lado, y sin más, se lanzó a correr muralla abajo. Dio un gran salto, cayó encima de una de las bestias de papel, para luego seguir a toda velocidad hacia el bosque en el que se había perdido su sensei... Por unos minutos los perdió de vista, pero siguió las huellas que habían dejado y los encontró en un claro, casi al centro del bosque y se quedó escondida entre unos arbustos viendo la pelea.

Sin duda, ambos eran muy rápidos, pero unos segundos más tarde, cuando ya había adaptado sus ojos a la luz natural, los podía ver a la perfección. Su maestro se había levantado la banda que cubría su ojo izquierdo, y se veía un poco cansado, mientras su oponente no mostraba mayores heridas...

**- Realmente eres muy bueno, Hatake... Pero si te mato, los Akatsukis me darán una magnífica recompensa. Tú representas un verdadero problema para ellos y no dudo que tu cabeza tenga un muy buen precio - **Se río el hombre, esfumándose de un momento a otro- **Hola, preciosa-** La saludó, dándole una fenomenal patada.

Miyuki voló por los aires, pero gracias a sus rápidos reflejos, alcanzó a detener su estrepitosa caída con las piernas, cayendo como un gato (en cuatro patas).

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y como si hubiese sido por instinto, se lanzó contra su adversario, a una velocidad impensada para alguien que no sabía nada de chakras ni jutsus... La rapidez de la amazona era extraordinaria, y Kakashi no podía hacer nada más que mirar impresionado la pelea que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Era casi tan buena, o quizás más, que Gai... Pero había un problema. Su oponente respondía todos y cada uno de sus ataques, y estaban bastante a la par, siendo ella quien recibía la mayor parte de los golpes... Realmente ese tipo no era un asesino común y corriente. Además ¿Cómo sabía que él era un enemigo de los Akatsukis?

**- Ah, Aha...** – La respiración de Miyuki era muy dificultosa. Su pecho subía y bajaba sin parar. Pasó el dorso de la mano por su boca, limpiando la sangre que le escurría, mientras sonreía...- **Esto es muy divertido...**

**- ¡Miyuki, vete de aquí!-** Le ordenó su sensei- **Yo me encargo de él**- Y sin decir agua va, se abalanzó sobre ese hombre, atacándolo con todas sus fuerzas... Unos minutos después, y sin saber porqué, sintió que su chakra se debilitaba enormemente, y no podía responder a ninguno de los ataques de su oponente. En una de las embestidas, voló por los aires cayendo abruptamente al suelo

**- ¡Sensei!-** Exclamó, para luego mirar a su adversario con mucho odio, corriendo hacia él con un kunai en la mano- **¡Te juro que te voy a matar!**

**- Veamos si puedes...-** Le respondió, haciendo unos rápidos movimientos con las manos e invocando un jutsu que la muchacha no alcanzó a entender. De pronto se sintió extraña. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, y una voz retumbaba en su cabeza.

**- Miyuki...** – Murmuró Kakashi visiblemente agotado

**- Sensei...-** Pero de pronto, una voz más grave que la de ella, salió por su boca- **Qué divertido ¿No, Hatake? ¿Habías pensado alguna vez que morirías por las manos de tu alumna?**

**- ¡Suéltame!- **Gritó la voz de Miyuki-** ¡Sal de aquí!**

**- Realmente eres resistente, pero yo soy más fuerte que tu...- **Volvió a hablar ese hombre. El cuerpo de la amazona se movió por si solo. Levantó un brazo y lo pasó por detrás de su cabeza, sacando una flecha- **Vas a morir atravesado por una saeta...- **Comenzó a tensar el arco y apuntando directamente al pecho del platinado ninja.

**- ¡No!-** Exclamó la amazona. Unos segundos antes de soltar la cuerda, alcanzó a desviar ligeramente el arco y la flecha logró caer en la pierna de su sensei. Pudo mantener el control de su cuerpo por sólo unos segundos, lo suficiente como para sacar una daga que tenía escondida y clavarla en su muslo hasta el fondo

**- ¡Ah!!-** Gritó el hombre abandonando inmediatamente el cuerpo de la amazona, y volviendo al suyo.

Miyuki corrió a una velocidad inesperada para una persona herida, apareció detrás de él y le rebanó el cuello con tanta rapidez que no alcanzó ni a emitir un sonido. El rostro de la guerrera estaba salpicado de sangre. Lo soltó y este, inmediatamente, se desplomó en el suelo...

El cielo, que ya estaba lo suficientemente oscuro, comenzó a tronar y la lluvia cayó sin cesar, casi como si quisiera borrar los rastros de sangre que habían quedado en la región, debido a la guerra que había comenzado hacía algunas horas...

**- ¡Sensei!**

Vio un cuerpo unos metros más allá y, cojeando fue hacía él. Su maestro estaba tirado en el suelo, con la pierna prácticamente atravesada por una flecha, con su sharingan a la vista y respirando con dificultad.

Se inclinó y cargó a Kakashi sobre sus hombros, luego lo cubrió con la capa que se había sacado apenas comenzó a luchar contra el hombre que estaba muerto unos metros más allá, y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad sin hacerle el más mínimo caso al dolor que sentía en su pierna. Luego de algunos minutos de correr a toda velocidad, encontró una cabaña deshabitada, a la cual entró sin siquiera pensarlo. Dejó a su maestro en el suelo e intentó reanimarlo

**-...-** Lo sacudió- **Lo necesito despierto...- **Casi fue un ruego

**- ...-** Abrió lentamente los ojos, como si le costara un gran esfuerzo hacerlo**- Mi... Miyuki...**

**- No se mueva...-** Le ordenó viendo el color de la flecha y maldiciendo su mala suerte... ¡Era una saeta roja! Eso significaba que era de las que tenía veneno ¡y lo peor era que no llevaba consigo la cura! Lo miró a los ojos como diciéndole _"Perdón por lo que hice..."_- **Voy a tener que extraerla...-** Murmuró

**-...-** Sólo asintió

**- Aquí voy...- **Tomó la flecha con ambas manos y la jaló lo más rápido que pudo, sacándola sin que el herido siquiera alcanzara a quejarse. La sangre no tardó en comenzar a salir, pero lo que más preocupó era el color de la llaga, que ya comenzaba a oscurecer

**- ¿Qué... pasa?-** Musitó bastante mareado

**- Era una flecha con veneno... Y tengo que sacarlo-** Fue la única explicación que dio, y sin decir nada más, rasgó el pantalón y comenzó a succionar la herida por algunos momentos, para luego escupir el veneno que tenía en la boca. Así estuvo algunos minutos, hasta que creyó que ya no podía sacar más. El restante ya había comenzado a circular por su sangre. Soltó las jiras que llevaba amarrada en sus piernas y lo vendó con fuerza, luego lo miró- **No se puede quedar dormido. Necesito que se suelte el torniquete cada cierto tiempo... Yo voy a buscar agua...- **Dijo poniéndose de pie

**- ¿No piensas sacarte el kunai?- **Murmuró viendo que aun seguía clavado en su muslo

**- No tengo ningún lugar mejor donde guardarlo...- **Le respondió con una sonrisa, abriendo la puerta y desapareciendo entre la negrura del bosque

Cuando volvió media hora más tarde, encontró al ninja debatiéndose entre la fiebre y sacudido por escalofríos...

**- Esto está peor de lo que yo creía...- **Dijo pasando su mano por la frente del herido-** ¡Debo bajarla la temperatura como sea!**

Unos minutos después, prendió fuego a la hoguera que estaba en la mitad de la habitación, a pesar que la leña que había conseguido estaba mojada, gracias a un viejo secreto amazona que servía en momentos como este, y puso a secar su capa y el traje que llevaba puesto, porque estaba absolutamente empapado, quedándose sólo con su ropa interior, y las vendas con las que apretaba su pecho para poder disparar más libremente...

Unos kilómetros más al este, había encontrado otra choza habitada por una pequeña familia, que le dio una bota llena de leche. Y por el camino de vuelta, encontró diversas plantas medicinales, entre las que se encontraba el llantén (que serviría para desinflamar y cicatrizar las heridas de ambos) y además, gracias a su buena estrella, un pequeño bonetero se había cruzado en su camino, casi como si los dioses lo hubiesen puesto ahí especialmente para salvarle la vida a su maestro...

Buscó en toda la cabaña y encontró algunos utensilios de cocina algo viejos, pero que aun podían servir. Tomó algunas ollas y las puso fuera de la choza hasta que se llenaron con agua, y luego la entró para ponerle compresas frías en la frente a su afiebrado maestro. Tomó las hojas de llantén, las trituró hasta hacer con ellas una pasta y las aplicó inmediatamente sobre la pierna de Kakashi, que definitivamente estaba peor que ella, y lo fajó ahora con las vendas que llevaba en sus pantorrillas. Definitivamente, su sensei sabía que en cualquier momento necesitaría de esos vendajes y por eso los llevaba con él.

**- Sensei...** – Lo despertó- **Cómase esto...**

**- ¿eh?-** Tenía los ojos brillantes por la fiebre y estaba ligeramente ruborizado. Se notaba que no tenía idea ni donde estaba. Sólo pestañeaba lentamente.

Miyuki no tuvo otra opción. Tomó los frutos del bonetero y los trituró hasta hacerlos papilla y luego los mezcló con la leche. Sabía perfectamente que estaba haciendo un fuerte vomitivo, pero era la única idea que se le ocurría para hacer que expulsara el veneno restante que quedaba en su cuerpo.

**- Abra la boca...** – No le hizo caso, así que intentó quitarle la máscara para darle a beber el brebaje. La pálida mano del ninja la detuvo. Parecía que había recuperado algo de lucidez

**- No lo hagas...** – Murmuró

**- ...-** No entendía por qué tanto recelo con su rostro, pero aceptó las condiciones y se giró mientras su sensei se tomaba todo el contenido de la bota de vino.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando la guerrera ya se había sacado el kunai del muslo, y teniéndolo ya vendado, los efectos de la leche se hicieron presentes. El cuerpo del ninja se estremeció, se puso de pie repentinamente y corrió hacia la puerta de la cabaña. Miyuki prefirió no ir a ver qué sucedía por tres razones:

Primero, los quejidos y sonidos que escapaban de la boca de su sensei eran demasiado obvios como para no saber que estaba vomitando. Segundo, sabía que él no quería que nadie viera su rostro. Y por último, porque a ella le daban arcadas...

**-...-** Unos minutos después entró, sólo que ahora venía mucho más pálido. Corrió a su encuentro y le acarició el rostro. Todavía tenía fiebre, tal y como ella se lo esperaba, así que le ordenó que se tomara toda la infusión de maitén que le había preparado para bajarle la temperatura- **Gracias...**

**-... -**Se acercó a la fogata y tocó su manto: ya estaba seco. Así que lo tomó y lo extendió lo más lejos posible del fuego**- Quítese la ropa...**

**-...- **Kakashi la miró como si hubiese escuchado mal. Seguramente era una alucinación por la fiebre

**- ¡Ah!-** Suspiró poniéndose de pie, acercándose con paso decidido y comenzando a sacarle la chaqueta, quizá a una distancia demasiado pequeña- **Su ropa está muy mojada y ya tiene temperatura. No me voy a arriesgar a que la fiebre siga subiendo. Además, debo hacer que su cuerpo se enfríe...- **Lo dijo tan convencida, que su tono no admitía ni la más pequeña réplica- **¿Se la saca usted o lo hago yo?**

**-...- **Puso su típica cara de cansancio y comenzó a desprenderse de su camiseta de manga larga azul, dejando al descubierto su bien formado pecho. Luego miró sus pantalones, y se dio cuenta que su pernera derecha estaba hecha jirones y que tenía su muslo muy bien fajado por las vendas que acostumbraba llevar en su pierna izquierda, que por cierto, estaba perfectamente envuelta por su pantalón, sólo que sus pantorrillas estaban descubiertas. Al parecer, mientras dormía, su alumna se había encargado de quitarle todas las vendas que llevaba consigo para poder curarlo... - **¿Le parece bien así, sensei?**

**- ¡Ja! ¬¬...-** Por lo menos no había perdido el sentido del humor. Se aproximó, arrodillándose justo frente a él y mirándolo a los ojos. Sacó un pequeño cuchillo y rasgo la pernera izquierda del pantalón- **¡Así está mejor! No queda con tanta ropa mojada, pero tampoco completamente desnudo...**

**- ¿Cómo tú?- **Respondió recostándose sobre la manta con una sonrisa burlona bajo la máscara

**-...- **Sólo entonces, Miyuki pareció darse cuenta que aún estaba cubierta únicamente por su ropa interior. La costumbre de usar la ligera vestimenta de su aldea, le había pasado la cuenta: no notó que estaba casi en cueros- **¿Le molesta?- **Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

**- ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?-** Se giró dándole la espalda para poder dormir- **Hasta mañana...**

Se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber que decir ¡No sabía si estar enojadísima por el último comentario o reírse por lo ridículo de la situación!

Se vistió prontamente y tomó un poco de la infusión caliente que había preparado para el enfermo, porque tenía algo de frío... La pierna no le dolía, porque siempre la habían preparado para resistir los peores males, y además, porque cuando se lo clavó, lo hizo cuidadosamente para no pasar a llegar algún nervio importante o desgarrar el músculo...

¿O acaso pensaban que a las amazonas sólo les enseñaban sobre la guerra? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Pasaban años aprendiendo de anatomía para poder hacer más o menos daño, dependiendo del enemigo, les enseñaban distintas técnicas de ataque ¡pero por sobre todo! Nunca se olvidaban de enseñarles acerca de Arte, Música, Letras e Historia... No servía de nada ser una magnífica luchadora si sólo sabías hacer la guerra. La gracia de prepararlas a todas, era que más que ser sólo mujeres destructivas, pudieran formar un sociedad donde imperara el orden y la justicia, y sólo en casos muy extremos, se llegaba a los enfrentamiento... ¡Ellas no eran sanguinarias ni nada por el estilo!...

Comenzaron a pesarle los párpados... Había sido un día demasiado largo y ya llevaba muchas horas despierta, trabajando por defender la vida de otras personas y la suya... Apagó la fogata y se acercó un poco a su sensei, que ya estaba en el séptimo sueño, quedándose plácidamente dormida...

Acostumbrada a dormir prácticamente con un ojo abierto por su propia seguridad, apenas sintió movimiento a su alrededor, se despertó inmediatamente. Kakashi estaba a más o menos un metro de ella, y se daba vuelta de allá para acá. Al parecer, la fiebre había vuelto... y peor que antes

**- ¡Tiene la temperatura muy alta!-** Exclamó la amazona, sintiendo que el rostro del ninja ardía. Su rostro brillaba por la calentura, o por lo menos lo que dejaba ver la máscara.

Se puso de pie abruptamente y salió de la cabaña en busca de agua fría, volviendo unos minutos después y destinando un poco de agua para ponerle paños en la frente y parte baja del abdomen, y otra para hacer una bebida con salvia. Eso era justamente lo que quería evitar dándole maitén, pero al parecer, este no había hecho mayor efecto... Tendría que hacerlo sudar todo el calor que llevaba por dentro y así bajar la temperatura... Esos eran los mejores remedios para enfriar su cuerpo, y no dudo un minuto en hacerlos. Apenas la bebida estuvo lista, logró que se la tomara.

Pero al ver que pasaba el tiempo y la temperatura no mostraba signos de querer disminuir, y ni siquiera sudaba un poco, comenzó a preocuparse...

Puso su mano fría sobre el pecho del platinado maestro y vio que estaba ardiendo. Así mismo, sus brazos, abdomen, frente, rostro y todo lo que se atrevió a tocar, estaba caliente. Pero su cuerpo tiritaba, tenía escalofríos y la piel de gallina...

¿Qué podía hacer? ¡Ella no sabía tanto de medicina! Sólo estaba preparada para curar heridas ¡no para aliviar dolores!

¡Tenía que pensar! La fiebre era la elevación de la temperatura corporal, por tanto, debía hacer que su cuerpo liberara la energía calórica que llevaba por dentro, pero ¿Cómo? La salvia no estaba haciendo efecto ¡Su sensei seguía igual!... Debía hacer algo rápido, sino comenzaría a tener alucinaciones y en el peor de los casos, moriría... Pero ¿Cómo hacer para deshacerse de la fiebre?

La única forma que conocía de liberar tanta energía acumulada, era hacer ejercicio ¡y dudaba mucho que él siquiera pudiera mantenerse en pie!

Entonces, y como si alguien se lo hubiese susurrado al oído, recordó que había leído, hacía muchos años atrás, algo muy parecido a lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento...

Su expresión de asombro y luego de incredulidad hablaba por si sola. Dudaba mucho que tuviera el valor de hacerlo, pero sólo bastó ver la expresión de sufrimiento en el rostro del dueño del sharingan, como para convencerla...

**- "Yo le hice esto, y yo debo arreglarlo..."-** Pensó

Repentinamente, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a acariciar su cabello y cuello, y se fijó que la expresión de su sensei había cambiado un poco, así que siguió adelante con su idea.

Acercó su cabeza al rostro de Kakashi y comenzó a besarlo, luego siguió con su cuello, mordisqueándolo y bajando lentamente, recorriendo con su lengua, labios y manos, la perfecta anatomía del ninja... Volvió a mirar su rostro. Se había relajado y parecía más tranquilo ¡Al parecer, el libro no estaba tan alejado de la realidad! Suspiró profundamente, puso su mente en blanco y perdió sus manos bajo el pantalón del plateado jounin...

**- Esta va a ser una noche muy larga...**

**N/a: xDDDDD!!! ¡Las golpee! xDDDDD**


	3. Ojos que no ven,

**Del lecho al pecho... ¡Hay mucho trecho!**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes (con excepción de mi OC) son míos, sólo los ocupo para satisfacer mi necesidad de escribir, aunque no lo haga bien

Los rayos del sol llegaron justo a su cara...

Al parecer ya había amanecido hacía mucho, y por el cantar de los pájaros que escuchaba a lo lejos, era un día magnífico, tal y como lo eran siempre luego de una torrencial lluvia como la de anoche...

Miró hacia todos lados, y vio que Miyuki estaba profundamente dormida, casi a medio metro de distancia de él. Debía estar agotadísima...

Se incorporó con un movimiento rápido y sintió que todo le daba vueltas... Era como cuando se levantaba con resaca luego de una fiesta en la que había bebido mucho. Llevó inconscientemente una mano hacia su cabeza, y se fijó que aun seguía medio desnudo y con la pierna fajada, pero al parecer, hacía poco le habían cambiado las vendas...

**- ****Deberías seguir durmiendo, porque ayer no descansaste nada gracias a mi- **Dijo Kakashi sin girarse, pero sabiendo que su alumna ya estaba despierta

**- ¿Eh?-** Un sonrojo se apoderó por completo de su rostro

- **Te quedaste toda la noche cuidándome ¿no?-** Ahora sí la miró, pero esta vez sonriéndole- **Cambiaste las vendas hace poco, eso quiere decir que no has dormido...**

**-...- **Suspiró aliviada. Por un momento creyó que...-**Más o menos...- **Replicó poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-** Voy por el desayuno...- **y sin más, salió prontamente de la cabaña con dirección al bosque...

¡Sintió pánico cuando le dijo que no había dormido en toda la noche! Pero, por suerte, sólo había sido una confusión... No quería ni pensar que sucedería si él hubiese estado despierto la noche anterior ¡O peor aun! Si lo recordara, se iría inmediatamente de Konoha para nunca más volver...

¡Pero bueno! Por lo menos, ya se encontraba mucho mejor que anoche, no tenía nada de fiebre y el veneno que le había quedado en la sangre era mínimo... ¡Al parecer había sudado bastante!

¿No debería sentirse extraña? ¡La noche anterior casi le había quitado la vida a un hombre con una flecha y luego se la había devuelto con su cuerpo! ¡Con SU cuerpo! Lo mínimo que debería hacer era cuestionarse un poco... ¿No se suponía que eso se hacía con alguien que realmente te importara? O por lo menos, eso era lo que había leído en algunos libros prohibidos por su líder...

La idea de enamorarse era absolutamente rechazada por todas las amazonas. Eso se les inculcaba desde que eran bebés. Pero ella, que no estaba ni remotamente interesada en ser igual a la demás, se las arreglaba para saber algo más acerca del mundo exterior, hablando con guerreras que habían logrado salir del pueblo... Así se había enterado de la historia de la madre de Sakura, la cual encontró, por lo bajo, interesante...

No estaba segura de si había hecho bien al perder su virginidad con un completo desconocido, porque ¿No esperaban que ella fuera una experimentada amante? Es decir ¡Vivía en una aldea rodeada de mujeres y con muy pocos hombres, siendo la mayoría de ellos ancianos! Sólo veía jóvenes cuando iban los _jonin_ a aprender _taijutsu_ de ellas. Pero, eso no significaba que se volviera loca cuando los tenía cerca ¡Es más! No los encontraba atractivos, y ni siquiera se le hubiese ocurrido tener algo con ellos ¡Menos sexo! Y, sinceramente, después de lo de anoche, no sabía si quería volver a hacerlo...

¡Aunque tampoco había sido del todo malo! Es decir, en un principio había sido la sensación más espantosamente dolorosa que había experimentado en su vida, pero siguió adelante... Se suponía que sólo la primera vez dolía (o por lo menos eso le habían dicho sus amigas), sólo que las que siguieron no fueron mucho mejores... Pero como imaginación no le faltaba, creía que era así porque ella hacía todo el trabajo ¡Otra cosa debía ser con un hombre despierto! Sin embargo, no sabía si en realidad quería buscar uno para experimentarlo. Ni siquiera sabía que hacía en Konoha... Ella sólo había aceptado dar el examen para poder ver un poco de mundo, aparte del de su aldea. Pero para su mala suerte ¡había sido la única en aprobar! Y no tenía ninguna intención de ser líder de las _dríades,_ como les decían...

Amaba su tierra, le gustaba su entorno, ¡pero quería saber más! ¿Acaso había algo de malo con ello? No le gustaban las guerras, pero una vez que la atacaban, era como si su sangre se rebelara y disfrutara la lucha...

Encontró un gran claro rodeado de árboles frutales, y se preguntó cómo la trasladaría si no tenía nada en que echarla. Decidió que lo mejor sería llevarla envuelta en su traje, así que se lo quitó y quedó sólo cubierta por su ropa interior y la faja con la que se apretaba el pecho para poder disparar mejor el arco. Sacó la fruta que creyó era suficiente para ambos, la cubrió con su ropa, le hizo un pequeño nudo y salió a toda velocidad hacia la cabaña. Abrió algo la puerta y se encontró con que su sensei ya estaba vestido y leyendo un pequeño libro de bolsillo...

**- ¡Que bien que regresaste!-** Dijo levantando la vista, sin darle demasiado importancia a la nula vestimenta de su alumna

**- ****Cierre los ojos...-** Murmuró algo sonrojada

**- ¿Para qué, si ya te he visto así?**

**-...-** Se le cortó la respiración y se puso muchísimo más roja.

**- Además no vería nada**** que no haya visto antes...- **Ahora la miró fijamente

**- ¬¬**

**- ¡****Pero si no tienes nada espectacular!-** Agregó ahora seguro que la haría enojar

**- ****ò.ó!–** De la apatía pasó a la ira. Además, ese comentario le había traído recuerdos que no la hacían sentir bien...

**- ****¡Está bien!-** Se bajó la banda en la que llevaba su distintivo de ninja, y quedó con ambos ojos tapados, mientras se reía con disimulo

**- ...-** Dejó la fruta sobre en un plato y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo- **Ya puede quitársela...**

El ninja hizo lo indicado y la vio de pie frente a él, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro... Eso era algo raro en ella. Si bien la conocía desde hacía seis días, siempre que la veía parecía tener alguna idea rondándola. En cambio ahora, era como si quisiera olvidar alguna cosa o dejar su mente en blanco...

**- Esta es**** la fruta que encontré...**– Murmuró extendiéndole el plato y luego dándole la espalda

**- ¿Qué te pasa?**

**- Nada.**** Sólo recordé que usted no quiere que vea su rostro...- **Indicó fastidiada

**- Pero si ya terminé...**

**-...****-** Se giró y vio que ya no estaba la mitad de la comida- **¿Cómo lo hizo tan rápido?**

**- ****No lo sé... – **Aun seguía sonriendo y volvió a leer su libro...

**- ¬¬... –** Tomó una fruta y comenzó a comérsela realmente enojada. Ese... ¡Sensei! Sabía perfectamente como hacerla enfurecer... Se quedó mucho rato callada sin prestarle atención a nada a su alrededor, concentrada en sus pensamientos y maldiciendo de vez en cuando a Tsunade-sama por haberle asignado a ese... ¡Hombre!

**- ¿De donde ****vienes, Miyuki?-** Preguntó repentinamente el peligris aun leyendo su libro

**- ****Del vientre de mi madre...**

**- ****¿Y ahí aprendiste a pelear así?**

**- Sí, todos los días la pateaba ¬¬**

**- Ya veo...- **Aun seguía sin levantar la vista del libro. Unos minutos más tarde rompió el silencio- **Bien, creo que ya es hora de irnos...**

**- ¡Sí, Kakashi-sensei!-** Dijo imitando el tono de voz de sus compañeros de equipo.

Se puso de pie, tomó su capa y salió de la cabaña. Unos segundos después, la siguió el ninja caminando, sin que se notara ningún rastro de que apenas hacía unas horas tenía una flecha con veneno atravesándole la pierna...

Emprendieron la marcha sin que ninguno dijera algo. El, excesivamente concentrado en su libro, y ella, demasiado indignada como para empezar una conversación. Así estuvieron por bastante tiempo, hasta que unos cinco hombres se interpusieron en su camino.

**- ¡Miren qué tenemos acá, muchachos!!-** Exclamó el que parecía ser el líder de la banda de asaltantes

**- ¡Pero si es una **_**mujercita!**_

**- ****¡Ven acá para que nos divirtamos, **_**cariño!**_

**- ¿Por qué no dejas a ese imbécil**** y vienes con nosotros, **_**preciosa?**_

**- ¿Mujercita? ¿Cariño? ¿Preciosa?- **Musitó mientras le aparecía una vena en la frente y se formaba un aura roja a su alrededor

**- Oh, Oh...-** Dijo Kakashi, levantando la vista de su libro y viendo a su alumna...

**- Es cierto que estoy con un imbécil, pero si me vuelven a llamar así ¡LES JURO QUE NO RESPONDO!**

**- ¡Pero que miedo!- **Replicó el líder socarronamente- **¡Chicos, no se acerquen a esa **_**muñeca **_**que los puede matar! **

**- Veamos si se atreve...- **Siguió el juego otro, aproximándose a Miyuki con una mirada lujuriosa y mojándose los labios con la lengua

**-...- **Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, como si estuviese muy agitada. Frunció el seño, y murmuraba palabras ininteligibles para cualquier persona...

El hombre se encontraba frente a la chica de los ojos violetas, y puso una mano en su hombro... En menos de cinco segundos, tomó el brazo de su adversario y lo dio vuelta en el aire para hacerlo chocar estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

**- ¡Pero qué diablos!!-** Exclamó el líder, y antes de alcanzar a detenerlo, otro de los facinerosos se había lanzado contra la muchacha. No tardó nada en volar por los aires debido a la contundente patada que le propinaron en la mandíbula. Los tres hombres de quedaron patidifusos por el miedo

**-...- **Casi como si se hubiese tele transportado, apareció junto al cabecilla de la banda y le murmuró al oído**- Soy una **_**dríade**_**, y te juro que si no se largan de aquí, los mato a todos...-** Su tono de voz sonó tan amenazador, que en menos de diez segundos, habían desaparecido-** Malditos idiotas...**

**- AJAJAJAJA...- **Kakashi no pudo aguantar más la risa

**-...**- Lo miró casi con odio, mientras contaba hasta mil cuatrocientos cinco para calmarse

**- ...-** Se acercó a la amazona hasta quedar junto a ella, y ahora él le susurró al oído- **Te ves encantadora cuando te enojas. Pero calmada, eres aun más bonita...**

**-...- **El sólo comentario la sonrojó, así que vio hacia otro lado. Se quedó con la mirada perdida por algunos minutos, hasta que la voz de su sensei llamándola para seguir caminando, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

**- ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Miyuki-chan!- **Exclamó Sakura corriendo al encuentro de su maestro y su seudo prima- **¿Qué les pasó? ¿Por qué vienen llegando a esta hora?**

**- ¿Qué crees tú? Estuvieron toda una noche solos...- **Susurró el rubio ninja con una mirada libidinosa. Al parecer, había pasado demasiado tiempo con Jiraiya

**- Naruto...- **Dijo su sensei. Sakura, en cambio, lo golpeó.

**- Eso te pasa por pervertido, idiota...-** Comentó Sai

**- Cómo sea ¿Se encuentran bien?-** Preguntó la pelirrosa viendo que ambos estaban vendados

**- Lo mejor es que los llevemos a sus habitaciones y luego los curas...-** La idea del chico de los ojos negros fue aceptada por todos.

Unos minutos más tarde, el _copy ninja_ estaba siendo examinando por su alumna

**- ¡¿Lo vencieron?!-** Exclamó Naruto realmente impresionado de que un simple civil hubiese derrotado a su grandioso y fuerte maestro- **¡¿Y MIYUKI-CHAN LO SALVÓ?!**

**-...- **Kakashi sólo lo miró sin pestañear y no dijo nada. Sai le dio un codazo al rubio por su impertinencia

**- Ese tipo no era un hombre cualquiera**- la chica de los ojos violeta rompió el incómodo silencio- **¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hizo, sensei?**

**- Absorbió mi chakra-** Reconoció Kakashi- **Como Miyuki lucha sólo con taijutsu, no hay posibilidad de absorber el suyo como lo podía hacer conmigo... **

**- Por eso se apoderó de mi cuerpo y me obligó a dispararle...- **Musitó la amazona

**- ¿Una flecha envenenada?- **Preguntó sacándole el vendaje a su sensei y viendo el color de la herida

**- Sí. No sé cómo, pero logró controlarme. Por suerte, alcancé a desviar un poco el rumbo...**

**-...- **Las palabras de _su prima_ la dejaron sin habla. Ese jutsu le recordaba a...-** Lo mejor es que extraiga el veneno- **Concentró su chakra e hizo unos handseals**- **_**Dokumeki no jutsu**_**- **Unos segundos después, toda la ponzoña de la saeta estaba fuera del cuerpo del platinado jonin- **Pensé que podía ser más, pero no era tanto... Además, está herida no parece haber sido hecha recién ayer. Ya ha comenzado a cerrar ¿Estás segura de que no eres médico?**

**- ajajaja...- **Miyuki río nerviosa-** "Si supieras lo que tuve que hacer..."**

**- A mi también me parece extraño...- **Se unió Kakashi

**- ¡Pero que bromista eres! ¿Es que no recuerdas que mi madre me enseñó acerca de las propiedades medicinales de las hierbas? U**

**- ¡Ah, si! ¡No sé como se me olvidó! n.nU- **Ambas rieron frenéticas- **En fin, lo mejor es que acompañé a Miyuki a su habitación y que vea su muslo...- **Dijo poniéndose de pie

**- Sakura-chan ¿No deberías primero cerrar la herida de Kakashi-sensei?-** Preguntó Naruto

- **¡Ah, claro! ¡No sé qué me pasa hoy! Debe ser porque no dormí en toda la noche pensando en la suerte de Miyuki-chan n.nU- **Extendió sus manos sobre el herido y unos segundos más tarde, ya no había ni rastro de alguna herida- **¡Vamos, primita, que debo ver tu herida!**

Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación, dejando a los hombres algo desconcertados. Caminaron por un largo corredor, y se cruzaron con una empleada del castillo...

**- Disculpe** **¿Dónde podría tomar un baño?**

**- De inmediato llevo el agua a su habitación, Miyuki-san**- Respondió la mujer, amablemente

**- Miyuki... Creo que deberíamos conversar más**- Comentó Sakura, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de la amazona- **Se supone que somos primas ¡Y ni siquiera sabemos nuestros apellidos!**

**- Tienes razón... Pero con esto de las misiones, no hemos tenido tiempo para intercambiar más de dos frases en un solo día.**

**- Recuéstate en el futón...- **Ordenó la chica de los ojos esmeralda**- ¿Qué te parece si me cuentas algo de ti y luego yo hago lo mismo?**

**- Aha- **Mientras Sakura descubría su pierna, y cerraba la herida, intentaba concentrarse y hacer un resumen de su historia- **Déjame pensar... Me llamo Miyuki Nakata, tengo 18 años, y como debes suponer, estoy muy soltera ¿Cómo podría no estarlo en una aldea de mujeres?**

**-...- **Sakura sonrío

**- Aunque... ¡No me hagas caso!-** Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, alejando ese pensamiento de su mente- **¡Como sea! Vivo sola hace unos dos años, porque mamá murió en una misión, pero como dije antes, ella, además de entrenarme desde que era muy pequeña, me enseñó sobre las plantas, para que, en caso de sufrir algún ataque que no consiguiera evitar, al menos me pudiera curar sola. No tengo hermanas y casi no me queda familia... No sé si tengo hermanos, porque no se permiten hombres en mi aldea... Creo que eso es mi vida. Como ves, realmente no tiene nada interesante...**

**- ...- **La chica de los ojos esmeralda se quedó en silencio, pensando en lo sola que se debería sentir en esa aldea sin su madre ni hermanas. ¡Debía haber sido terrible perderla de esa forma! ¡Pero que estaba diciendo, si ella se encontraba en la misma situación! ¡Debería darse con una piedra en el pecho por ser una de las pocas afortunada de Konoha de aún contar con la suya!- **Tengo una duda... ¿Realmente sólo son mujeres?**

**- Pues, más o menos. Es decir, hay hombres, pero son en su gran mayoría ancianos. Para poder quedarse tuvieron que demostrar que eran personas dignas de ser admiradas, y por sobre todo, excelentes guerreros. Ellos son nuestros profesores en la escuela, o desempeñan trabajos que nosotras no hacemos... Pero son muy pocos. De hecho ¡En estos cinco días he visto la mayor cantidad de hombres en mi vida!- **Exclamó con una carcajada, contagiando a Sakura y pensando**- "Con razón cuando van los jonin, mis amigas se vuelven locas xDDDDD"**

**- Eso quiere decir que nunca te has enamorado...**

**-...- **Guardó silencio pensando en la respuesta**- ¿Cómo sabes cuando te enamoras?**

**- Pues... Sientes mariposas en el estómago y que no puedes vivir sin él, estás pendiente de todo lo que le pasa, siempre quieres estar a su lado... ¡En fin! Vives para esa persona...**

**- Lo dices como si tú lo sintieras...- **La kunoichi se sonrojó**- Pero, dudo mucho que yo pueda sentir eso. Suena a mucha dependencia ¡Y a mi me gusta ser libre! Además, no le veo utilidad...**

**- La verdad, es que no tiene nada de útil... "Más cuando sufres..."**

**- Y bien, Sakura-chan ¿Te puedo llamar así?- **La pelirrosa asintió- **¿Qué me puedes decir acerca de ti?**

**- Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 16 años, vivo con mamá y no tengo hermanos. Soy una ninja médico, aunque sigo estudiando, porque la medicina nunca se termina de aprender... Desde pequeña comencé a estudiar en la academia para convertirme en ninja. Ahí conocí a los que son mis amigos, como Ino, Hinata, Lee, Naruto, Sasu...- **Se quedó callada repentinamente

**- ¿Sasu...?-** Repitió Miyuki, viendo la expresión de Sakura. Ató cabos y se dio cuenta de que "su prima" estaba enamorada- **Entonces ¿Por qué no me cuentas más de Konoha? Háblame de su historia, quienes viven ahí, de la escuela... ¡Quiero saber más de tu vida, Sakura-chan!**

**- ¡Claro!- **El dulce tono de voz de la guerrera la sacó de sus pensamientos e intentó concentrarse en contarle más sobre la Aldea escondida entre las Hojas, y en alejar de su mente a cierto chico de ojos negros que aun seguía rondando sus pensamientos.

**- El agua está lista, Miyuki-san- **Anunció la misma empleada que, minutos antes, se había comprometido a preparar el baño para la invitada especial de los dueños de casa- **Con su permiso...**

La mujer salió y dejó sola a la chica de los ojos violeta, cubierta únicamente por una pequeña toalla y a punto de entrar a la tina...

**- ¡Ah!-** Exclamó cuando entró- **¡El agua está muy caliente! No importa, en unos minutos más estará tibia...**

Comenzó a disfrutar del baño, hundiéndose hasta las orejas y tratando de imaginar cosas agradables. Pero era prácticamente imposible no pensar que ya no era la misma de antes. Ya no volvería a ser la _Miyuki-la-belicosa-guerrera_, ahora era _Miyuki-post-Konoha_... ¡Y era bastante ridículo pensarlo! Después de todo ¡Sólo había roto una inútil membrana!... Aunque, el himen no era lo importante. El haber perdido la virginidad como lo había hecho, era lo trascendental. Tenía un significado especial...

Se suponía que las amazonas no necesitaban de un hombre ¡Es más! Los excluían de su sociedad casi en su totalidad, y sólo los mejores tenían el privilegio de vivir entre ellas. Para esas guerreras ¡Un hombre no era más que un pasatiempo! Los veían como una parte importante para la continuación de su raza, pero eso ¡No eran nada más que una parte! A lo más, servían para satisfacer sus deseos...

Pero Miyuki, al haber hecho _eso_ la noche anterior, había dado muestras de su debilidad, había manifestado que no podía soportar ver morir a un compañero, y eso era un defecto muy grave. No se podía ser un guerrero si no estabas preparado para enfrentar a la muerte. ¡Y no sólo eso! También había demostrado que seguía... ¡que aún tenía sentimientos hacia el sexo masculino! Y se suponía que esa era una etapa superada, o por lo menos eso era lo que quería creer...

¡No debía enamorarse! ¡No tenía que volver a hacerlo! ¡Con una vez había sido suficiente! Había aprendido que los sentimientos hacia los hombres eran inservibles y estúpidos. Por lo menos en su raza, no valían nada. El amor no había sido inventado para ella ni antes, ni ahora, ni en un futuro lejano ¡y menos cercano!...

¡No, no y no! Aun era la misma. Todavía era la chica que había salido caminando tranquilamente de la Aldea Escondida entre los Bosques...

Miró su cuerpo y no vio ninguna marca externa, ni siquiera huellas imaginarias. Kakashi no la había tocado. Ella lo había marcado ¡y no al revés! De parte del ninja no existieron besos, caricias, ni deseo, sólo las ganas de no morir. Únicamente habían compartido sus cuerpos, pero no sus almas, ni mentes. Por eso era la misma... ¡Por eso tenía que seguir siendo la misma!

Tomó una toalla, se cubrió y salió de la bañera. Se secó y comenzó a esparcir un aceite especial (secreto de su raza) por todo su cuerpo... Millones de imágenes fugaces cruzaban por su mente. Una sonrisa, un gesto amable, algunas palabras dulces. Infinitos recuerdos que la perseguían siempre, por más que los quisiera evitar.

Sintió que algo tibio corría por su pierna y se miró. Una gota de sangre rodaba por su muslo hacia abajo... Ya no era la misma.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar...

**- Ya es hora de irnos- **Ordenó Kakashi, para que sus alumnos terminaran de despedirse. Ya se habían retrasado bastante. Eran cerca de las 16:00 hrs.

**- Adiós, bebé...-** Se despedían las chicas, fascinadas por la pequeña que habían traído al mundo. Naruto, por su parte, extrañaría la buena comida del castillo (Aunque nunca tan buena como el ramen que comía con Iruka-sensei) y Sai sólo echaría de menos el paisaje, que varias veces lo había inspirado a dibujar cosas realmente hermosas.

**- ¡Que tengan un buen viaje!-** Fue lo último que escucharon salir de la boca de Lord Noboru, quien realmente había quedado encantado con los ninjas.

Iban a paso veloz por las ramas de los árboles. Kakashi a la cabeza, seguido por Naruto y Sai, que para variar se iban insultando, y atrás, Sakura y Miyuki conversaban animadamente.

**- Ouch...**

**- ¿Te pasa algo, Sakura-chan?**- Preguntó Miyuki

**- No es nada. Sólo me dolió aquí**- Señalándose el vientre- **Debe ser algo que comí...**

Así siguieron por una hora más o menos, hasta que el fino olfato de la amazona sintió un olor extraño...

**- Huele a sangre...-** Murmuró Kakashi, deteniéndose

**- ¡AAAAH!-** Gritó Sakura, cayendo junto con su prima sobre un barrizal que había quedado desde la noche de la tormenta. El golpe fue seco.

**- ¿Están bien?-** Inquirió Naruto desde la copa del árbol

**- Sí**

**- ¡Sakura, tienes sangre en las piernas!-** Gritó Sai

**- No se preocupen, debió haber sido un alguna rama...-** Contestó Miyuki, quien segundos antes de tirar a Sakura del árbol, le susurró _"No grites..."_, haciéndole un corte medianamente profundo en la cara interna del muslo

**- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-** Murmuró la pelirrosa enojada- **¿Estás loca o qué?**

**- ¿No sientes el olor a sangre?**- Le respondió en un susurró**-Sensei, debemos ir a lavarnos ¡Estamos llenas de lodo!...**

**-...-** El peliplateado sólo suspiro- **No se demoren mucho...**

**- Está bien- **La amazona tomó con un brazo su bolso y con el otro a su prima, llevándosela hasta un lago cercano- **Báñate...**

**- ¡Pero el agua está fría! . **

**- ¿Te metes o te lanzo? ¬¬...-** La kunoichi, conociendo la audacia de la muchacha de los ojos violetas, no quiso contradecirla. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa quedándose sólo con la ropa interior**-¡AAAAAH!!**

- ¡Shhh!!- Le tapó la boca muy rápido- Si gritas, los chicos van a venir 

**- ¡Pero es que...!-** Dijo señalando sus bragas

**- Ya lo sé. Por eso te lancé desde el árbol, para que todos creyeran que te habías cortado con una rama y no se dieran cuenta de que estás con la regla...- **Explicó mientras buscaba algo en su bolsa- **¡Lo encontré!**

**- ¿Qué estoy con qué?**

**- ¿En tu aldea no hacen clases de educación sexual?- **Negó con la cabeza-** ¿Y tú madre no te lo dijo?- **Volvió a hacer lo mismo**- Entra al agua y te lo explicaré- **La chica hizo lo indicado y comenzó a limpiarse, unos segundos después, la otra la siguió**- ¿Siquiera sabes cómo llegan los bebés a este mundo?**

**- ...- **Sakura enrojeció súbitamente, recordando que cuando lo supo, casi murió de un infarto. Principalmente porque estaba al lado de Naruto y Sasu...- **Si...**

**- Está bien, pon atención. Las mujeres tenemos un reloj en nuestro cuerpo que nos indica cuando pasamos de ser de niñas a mujer. En el momento que eso ocurre, comienzan a ocurrir cambios en nuestro cuerpo. Por ejemplo, se ensanchan las caderas, te crece el busto, te salen más vellos de los que tenías antes...- **La chica prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía Miyuki. La mayoría de esos cambios habían ocurrido en ella, pero no veía nada de busto**- ¡En fin! El cambio más significativo es...- **Y procedió a explicarle todo el ciclo menstrual. Unos minutos después, salieron del agua y le enseñó como se usaban las toallas higiénicas **(N/a: Supongamos que existen ¬¬)**, los cuidados que debía tener, etc.- **¿Has entendido?**

**- ¡Sí! Entonces ¿es muy común que cambie de humor con facilidad?**

_**- ¡Ahora si van a sufrir! Si antes los golpeaba ¡EN ADELANTE SERÁ PEOR!!!- **__Profería su Inner, pensando en nuevas formas de torturar a sus amigos_

**- Puede ser... Algunas mujeres se ponen sensibles, otras agresivas. Unas bipolares o les duele alguna parte del cuerpo. Todas saben, de una u otra forma, que les bajará la regla. Por eso, debes calcular la tuya...**

**- Pero... tú dijiste que, generalmente, llegaba a los 12 años ¡y yo tengo 16! ¿Por qué no me bajó antes?- **Se estaba preocupando ¿Y si no podía tener bebés?

**- Ah... Eso es porque somos especiales. Las guerreras de nuestra aldea, tenemos la menstruación más tarde que el común de las mujeres. Es genético, y a además, por comodidad para la batallas. Es como si nuestro cuerpo supiera que no estamos interesadas en procrear tan pronto, sino en entrenar para ser más fuertes...- **Ya estaban terminando de peinarse

**- ¿Listas?-** Preguntó Kakashi saltando desde la rama de un árbol

**- ¡¿Estaba espiándonos?!-** Exclamó Miyuki, a punto de indignarse

**- Acabo de llegar...-** Restándole importancia

**- Entonces ¡Vámonos!-** Sakura detuvo la conversación antes de que pasara a mayores. Al parecer, la amazona era de las que se ponía bipolar con la bajada...

Llegaron hasta donde los estaban esperando los otros dos ninjas y continuaron su camino.

Ahora, al comprender que ya había dejado absolutamente atrás su niñez, Sakura sentía, junto con un intenso dolor en su vientre, que las cosas cambiarían sí o sí. Se dedicaría a las cosas que le importaban, aprendería de los demás. Quería ser la mejor médico ninja de todos los países conocidos. Estudiaría mucho, perfeccionaría su jutsu, aprendería a controlar mejor su chakra y practicaría taijutsu junto con Miyuki todos los días... ¡Realmente se sentía plena!

Vieron que Konoha ya estaba cerca y se dieron prisa. Faltaba poco para que anocheciera, y todos querían llegar pronto a sus casas a comer y descansar. De pronto, notaron algo extraño. Las inmensas puerta de la aldea estaban abiertas de par en par y había mucha gente... ¿Tanto los habían extrañado como para hacerles un recibimiento?

**- ¿Qué estará pasando?**

**- No lo sé...**

**- Iré a ver que sucede**- Dijo Kakashi, adelantándose a sus alumnos y llegando rápidamente. Se abrió paso entre el gentío, quedándose allí. Unos segundos después, el equipo 7 estaba frente a los grandes muros.

**- ¡Sakura-chan!-** Exclamó Ino, con los ojos brillantes. Era como si una gran emoción la embargara- **¡Que bueno que llegaste!**

**- ¿Te pasa algo?**- Preguntó preocupada la pelirrosa, al notar que la rubia no le dijo _"Sakura-frentuda"_

**- ¡Sakura! ¡Ven acá!**- La llamó la Hokage- **¡No vas a creerlo cuando lo veas!**

**- ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí!!?- **Inquirió Naruto

**- ...- **Sai miraba hacia todos lados.

**- Chicos, vengan acá- **Ordenó Kakashi muy alegre, como hacía años no se le veía.

Repentinamente, un muchacho bastante alto, de cabello azabache y ojos negros profundos, pasó entre la multitud.

**- ¡SASUKEEEEEE!!!!-** Gritó Naruto, corriendo a abrazar a su amigo, que aunque no estaba acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto, no se alejó ni nada por el estilo...

**- ¿Sasuke?- **Repitió Miyuki, recordando las veces que había oído nombrar a un tal "Sasu..."

- ¡ALÉGRATE!- Exclamó Ino- ¡Sasuke está aquí! Mató a Itachi y Tsunade-sama le permitió volver... Al parecer estaban confabulados y tenían un plan para derrotarlo... 

Sakura estaba estática en su lugar y no escuchaba nada de lo que su mejor amiga decía. Su respiración se había agitado, pestañeaba lentamente, como si estuviese soñando y no sabía donde posar la vista

**- ¿No vas a decirme nada, Sakura?-** Dijo el Uchiha, adelantándose hacia su amiga

**-...- **Dio algunos pasos titubeantes con dirección al ninja, se paró frente a él, y sin decir nada, pasó de largo, dejando confundidos a todos los presentes... Pero más que a nadie, al recién llegado

**N/a: Hola! xDDDDD... ¡Lo sé! Quieren matarme por demorarme en actualizar (¿Queda algún interesado en el fic oO?), pero deben saber que no estuve en Santiago por algún tiempo y pasé las Fiestas Patrias en un lugar que con suerte tiene electricidad ¬¬U... (No! Mentira! Mis mini-vacaciones no tuvieron nada de desastrosas XD)**

**Lo importante es que ya subí el tercer capítulo y que los dejé sorprendidos (o al menos, eso se supone que debió pasar -.-U)**

**Como sea! Sólo espero que les haya gustado ****y que no estén demasiado enfadadas por la demora... **

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!**

**MaRukawa**


	4. No hay que pedirle peras al olmo

**Del lecho al pecho... ¡Hay mucho trecho!**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes (con excepción de mi OC) son míos, sólo los ocupo para satisfacer mi necesidad de escribir, aunque no lo haga bien

**Aclaración:** Sé que ahora no lo entenderán, pero prefiero ponerlo antes de que empiecen a leer para que luego no tengan que buscar la explicación al final de este capítulo.

_**Sekku**_ son las fiestas de las estaciones, las cuales se celebran a través de año: Nanakusa no Sekku, Momo no Sekku, Tango no Sekku, Kiku no Sekku o Choyo no Sekku.

Dicho esto **¡Lean por favor!

* * *

**

**IV- ****No hay que pedirle peras al olmo,**

**¡Ni**** intuición a los hombres! **

Hacían ya siete meses desde que había visto a Sasuke por última vez, sin contar el nefasto y fugaz incidente ocurrido cuando volvía de proteger a Lord Noboru y a su familia. Fue en aquella desastrosa batalla en que lograron derrotar a Akatsuki y recuperar a Naruto, que había sido secuestrado y casi muerto a manos de esos malditos. La sangre, tanto de ninjas inocentes como de los traidores esos, había corrido a borbotones, manchando el suelo de aquellos hermosos valles e inmaculadas montañas, con la indeleble marca que deja la maldad humana. Sin duda habían muerto muchos... menos Uchiha Itachi

Era una estúpida, o al menos eso se repitió incansablemente en el camino de vuelta a casa, mientras pensaba en la idiotez que había cometido otra vez.

Nuevamente creyó que volvería, y se había ilusionado con la idea de que sólo bastaba el amor que sentía, para que él se olvidara de su venganza...

Nuevamente lo había hecho. Nuevamente se había equivocado...

_**Racconto**_

_- ¿Querías hablar conmigo, Tsunade?_

_Sintió que las piernas la fallaban y se apoyó en la mesa que tenía en frente para que su nerviosismo pasara desapercibido._

_Las últimas horas habían sido muy arduas. Se encontraba extenuada, hambrienta y sin ánimos, al igual que todos los ninjas que participaron en la lucha. Debido a esto, la Hokage había ordenado que armaran sus carpas para pasar ahí la noche, y al día siguiente, apenas amaneciera, partirían de regreso a Konoha para "Nunca más ser molestados por esos malditos akatsukis", como ella misma había dicho._

_- Pasa, Sasuke, y toma asiento_

_El chico terminó de entrar en la carpa, que más bien parecía __una pequeña casa "Digna de una Hokage", e hizo lo indicado. Estaba serio, con la ropa ligeramente desgarrada por la batalla, pero sin ninguna herida visible. Todas ya habían sido curadas por Shizune, que aun estaba atendiendo a algunos ninjas en el campamento._

_- Ya terminé, Tsunade-sensei- Sakura se giró y su mirada tropezó con la del moreno. Dio una pequeña excusa y salió de allí lo más tranquila que pudo, tratando de ocultar su turbación, que de todos modos era obvia porque sus mejillas la delataban. _

_El corazón le lat__ía a mil por hora y quería llorar, sólo que no sabía si de alegría, pena, frustración o simplemente porque tenía ganas. _

_Deseaba__ quedarse a esperar a Sasuke, hablar con él, darle la bienvenida, decirle que lo había extrañado, que... ¡Lo mejor era que no! Estaba segura de que si lo hacía, volvería a cometer otra estupidez, como cuando, en un patético intento por detenerlo, acabó confesándole que lo amaba..._

_Se paseaba de un lado a otro, __barajando mil posibilidades en su cabeza, pensando que si hacía esto, pasaría aquello, o que si decía tal cosa, el creería que 'era una molesta', entre tantas otras ideas que se atropellaban a cada segundo... _

_Antes de que algún entrometido fuera a preguntarle qué le pasaba, decidió que lo mejor __que podía hacer para aclarar sus ideas, era lo que siempre le funcionaba: Tomar un baño._

_Corrió en busca de su bolso, le avisó a su 'hermana mayor' dónde estaría y comenzó a alejarse del campamento. Después de todo, con esos infelices muertos, ya no tenía de qué preocuparse._

_Caminó hasta llegar a un río de aguas cristalinas,__y antes de que el frío la desanimara, se sacó rápidamente la ropa y se lanzó al agua sin pensar si estaba helada o no. _

_Unos minutos más tarde, y cuando ya se encontraba libre de aquella costra de sangre, sudor y polvo que la tenía cubierta prácticamente de pies a cabeza, decidió que nadaría unos minutos más por puro placer y luego se saldría del agua. Estaba confiada en que, ya que el río se encontraba rodeado de grandes árboles, ningún pervertido podría estarla espiando. Además, ni siquiera creía que fuera lo suficientemente atractiva como para que alguien la pudiera observar: No tenía caderas anchas, ni grandes senos, ni una estrecha cintura, así que no tenía razones para preocuparse._

_Tiempo después, ya se encontraba completamente vestida, lista para volver a relevar a Shizune en su tarea de cuidar de los heridos. Faltaban ya pocos metros para llegar cuando una delgada, pero atlética figura llamó su atención._

_- Sasuke-kun...- Musitó quedamente, más para si misma que para ser escuchada. Se giró y la miró fijamente, sin mayor expresión en el rostro- ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó sin meditarlo demasiado_

_- En busca de Itachi_

_- Pensé que te quedarías con nosotros- Comentó con una sonrisa triste. _

_-...- El muchacho se quedó allí de pie, con la vista clavada en el suelo_

_- Hasta cuando... ¿Hasta cuanto durará esto?- Preguntó con un hilillo de voz, intentando controlar la emoción que le subía por la garganta y que intentaba escapársele por los ojos_

_- Hasta que lo mate- Apretó los puños_

_- ¡¿Es qué no te das cuenta que puedes morir!?- Gritó ya fuera de control. No podía soportar escucharlo hablar así, no quería que Sasuke, su Sasuke, se consumiera por el odio que le tenía a su hermano_

_- Eso no me importa- Respondió secamente_

_- ¿Y nosotros qué¿Tampoco te importamos?- Se acercó hacia él, con los ojos vidriosos, pero a paso firme- ¿O es que eres tan egoísta que no puedes ver más allá de ti mismo¿Qué hay de nosotros?..._

_-...- La pelirrosa estaba frente a él, mirándolo de frente, y con una expresión de tristeza, dolor y rabia infinita. Pasó a su lado, como ignorando que ella le estaba cerrando el paso_

_- Dime...- Musitó con la voz quebrada- ¿Qué hay de mi...?- Le dolía tanto, tanto, tanto, que no se dio cuenta que ante su última pregunta, el Uchiha se detuvo por una fracción de segundo para mirarla y luego, continuar su camino._

_**Fin Racconto**_

¡De sólo recordarlo le daban menos ganas de salir de su casa!

Sabía, por boca de sus amigas, que más de alguien había comentado su actitud aquel día ¡Pero le importaba un mísero cacahuate lo que la gente pensara! Hasta el mismísimo Sasuke. La culpa era suya por aparecerse así nada más, luego de haberse negado a volver hacía un tiempo atrás

¿Qué esperaba que hiciera¡¿Qué corriera a abrazarlo y a reiterarle sus promesas de amor, otra vez, después de casi cuatro años en que no se supo nada de él, excepto que no los quería ver ni en pintura ni a ella ni a su amigos¡Ah no¡Eso sí que no! Si de algo le habían servido todas las tonterías que había dicho y hecho en nombre de aquel amor, fue para darse cuenta que no podía estar dando todo el tiempo, sabiendo que la otra parte, supuestamente interesada, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ofrecerle algo a cambio... ¡Al diablo con el amor desprendido! Eso era pura utopía, y por eso sólo se quedaba en palabras y bellos pensamientos. Lo que ella realmente necesitaba era que alguien la quisiera de verdad, o que más bien la quisiera. No como... ¡aquel!

Era una mujer, y como tal, debía respetarse. No volvería a dejar que nadie pisoteara su dignidad, partiendo por ella misma.

Al parecer, de tanto conversar con Miyuki, se le habían contagiado 'algo' de sus ideas. Unos ligeros golpes contra la puerta la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

- Hola- La saludó Miyuki detrás de varias cajas que no dejaban ver su rostro. Las dejó sobre la cama de la pelirrosa y se sentó

- ¿Y esto?

- Sakuno-san dijo que eligieras entre esas yukatas la que usarás esta noche

- ¿Esta noche¿Y para qué?

- Hoy es el _Momo no Sekku_ (Fiesta del melocotón)

- ¡No puedo creer que se me haya olvidado!

- Ya llevas varios días encerrada en casa, es normal que no te dieras cuenta de los preparativos que están haciendo en la aldea- Se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió de par en par- Ya es hora de que salgas de aquí, de que respires aire fresco...

- ...- La miró como diciéndole "¿Es necesario?"

- ¡Si vieras como están quedando las calles!- Le insinuó para convencerla- ¡Vamos, Sakura-chan! todos tus amigos estarán allí

- También Sasuke...– Murmuró

- Yo sé que no puedo opinar mucho de esto, porque desconozco los detalles, pero no te puedes quedar encerrada aquí para siempre...

-...

- Además, le debes una disculpa a ese chico- La pelirrosa seguía en silencio- Ni siquiera le dijiste hola...

- Me sentía mal. Con eso de la bajada, ya sabes...

- Pero él no.

- ¡¿Y qué quieres que le diga¡¿Qué estaba con mi primer periodo menstrual y que por eso no le hablé!!?- Se exaltó- ¡Perdón, perdón! No debería haber dicho eso. Es sólo... Sólo que...

- Sólo que no supiste cómo reaccionar al verlo después de bastante tiempo sin tener noticias suyas- La miró asombrada- ¡Naruto hablamucho!

-Ese idiota...- Soltó haciéndose la enojada, pero en realidad agradecida por tener que ahorrarse detalles que no quería recordar

- Entonces ¿Vas a ir?

- ¡No!... VAMOS a ir

* * *

Faltaba una hora aproximadamente para que oscureciera y la gente ya corría de aquí para allá. Los encargados de los puestos de la feria, estaban terminando de alistar los últimos detalles para comenzar a funcionar, algunas mujeres colocaban guirnaldas de papel en todos lados y otros se preocupaban de los faroles que alumbrarían el festival toda la noche. Se escuchaban retumbar los tambores, que estaban sobre una gran tarima de más o menos 5 metros de alto, y el sonido de las flautas y carracas. Los bailarines y cantantes se aprestaban porque la entretención ya estaba por comenzar...

Una hora más tarde, la gente paseaba por las calles, conversando animadamente y riendo. Todas las chicas llevaban yukatas de alegres colores y con distintos motivos, y muchas de ellas iban con los peinados tradicionales.

La amazona estaba francamente impresionada por todo lo que la rodeaba. En su aldea no eran muy dadas a las celebraciones, salvo cuando ganaban una batalla o las de sacrificios a los dioses que las protegían en la guerra, pero no más allá de eso. Entre los Bosques boreales, con ese clima tan frío, no había mucha distinción entre verano e invierno, sólo se notaban los otoños y las primaveras por las hojas de los árboles... Pero aquí todo era tan alegre, tan vivo y lleno de colores, que no se parecía ni remotamente a su aldea. Los sonidos, los olores, las texturas ¡Todo era nuevo para ella! Incluida la yukata que llevaba puesta.

- ¡Sakura-chan!- Exclamó un muchacho de grandes ojos negros, vestido todo de verde, con cejas pobladas y un corte de cabello muy peculiar. A Miyuki le trajo recuerdos- ¡Que linda te ves!

- Gracias, Lee... ¡Tenten!- Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta. Por primera vez en su vida, la veía con el cabello suelto y con una yukata llena de flores de alegres colores- ¡Estás muy bonita!

-...- La ninja sólo se sonrojó- Buenas noches, Haruno-san

- Que tal, Tenten...

- ¡Sakuno!- Exclamó una rubia mujer, acompañada de una chica algo más baja que ella- ¡Ya estás importunando a los chicos!

- ¿De qué hablas, Takako-vieja?

- ¿A quién le dices así, senil?- Ambas lanzaban chispas por los ojos

- Yo pensaba que sólo eran ellas...- Murmuró Lee

- No, las peleas vienen de generaciones atrás- Comentó Tenten

- Te ves bien, Sakura-frentuda ¡claro que no te puedes comparar conmigo!- Dijo girándose con gracia y acomodándose el cabello- No cualquiera tiene mi belleza, para tu desgracia...

- ¿De qué hablas Ino-cerda? Con esa yukata se nota claramente que estás gorda. Deberías comenzar a hacer una dieta...- Ahora madres e hijas se miraban con odio

- Ya van a empezar ¡Que problemático!- Exclamaron los Nara, padre e hijo, al mismo tiempo

- Vamos, chicas ¡No comiencen a discutir!- Apareció de pronto Inoichi entre su esposa, su amiga y las hijas de ambas- Choza, Shikaku ¡Ayúdenme!

Entre los tres hombres lograron detener el que podría haber sido el comienzo de una guerra, llevándose a ambas madres para que entre los adultos se divirtieran y dejaran solos a los jóvenes

- ¡Chicos!- Sakura había terminado su pelea con la rubia- Les quieropresentar a Miyuki-chan.

- Con que ella es tu famosa prima...

La amazona sonrió algo avergonzada. De los días que llevaba en la aldea, la mayoría había estado en misiones, y aun así, ya era conocida...

- Ellos son Shikamaru, Chouji y Lee- Todos hacían un gesto de saludo cuando la pelirrosa los nombraba- Y ahí tienes a Ino-cerda y Tenten... ¡Ah! Y los que vienen allá son Neji y Hinata

- ¿Algún parentesco?- Viendo el color de sus ojos

- Sí, son primos...

- Buenas noches...- Musitó la recién llegada muy quedamente

- Hola Neji- Dijeron a coro sus compañeros de equipo.

- Que tal- Contestó sin reparar demasiado en ninguno de ellos.

- ¡¿CÓMO ESTÁN CHICOS!?- Saludó enérgicamente un hombre muy parecido a Lee- ¡¿SE DIVIERTEN?!!!

- ¡GAI-SENSEI¡NO ES NECESARIO QUE GRITE!!- Le contestó su morena alumna, viendo como sus amigos se tapaban los oídos

- ¡Veo que tu llama de la juventud está ardiendo, Tenten! Hoy estásmuy jovial... ¡y bella también!- Todos los presentes, menos Neji, asintieron, haciendo que se ruborizara- ¿Y quién es esta hermosa chica?- A todos les salió una gota de sudor

- Es Miyuki, la prima de Sakura-chan, Gai-sensei- Respondió Lee, casi haciendo un saludo militar

- Miyuki... Me pareces fami...

- ¡No molestes a los chicos, Gai!- Ordenó Kurenai, a quien ni se le notaba que hacía unos meses había sido madre de una hermosa niña. Venía acompañada por Genma y Kakashi

- ¡Sólo quería saber si se estaban divirtiendo!- Se excusó. Luego miró a la amazona con una sonrisa deslumbrante y puso su mejor pose de galán- Como sea ¿Por qué no vamos juntos a algún lado, lindura?

- ajajajajaja...- Miyuki soltó una carcajada- ¿Por qué no?- Todos se quedaron estupefactos ¿Alguien había aceptado una invitación de Gai? Y más extraño aun ¡Una chica bonita! Lo normal era que hubiese salido corriendo a esconderse en cualquier parte- ¿Nos vamos?

Ambos se alejaron del numeroso grupo.

- ¡Eso fue muy raro!- Exclamaron Ino y Sakura

- ¡GAI-SENSEI ES MI ÍDOLO!!! TT.TT- Lee lloraba de la felicidad, mientras Tenten y Neji no cabían en su asombro

- Hasta que se le hizo...- Murmuró Genma, sonriéndole con picardía a Kurenai. El ninja copia no decía nada, aunque debía reconocer que la situación era extraña, partiendo porque había visto como se ponía su alumna cuando la llamaban con un apodo cariñoso

- Ahí viene Naruto-kun...- Murmuró Hinata, viendo que el rubio venía acompañado por otros dos chicos

- ¡Hola a todos!!- Saludó Naruto

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- Exclamó Ino alegremente y luego miró al otro muchacho sin la misma efusividad- Hola, Sai...

- Hmp...- El Uchiha estaba algo serio, o por lo menos, más de lo normal. Los ninjas intercambiaron miradas, como si preparan algo

- Chouji, hay unas albóndigas de pulpo...- Y antes de que Shikamaru alcanzara a terminar, estaba siendo arrastrado por su compañero de equipo en busca de aquel manjar.

- Vamos a ese puesto- Tenten tomó a Neji del brazo y salió corriendo con él

- ¡Miren¡Un gato verde!- Exclamó Kakashi, llevándose a Kurenai y a su acompañante

- Sai, muéstrame esos dibujos que estabas haciendo el otro día...- Se alejaron rápidamente

- Eh... ¡Hinata!- Naruto le dio la mano, ante el sonrojo de la chica, y se la llevo a cualquier parte

- ¡Hey!- Alcanzó a decir Sakura, viéndose sola con Lee y Sasuke

- ¡Sal de ahí, Lee!- Decía Ino escondida tras unos matorrales, viendo que el ninja no los dejaba solos- Maldición...- Hizo unos sellos y cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Sai

- Voy a buscar a Gai-sensei- Anunció la rubia ahora en el cuerpo de Lee, desapareciendo rápidamente y terminando de dejar a solas a los ex-compañeros de equipo

_- ¡MALDITOS¡LOS VOY __A MATAR A TODOS CUANDO LOS VEA!!!- Gritaba su Inner viéndose en una situación tan incómoda_

-...- El chico de los ojos negros se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

- Sasuke-kun- Lo alcanzó por el brazo- ¡No te vayas! No de nuevo...

* * *

- Gracias...- Dijo Miyuki aceptando el algodón de azúcar que este le ofrecía. Caminaron hasta un lugar apartado donde, según el jonin, los fuegos artificiales se veían fantásticos. Se sentaron en las ramas de un árbol- No has cambiado nada, onni-chan...

- ¿onni-chan?- Él no tenía hermanos. De hecho, sólo una persona lo había llamado así, aun sin tener ningún lazo sanguíneo...- ¿Kusari?

- ¡La misma!- Exclamó con una sonrisa- Sabía que no me olvidarías, tal y como yo hice contigo...

El ninja no cabía en su asombro ¡No podía creer que la tuviera enfrente! Había visto su rostro hacía años, y en contadas ocasiones, pero era imposible olvidar la expresión alegre y relajada que siempre tenía, pero que cambiaba, con una facilidad asombrosa, a la de furia y severidad cuando la hacían enojar.

La última vez que estuvieron juntos, ella era una muchacha bastante delgada, que se veía hasta débil, pero orgullosa como nadie...

¡Realmente había cambiado! Su voz estaba más grave de lo que recordaba, aunque su modo de hablar era el mismo. Además, ya nada quedaba de aquel cuerpo escuálido y quebradizo como el cristal. Estaba más alta, con los huesos firmes, hombros fuertes y largas piernas que se plantaban con decisión en el suelo...

Ahora era toda una mujer. Con su yukata blanca, con ligeros bordados carmesí, y la cinta del mismo color, que tomaba su cabello para despejarle la cara, se veía muy bonita.

- ¿No me vas a decir nada?

- Lo siento ¡Es que estás tan cambiada!

- ¿Para bien o para mal?

- Para bien

- ¿Eso quiere decir que antes me veía mal?- Lo miró con maldad y se lanzó en su contra, perdiendo ambos el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.

Kakashi, que estaba paseando porque había dejado a solas a Genma y Kurenai, quienes seguían insistiendo en que eran sólo amigos, apareció para ver si todo estaba bien. Encontró a Miyuki recostada sobre Gai, con el kimono bastante desordenado

- ¡Kakashi, mi rival¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Dijo aun con la chica encima

- Perdón, no quise interrumpir...- Se disculpó, desapareciendo

- AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

- ¿Qué te pasa, Kusari?

- No... ¿No te das cuenta de lo que pensó?- Pudo decir cuando terminó de reír- Creyó que tu y yo...

- ¡Debo aclarar eso con él! Tú eres una dama y va a pensar...

- ¡No te preocupes, onni-chan! -Lo interrumpió- No me importa lo que él pueda decir, pensar o hacer.

-...- La miró y se dio cuenta que seguía siendo la misma chica a la que no le gustaba hacerse problemas- Cuéntame ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ya sabes. Vine a aprender técnicas ninjas de _Kakashi-sensei_- Con tono burlesco

- ¿Es tu sensei¿Y te reconoció?

- Para nada. Tsunade-sama dijo que nadie debe saber quien soy ni de donde vengo ¡Así que debes guardar el secreto! Mi nombre en Konoha, es Miyuki Nakata...

- No puedo creer que Kakashi tenga tan mala memoria como para no reconocerte ¡Eso quiere decir que su llama de la juventud no está ardiendo!

- Puede ser, pero no importa

- Y dime ¿Cómo está Ginko-sensei?

- Perfectamente. Descansa en paz bajo un campo de flores de todos los colores que se te puedan ocurrir- Respondió serenamente y con una sonrisa dulce

- Lamento haber...- El gesto que Miyuki hizo con la mano lo silenció. Parecía ya haber pasado el periodo de luto- Entonces ¿Cómo está la aldea?

- Más grande. Desde que ustedes fueron, hay más niños ¬¬

- Si. Aquellos fueron unos meses muy arduos...- Dijo soñadoramente mientras evocaba su estancia en ese lugar lleno de mujeres jóvenes, complacientes y hermosas- ¡No recuerdo un lugar más agradable!

- Aha...- Asintió con una mirada que desmentía sus palabras- Como sea Gai, hasta ahora sólo he tenido misiones y no he podido aprender nada ¡Enséñame genjutsu y ninjutsu!

- Lamento decir que no soy especialista en ninguna de esas ramas, sólo podría instruirte en lo básico. Pero podemos practicar todas las mañanas. Quiero saber que tanto has avanzado desde la última vez que nos vimos...

- ¡Por eso te quiero!!- Exclamó lanzándose a los brazos de su amigo, al que no veía desde hacía cinco años atrás, pero por el cual seguía sintiendo el mismo cariño de siempre

* * *

- Naruto-kun...- Murmuró Hinata muy nerviosa, viendo que ya estaban bastante alejados de los demás

- Siento haberte sacado corriendo de allí, Hinata-chan...- De pronto se dio cuenta que estaban tomados de las manos- ¡Perdón!

- No... No importa...- Juntó las palmas, como queriendo guardar la sensación de tener la cálida mano del muchacho junto a la suya- Naruto-kun... Yo... yo quería decirte...

- ¡Espero que esto funcione!- Continuó hablando sin darse cuenta de que la había interrumpido- De otra forma, no tendría sentido que los dejáramos solos para que _hablaran sobre ellos- _Marcó la voz burlonamente- Enamorados... Supongo que tú los entiendes

- ...- La muchacha asintió

- ¿Eso quieres decir que a ti también te gusta alguien?

- Eh... yo...- La pregunta la tomó desprevenida y se sonrojó a más no poder- Yo... Sí...

- ¿Y puedo saber de quién se trata?- Ahora sí tenía curiosidad por saber quién era el afortunado dueño del corazón de Hinata

- Es...- ¿Lo decía o no? Quizá esa era la ocasión que tanto había estado esperando...- Su nombre es...

- Guau, guau- Entre sus pies apareció un perrito blanco, exceptuando las orejas grises y una pequeña mancha en la frente del mismo color.

- ¡Akamaru!- Exclamó tomándolo entre sus brazos y luego, al verle la cara, recordó que este ya no era un cachorro y que no tenía ninguna mancha con forma de estrella en la frente.

- Hinata-chan- Kiba apareció de entre los arbustos- ¡Encontraste a Hoshimaru!

-En realidad, él me encontró- Explicó entre risas por las cosquillas que le causaban los lengüetazos del pequeño hijo de Akamaru. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y se lo pasó a su compañero de equipo

- Es extraño que se te haya acercado, generalmente se aleja de las personas. Seguramente le gusta tu olor, debió darle confianza...- El perro volvió a ladrar

- ¿Qué dijo?- Preguntó el rubio

- Que Hinata tiene un olor muy dulce, tal y como es ella- La chica se ruborizó por el comentario

- "Con que es eso..."- Pensó Naruto- Acabo de recordar que debo ir a ver a Iruka-sensei ¡Los dejo a solas!- Y al pasar al lado de la muchacha le susurró- Suerte con Kiba

- ¡Naruto-kun!- Exclamó Hinata, pero ya se había ido

- ¿Qué le paso?

- Nada... – Respondió afligida, pensando que su amado y torpe amigo había entendido todo mal

* * *

- ¡Mira que hermosos fuegos artificiales!- Exclamó Ino, sentada junto al ex-anbu

- Hmp...

- ¿Qué te pasa, Sai?

-...

- Sai, respóndeme...

-...

- ¡¿Es que te crees Sasuke?!

-..- El chico la tomó de los hombros y en un rápido movimiento quedó sobre ella- ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Aun te gusta ¿Verdad¿Qué sientes por Sasuke?

- ¿Estás celoso?- Preguntó ahora traviesa

-...- Se levantó y no la miró

- Tú sabes quien me gusta...- Dijo con coquetería, sentándose a horcajadas sobre las piernas del muchacho

-...- La miró casi con un aire fastidiado- Siempre haces lo mismo cuando me enojo

- ¿Funciona o no?

- ¬¬

- Sai...- Murmuró ahora sensualmente a su oído- A mi no me gusta Sasuke, sino otro ninja. Tal vez tú lo conoces...

- ¿Ah, si?

- Tiene los ojos negros, la piel clara, y sus labios son ¿Cómo decirlo?- Los tocó con la punta de los dedos-¡Deliciosos!Y da unos besos...- Mordisqueó sus labios con suavidad- ¡Cómo los tuyos!

- Quizás está más cerca de lo que pensaba...- Ahora él se giró y quedó sobre la rubia- ¿Qué crees tú?

- Que el nombre del chico que me gusta empieza con "S"...- Se acercó a su oído y le musitó- Y no es Sasuke...

* * *

- ¿Qué te pasa, Tenten?

-¿No recuerdas lo que pasó hace dos días? Todos habíamos acordado dejarlos a solas para que conversaran

-...- Parecía realmente fastidiado de tener que salir corriendo de un lugar para dejar a Sasuke a solas con una chica- ¡No entiendo por qué tanto alboroto por eso!

- ¡¿Es que nunca te has enamorado?!- Preguntó tan inesperadamente que no alcanzó a pensar lo que estaba diciendo

- Esa pregunta no viene al caso- Respondió fríamente. La muchacha miró al suelo y Neji se dio cuenta que el tono de su voz no había sido el adecuado- Lo mejor es volver al festival

- ¡Cualquiera diría que te molesta estar a solas conmigo!

-...

- ¡AH, NEJI¡ME DESESPERAS!!

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Tenten? Tú no eres así. Hoy estás diferente...- La muchacha levantó la vista ilusionada pensando que sí lo había notado- Estás... ¡Extraña!

-...- ¿Es que acaso era imbécil¿Cómo no se podía dar cuenta¡No servía de nada que tuviera su Byakugan para ver a través de todo si no podía ver a través de sus ojos!- ¡ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA!!- Gritó furiosa, dejando muy confundido a su compañero de equipo, y corriendo a toda prisa para estar sola

* * *

- Aquí está bien- Dijo Sakura. Llevaban varios minutos caminando en silencio. Tomaron asiento en una pequeña banca que, justamente, estaba bajo un árbol de cerezos que comenzaba a florecer

- ...

- Sasuke-kun, lamento lo del otro día

-...

- No es que no quisiera verte, pero... No lo sé ¡Fue extraño!

El muchacho sólo la observaba y no decía nada. Veía como gesticulaba, el movimiento de sus labios, y las expresiones de su rostro, pero no oía lo que decía. No sabía bien que hacía ahí sentado, junto a ella.

Bajó la vista y juntó sus manos. Algo le advertía que si la seguía viendo, podían pasar cosas... ¡Y el problema era que no sabía que tipo de cosas!

La Sakura que tenía enfrente, o más bien dicho a su costado, no era ni remotamente parecida a la niña de la cual se despidió al irse de la aldea... Dos años y medio después de huir, se había 'sorprendido' al verla, pero lo de siete meses atrás, lo dejó sin palabras (Algo que pensó era imposible). La distinguió desde lejos, y llegó a pensar que estaba equivocado ¿Cómo en ese tiempo, Sakura pudo cambiar tanto? Aunque estaba completamente cubierta de polvo y se notaba cansada por la cantidad de chakra que usaba al dar sus golpes, no pudo evitar pensar que... No importa, de todas formas había intervenido en la pelea esperando encontrar a Itachi entre los Akatsukis, pero el muy bastardo huyó al verse acorralado.

Horas más tarde, sin saber cómo, o más bien sin querer recordar que había preguntado por ella, la encontró en el río dándose un baño.

Ladeó la cabeza disimuladamente y vio que la chica tenía las piernas cruzadas ¿Cómo no recordar que se quedó mirándola con cara de idiota, o peor aun, como un pervertido al estilo Kakashi, hasta que se puso de pie para salir del agua? Algo, que creyó era su sentido común, le dijo que debía borrar esas imágenes de su cabeza, de otra forma, pasaría alguna cosa de la cual podía arrepentirse... ¡O alegrarse! Lo mejor era no pensarlo...

Pero más allá de que su rostro estaba más lozano, de que sus piernas se habían alargado, o que su silueta era más perfecta que en ese entonces, lo que realmente le llamaba la atención, era su mirada...

La expresión de su rostro había cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron en el bosque. Quizá era ese aire de autosuficiencia que ahora la rondaba, como si ella misma se bastara para todo, cosa que nunca creyó que tendría. Aun así, la dulzura que la había caracterizado años atrás, no la abandonaba. Sólo que ahora era tanta su seguridad, el desplante en sus movimientos, la convicción que reinaba en sus palabras y el nulo titubeo al hablar, que ya creía no reconocerla... Pero ¿Quién era para decir eso¡Él también había cambiado! y por eso, todos los que lo rodeaban se vieron afectados.

Entonces ¿Por él Sakura actuaba así¿Tanto le había afectado su silencio aquel día como para pensar que ya no necesitaba a nadie más que a si misma, que era autosuficiente? La última frase que le dijo en el bosque aun lo rondaba...

_**Flash Back**_

_- Dime...- Musitó con la voz quebrada- ¿Qué hay de mí...?_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- ¿Me estás escuchando, Sasuke-kun?

- ¿Qué decías?

-...- Se quedó desconcertada. Llevaba un buen rato hablando de todo lo que sintió cuando él se fue, del incidente en el bosque, explicando su actitud el día en que había regresado a la aldea, etc., y no había escuchado una palabra- ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije?

- No. Estaba pensando en otra cosa

- ¡Pues entonces sigue haciéndolo!- Su voz estaba llena de amargura, como si estuviese expulsando antiguos sentimientos que habían quedado atrapados en su pecho con la partida del ninja- ¡Fui una estúpida al creer que habías cambiado luego de la muerte de Itachi! Al creer que...

- ¿Qué fue lo que creíste?

- ¡Nada que te importe! En realidad, no sé que te interesa además de ti

-...- Tuvo el impulso de responderle, pero lo pensó mejor- Eso no es cierto

- ¡Es la verdad¡Lo único que a ti te importa, son TUS cosas!- Se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos que parecieron una eternidad- Ya dije más de lo que debía... Me tengo que ir

- Sakura...- La alcanzó a tomar del brazo

- Suéltame o no respondo

- Escúchame...

- ¡No¡ESCÚCHAME TÚ A MÍ! Te vas por cuatro años, en los cuales no se saben noticias sobre ti, y las pocas veces que te vemos, nos tratas como si fuéramos basura, hablándonos fría y cruelmente. Luego, reapareces como si nada hubiera pasado y te enfadas porque no te saludo ¿Qué esperabas¿Qué corriera a tus brazos diciéndote lo dichosa que me hacía tu regreso¿O es que creíste que nunca me cansaría de correr detrás de ti, de rogarte que volvieras? Pues te equivocaste ¡La tonta que te confesó su amor y te propuso una vida juntos para que no te fueras, se acabó¡Ya no soy la estúpida que esperaba tu regreso con inquietud¡Ni soy la misma imbécil que en el bosque te preguntó...!- La voz se le quebró y se quedó en silencio, porque necesitaba controlarse. No se permitiría volver a llorar en su presencia nunca más.

-Yo... -Se quedó callado

- No tengo nada más que hacer aquí- Fue lo último que dijo antes de dejar al chico de pie, sin poder seguirla, porque ni siquiera sabía que demonios quería decirle...

* * *

Hola!

Espero ninguno de ustedes piense que un mes sin actualizar es ucho tiempo, (¬¬) pero la verdad es que he estado MUY ocupada, porque ya empezaron las pruebas en mi liceo (Los exámenes, para mis lectores internacionales xDDDDD) Espero que lo entiendan, porque prácticamente no duermo nada (Mis amigas son testigos de mi cara de zombie cuando llego a clases) y tengo unas increíbles ojeras de mapache! Realmente parezco un panda...

Debo avisarles que ahora habrá un mayor espacio de tiempo entre actualizaciones, porque, por los motivos antes mencionados y otros más, no puedo avanzar demasiado. No es que falten ideas, sino tiempo y un computador que me acompañe. (No sé por qué en un cuaderno no me resulta ¬¬) Así que si alguien quiere donar un notebook, ya saben mi mail, se ponen contacto conmigo y seré un persona muy feliz! xDDDDD

¡En fin! Este capítulo me gustó bastante porque ya comencé a dar pequeñas muestras del rumbo que podría tomar esta historia. Digo podría porque aun la estoy escribiendo y ni yo misma estoy segura sobre como continuará -.-U. Ah! Quiero decir algo sobre los nombres que les he puesto a mis OC:

**Hoshimaru:** El pequeño hijo de Akamaru xD. Nadie se esperaba que inventara un perro, pero ya ven que hasta los animales sirven en esta historia xD. (_Hoshi:_ Estrella; _Maru_: Nombre de chico)

**Kusari:** Ese es el verdadero nombre de Miyuki, y significa 'cadena'. Sé que es poco común, pero ya verán que yo relaciono todo. Aunque no sé como lo hago. Se me ocurren así no más, no hay nada premeditado... Es algo llamado SUERTE xDDDDD

**Ginko:** La madre de Kusari-chan. Ella tampoco estaba planeada, pero salió de chiripa xD. Significa 'Niña de Plata' (_Gin_: Plata; _Ko_: Niña)

Quizá tienen una ligera idea del por qué de los nombres, pero creo que eso lo aclararé en el examen chunin... Ups! Me parece que me adelanté un poco, así que mejor cambio de tema y me dedico a responder los lindos reviews que me dejaron! o

**Rodrigo Mendoza López:** No tengo idea si aun lees mi historia, después de la tontería que te dije por MSN (eso de los _"hombres-fastidio"_ o algo así), pero si lo haces, me alegraría saberlo. En caso de que lo sigas haciendo, debo decir que mi poco acercamiento al sexo masculino se debe, básicamente, a un factor diario: La poca convivencia. Estudio en un colegio de mujeres, rodeada de estrógenos y progesterona, prácticamente no tengo amigos (por razones que ni yo sé cuales son), tengo, o más bien tenía, un trauma con mis primos porque me trataban pésimo, y mi relación con mi papá y mi hermano la describiría como _'caótica y bastante desastrosa, sin contar lo extraña y poco común que le resulta a los demás'_. Gracias por el review y ojalá me dejes más.

**Ellistriel: **Gracias por el review y las sugerencias. Tomé gran parte de ellas, pero la de las caritas me cuesta mucho!! XD... Es que a veces un gesto dice más que mil palabras P... Con respecto a la pregunta, pues yo todavía estoy intentando buscar una explicación a su nula extinción, pero apenas la tenga más o menos clara o se me ocurra una decente y creíble, la pondré como sea dentro del fic xD. Es cierto que son afortunadas por lo de la regla, pero si tú escucharas las maravillas que habla mi profesora de biología sobre la menstruación, seguramente harías una fiesta cada 28 días XP. Además, tenemos muchas cosas buenas que los nombres no. El mejor ejemplo de todos es que somos multi orgásmicas xDDDDD. Y por último, tienes razón! Soy una malvada por cortar el cap, pero tu debes saber que cuando lo dejas en ahí, mejores reviews llegan! Aparte es más divertido xDDDDD. Oh! ORIONCITO!!! Creo que va a correr sangre por culpa de Kakashi, pero si lo piensas bien, tu fic es casi al final de la primera temporada y el mío es bastante tiempo después, así que igual puede amar a Katt y a Miyuki (Es que tiene el corazón muy grande) Cuídate y nos leemos!

**Conchito:** YUHU! TRES REVIEWS! Leí muy emocionada lo que me dejaste, porque no solo fueron cantidad sino calidad xD. Gracias por los comentarios, las sugerencias y las traducciones del inglés, si te fijas, ya agregué algunas. Lo de la máscara ¡No puedo decirlo! Se descubrirá más adelante, yo creo que como en 3 o 4 capítulos más, pero prometo que será bueno, para que tenga sentido tu espera. Y sobre las vacaciones, fueron en Talca, pero es mentira lo de la electricidad, de hecho, allá vi algunos capítulos! (Ah! En particular ese donde Kakashi pelea contra Kabuto y le dice: _**"Te enseñaré a respetar a tus mayores, mocoso",**_ o algo por el estilo!! ¬ AH! FUE TAN SEXY!! De solo recordarlo babeo el teclado ¬ me encantaría haber estado allí para que me enseñara a respetarlo xDDDDD) Bueno, gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te haya gustado este cap. Un abrazo!

**Zori**: Nunca esperé que alguien considerara "MAGISTRAL" una continuación hecha por mi TT.TT. Gracias por tus palabras y espero no haberte defraudado saliendo con algo muy tonto o trillado. Gracias por el review! Besitos!

**Rei Inverse:** Pues, se me ocurrió porque no puedes ser mujer si no tienes un dejo de maldad en la sangre xD. Gracias por la franqueza de que no te gusta el SasuSaku, y la verdad es que no aspiro a que te termine gustando (Eso sería esperar mucho de mi historia), pero si lo soportas, creo que ya sería bastante bueno. Gracias por el review!

**Cibermandy91:** Me parece que eres nueva (Mi memoria es horriblemente mala). Si es así, gracias por comenzar a leerme y por el review. Ojalá te haya gustado este cap! Cariños

**Always mssb:** Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo! A los hombres hay que tratarlos mal, porque siempre entienden las cosas al revés¿Qué no se dan cuenta que cuando una chica habla, tienen que leer los subtítulos abajo? Si es súper claro, pero es que son TAN LITERALES que se restringen a lo estrictamente necesario! No entienden el doble sentido o la ambigüedad de las palabras! Es pedirle demasiado a sus cerebros! ¬¬. Espero haber satisfecho tus expectativas. Un abrazo y gracias por el review!

**Hideta 666:** Gracias por el review! Agradezco que te hayas esforzado en apretar el botón de la CPU para leer mi fic! xD Aunque tu sabes cómo continúa la historia porque leíste hasta el capítulo 5 ¿O no? De todos modos ya te he dado suficiente información como para que tengas una idea general de lo que viene... No te preocupes por lo de "escribir como yo", porque nuestros estilos son diferentes. La Momo es más EMOcional, yo me centro más en los monólogos internos y los pensamientos de los personajes, y a ti te gustan más los WAPAF WAPAF!! XDDDDD... No importa, porque son buenos y todas las hentai que te rodeamos los disfrutamos a concho xDDDDD... Un beso chupeteado para ti

**Noris:** Es que ¡Tu cachai! Eso de _"Es por el bien del clan". "Para continuar la especie" _y _"mi amor, vamos a pescar a la montaña sin anzuelos ni cañas"_ son cosas típicas de mi! Es que las series gringas hicieron estragos en mi cabeza y nuestro "humor distinto" (entre el Club de la Comedia, el absurdo absoluto y el sarcasmo e ironía negro) es así! xDDDDD Sobre lo de Jiraiya, algo se me había ocurrido, pero con tu sugerencia pulí la idea y la mejoré, así que espero te guste... Y bueno, KAKASHI-SEXY-HENTAI es medio amermeladito, se le olvidan las cosas y en caso de que se acordara, bien podría pensar que era un sueño húmedo... Total! Leyendo esas novelas, cualquiera termina soñando que con la alumna WAPAF, WAPAF, DOS VUELTAS PA ALLÁ, Y OTRO WAPAF! xD... A ti también te mando un beso baboseado más un mordisco!

¡LISTO! Son increíbles los testamentos que escribo por respuestas, pero debo agradecer sus comentarios y no puedo simplemente nombrarlos. Ahora si les molesta que lo haga, se aguantan porque soy yo la que escribo! xD No, si les molesta, simplemente respondo de manera individual y se acabó el problema!

Besos a todos y se me cuidan!!

**MaRukawa**


	5. Dime con quien andas

**Del lecho al pecho... ¡Hay mucho trecho!**

**Disclaimer:** Absolutamente ningún personaje es mío (Sólo los OC). Si yo fuera la mente creadora, aparte de ser millonaria, tendría que ser japonesa y familiar de Kishimoto-sama!

**V- ****Dime con quien andas,**

**Y te diré que**** eres... ¿Lesbiana?**

Corría a toda velocidad entre los árboles. Su encuentro con Sasuke la había dejada mal... ¡Muy mal! La idea inicial era pedirle una disculpa por no haberle dicho ni hola cuando volvió a Konoha ¡Y terminó gritándole por haber desaparecido del mapa durante cuatro años!

Seguía corriendo porque no quería ver a nadie... Tropezó con algo y rodó por el suelo

- ¡Ouch!- Exclamó una muchacha- Qué demon... ¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con...?

- ¡No me hables de ese estúpido!

- ¡No creo que sea más imbécil que Neji!

- ¿Quieres apostar?- La chica asintió- Lo conozco desde hace mucho, siempre me insultaba, me decía _"molesta"_. Le declaré mis sentimientos, no le importó y se fue por bastante tiempo. No dio señales de vida, volvió y se enojó porque no lo saludé. Y hoy, que fui a pedirle disculpas y a hablarle de todo lo que sentía ¡NO ME ESCUCHÓ! y encima, cuando le dije que no me iba a preocupar más por él ¡NO ME DIJO NADA!!

- No está mal... – Reconoció- Por lo menos, Sasuke sabe que tu existes ¡pero Neji ni eso! Lo conozco desde hace más de 10 años, siempre hemos sido _"amigos"_ ¡Pero nunca me ha dicho nada bueno! No se fija si me corté el cabello, me rompí un brazo o que me esfuerzo demasiado para ser la mejor. No tiene idea de mi fecha de cumpleaños. Y hoy me esforcé mucho en vestirme y peinarme para verme bien y poder decirle que me gusta ¡Y NO LO NOTÓ! ¡No me dijo nada! Y cuando le pregunté si le molestaba estar conmigo... ¡NO ME RESPONDIÓ!

Ambas se quedaron en silencio

- Idiotas...- Murmuraron a coro, para luego soltar una carcajada

- Sasuke es un caso perdido...- Comentó Tenten

- Y Neji no lo hace nada mal...- Agregó Sakura, limpiándose las lágrimas que había llorado por culpa de la risa

- ¡¿Por qué nos gustaran esos... tontos!?

- No lo sé...

- Quizás sólo tenemos mala suerte- Ambas suspiraron

Naruto, luego de dejar a Hinata y a Kiba solos, comenzó a vagar por los alrededores buscando algo entretenido. En ese momento escuchó la voz de Sakura. La vio de espaldas conversando con Tenten

- ¡Las mujeres seríamos más felices si los hombres no existieran!

- Tienes razón, Sakura. Los hombres son un fastidio ¡No traen nada bueno!

- ¡Ah! En este momento desearía que me gustaran las mujeres...

- Quizá deberíamos intentarlo...- Tenten tomó una mano de la pelirrosa- Ya sabes, Sakura... tu y yo

- ¡Tienes razón!- Le siguió el juego- Para olvidar a los hombres no hay nada mejor que una mujer. Además eres tan bonita que no dudo que me enamoraría de ti...

- ¡SAKURA TE AMO!! Vamos a ser muy felices tú y yo- Exclamó la morena, lanzándose sobre la chica de los ojos claros

-O.o- Se quedó boquiabierto ¿Había escuchado bien? Sin darse cuenta, y debido a la impresión, se fue hacia delante apareciendo frente a las kunoichi

- ¡Naruto!

- Perdón- se puso prontamente de pie y salió corriendo de allí

- ¿Crees que haya escuchado?

- No creo que sea tan tonto como para tomarlo en serio...

- ¡Naaaaaah!!- Soltaron ambas al mismo tiempo, estallando en carcajadas

- La verdad es que todo sería más fácil sin ellos, pero lamento decir que son un mal necesario...

- ¡Pues no! ¡Me niego a que _"ese mal"_ forme parte de mi vida!- Dijo con suficiencia- Los hombres sólo son una molestia y no quiero tener que ver más con ninguno...

- Tienes razón ¡No más hombres en nuestras vidas!

- ¡ADIOS TESTOSTERONA!

- ¡EN LA VIDA MÁS MALOS TRATOS!

- ¡HASTA NUNCA A LOS SILENCIOS INTERMINABLES!

- ¡NUNCA MÁS INDIFERENCIA!

- ¡ADIOS SASUKE!- Exclamó Sakura

- ¡ADIOS NEJI!- Agregó Tenten, bastante feliz por la importante decisión que había tomado

- Deberíamos celebrar esto...

- Sí... Volvamos al festival

- ¡Ningún Uchiha ni Hyuga nos va a quitar la diversión!

Se pusieron de pie, alisaron sus yukatas, se limpiaron los ojos y vieron si estaban perfectas para entretenerse toda la noche sin pensar una sola vez en aquellos témpanos de hielo que, para lo único que servían, era para recordarles lo estúpidas que fueron al fijarse en ellos.

Bajó las escaleras de su casa lentamente. Estaba ligeramente mareada y le dolía la cabeza. Al parecer, la noche pasada bebió más de lo normal. Pero no importaba. Tenten y ella lo habían pasado fantástico sin pensar en ninguno de esos fastidiosos... ¡Hombres!

Estaba muerta de sed y todo su cuerpo clamaba por un gran vaso con agua...

- ¿Ya estás despierta, Sakura?

- Necesito líquidos...- Respondió con la voz apagada. Miyuki abrió la nevera y sacó una jarra con agua y le pasó un vaso. La pelirrosa sólo tomó el recipiente y se bebió casi todo- ¡Ahora me siento mejor! ¿Vas a salir?

- Sí. Voy a ir a entrenar con Gai-kun 

- ¡Ah! Ya es _"Gai-kun"_ ¡Veo que anoche avanzaron mucho!- La miró con picardía

-Me tengo que ir ¬¬...- se terminó su desayuno y salió de casa con dirección al campo de entrenamiento que su amigo le había enseñado el día anterior. Unos minutos después, el hombre de las pobladas cejas, llegó corriendo

- ¡Perdón por llegar tarde!

- No te preocupes ¿Por qué no calentamos un poco?

Comenzaron a correr alrededor del amplio lugar. Dieron varias vueltas y estiraron las piernas, brazos y todos los músculos del cuerpo. Cuando sintieron que ya estaban lo suficientemente listos como para empezar con los ejercicios de verdad, dieron inicio a la práctica.

- ¿Qué tal si vemos tu defensa?

- ¡No me menosprecies!

- Pero si no he dicho nada...

- ¡Quiero un enfrentamiento de verdad!

- Tan impaciente como siempre...- Murmuró Gai- Si eso es lo que quieres, pequeña...

-...- Apareció detrás de él- Nunca le digas _pequeña_ a una guerrera- Dándole un formidable puñetazo, y haciéndolo volar algunos metros, pero gracias a sus magníficos reflejos, detuvo el impacto

- Y tú nunca subestimes a un jonin...- Ahora él estaba a su lado y le había propinado una patada, aunque alcanzó a protegerse con los brazos. Ella tampoco se estrelló contra el suelo- Veo que Ginko-sensei te entrenó muy bien...

- ¿Y qué esperabas si soy su hija?

El enfrentamiento empezó nuevamente.

La velocidad de ambos era realmente fantástica. Los pocos ninjas que pasaban por ahí sólo sentían una corriente de aire, y los más especializados, un par de sombras moviéndose con una rapidez extraordinaria...

Se escuchaban los sonidos secos de los golpes contra sus cuerpos, las respiraciones agitadas de ambos y las palabras que intercambiaban...

- Has mejorado mucho, Kusari...

- Lo mismo digo...- Contestó limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

Ya llevaban media hora con una interminable pelea. Por algunos minutos, parecía que él llevaba la delantera, y segundos más tarde, la amazona contraatacaba, anulando los avances de Gai. Se veían algo cansados, pero definitivamente ambos estaban muy felices de tener un contendiente que pudiera llevar su ritmo de entrenamiento

- Propongo un descanso de 10 minutos

- Lo acepto...- Corrió a buscar su botella con agua y volvió a sentarse junto a su amigo. Bebió sólo un poco- ¡Ya sabes! La regla primordial de un buen guerrero es no gastar todas las provisiones de una vez...

-...- Parecía estar pensativo. Por primera vez en su vida, lo veía serio- No parece que sólo hubiesen pasado cinco años ¡Estás muy distinta! Ya no eres la niña que dejamos en la aldea...

- Es que ya no soy una niña... Ahora soy una mujer ¡Pero para ti siempre seré Kusari-chan!- Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del ninja y suspiró. Definitivamente, había extrañado mucho a Gai en esos seis años. Por ella, se hubiese quedado así mucho tiempo más

- Miyuki...- La chica se giró y vio a su sensei de pie, a unos cinco metros de distancia. Estaba con la misma expresión de todos los días

- ¡KAKASHI, MI RIVAL!! ¡¿NOS ESTABAS ESPIANDO?!

- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó tranquilamente la muchacha

- Tsunade-sama quiere hablar contigo en media hora más

- Está bien- Se giró hacia el hombre vestido de verde- Nos vemos más tarde, onni-chan- Le dijo en voz baja, dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla y yéndose muy feliz hacia su casa para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, sin reparar siquiera en que la expresión de su sensei había cambiado un poco

- "Espero que me haya llamado para algo importante..."- Pensaba un joven bastante guapo, mientras caminaba con paso tranquilo hacia el restaurant en el que su amigo lo había citado- "Dijo que era algo trascendental... Si no lo es ¡Lo golpearé!"

Entró al local, se sentó en una mesa ligeramente apartada y vio que a su rubio compañero de equipo no se le veía ni la sombra. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que aun faltaban dos minutos para que se cumpliera la hora de la cita. Unos segundos después, escuchó la campanilla de la puerta, anunciando que alguien había entrado. Un fuerte color naranja anti-ninja atrajo su mirada... ¡Para que Naruto llegara antes de la hora, era porque el asunto a tratar debía ser realmente serio! Se sentó junto a él, le dedicó una mirada profunda y con un gesto ansioso llamó a la camarera

- ¡Una botella de sake!- La chica se extrañó, pues el muchacho sólo tenía 17 años, pero lo mejor era obedecerlo, sino podía armar un escándalo de proporciones. Salió disparada a buscar la orden

- Naruto...

- Aun no, Sasuke. Falta alguien más...

-...- Ahora si no entendía. Buscó averiguar más por otro lado- No tienes buena cara...

- Anoche no pude dormir- Respondió escuetamente. La mesera llegó y le sirvió a ambas tazas licor. El de los ojos azules se lo tomó todo de un trago.

La puerta se volvió a abrir. Una figura bastante alta, con el cabello largo y castaño, y unos ojos muy peculiares, buscó entre los asistentes al chico que lo había citado. Caminó tranquilamente y tomó asiento

- ¿Qué significa esto?- Soltó el Uchiha, ya harto de tanto misterio

- ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?- Naruto no le prestó atención al comentario de su amigo

- Tsunade-sama me llamó a su oficina. Perdón.- Se disculpó. La mesera volvió a aparecer. Traía una taza más y dos botellas de sake

- Ustedes dos...- Murmuró Naruto con la vista fija en el suelo- ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS LE HICIERON A SAKURA Y A TENTEN!!?- Gritó a todo pulmón. Todos los clientes del local se le quedaron viendo

-...- Ambos cambiaron ligeramente el semblante, pero se repusieron de inmediato- ¿De qué hablas?

- No se hagan los imbéciles. Anoche, algo le pasó a las dos para que...

- ¿Para que qué?- Preguntó Neji. El asunto cada vez era más raro

- Mejor me voy...- Se puso de pie. La mano de Sasuke lo detuvo

- Naruto, ya empezaste. Ahora vas a terminar- Lo sentó sin ninguna posibilidad de que pudiera escapar- Dime ¿Qué diablos pasa?

- ...- Fijó la vista en la mesa y tomó otro trago de sake- Anoche, yo estaba dando vueltas por ahí... escuché unos ruidos y fui a ver que pasaba

- ...

- Sakura-chan y Tenten estaban conversando y...

- ¿Y...?

- _sonnovias_ - Dijo rápidamente y en voz muy baja

- ¿Qué? No te entendí- Dijo Neji

_- sonovias_- Lo dijo aun más rápido

- ¿Qué?

- ¡QUE SON NOVIAS!!! ¡SON LESBIANAS!!- Toda la gente lo quedó mirando

- AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Ambos chicos estallaron en carcajadas ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Naruto decir tal barbaridad? Los clientes dejaron de verlos, porque creyeron que el rubio había dicho un chiste, y uno muy bueno como para que los chicos más serios de la aldea se rieran de esa manera.

- No es gracioso ¬¬

- ¡Por supuesto que si!- Exclamaron los dos

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así? Sakura nunca podría ser... ¡Eso que tu dices que es!- Exclamó el dueño del sharingan. Ni siquiera podía pronunciar _esa_ palabra por lo ilógico de la suposición

- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué anoche la escuché diciendo que los hombres eran un fastidio y que ella sería muy feliz si le gustaran las mujeres?

-... Eso sólo es un decir...

- ¿Y por qué Tenten le tomó la mano y le respondió que quizá deberían intentarlo? Dijo: _"Ya sabes... tu y yo"_- Imitando la voz de la ninja

- ¡Eso no quiere decir nada!

- Sakura-chan respondió que para olvidar a los hombres no había nada mejor que una mujer y más si era tan bonita como Tenten!- Ambos se quedaron callados- ¡Además dijo que se podría enamorar de ella!

- ¡Esto perfectamente pudo haber sido una broma entre ellas!- Ya ninguno de los dos se veía tan tranquilo como en un principio

- ¡¿Y también es una broma que diga "_¡SAKURA TE AMO!! ¡Vamos a ser muy felices tú y yo!"_, lanzándose encima y dándole un beso!!?- El rubio ya había perdido la compostura hacía rato.

-...- Ahora los dos chicos citados estaban serios, mientras el anaranjado ninja se veía fuera de sus casillas

- ¡Yo no sé que demonios les hicieron a esas dos, pero les ordeno que los arreglen inmediatamente! ¡Y así dicen que yo soy el idiota!- Se tomó lo que quedaba se sake en su botella, dejó el dinero de la cuenta en la mesa y salió hecho una furia del local

Neji y Sasuke se quedaron en silencio ensimismados en sus pensamientos. El castaño fue el primero en romper el silencio

- ¿Crees que lo que dice...?

- Naruto es un imbécil...- Guardó silencio y no estaba muy seguro de lo que diría a continuación- Pero no uno tan grande como para jugar con algo así...

- Entonces...- Ninguno quería decir lo que venía a continuación.

_Flash Back_

_- ¡Cualquiera diría que te molesta estar a solas conmigo!_

_-..._

_- ¡AH, NEJI! ¡ME DESESPERAS!!_

_- ¿Qué te ocurre, Tenten? Tú no eres así. Hoy estás diferente, estás... ¡Extraña!_

_- ¡ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA!!_

_Fin Flash Back_

Recordaron lo que había pasado la noche anterior...

_Flash Back_

_- Tienes que escucharme..._

_- __¡No! ¡ESCÚCHAME TÚ A MÍ! Te vas por cuatro años, en los cuales no se saben noticias sobre ti, y las pocas veces que te vemos, nos tratas como si fuéramos basura, hablándonos fría y cruelmente. Luego, reapareces como si nada hubiera pasado y te enfadas porque no te saludo ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué corriera a tus brazos diciéndote lo dichosa que me hacía tu regreso? ¿O es que creíste que nunca me cansaría de correr detrás de ti, de rogarte que volvieras? Pues te equivocaste ¡La tonta que te confesó su amor y te propuso una vida juntos para que no te fueras, se acabó! ¡Ya no soy la estúpida que esperaba tu regreso con inquietud! ¡Ni soy la misma imbécil que en el bosque te preguntó...! (...) No tengo nada más que hacer aquí_

_Fin Flash Back_

- No creo que tenga razón...- Concluyó Sasuke

- Estás en lo correcto- Lo apoyó Neji. Ninguno quería admitir que quizá Naruto no estaba diciendo estupideces

- Debió haber escuchado mal- Dijeron al unísono

- Tengo que irme

- Yo también. Nos vemos- Ambos se pusieron de pie deprisa y salieron del restaurant, intentando no darle ni el más mínimo crédito a las suposiciones del rubio que, lo aceptaran o no, había logrado hacer que se replantearan algunas cosas de las que creían estar seguros.

- Pasa - Dijo la Hokage, haciendo un ademán con la mano, invitando a la recién llegada a que tomara asiento- Que bueno que tú si eres puntual, no como tu sensei ¬¬

-...- Miyuki sólo sonrió- ¿Para que me llamaba, Tsunade-sama?

- En estos días que estuviste fuera de la ciudad, he estado pensando un poco en tu situación. Ya llevas aproximadamente 10 días en Konoha, has ido a una misión que duró una semana completa, y me imagino que aun no sabes nada de lo que viniste a aprender...- La guerrera asintió- Así que he decidido asignarte a un nuevo sensei

- ¿Ya no estaré más con Kakashi-sensei?- Su tono de voz sonó algo extraño. Ni ella lo reconoció

- Sí... No... Más o menos

- No entiendo

- Con la llegada de Sasuke, el equipo 7 quedó con más alumnos de lo esperado, así que voy a rearmar los grupos. Sakura volverá a entrenar conmigo y Sai será reasignado al equipo de Gai, ya que no cuentan con Neji porque es jonin, por un mes y medio

- ¿Por qué por un mes y medio?

- ...- La rubia se paseó por la habitación- ¿Sabes lo que es el examen chunin?- La amazona asintió. Sakura se lo había explicado hacía algunos días- El examen es en 6 semanas y ni Naruto ni Sasuke lo han aprobado aun. Por eso, ya que ustedes tres se quedan con Kakashi, les asignaré misiones más pequeñas que sólo ocupen la mitad del día, para que tengan la tarde libre para entrenar. En tu caso, en las mañanas harás esas misiones y por la tarde, tendrás a un tutor especial que te enseñe genjutsu y ninjustu.

- Ya veo...

- Miyuki, hay algo que aun no te he dicho. El examen chunin se da en equipos de tres, y Sasuke y Naruto están solos, porque Sakura ya lo pasó. Tú lo darás con ellos

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera soy genin!

- ¡Pero si tienes más habilidades que uno de ellos! Sólo te falta saber sobre chakra, jutsus, etc. Por eso te asigné a un sensei que te preparará para dar el examen de genin y luego el de chunin ¿Entiendes?

-...- Parecía estar meditando

- Sería un examen especial, donde las únicas personas que sabrían quién en realidad eres tú serían los censores de la prueba. Sin compañeros, ni nadie...

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría para prepararme?

- Un mes para ser genin y dos semanas para el examen chunin

-...- Frunció el ceño y sonrió- Suena divertido...

- ¡ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO!

- Entonces– Cambió el tema- ¡En un mes nos vemos en el examen!- Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Al parecer, en Konoha aprendería más de lo que había esperado en un principio...

Aproximadamente a la hora de la cena había llegado un pergamino que anunciaba que Miyuki debía presentarse al día siguiente, a primera hora de la mañana, en la casa de su sensei. La dirección venía anotada en la esquina de documento. A la amazona le pareció, por decirlo poco, extraño ¿En casa de su sensei? ¿No se suponía que debían ir a un campo de entrenamiento? No decía nada respecto a una posible misión con su grupo, así que asumió que en realidad la habían liberado de cualquier compromiso con el equipo 7.

Cenó, conversó un rato con Sakuno y luego se fue a su habitación. Mañana se tendría que levantar muy temprano.

Cuando se estaba preparando para dormir, sintió que Sakura había llegado. Escuchó que venía alegre, hablaba bastante divertida con su madre y dijo algo de que: _"con Tenten_ _lo pasaba en grande..."_

Unos minutos más tarde, se quedó profundamente dormida... Todas las noches soñaba cosas extrañas, generalmente sin sentido, pero estaba vez no. Durmió con la mente en blanco, sin pensar en nada ni nadie, quizá demasiado abstraída en la idea de que pronto, además de ser una amazona, también podría ser una kunoichi...

Se levantó más temprano que de costumbre, y tal y como había pensado, nadie en casa estaba despierto. Se duchó, se puso su traje de entrenamiento y tomó un desayuno liviano. Luego, salió a toda prisa hacia la dirección que llevaba anotada en la esquina del pergamino.

- ¡Hola!

- ¿Sensei?- Kakashi estaba de pie frente a ella, a unos cinco metros de distancia. Lucía cansado, como si lo único que quisiera era poder dormir por todo el día. Y aun así, se había dado el trabajo de saludarla- Buenos días...

- "Siempre tan seria..."- Pensó, recordando que en el tiempo que se conocían, nunca decía su nombre. Con la excepción de cuando se enojaba o quería burlarse...

- ¡No sabía que se levantaba tan temprano, Kakashi-sensei!

- Yo tampoco...- Pasó del sarcástico comentario- Realmente, no es que lo haya hecho, sino que todavía no me he acostado

-... Eso quiere decir que hoy no tenemos misión

- no

- Entonces lo dejo para que se vaya a descansar ¡Ah! Antes que se me olvide ¿Sabe dónde queda esto?- Le mostró la dirección. Un extenuado Kakashi le dio las indicaciones

- ¡Suerte con tus clases!- Se despidió el platinado ninja con una sonrisa, dejando algo confundida a Miyuki...

Aún pensando en los buenos deseos de su sensei, se dirigió hacia la dirección donde se encontraría con el que sería su nuevo maestro. Caminó por una larga calle, vio el número de la residencia y se quedó boquiabierta. Lo que tenía enfrente era cualquier cosa ¡Menos una casa! Parecía un castillo o algo así, y no un dulce, pequeño y acogedor hogar. Intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y tocó la campanilla que tenía enfrente. Las grandes puertas se abrieron y ante sus ojos se extendió un fantástico jardín, y al final una mansión digna de un Hokage...

Antes de llegar frente a la gran casa, un muchacho, poco más alto que ella, con un largo cabello castaño y los ojos de un color blanco, salió a recibirla.

- ¡NEJI!- Exclamó feliz de saber que su tutor sería alguien a quien ya había visto antes

- Buenos días...- Saludó sin expresión en el rostro- ¿Miyuki?- La muchacha asintió. Se giró sin decir nada y comenzó a caminar

La amazona lo siguió sin decir nada. De no haber conversado la noche del festival con Gai, sinceramente, se hubiese sentida ofendida con el frío recibimiento de su nuevo maestro. Pero según las propias palabras de su amigo, su alumno era un chico serio, que no exteriorizaba mayormente lo que sentía, y que en contadas ocasiones hablaba (Según él _"¡Le faltaba encender su llama de la juventud!"_)... Nada más alejado de su verde maestro.

Unos minutos más tarde, llegaron a una especie de dojo y entraron. En el centro había un pizarrón, y frente a el, una mesa y una silla. Con un ligero gesto, le indicó que se sentara

- Como ya sabes, mi nombre es Hyuga Neji y seré tu sensei, aproximadamente, durante dos meses. Las clases siempre serán por la tarde, cuando vuelvas de tus misiones ¿Alguna duda?

- ...- Levantó la mano- ¿Debo llamarte Neji-sensei?

- Con mi nombre es suficiente

- Tengo otra duda ¿Tú sabes que yo...?

- Tu nombre es Nakata Miyuki, tienes 18 años y vienes de la Aldea Escondida entre los Bosques. Eres la primera guerrera que pisa Konoha luego de 17 años y fuiste la única en venir porque eres la más destacadas de tu tribu. Además, conoces a Gai-sensei...

- ¡Hey! ¡No acepto que nadie más me relacione de esa manera con Gai-kun!

- No me refería a eso- Continuó casi ofendido- Decía que, al conocerlo, deberías estar familiarizada con la técnica del taijutsu...

-...- Se quedó pensando unos segundos- Pues, ya que sabes lo fundamental sobre mí, te puedo decir que Gai y yo tuvimos la misma maestra: Mi madre- La noticia pareció impresionar al chico, pero no hizo mayores gestos- Es por eso que conozco el taijutsu bastante bien. De hecho, nuestro estilo de lucha tiene algunas similitudes, pero cada uno lo ha perfeccionado por su cuenta.

- Entonces, ya debes saber un poco de lo básico- La chica de los ojos violetas asintió- así que empezaré por lo principal: El chakra- La muchacha volvió a levantar la mano- ¿Si?

- Es que yo ya sé todo eso ¡Lo que me falta es ponerlo en práctica!- La miró como esperando que justificara lo dicho- Mamá también vino a esta aldea y aprendió todo esto como una ninja más. Hace unos dos años decidió enseñarme la parte teórica, pero luego murió y no pude ponerlo en práctica...

Neji parecía entender todo a la perfección. La muchacha que tenía en frente se veía bastante inteligente, y más allá de su apariencia, por los comentarios que había escuchado de boca de la misma Tsunade, era bastante capaz y podía competir a la perfección con su maestro... ¡Y eso que aun no sabía cómo controlar su chakra ni nada de jutsus! Es decir, era un diamante en bruto... Y él tendría el privilegio de pulirla. Aunque, era algo extraño que se la hubiesen asignado, siendo que nunca antes había tenido algún alumno ¡Como sea! La oportunidad no la desperdiciaría, y mientras menos tiempo perdiera en la parte teórica, mejor.

-...- Se giró y buscó algo entre sus cosas- Esto lo tenía preparado para dos días más, pero ya que dices que conoces lo teórico a la perfección, lo mejor es que lo hagas ya para que podamos pasar a la parte práctica- Le extendió una hoja - Tienes 45 minutos...

- Está bien- Tomó el examen y comenzó a responderlo en completo silencio.

Pasó aproximadamente media hora antes de que pudiera terminarlo

- ¡Listo!

-...- Lo miró rápidamente y se dio cuenta que la gran mayoría estaban correctas- Sólo tienes unos pequeños errores. Eso pasa por no corregir tus respuestas- La regañó

- Lo mismo me decía mi maestra en la escuela- Recordó las veces que estuvo cerca de sacar la máxima calificación y que nunca pudo obtenerla por descuidar los detalles

Un estruendo la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Sintió un extraño vértigo y alcanzó a saltar como un acto reflejo. Tanto la silla como la mesa se estrellaron contra el suelo, pero ella cayó de pie. En un rápido movimiento, había sacado dos kunais y los sostenía con determinación, al tiempo que su cuerpo adoptaba una posición defensiva, que el castaño nunca había visto en su vida. Con las piernas separadas, una delante y otra atrás, pero estando la izquierda completamente extendida, mientras que la derecha, bastante doblada y a medio metro de distancia de la otra, soportaba todo el peso del delgado cuerpo de la amazona. Y sus brazos, uno casi junto a su rostro, y el otro protegiendo su pecho... Era una protección bastante extraña...

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

- Ten...- Fue lo único que le respondió su maestro, lanzándole un voluminoso objeto, el que fue atrapado en el aire. Era un libro, horrorosamente grande, y con la letra de un tamaño microscópico- Debes leerlos antes de que termine la semana

- "Me gusta leer ¡Pero esto es el colmo!! TT.TT"- Pensó, para luego murmurar- No sé como lo voy a hacer con el ruido que hace Sakura-chan por las noches...

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- Sólo que me va a costar un poco más concentrarme en la lectura por el ruido que hace Sakura por las noches. Ya sabes ¡Con eso de sus salidas con Tenten!

- ¿Con Tenten?

- Sí, tu amiga ¿no?

- Aha- Se quedó un momento en silencio - Y ellas... ¿Salen mucho?

- Pues...- Puso una mano en su mentón y pareció recordar- Desde el festival se ven bastante seguido.

-...

- De hecho, anoche llego muy feliz diciendo que cuando estaban juntas lo pasaban _"en grande"_

-...- Se puso serio inmediatamente y empuñó su mano, mientras pensaba en el chico que, horas antes, ya se lo había advertido...

N/a: ¡¿Quién iba a creer que Naruto serviría para esto!?... Hasta yo me sorprendo de las tonterías que escribo... Seguramente no estoy en mis cabales cuando me siento frente al PC

Para las que no se hayan dado cuenta, la posición defensiva de Miyuki es la misma de Chun Li (_Street Fighter_) ¿Así se escribe, no? Bueno, esa es la idea! xD...

Es extraño que haya actualizado tan 'rápido', se suponía que me iba a demorar más, pero mañana es mi cumpleaños y quería de regalos algunos reviews o... y JUSTO ME TOCÓ ESTE CAP! (que por cierto, es el que menos me ha gustado -.-U) en fin! Se supone que el siguiente es mejor ¿Acaso hay algo peor que esto? ¬¬...

Ya no voy a contestar más individualmente, sino a grandes rasgos u.uU... Claro que intentaré aclarar las dudas. Iré por parte.

**PRIMERO:** Gracias a:

**Rodrigo Mendoza López**

**Always mssb**

**Ellistriel**

**CocoRunbi**

**Rei Inverse**

**Hatake Izumi**

**Cibermandy91**

**Y Hideta666**

Por ustedes sigo escribiendo este fic! Agradezco todos los reviews, cortos, largos, detallados, los de pasada xD...

**SEGUNDO:** Sobre los comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, aquí voy:

Ténganles paciencia a los chicos. Tomen en cuenta el 'factor hombre' xD... Ellos SON así! -.-U No se exalten, ni pasen malos ratos... Ya los corregiré en el camino xD Sufrirán, pero algo van a aprender...

La historia se ha alejado un poco de mis protagonistas, pero de a poco he ido encariñándome con los personajes, y me parece injusto solo tomar a algunos... Intentaré hacer de Kishimoto y darles a todos su lugar ¿No es eso lo genial de Naruto? El que todos tengan sus 5 minutos de fama. Se pueden adorar a muchos personajes a la vez... Ojalá no se cumpla el dicho "Quien mucho abarca, poco aprieta"...

Bien, eso sería todo... Sólo pido reviews donde me digan todo lo que piensan, porque mientras más me escriben, más puedo mejorar la historia...

CUMPLANME EL FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

REVIEWS!!! PROMUÉVANME ENTRE SUS LECTORES!!! XDDDDDD...

Cuídense...

**MaRukawa**


	6. Libros y años

**Del lecho al pecho... ¡Hay mucho trecho!**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes (con excepción de mi OC) son míos, sólo los ocupo para satisfacer mi necesidad de escribir, aunque no lo haga bien

* * *

**VI- Libros y años... Hacen al sensei sabio.**

**(Sobre todo los libros didácticos XD)**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Miyuki comenzara sus clases con Neji. Si bien en un principio pensó que sería difícil llevar ese carácter tan frío, a los dos días se había dado cuenta que el chico era más agradable de lo que parecía y que intentaba ayudarla cada vez que lo necesitaba, pero sin sobreprotegerla. Definitivamente había entendido su carácter, porque si hubiese osado menospreciarla, se habría acordado de ella por el resto de su vida...

¡En fin! Como eso no había sucedido, y los entrenamientos se llevaban a cabo con completa normalidad, podía decir propiamente que lo estaba disfrutando. Se había dado cuenta que en ese corto periodo de tiempo, había avanzado mucho... Ya poseía un control del chakra bastante decente, se cansaba menos en las luchas que tenía contra su sensei y sus reflejos habían mejorado, sobretodo ahora que debía cuidarse de la técnica de taijutsu que poseía el miembro del clan Hyuga. No había duda de por qué le habían asignado al joven jonin como maestro. Aunque salía exhausta de los entrenamientos, no podía evitar sentirse feliz por ver como avanzaba a pasos agigantados... ¡Su madre estaría orgullosa!

Se levantaba bastante temprano para ir a las pequeñas misiones asignadas por la Hokage, que aunque le fastidiaban, al poco andar se dio cuenta que la favorecían bastante. Eran como un calentamiento para la tarea de verdad: Soportar el arduo entrenamiento de Neji. Y aunque sabía que Kakashi llegaría horas más tarde, se entretenía conversando con Naruto, sacándole monosílabos a Sasuke o durmiendo apoyada en el tronco de un árbol cuando estaba muy cansada...

En cuanto al platinado sensei que tenía por las mañanas, su relación seguía igual. No tenía idea por qué, pero le encantaba molestarlo. No obstante, se enfadaba mucho cuando le salía con una de sus típicas frases, como que no la había escuchado ¡Y como olvidar cuando la subestimaba! Pero lejos lo que más la desconcertaba, era cuando la trataba con afabilidad, casi como si fuera su hermana menor. Le faltaba poco para desordenarle el cabello, como lo haría con una niña de cinco años. Definitivamente, ese hombre sabía como sacarla de sus casillas, además de dejarla sin saber qué hacer...

- ¿Y cómo vas con Neji?- Preguntó Sakuno, tomando un poco de té verde

-...- Terminó de tragar el sashimi que tenía en la boca- Neji-san es un ninja excelente. Creo que en dos semanas más, controlaré a la perfección mi chakra y podré manejar los jutsus básicos para pasar el examen y convertirme en genin... ¿Usted también tuvo que darlo?

- Algo así... Más bien fue como una validación, donde tuve que demostrar que sabía lo mismo que un chunin. De ahí fui escalando posiciones hasta llegar a ser maestra de las kunoichis...

- Ya veo- Miyuki estaba francamente impresionada por todo lo que había hecho Sakuno por amor ¿Tanto había significado su esposo como para dejar su aldea, a su familia, sus responsabilidades y encima tener que adaptarse a una vida completamente distinta a la que llevaba? Realmente era admirable, y dudaba mucho que ella, en el remoto caso de que algún día se enamorara, ni Dios quisiera, fuera capaz de hacer eso- ¿Y le gusta?

- ¡Oh claro!- Exclamó entusiasmada- Es lo que hubiese hecho si me hubiera quedado en la aldea. De no haber conocido a...- Suspiró rememorando a su fallecido esposo. Miró a la chica de los ojos violetas- ¡Pero no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo! Masaki fue una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida. Además todo salió bien. Estoy formando mujeres fuertes. _Dríades_ o _kunoichis_, el nombre no importa. Son guerreras de todas formas...

- Buenos días...- Murmuró Sakura entrando al comedor, mientras se pasaba el dorso de la mano por los ojos- ¿Hablando de papá?

- ¿Dime si no es un buen tema?- Repuso con una sonrisa, yendo a buscar el desayuno de su hija- ¿Estás muy cansada?

- Un poco...

- Quizá deberías restringir un poco tus salidas con Tenten. O llegar más temprano, para que puedas descansar mejor...

- Mmmm- En ese momento, la campanilla de la puerta comenzó a sonar- Yo voy- Se puso de pie y caminó con tranquilidad hacia la entrada de su casa. Se escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa, una invitación a pasar y luego los pasos de dos personas

- ¡Kurenai!- Exclamó Sakuno entrando al comedor y viendo a la recién llegada- ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien- Respondió con una gran sonrisa. La dueña de casa le indicó que tomara asiento junto a ellas. Le sirvió desayuno a su hija y le preguntó a la joven si quería tomar algo- No, gracias

- Y dime ¿Cómo está Mitsuko?

-...- Se le iluminó la mirada con sólo escuchar el nombre de su pequeña hija de seis meses. De sólo recordarla, una sonrisa imborrable aparecía en su rostro, así que se lanzó a hablar de ella, mientras Sakuno asentía encantada con la conversación, recordando la época en que su pequeña pelirrosa era una graciosa bebé- Creo que estoy hablando demasiado...

- ¡Para nada! Todas las madres hablamos de nuestros hijos. Pero dime ¿A qué has venido?

- ...- Tomó un poco de aire- A invitarlas a mi boda

Miyuki sólo acertó a mirar a madre e hija, encontrándose con un gesto de evidente asombro en ambas. No entendía bien qué estaba pasándoles, así que sólo se le ocurrió sonreírle a la mujer de los ojos rojos. La experta en genjutsus agradeció infinitamente el gesto.

- ¡FELICIDADES!!- Exclamaron las Haruno al mismo tiempo

-...- Respiró aliviada. Por un momento creyó que la noticia les había caído mal

- Kurenai-sensei, dígame ¿Quién es el afortunado?

- Genma...- Murmuró ligeramente sonrojada

Ya todos se lo venían sospechando desde hacía un tiempo...

Con la muerte de Asuma, la hermosa ninja había quedado desconsolada. La sola idea de no verlo nunca más, no tenerlo cerca, no volver a escuchar su voz o a sentir sus manos sobre su piel, le desgarraba el alma. Lloraba sin parar, sus pensamientos estaban en un completo desorden y el nombre del empedernido fumador estaba siempre a punto de salir de sus labios. Sólo el apoyo que había recibido de parte de todos los que la rodeaban, especialmente de Genma, Shikamaru, Ino y Hinata, y la noticia de que estaba embarazada, lograron sacarla del profundo dolor en el que se encontraba. La idea de que prontamente iba a tener entre sus brazos al hijo de ambos, la reconfortaba. Era una verdadera luz en su vida. Nueve meses más tarde, había nacido una preciosa niña, a la cual dio el nombre de Mitsuko (niña de luz), la que, con el paso del tiempo, demostraba que poseía la misma agudeza e inteligencia del padre

- ¡Vaya, vaya!- Exclamó Sakuno- ¡Ese Genma si que se las trae!

-...- Se sonrojó notoriamente y recordó que en el último año, el joven ninja había estado junto a ella durante todo el tiempo que tenía disponible. Se preocupaba hasta del más mínimo capricho que tuviese, escuchaba todo lo que le decía y la amaba sinceramente. Lo había estado desde que la vio por primera vez. Sólo que su natural reserva y el respeto que sentía por Asuma, restringieron sus acciones para con la jonin.

- ¿Y cuándo se lo propuso?

- El día del festival...

El amor que sentía por él no era como el que había sentido, o que más bien sentía, por el padre de su hija. Era más bien tranquilo, le daba la paz y la tranquilidad que no sentía desde hacía meses. Junto a él, nada a su alrededor importaba demasiado. Con sólo escuchar su voz, se sentía a salvo, segura ante cualquier problema que pudiese tener. Genma venía a ser lo que necesitaba en su vida: Un buen hombre que la amaba y que adoraba a la pequeña Mitsuko

- ¿Y cuándo será la boda?- Preguntó la chica de los ojos violetas. El asunto, no tenía idea por qué, le estaba llamando la atención

- En un mes más. Dos días después del examen chunin

Siguieron conversando por algún tiempo, aunque más bien reían sin parar, como sucedería en toda reunión donde sólo fuesen mujeres. Al cabo de 15 minutos, Sakura junto a su madre, habían convencido a la novia de que no se podía casar sin tener una despedida de solteras decente...

- Debo irme ¡Nos vemos! Y no lo olviden, están invitadas y espero, Miyuki, que no sólo celebremos mi boda, sino también que ya seas una kunoichi...

* * *

- ¡Que calor hace!- Exclamó un rubio muchacho

- Excelente para salir a caminar por la ciudad...- Agregó Sasuke con sarcasmo.

Estaban dando vueltas desde hacía un par de horas, y ningún lugar parecía tener suficiente sombra como para capear la sofocante temperatura. Ya fastidiados por la caminata, decidieron entrar a una especie de bar que sabían tenía aire acondicionado. Se sentaron cerca de un ventilador y pidieron dos bebidas con mucho hielo.

Naruto conversaba alegremente, mientras el chico de los ojos negros lo escuchaba sin hacer mayores comentarios. Parecía querer guardar toda la información que el rubio le proporcionaba. Después de todo, llevaba bastante tiempo alejado de la aldea en la que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida, y si en un mes pasaban muchas cosas ¡Imagínense lo que eran cuatro años!

- ¿Y por qué no diste el examen chunin apenas volviste de tu entrenamiento con Jiraiya?

- ¡Porque te estaba esperando!- Respondió de forma tan sincera, que el Uchiha no pudo hacer menos que sonreír- Yo sabía que ibas a volver, y quería que cuando lo hicieras, estuviéramos en igualdad de condiciones. Además, nuestra pelea aun no ha terminado y sé que en el último combate del examen, volveremos a luchar... Y esta vez, yo ganaré

Iba a contestarle, cuando un grito de su amigo lo interrumpió. Un muchacho de tez clara y ojos negros profundos entró al local. Caminaba bastante tranquilo, sin mayor expresión en el rostro, pero al escuchar la voz de Naruto, levantó la mano en señal de saludo y pareció alegrarse.

- Hola

- hmp...

- Siéntate, Sai- El chico hizo lo indicado.

Gracias a las habilidades del autodenominado 6º Hokage para entablar conversaciones, y a su excelente sentido del humor, la plática fluyó de manera normal, llegando a ser incluso jocosa, debido a sus interminables y ridículos comentarios. Y aunque Sasuke se mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo callado, debía reconocer que el recién llegado no era desagradable, como había creído en un principio...

Pero, pensándolo bien, desde que había vuelto a Konoha, su rubio amigo había despegado una especie de plan "Pro-Sai", para evitar los posibles roces que se podían producir entre ambos. De todos modos, el chico era tolerable y tal vez, con el paso del tiempo, podrían llegar a ser buenos compañeros de equipo, y quizás más...

- ¿Y cómo han sido las últimas semanas?

- ¡AH!- Bufó Naruto rápidamente- ¡Las misiones que nos asigna la vieja Tsunade, son ridículas! Nos pasamos todas las mañanas buscando gatos, arreando animales o reparando cercas...- Agregó en tono de fastidio- ¿Y a ti¿Gai-sensei te da muchos problemas?

- Para nada. Hacer misiones con él es muy divertido. Se la pasa todo el día hablando de la llama de la juventud con Lee, y cuando tienen tiempo libre, se dedican a entrenar poniéndose metas muy difíciles. Tenten, en cambio, es más normal, pero bosteza mucho. Es como si viviera con sueño...

Sasuke miró al anaranjado ninja con cara de interrogación. Era cierto que hacía mucho se había ido, pero en ese entonces, Tenten era una chica muy activa y enérgica ¿Tanto habían cambiado las cosas?

- Eso es extraño ¿Han tenido muchas misiones?

- Más o menos, pero ella no se queja. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso- Puso su mano en el mentón, como recordando- ayer, Gai-sensei dijo algo...

- ¿Si?- Naruto miró a su amigo como pidiéndole que pusiera atención

- _"¡Chicos, deben aprender de Tenten! Ella si que sabe disfrutar de su edad. Su llama de la juventud arde todo el día_"- Imitando la pose de su sensei

- ¡No comprendo!

- Déjame terminar ¬¬... Yo tampoco entendía, pero unas horas más tarde lo supe. La feita fue a buscarla para que salieran juntas...

- Jun... ¿Juntas?– Murmuró el chico de los ojos azules tragando saliva

- Sí

- Entonces, según lo que dijo el cejotas ¿Salen bastante seguido?- Tomó su bebida de un solo trago, evidentemente nervioso por la respuesta

- Me parece que casi todas las noches- Agregó sin darle demasiada importancia- De hecho, cuando vamos a hacer misiones de varios días, ambas se escriben cartas muy largas...

- ¿Y sabes de qué son?- Le salió casi en un hilillo de voz

- Cosas que sólo les incumben a ellas. Ya sabes ¡Temas de chicas!

- ¿Eh?

- Lo leí en un libro: "El caótico universo femenino". Son varios tomos y están en la biblioteca de la aldea...

- Aha...- El rubio hizo como que comprendía, pero la verdad es que le parecía sumamente extraño

- No entendiste ¿cierto?- Se rascó la cabeza avergonzado- Me refiero a que sé que son temas de chicas por sus actitudes. Tenten se alegra cuando llegan las cartas, se ríe al leerlas, las responde de inmediato, como si su vida dependiera de ello...

Un sonido seco interrumpió la conversación. La sangre comenzó a escurrir entre sus dedos mientras los vidrios del vaso continuaban clavados en su piel.

- Sasuke...- El moreno dejó que la mesera limpiara los vidrios y la mesa sin decir una palabra

- Deberías ir al hospital para que te curaran- Sugirió Sai. El dueño del sharingan sólo sacó unas bandas que tenía en su porta shuriken y se apretó con presteza la mano cortada

- No es nada importante- Terminó de vendarse y pedió otra gaseosa con hielo

Luego del incidente del vaso, el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha no hizo nada fuera de lo normal. Ese silencio en el que se sumergía era algo tan característico de su personalidad, que a ninguno de los presentes le extrañaba ver como se mantenía callado mientras sus dos amigos continuaban conversando animadamente. Todos pasaron por alto que su rostro, aun serio, había cambiado un poco. Todos, menos Naruto. Aquel chico conocía tanto a su mejor amigo, que podría haber jurado allí mismo que el moreno ya no le estaba prestando atención a la charla y que, más bien, su mente estaba divagando por otros rumbos. Pero lo que nunca hubiese imaginado era que ese rumbo tenía nombre de mujer...

* * *

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que había salido del bar.

La conversación había continuado con completa normalidad, hablando de banalidades de todo tipo e insultando de vez en cuando al par de idiotas que tenía enfrente. Sólo que al verse libre de ambos chicos, ya no supo que hacer. Su ocupación mental había acabado, tenía mil y una ideas agolpadas en la cabeza y no deseaba volver a casa.

Comenzó a vagar sin rumbo, como lo había hecho durante toda la mañana, y la hora se le pasó sin darse cuenta. Para cuando reparó en lo tarde que era, el ocaso ya había pasado hacía mucho, el cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas competían entre ellas para ver cuál brillaba más. Ahora cansado y con hambre, pero aun sin ganas de volver a casa, entró en el primer restaurant que vio y se sentó en una mesa vacía.

- ¡PERO MIREN QUIÉN ESTÁ AQUÍ¡SI ES EL GRAN SASUKE UCHIHA!

-...- Por lo arrastradas que habían salido las palabras, no tuvo dudas de quién era la persona que le estaba hablando, o más bien dicho, gritando a todo pulmón, haciendo que todos los comensales miraran disimuladamente. Maldijo su mala suerte ¡De todos los restaurantes de la aldea, justamente fue a meterse en el que la Hokage solía emborracharse!

- Tsunade-sama, debería volver a su mesa- Intentaba controlarla su asistente, aunque a duras penas podía con ella- Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun...

- Hmp- Respondió a modo de saludo, girándose un poco. La rubia pareció perder el equilibrio, así que tomó asiento antes de rodar por el suelo. Pasó su brazo detrás de la cabeza del chico y le habló muy de cerca. Sin duda estaba muy, pero muy ebria...

- Y dime, Sasuke ¿Cómo han sido tus primeros días en Konoha?

- Ya llevo casi tres semanas aquí...- Dijo con tono de fastidio. Si había algo que odiaba, además de a su hermano, eran los borrachos.

- ¡WOW¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!- Comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. De pronto se puso seria- Entonces supongo que ya habrás invitado a salir a Sakura, porque después de estar tanto tiempo fuera, lo mínimo que deberías haber hecho era pedirle una cita el primer día, pero ya que ella ni te saludó...- La sannin aprovechó para pedir más sake viendo que el muchacho no decía nada. Tomó la botella y bebió un buen trago- Pero ¿Sabes? Yo la entiendo. Es decir, si a mi me dejaran plantada por cuatro años y luego vuelven como si nada, yo lo mínimo que haría sería matar a ese infeliz a golpes. Pero tienes suerte de que te quiera tanto, porque si yo fuera ella ¡YA ME HABRÍA BUSCADO A OTRO!- Volvió a reírse, pero estaba vez más fuerte que la anterior

-...- Su cara decía más que su boca. El gesto de desprecio y enojo que tenía en el rostro era la más clara afirmación de que si la ninja médico no se callaba en ese momento, los problemas comenzarían.

- Tsunade-sama, ya bebió más de la cuenta. Está diciendo incoherencias- Comentó Shizune como forma de disculpa con el chico, mientras intentaba poner de pie a la rubia.

- ¡¿Cómo que incoherencias?! Yo nunca digo... ¡NEJI!

- Buenas noches, Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san- Haciendo un ligero gesto con la cabeza

- ¡Ven y siéntate con nosotras!- Dándose cuenta del estado de la Hokage, Neji decidió que lo mejor era hacerle caso- ¡MESERA¡TRAIGA MÁS SAKE PARA ESTA MESA!- La empleada miró a la "niñera" de la rubia, quien le hizo un gesto negando la orden de su sensei- Nunca esperé verte aquí. Parecías un chico tranquilo, pero es bien sabido que los callados son los peores...

-...- Shizune enrojeció por la vergüenza

- Dime ¿A quién estás esperando¿Es que tienes una cita con una chica¿O ya te decidiste a pedirle a Tenten que sea tu novia?

-...- Se aclaró la garganta- De hecho, usted me dijo que apenas terminaran mis clases con Miyuki viniera porque quería decirme algo.

- En ese estado no creo que pueda...- Comentó burlesco Sasuke por lo bajo

- ¿De verdad? No lo recuerdo...- Se tocó la frente- ¡Me duele la cabeza!

- Lo mejor es que vayamos a descansar, Tsunade-sama...

- Tienes razón...- Con mucho esfuerzo, y bastante equilibrio, la ebria líder de la aldea pudo ponerse en pie, mientras se apoyaba en su pupila- Bien chicos, fue un gusto verlos...- Comenzó a arrastrar los pies hacia la salida- ¡Ah! Y decídanse pronto, porque al paso que van, es más probable que Sakura y Tenten terminen siendo novias, antes de que ustedes se les declaren...

Ambas mujeres salieron del lugar, dejando todo en completa calma.

- Creo que esto fue tiempo perdido...- El castaño se puso de pie dispuesto a abandonar el lugar

- Neji, quédate- Extendiéndole una silla

-...- Titubeó un instante, pero finalmente se sentó. Si bien la invitación era extraña, o más bien el hecho de que la persona que la extendiera era Sasuke Uchiha, un témpano de hielo más frío que él mismo, igualmente la aceptó. Sabía que no lo hubiese invitado si no tuviera una razón de peso.

Unos minutos más tarde, la misma empleada a la cual Tsunade le había ordenado que trajera más sake, llevaba una botella para cada chico.

- ¿Lo sabes, verdad?- Preguntó el jonin, viendo que el otro no decía nada

- ¿También te enteraste?

- Esta aldea es muy pequeña, y las noticias viajan a la velocidad de la luz...

Ambos guardaron silencio. Una pregunta estaba suspendida en el aire

- Entonces... ¿Naruto estaba en lo correcto?- Preguntó Sasuke, con la sangre helada

- Creo que no. Sólo he sabido de comentarios como que pasan mucho tiempo juntas, saliendo a divertirse a aldeas cercanas y cosas por el estilo... pero...

_**Flash Back**_

_Caminaban lentamente sin hablar, como era la costumbre del chico. No decir nada que no fuera estrictamente necesario o de alguna utilidad. Hacía dos días que habían salido de Konoha a cumplir una misión en un pueblo cercano. La muchacha iba a su lado, con la vista fija al frente. Ese había sido su primer trabajo solos, y todo resultó perfectamente. Aunque notó que, desde el día anterior, Tenten no decía una palabra si es que él no le preguntaba algo._

_Llegaron a la entrada de la aldea y se encontraron con Izumo y Kotetsu, los cuales los saludaron muy sonrientes, sobre todo a la muchacha, que les hizo un ligero gesto con la mano, pasando los dedos cerca de la boca._

_- Tenten- Al llamado de su nombre, la chica lo miró con atención, casi expectante-, yo iré a darle el informe de la misión a Tsunade-sama, tú puedes ir a descansar_

_- Está bien...- Le contestó con una sonrisa de cansancio, que más bien rallaba en la tristeza_

_Allí se separaron y continuaron su camino separados. Apresuró el paso, porque quería llegar pronto a su casa, y unos diez minutos después, se encontraba en la oficina de la rubia._

_- ¿Y bien¿Cómo te fue con Tenten?_

_- Perfectamente. La misión fue completada con éxito y sin contratiempos_

_- Yo no hablo de eso- La kunoichi se puso de pie y miró por la ventana- Sakura prácticamente se ha pasado todos estos días planeando la celebración. Le preocupaba que las cosas no salieran bien. Quería que todo estuviera perfecto para que ella lo disfrutara a concho ¡Realmente la quiere mucho!_

_-...- Su cara confirmaba que no entendía de qué le estaban hablando_

_- Ahora dime- Se giró y preguntó con picardía- ¿Qué le dijiste ayer?_

_-Lo mismo de todos los días- La sannin lo miró con una expresión de incredulidad- ¿Debería haberle dicho algo fuera de lo normal?_

_- ¿Te suena la frase 'Feliz cumpleaños'?_

_Entonces lo recordó. Hoy era 10 de Marzo. Ayer, Tenten había cumplido 18 años..._

_**Fin Flash back**_

- Pero ¿Qué?

- Nada. Celebraron el cumpleaños de Tenten juntas- Notó como el cuerpo del moreno se tensó y empuñó la mano

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien qué?

- ¿No vas a hacer nada?

-...- La pregunta descolocó al de los ojos claros- ¿Por qué tendría que hacer algo?

- Es obvio que sientes algo por Tenten...

-...- Se sonrojó de inmediato, pero no perdió el control- Lo obvio es que tú sientes algo por Sakura. De otro modo, no me habrías dicho que me quedara...

Ambos volvieron a guardar silencio. Era como si frente a ellos tuvieran una especie de copia que podía rebatirles todos sus argumentos...

- ¡Esto es estúpido!

- No, su actitud es estúpida- Se giraron para ver quién les estaba hablando. Una espigada figura, de cabello desordenado y con un ligero aire de somnolencia caminó tranquilamente con dirección hacia ellos, dio vuelta una silla y se sentó con toda tranquilidad- Creo que necesitarán mi ayuda...

* * *

- ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo aquí?- Dijo Neji de mala gana.

- Ya se los dije...- Abrió la puerta del departamento, prendió la luz y los invitó a pasar. No era un lugar demasiado grande, pero era perfecto para un soltero como él. Todo estaba ordenado y limpio, algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba de un hombre como ese- Tomen asiento ¿Quieren algo de beber?

- Kakashi-sensei ¿Podría decirnos por qué nos trajo hasta acá?- Sasuke estaba francamente aburrido de la sonrisita estúpida que tenía su maestro bajo la máscara- Y no nos diga que es para ayudarnos...

- ¡Pero si es la verdad!

- Ninguno de nosotros necesita ayuda- Dijo Neji casi con tanta autosuficiencia como orgullo. El Uchiha afirmó con la cabeza

- ¿Ah, si?- Se acomodó en un sofá frente a ellos- ¿Entonces no fue a ustedes a quienes escuché diciendo que tenían que hacer algo por Sakura y Tenten?- Ambos se sonrojaron hasta las orejas- Que bien, creo que no me equivoqué

- No debería escuchar conversaciones ajenas...

- Lo sé, pero no es mi culpa si hablan fuerte

- ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en usted, Kakashi-sensei?

- No lo sé. En realidad, muchas personas podrían ayudarlos. Hay algunos muy reservados, como Naruto, y otros expertos, por ejemplo Gai ¡Y no podemos olvidar a...!

- Ya entendí el punto- Lo interrumpió el Hyuga

- ¿Siempre tuvo esto planeado?- Dijo de pronto Sasuke

- Pues, más o menos. Pensé que sería antes ¡Hay que ver que ustedes son lentos!- Reconoció divertido- Aunque yo esperaba que llegaras con Naruto, pero como él tiene a Jiraiya-sama... Además, Neji no se merece que Gai le enseñe esto- El dueño del byakugan suspiró aliviado. Pudo haber sido MUCHO peor- Entonces ¿Están listos?

- Aha...- Asintieron de mala gana

- Bien. Ahora díganme ¿Tienen alguna idea de cómo lograrán conquistarlas?

La expresión de perplejidad en el rostro de ambos no podía ser más clara. ¿Habían escuchado mal?

¿Sasuke Uchiha, último vástago de una honorable y poderosa familia de ninjas, a quien desde que tenía uso de razón le habían llovido las mujeres, tendría que rebajarse a "conquistar" a una simple mortal? Si le hubiesen dicho que Itachi estaba vivo, lo habría tomado con más calma ¿Y cómo demonios se suponía que él, Neji Hyuga, que había pasado sus dieciocho años de vida entrenando incansablemente sin preocuparse de nada más, sabría de eso?

Al parecer, no habían pensando el asunto tan seriamente como creyeron en un principio. Ambos eran excesivamente orgullosos, y la sola idea de tener que...

¿Cómo se decía?

¡Ah, si! **conquistar** a una chica, resultaba increíblemente... novedosa, por decirlo de alguna manera. Nunca lo habían intentado, y tampoco tenían planeado hacerlo. Simplemente pensaron que para cuando decidieran formar una familia, la afortunada muchacha que tuviera el privilegio de ser la madre de los perfectos descendientes que heredarían sus dojutsu, estaría lista y dispuesta a darles _"el sí"_. Nunca se molestaron en pensar que **tendrían **que enamorarlas, más bien prefirieron concentrarse en que sus futuras esposas fueran mujeres dignas de ellos...

¡Vaya cómo habían cambiado las cosas¿Tanto significaban ellas como para que estuvieran dispuestos a hacer eso y mucho más? Tal vez debían meditarlo con más calma...

¡No, no, no!

¿Qué demonios pensaban? Estaban seguros, absoluta y completamente seguros, que Sakura y Tenten eran las indicadas. Y la decisión no tenía que ver con que tuvieran una gran experiencia en esos asuntos, sino porque las conocían desde la infancia y con el paso de los años se habían ido ganando su respeto y su...

¿Amor?...

Mmm... Dejémoslo en aprecio.

- ¿Y bien?- Kakashi interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-...- Los chicos lo miraron y no dijeron nada

- Creo que están peor de lo que yo creía, pero no se preocupen, que todos pasamos por eso en algún momento- Se puso de pie y les dio una ligera palmadita en la espalda. Luego caminó con tranquilidad hacia un estante atiborrado de libros- Veamos... ¿dónde estarán¿Dónde estarán?... ¡Ya los encontré! Tomen- Les lanzó un libro a cada uno, de edición para el bolsillo, con tapas verdes y la silueta de un hombre pensando- ¡Ahí está la solución a sus problemas!

- ¿Qué es esto?- Lo miró con atención y leyó el título en voz baja- Icha Icha Tacti...

- ¡Ah!!- Exclamó Sasuke mitad furioso, mitad avergonzado- ¡¿Qué pretende pasándonos estas novelillas obscenas?!- Neji soltó inmediatamente el ejemplar que tenía entre sus manos

- En primer lugar, no son novelillas obscenas, sino libros educativos. Y segundo, no pretendo nada más que abrirles los ojos...- Volvió a sentarse y parecía de lo más entretenido con la situación- Sé que lo normal es que partan por el primer tomo, pero veo que no tienen tiempo que perder- Al parecer, él también había escuchado rumores. Los chicos se sonrojaron- En fin... Este es el tercer volumen de los "Icha Icha..." y trata sobre el comportamiento que un hombre debería tener cuando intenta conquistar a una mujer. En este caso, vendría siendo justamente lo que necesitan...

Ambos se encontraban con los brazos cruzados. La expresión de fastidio y vergüenza que tenían en el rostro, hablaba más que ellos mismos. Los ejemplares descansaban tranquilamente en la mesa de centro

- Además, y según me explicaron en algunas clases de la academia hace muchos años atrás, para tener algo con una chica, primero hay que conquistarla- Continuó burlonamente- Más aun si tienes que restaurar un clan ¿No, Sasuke? O cuando quieres tener hijos con una línea hereditaria tan buena como la tuya ¿Cierto, Neji?

- ...- Sólo lo miraron con odio

- creo que estamos de acuerdo. Entonces, comenzaremos...

* * *

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que habían salido del bar, y luego de la amena y educativa clase, los cubitos de hielo más deseados de Konoha se dirigían hacia sus casas, intentando asimilar toda la información que les había proporcionado Kakashi.

- ¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó Neji preocupado por cómo entraría a su casa

- Las 01:48 AM

- ¿Crees que hicimos bien en escucharlo?- Aun tenía dudas sobre la capacidad de ese pervertido, que ahora tenía por maestro, con las mujeres.

- Pues...

_**Flash Back**_

_Estaba lloviendo a chorros. Parecía como si hubieran abierto una llave de paso, porque el agua caía incesantemente. No tuvo más opción que refugiarse de la tormenta en el primer hostal que encontró. Pasaría ahí la noche y al día siguiente, a primera hora de la mañana, continuaría con su camino para reunirse con su grupo, Hebi, y reanudar la incesante búsqueda de Itachi. Si no fuera porque realmente necesitaba dormir, ese bastardo tendría un día menos de vida..._

_Apenas se cambió de ropa, bajó a una especia de restaurant, con el que contaba el albergue, para comer algo caliente y luego irse a dormir. Pidió su orden de comida y se sentó._

_- ¿¡QUE!?- Gritó una mujer de cabello castaño que estaba dos mesas más allá de él, atrayendo la atención de todos los comensales. _

_- ¡Cállate!- Le ordenó la rubia que la acompañaba, poniéndole una mano en la boca, visiblemente avergonzada- No tienes por qué publicar lo que te digo ¡Es un secreto!_

_- Perdón, pero es que no me lo esperaba de ti- Su amiga bajó la vista- Es decir, no es que esté mal. De hecho ¡Hatake Kakashi está muy bien!_

_Al escuchar el nombre de su ex sensei, Sasuke puso atención a la conversación que sostenían aquellas mujeres._

_- Lo sé ¡No duermo en las noches imaginándome que hay debajo de su máscara! _

_- Ya lo creo. Ese aire de misterio, lo hace más atractivo aún. Pero ¿Cuándo lo conociste?_

_- ¿Recuerdas que fui a Konoha hace tres meses? Pues ahí lo vi por primera vez. Luego de eso, fue muy fácil averiguar sobre él..._

_- Claro. No todos los ninjas usan máscaras _

_- Ni tienen tantas conquistas...- Repuso con tristeza_

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Lo que escuchaste. Durante todo este tiempo, me he dedicado a preguntar por él en distintas aldeas, y en la gran mayoría es conocido, pero no sólo por sus habilidades sino por las mujeres que han estado con él_

_- Vaya... _

_- Y lo peor es que las veces que he vuelto a Konoha, nadie me ha podido decir si ha tenido o no una pareja estable ¡Sólo es un mujeriego!_

_- ¡Malditos hombres!- Exclamó la castaña- ¡Nunca se puede esperar nada bueno de ellos!_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- ¿Si?

- De tener éxito, lo tiene... Quizá demasiado- Murmuró no muy seguro, pero logrando calmar al jonin

Unas cuadras más allá, sus caminos se separaron, pero no sus mentes, que aun continuaban cuestionándose si hacían bien o no al estar escuchando los supuestos sabios consejos de uno de los solteros más codiciados de la aldea

* * *

N/a: HOLA!! XD

Ahora se alcanza a entender a la perfección el summary que escribí la última vez (es que soy tan tonta que no me di cuenta que me adelanté ¬¬), y apareció mi inteligente y anatómicamente perfecto (llamita) Kakashi-sexy-hentai (llamita)... En fin! Él es el héroe de este chap, que llega como enviado de Dios a salvar de la mojigatería a Neji y Sasuke XD... Es que es tan descarado que es perfecto para esto!

Ahora, después de decir esta sarta de tonterías, me voy a lo importante:

**1.-AGRADECIMIENTOS**

**MöMöChi O**

**Noris**

**Hideta666**

**Ellistriel**

**Tenten-haruno-chan**

**Conchito**

**Iriahs**

**Zory**

**oxoewww****, y**

**always mssb**

Ya saben que les agradezco a todas por darme ánimos, y dejarme comentarios y sugerencias, pero a las primeras tres les agradezco en particular porque son mis **amigas-fans** xD que me incitan a escribir y me ayudan a cranear (porque, en este caso, esa es la palabra adecuada) esta historia que ha superado todas las expectativas que yo tenía. Además, ni a Momochi ni a Noris las nombré en el chap anterior, así que aprovecho de disculparme. También, un saludo especial a Ellis, con quien siempre me encuentro en el MSN o

**2.-COMENTARIOS:**

Gracias por los deseos de feliz cumpleaños. Debo decir que fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida (no exagero) y que le apuntaron a los 17!! Soy toda una miss seventeen! XD//¬¬

Gracias por decirme que está bueno y que lo continúe, y también a las que me piden más... Me incentivan a la superación!

Esto es MUY IMPORTANTE!!! Ni loca se me ocurriría dejarlas lesbianas!! Sé que tengo unos toques excéntricos y que lo normal es sacar celos con hombres, pero era sólo para variar... No tengo nada contra la diversidad sexual. Hideta666 lo puede corroborar XD

ME ENCANTÓ EL REVIEW DICHOSO!! Me gustan muchos las frases que reflejan "el saber popularsh" (chiste interno... Gaspi XD) y me reí demasiado leyéndolo, así que si conocen algún dicho o refrán bueno, mándenmelo de inmediato!

A Naruto hay que creerle porque es una buena persona que no miente, aunque sea lo más irracional del mundo, el NO tiene la imaginación para inventar cosas así, simplemente por eso servía para ir a decirles tanta tontería a los cubitos de hielo XD

Ya voy a incluir a Miyuki y Kakashi en los próximos chaps, donde serán más protagónicos y retomaré su relación... A propósito! Noris miente al decir que tengo muchos capítulos más!!! ES UNA MITÓMANA!! XD... Recién voy a la mitad del noveno y me demoro en publicar porque puede que luego me quede pegada y no las quiero dejar esperando meses y meses... ¿Ven? Eso se llama ser precavida! xD... En todo caso, si sigo escribiendo así de rápido, ahora que tengo más tiempo libre (yuhu! Vacaciones!!), publicaré más seguido

No creo que Naruto se haga alcohólico, pero quizá lo embriague de vez en cuando para que "pasen cosas" xDDDDD...

QUE BUENO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LO DE LAS LESBIANAS!!! Yo pensé que me iban a tirar tomates y por eso lo consideré mi peor capítulo . ...Y Ellis tiene razón cuando dice que a los hombres, extrañamente, se sienten atraídos hacia ellas... Puedo confirmarlo, porque voy en un colegio de mujeres XDDDD... En fin! Que bueno que se rían, porque así hacen cinco minutos de abdominales diarios no forzados ;)! XD

Sobre los caps largos... Es que con eso intento compensar mi demora! Además, mi idea inicial era de 10 páginas de Word por chap, pero ya ven que siempre me paso XD... no soy buena escribiendo cosas cortas...

Y POR ULTIMO!! No creo que actualice para Navidad, porque colapsa... Todas las autoras se acuerdan de sus lectoras y nadie me va a pescar (o a tomar en cuenta) así que mi última actualización del año será el 18 de Diciembre!! EL DIA EN QUE ME VOY A LA GIRA DE ESTUDIOS!!! (De fondo suena música de fiesta. Noris, Hideta y Momoshi bailan en segundo plano, mientras yo lloro de la felicidad)... Quizá actualice antes del años nuevo, pero no sé... todo es tan relativo!! XD...

Eso sería todo!! Nos vemos en un tiempo más!!

**MaRukawa**


	7. Quien tiene tienda

**Del lecho al pecho... ¡Hay mucho trecho!**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes (con excepción de mi OC) son míos, sólo los ocupo para satisfacer mi necesidad de escribir, aunque no lo haga bien

**Aclaración:** ¡Lo mismo que la otra vez! Mejor lo pongo al principio que al final...

**Sukiyaki: **Ternera cortada en finas lonchas, con legumbres, tofu y otros ingredientes colocados en una marmita de hierro, y cocinada en la mesa en un caldo con salsa de soya, mirin (sake dulce) y azúcar.

**Tragos: **No estoy segura, pero me parece que en el mundo de Naruto sólo se consume sake... Pero aquí haré una excepción ¡Nadie puede sobrevivir únicamente con licor de arroz! xD

Ahora si... **¡Lean!

* * *

**

**VII- Quien tiene tienda... ¡Que la atienda!**

**(Sino, puede perderla...)**

Ya habían pasado 10 días desde aquel extraño episodio en que, Neji y Sasuke, se encontraban escuchando atentamente cada palabra que provenía de la boca del peligris que tenían por profesor de "relaciones humanas", como había llamado a aquella peculiar clase. Iban cada noche, para extrañeza de los vecinos, a escuchar los sabios consejos de ese hombre que, creyéranlo o no, tenía un gran éxito entre las mujeres. Y aunque en un principio se negaron siquiera a tomar entre sus manos el ejemplar de aquel pecaminoso manual, a los pocos días entendieron la obsesión de su sensei con ese libro; No sólo era práctico, sino que también estaba escrito con ejemplos que cualquier simple mortal entendería, sobre todo ellos, que eran la crema y nata del escalafón ninja, y además todo venía sutilmente unido por una divertida historia ¡Ese Jiraiya sí que tenía talento!

De todos modos, el día de su primera prueba había llegado. Hoy sabrían si había valido la pena escuchar todas esas horas al pervertido de su maestro...

- ¡Buenos días, mi bebé!- Exclamó Sakuno entrando a la habitación de su hija y abrazándola mientras dormía

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las 11:30 AM

- ¿QUÉE!!?- Gritó la pelirrosa, espantando el sueño, y de paso a su madre que se cayó de la cama por el susto- ¡Voy a llegar tarde a la oficina de Tsunade-sama!!

- Sakura...

- ¡Mi ropa, mi ropa!!- Corría de aquí para allá en busca de algo para ponerse

- Cariño...

- ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?!

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

- ¡Me van a matar...!– Repentinamente se detuvo- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Te acabo de desear un feliz cumpleaños

- Pero si hoy es...

- 28 de Marzo, - Completó Miyuki, que tenía la cabeza apoyada a un lado de la puerta y parecía divertida con el espectáculo de la kunoichi- por eso, Tsunade-sama te dio el día libre...

- Pero si ayer apenas fue...

- 27, y después del 27, siempre viene el 28...- Se burló Sakuno, dándole un beso en la frente- Dime ¿Qué quieres comer hoy?

- ¿Puedo pedir lo que yo quiera?- Preguntó con los ojos brillantes. Su madre asintió- ¡Quiero sukiyaki!

- Está bien- La dueña de casa salió de la habitación entre risas para preparar el desayuno de las tres

- Ten. Feliz cumpleaños – Dijo la amazona, extendiéndole una cajita

-...- Abrió lentamente la pequeña tapa y se encontró con dos pendientes de color azul verdoso- ¡Son preciosos!

- Son de aguamarina, y significan 'coraje', que es todo lo que una mujer necesita para vivir ¡Y eso no es todo! Toma uno y aléjate un poco de mi- La pelirrosa hizo lo indicado sin entender el por qué de lo que pedía su amiga- Ahora, concentra tu chakra en tu mano

- No sé pa...- Y antes de que alcanzara a terminar la frase, tenía entre los dedos una espectacular espada, con una protección sobre la empuñadura que protegía su mano y de una hoja tan delgada y flexible, que sólo debía moverla un poco para escuchar cómo cortaba el aire- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

- Es un pequeño secreto de mi clan ¿Cómo crees que hemos logrado sobrevivir sin usar jutsus? De alguna manera teníamos que cargar nuestras armas para protegernos, y sin que fueran un estorbo

- Pero si no conocían el chakra...- Murmuró admirada, blandiéndola con lentitud

- Por lo menos, no con ese nombre. Para nosotras es la energía vital, espiritual o algo así... ¡Nunca nos hemos preocupado de ponerle nombre a nuestro poder!

- Eso explica muchas cosas ¿Y puedo hacer esto con los dos?- La chica de los ojos amatista asintió- Realmente esta espada es fantástica, pero yo no sé usarla...

- No te preocupes por eso, que yo puedo enseñarte. En poco tiempo más, podrás manejarla a la perfección y, hasta podrías crear algunos ninjutsu con ella

Siguieron conversando unos minutos más hasta que la voz de Sakuno llamándolas a desayunar hizo que desconcentraran el chakra de la hermosa arma, para que volviera a ser un simple arete.

* * *

Ya eran aproximadamente las siete y media de la tarde y el cielo se estaba tiñendo de diversos tonos anaranjados.

Sakura había pasado casi todo el día en su casa, ocupada en todo tipo de quehaceres. Después de todo ¿Qué más podía hacer? Sus amigos tenían que cumplir con sus misiones normalmente, como cualquier día. Por eso, sólo su madre y Miyuki le habían deseado un feliz cumpleaños. No los culpaba, pero, ciertamente, ya comenzaba a entristecerse un poco ¿Quién no lo haría, si nadie recordaba una fecha tan importante? Debido a esto, su prima la había invitado a dar una vuelta por ahí. A esa hora, ya no hacía demasiado calor y había una brisa agradable para caminar por la aldea. Miyuki intentaba distraerla, de lo que podía comenzar a ser una tristeza, a toda costa

- ¿Realmente eso hizo?- Preguntó entre carcajadas

- ¡No es divertido!- Su amiga continuaba riéndose y parecía no tener intenciones de querer detenerse. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos fastidiada- Tengo sed. Vamos a tomar algo...

La invitación no recibió respuesta, porque la chica de los ojos esmeralda aun continuaba riéndose. Como las carcajadas no cuentan como un 'no', la tomó del brazo y se dirigieron hacia un local que habían abierto recientemente, el _Karaoke Yorokobu_, y que ya gozaba de buena fama entre sus clientela...

Llegaron frente a la puerta y se escuchaba que adentro todo estaba bastante animado. Miyuki abrió la puerta, ya que Sakura aun continuaba riéndose de la penosa anécdota que le había contado su prima.

- ¿De qué tanto te ríes, Sakura?

-...- La muchacha levantó la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos negros profundos que la miraban fijamente. Podría haber jurado que el tono de su voz fue casi divertido. Se serenó, pero respondió lo más casual que pudo- Es que a Miyuki-chan...

- No se ríe de nada importante, Sasuke- Dijo la amazona tapándole la boca. Unos segundos más tarde la soltó.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura-chan!- Gritó, saltando a su cuello y abrazándola con fuerza

- ¡Naruto!- Alcanzó a murmurar la kunoichi, algo ahogada por la efusividad del rubio. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que en aquel lugar se encontraban todos sus amigos y cercanos. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y olvidó todos los malos ratos que había pasado en los últimos meses.

- Suéltala tonto, o vas a matarla...

- Sai, tú también puedes abrazarme- El muchacho sólo se sonrojó y la estrechó contra él torpemente, aún poco acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto

- ¡Suelta a mi Sai, Frente de Marquesina!- Bufó Ino

- ¿TÚ Sai?- Preguntó burlonamente mientras lo abrazaba más apretado- Pues yo no le veo tu nombre por ningún lado...

La rubia enrojeció y ya iba a contestarle un par de frases bien dichas cuando alguien se le adelantó

- ¡Así me gusta Sakura! Defiende lo que tú viste primero ¡Apuesto a que Sakura le gana a Ino!

- Tsunade-sama se estaba aburriendo de tanto esperar y el sake le hizo compañía- Dijo Kakashi en un susurro

- Eso explica el balbuceo...

- Como sea ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- El jonin le extendió un paquete rectangular

- Gracias, Kakashi-sensei- Lo abrió deprisa- ¡Un libro!

- ¡Un momento!- Miyuki se lo arrebató de las manos, lo examinó minuciosamente y se lo devolvió- Creo que todo está en orden...

Sakura le dio las gracias y fue a saludar a los demás invitados de su fiesta sorpresa

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Sólo me aseguraba que no le hubiera regalado uno de esos textos que usted acostumbra a llevar a todas partes

- ¿De qué hablas?- Se hizo el desentendido

- De los Icha Icha...- Se arrepintió de sus palabras inmediatamente

- ¿Cómo sabes el nombre?- Preguntó ahora evidentemente interesado

- Yo...

- ¿Si?- Acercó su rostro para mirarla a los ojos

- ¡AH¡Usted no es el único que sabe leer!- Exclamó exasperada, para luego alejarse con rapidez de ahí, antes de que su lengua, nuevamente, fuera más veloz que su prudencia.

* * *

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura-chan!- Le deseó Tenten, abrazándola cariñosamente, como lo harían dos personas queridas que no se ven desde hace mucho tiempo

- Pensé que estarías en una misión hasta mañana...

- Intenté acabarla rápido para estar aquí. Después de todo, tú sola te encargaste de preparar mi cumpleaños. Lo mínimo que podía hacer, era estar presente en el tuyo. Toma- Extendiéndole una pequeña cajita

- ¡Pero si es el labial de la tienda!- Exclamó cuando la abrió- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Se suponía que estaba agotado...

- Me costó mucho encontrarlo, pero después de hacer un trato con algunas mafias y de acostarme con el dueño de la tienda, pude conseguirlo- bromeó- Pero todos mis esfuerzos valieron la pena... Vamos ¡Póntelo!

- Debes quererme mucho...- Mientras se colocaba el rouge- porque el dueño de la tienda... ¡YIAK!- Comenzó a reírse

- Tonta...

- ¡Hey!- Haciendo unos sellos y tomando la apariencia del hombre antes mencionado- Ven acá y dame un beso

Tomó su rostro con las manos y comenzó a besarla en la cara, llenándola de marcas de su nuevo carmín.

- ¡Sakura¡Suéltame!- Exclamaba entre risas

- Tenten...- Murmuró un chico, interrumpiendo la escena. El ninjutsu perdió de inmediato su efecto y ambas muchachas se giraron para ver a su interlocutor.

- Cómo estás... Neji

* * *

- Disculpa ¿Es tuyo este vaso?

- No- La muchacha se giró para ver quién le estaba hablando, y se encontró con una mirada violeta- Me eres familiar ¿Nos conocemos?

- ¡Temari!- Exclamó Miyuki, evidentemente emocionada- ¿No me reconoces?

-...- Entornó los ojos y pareció buscarla en su memoria. Ese peculiar color de cabello...- ¡Por Dios!

- Sígueme.- Logró decir lo más calmada que pudo. Ambas subieron hasta el segundo piso

- ¡KUSARI!- Abrazándola de la misma forma en que lo había hecho seis años atrás cuando se despidió de ella- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Lo mismo que tú fuiste a hacer a mi aldea...

- _"Volverme más fuerte para ser una buena líder..."-_ Recitaron a coro con un tono aburrido. Ambas sonrieron

- Ya veo...- Murmuró Temari

- ¿Y tú? Se supone que tú deberías estar en Suna, preparándote para ser la próxima Kazekage.

- Ya no voy a serlo- Dijo en un suspiro, tomando asiento junto a una mesa que les permitía ver que estaban haciendo todos los invitados- Ahora lo es mi hermano, Gaara

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero si se suponía que... ¿Cómo fue que él terminó ocupando tu lugar?

-Pues...

_**Racconto**_

_- No quiero._

_- ¡¿Pero qué dice, Temari-san?!- Exclamó uno de los miembros del consejo de Suna- ¡Usted no puede rechazar este cargo! _

_- Por supuesto que puedo. Lo estoy haciendo- Cruzó los brazos y giró el rostro como lo haría una niña malcriada_

_- Temari..._

_- Ni se te ocurra intentar convencerme, Baki-sensei –Dijo la rubia, sabiendo las planes de su maestro- Mi decisión ya está tomada_

_- ¡Era el último deseo de su padre!- Bufó un anciano_

_- ¡LOS CAPRICHOS DE MI PADRE DESTRUYERON A MI FAMILIA!_

_- No deberías hablar así de los muertos...- La regañó el jefe de las divisiones especiales de ninjas de la aldea_

_- Sólo digo la verdad...- Ya más calmada- Por lo demás, en Suna hay gente más capacitada que yo para ocupar ese puesto._

_-...- Todos guardaron silencio. El más viejo de los presentes lo rompió- ¿A quién propones, Temari-san?_

_- A mi hermano._

_- ¿Kankurou?_

_- No... Gaara- Un murmullo sacudió la sala_

_- ¡El no puede ser Kazekage¡Es un monstruo!_

_- ¡Es una persona!- Bufó la kunoichi_

_- ¡Sólo tiene 14 años, es un niño!_

_- ¡Tiene tres menos que yo!_

_- Por favor, Temari-san, reconsidérelo_

_- ¡No le rueguen más!- Exclamó el más radical del consejo- ¡Sólo es una mocosa que no sabe nada de nada¡El amor por su hermano la mantiene cegada!_

_- ¡LOS CIEGOS SON USTEDES!- golpeó la mesa, haciendo que varios vasos se dieran vuelta- ¡¿ES QUE NO SE DAN CUENTA DE LA ESTUPIDEZ QUE COMETEN!?_

_- Cálmate..._

_- ¡No me quiero calmar¡Ninguno de ustedes ve más allá de su nariz! El miedo los mantiene ciegos y sordos,... Ya ha pasado un año desde el ataque a Konoha, y NECESITAMOS a un líder ¿Por qué no elegir al más fuerte, al mejor? _

_- ¡El es un peligro para los aldeanos!_

_- ¡Ustedes son el peligro de nuestra aldea! Están tan encerrados entre estas cuatro paredes, que no se dan tiempo de compartir con la gente... Si salieran a pedir la opinión de los demás, se darían cuenta de que Gaara no es el mismo. Él se ha esforzado por cambiar, por ser alguien mejor ¡Sólo quiere ser aceptado! Incluso dejó nuestro equipo para integrarse a las divisiones normales de ninjas..._

_Todos los presentes guardaban silencio. Algunos bajaban la vista avergonzados, y otros la miraban sorprendidos._

_- Pero, Temari-san, usted es quien debe asumir el cargo. Fue enviada a la aldea de las dríades para que se convirtiera en la futura líder de Suna. Hasta su padre estaba de acuerdo..._

_- ¡Yo nunca he sido una opción para nadie, ni siquiera para él! Gran parte de mi vida la pasé fuera de esta aldea, entrenando para ser una buena Kazekage, pero ¿Acaso creen que puedo serlo si no sé nada sobre ella¡Ninguno de ustedes me conoce! Sólo soy el salvavidas que tienen a mano, porque el miedo que le tienen al Shukaku, no a Gaara, sino a ese maldito mapache, es tan grande, que no les permite ver que en realidad él es el más indicado para estar aquí...- Y diciendo esto, se puso de pie y salió de la sala de reuniones_

_**Fin Racconto**_

- Es una historia un poco larga

- No te preocupes. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo...

* * *

Sakura iba caminando tranquilamente mientras tarareaba una canción de moda.

Apenas se dio cuenta de quién era el chico que había interrumpido su conversación con Tenten, decidió salir de allí ante la mirada suplicante de su amiga. Sólo se disculpó con una típica frase femenina: "Voy a retocarme el maquillaje".

Ciertamente sus intenciones no eran esas, sino la de dejar a solas a Tenten, pero de todas formas, iba a aprovechar aquella mentira para ir de verdad al baño...

- Naruto ¿Por qué no vas a buscarme una cerveza?- Dijo Sasuke repentinamente, viendo hacia donde se encaminaba la pelirrosa

- A mi también- Se agregó Sai

- Yo quiero ron- Aprovechó el momento Shikamaru

- Y yo licor en crema- Se sumó Kiba

- Eso suena bien ¡Que sean dos!- Se apuntó Chouji, que de sólo escuchar "crema" se le hizo agua la boca

- Para mí una bebida energética ¡Necesito mantener encendida la llama de la juventud, Naruto!- Con una pose cool (N/a: Adivinen quién fue... ¬¬)

- ¿Y tú, Shino?

- Vodka naranja.

- ¡ESE ES UN TRAGO DE CHICA! ¬¬- Todos

- Es que tiene néctar- Dijo tranquilamente el chico de los lentes, mientras unos insectos voladores se posaban en su hombro

- ¡De inmediato vuelvo!- Anunció el rubio de buen talante. Las fiestas lo animaban. Escuchar a la gente hablando fuerte, riendo y verlos bailar, hacía que se pusiera de buen humor

Al otro extremo de aquel local, se encontraba la barra de tragos. Las dos muchachas que la atendían, casi no daban abasto, gracias a las innumerables veces que debían preparar bebidas para la Hokage, la cual, en ese preciso momento, se subía sobre un escenario para interpretar una canción en la maquina de karaoke

- ¡Tsunade-sama, baje de ahí!

- ¿Cómo crees, Shizune?- Balbuceaba como si tuviera dormida la lengua- Acabo de apostar la mitad de mi sueldo a que seré capaz de cantar maravillosamente una canción.

- ¡Pero si usted tiene pánico escénico!

- ¡Diablos! Sabía que me estaba olvidando de algo...- tapándose la cara- ¡MALDITOS IZUMO Y KOTETSU¡No voy a dejar que me ganen esta vez!- Miró hacia los lado buscando a alguien- ¡HINATA!!

- ...- La pobre muchacha casi sufrió un infarto cuando escuchó el rugido de la blonda kunoichi- ¿Si, Tsunade-sama?

- Ve a la barra y pide una botella de sake, otra de aguardiente y una de ron ¡y me las traes ya! Necesito valor para cantar frente a mi público- Apretando los puños con decisión.

- Como usted diga...- Inclinó un poco la cabeza.

Le costó mucho pasar entre la gente que estaba bailando, porque la música realmente era buena y había un buen número de personas en la pista. Estaba llegando, cuando tropezó con alguien, escuchó un sonido metálico y sintió su ropa mojada.

- ¡Hinata-chan, lo siento¡Juro que no te vi!

- No... No te preocupes, Naruto-kun -Murmuró mientras miraba su chaqueta, que estaba empapadísima de todo tipo de licores

- Permíteme ayudarte

Y sin previo aviso se acercó, sin que ella pudiera hacer algo por detenerlo, cogió el cierre de la chaqueta y lo bajó, ante el rubor de la kunoichi, que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Y se sonrojó más, si es que eso era posible, cuando el rubio tomó el cuello de su gabán y comenzó a quitárselo, bajando primero por sus hombros. La chica, que creía ver todo en cámara lenta, levantó la mirada, y sus ojos se encontraron. Había tan poca distancia entre ellos, que Hinata podría haber jurado que él escuchaba cómo su corazón latía hasta casi salírsele del pecho, o que por lo menos sentía la respiración dificultosa que tenía en esos momentos... En un rápido movimiento, Naruto la despojó del abrigo.

- ¡Te prometo que no le dejaré una sola mancha!

- No es necesario...- Dijo ella, acariciándose los brazos por los nervios que la estaban matando

- Seguro tienes frío.- Sólo entonces se fijó que la muchacha llevaba una ligera malla muy ceñida al cuerpo. Más bien a su torso, cintura y pecho. Una estrecha cintura y voluptuosos pechos, digo pecho. La prenda dejaba los brazos descubiertos. Se quitó su chaqueta con rapidez- Ten, no quiero que te resfríes...

- Gracias- Murmuró cuando él se acercó y la puso sobre sus hombros, haciendo el mismo gesto que el de una persona que abraza a otra

- Te queda un poco grande, pero sirve de todas maneras...

- ¡HINATA¡¿QUÉ PASA CON LO QUE TE PEDÍ?!- Gritó Tsunade desde el escenario. La chica le hizo una ligera señal

- Debo irme- Musitó quedamente, dándose la vuelta y yendo hacia la barra a paso rápido, a buscar el encargo de la Hokage

* * *

- ¿Y bien¿Querías decirme algo?

- Yo...- Tomó aire e intentó recordar lo que había aprendido en las últimas semanas- sólo quería saludarte- Dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, acompañando esta frase con una sonrisa, que a Tenten le pareció encantadora. Muy pocas veces lo había visto así.

- Ah...- Fue lo único que pudo articular. Se sintió estúpida

- ¿Qué tienes en el rostro?

- ¿Yo?- Pasó los dedos por la mejilla, y vio que se habían teñido de un color escarlata- Es el labial de Sakura- Algo cambio en la faz de Neji, pero hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta. Buscó en sus bolsillos, sacó un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarse- ¿Y ahora?

- Déjame ver...- Acercó su rostro al de ella, mirándola con detención. Tomó la mano de su compañera de equipo y le quitó la tela. La pasó con cuidado por su frente, mejillas y barbilla, como si la estuviera acariciando, llegando incluso a rozar los labios de la morena con sus dedos

- ¿Ya?- Preguntó con la voz más entera que tenía, mientras miraba hacia otro lado. El chico sólo asintió por respuesta- Entonces debo irme. Quedé de juntarme con... Hinata. Sí, con ella, porque debemos hablar algo importante ¡Nos vemos más tarde!- Se giró para salir pronto de ahí.

- ¡Tenten!- La llamó, haciendo que ella lo mirara- Sí tengo que decirte algo...- Tomó aire porque lo que diría a continuación, no era pan de cada día- yo... lo siento

- ¿Eh?- Aunque apenas fue un susurro, la kunoichi lo escuchó a la perfección, pero creyó haberlo hecho mal- ¿Qué dices?

- Siento haber olvidado tu cumpleaños- Murmuró mirando al suelo y luego levantando la vista para que sus ojos se encontraran- De hecho, TUS cumpleaños... Esto es para ti

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, tomó el objeto que le extendía el dueño del byakugan. Sintió algo frío entre sus manos y sólo entonces se percató que era una daga bastante fina. Iba cubierta por una vaina de plata, al igual que la empuñadura, la cual llevaba grabado su nombre. Pasó uno de sus dedos por la hoja y se dio cuenta que estaba perfectamente afilada. Era la misma que había visto hacía mucho y que le había fascinado. Sólo que cuando se lo comentó al castaño, creyó que sus palabras se las llevaba el viento

- No pensé que lo recordarías...

- El que no te responda, no significa que no te esté escuchando.

- No hablaba de eso- Se acercó hacia él- Pensaba que no recordarías que ya había pasado la fecha... ¿Podrías...?

- Yo iba a pedírtelo- Pasando una mano, un poco avergonzado, por su cuello y con una semi sonrisa dijo- Feliz cumpleaños, Tenten

* * *

Abrió la puerta del baño y entró. Apenas la cerró, la música se escuchó un poco más lejana y las luces parpadearon. Estaba sola, lo cual era perfectamente comprensible. La fiesta estaba en la mejor parte y nadie quería perdérsela.

Caminó hacia los lavamanos, que estaban a unos cinco metros de la puerta, y se miró frente a los grandes espejos. Los más inocentes podrían haber creído que parecía una payasita con el maquillaje mal puesto, y los mal pensados, que acababa de salir de una apasionada sesión de besos con algún afortunado muchacho...

- Sí, claro ¿Quién sería el afortunado que me estaría besando?- Dijo con sarcasmo, al tiempo que buscaba en su bolsa unas toallitas húmedas. Levantó la cabeza para mirarse al espejo y vio una sombra detrás de ella

- Eso me gustaría saber ¿Quién fue el afortunado, Sakura?

-...- Abrió la boca y sus cuerdas vocales no produjeron ni un sonido. Parecía un pez fuera del agua. Si bien Sasuke había pronunciado aquellas palabras de buen talante, pudo percibir un dejo de...- Fue Tenten- Contestó muy convencida, al tiempo que pestañeaba lentamente para darle credibilidad a sus palabras

- ¿Te besaste con una chica?- Ahora con interés. Ni se le notaba las mil ideas que pasaban por su cabeza

- ¡Por supuesto que no!- Exclamó divertida- No me he besado con nadie... en los últimos días- Dijo con un tono algo coqueto, girándose para limpiar su rostro

- Ya veo...

- Por cierto ¿Qué haces en el baño de mujeres?- Mientras él más se acercaba, más nerviosa se sentía, pero lo ocultaba perfectamente, tanto, que el Uchiha sintió que esa era una de las conversaciones más normales que habían tenido desde que se conocían- Se supone que no deberías estar aquí

- Tú lo has dicho. "Se supone"

- Al parecer, se te ha hecho una costumbre romper las reglas...- Ya había corregido su maquillaje y ahora se ponía el regalo de Tenten- Pero aun no respondes mi pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Qué puede hacer un chico, en un baño para damas, en la mitad de una fiesta, y a solas con la cumpleañera?- Preguntó en un tono juguetón, tomándola repentinamente por la cintura y girándola, para quedar ambos de frente. Podía sentir la respiración dificultosa de la pelirrosa. Bajó su rostro hasta la altura del oído de la kunoichi y susurró- Vine a probar el labial que llevas puesto... Pero directamente de tu boca

- Sasuke-kun...- Musitó entrecortadamente. La idea de que el pelinegro estaba, en ese preciso momento, bajando por su cuello, a punta de besos y mordiscos, no la dejaba hilvanar una frase con rapidez. No podía pensar con claridad. Las caricias de su ex-compañero de equipo la estaban obnubilando a tal punto, que ya ni se acordaba de los sufrimientos de los últimos cuatro años...

Pasó sus brazos por detrás de la cintura de Sakura, atrayéndola hacia él con un poco de fuerza, al tiempo que ella hacía lo mismo. La mano derecha de la ninja médico subió por el cuello del muchacho, y se quedó jugando con un mechón de sus cabellos negros.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando sintió que los dedos del moreno atraían sus caderas hacia él.

Esa fue la señal que hizo bajar la intensidad de las caricias a Sasuke. Un minuto más en esa situación y no se hubiese controlado. La piel de la kunoichi lo podía hacer olvidar el objetivo de aquella noche. Estuvo a punto de mandar el plan al demonio, pero se contuvo.

Continuó besándola, pero esta vez acercándose a los labios finos que por tanto tiempo deseó probar. Con toda la calma del mundo llegó a ellos, y los juntó a los suyos con suavidad, jugando, mordiéndolos con sutileza, y por último, abriendo la boca para profundizar el contacto. Así estuvieron por un buen tiempo, hasta que, entre maldiciones, tuvieron que separarse por la imperiosa necesidad de oxigenar sus pulmones (**N/a**: Léase, respirar xD)

- Sa... Sasuke...- Musitó quedamente, con la vista en el suelo. ¿Qué se decía después de un momento como ese? No importaba las veces que lo hubiera ensayado, la situación era absolutamente diferente a como lo había imaginado millones de veces.

Levantó la cabeza y vio que ya no había nadie frente a ella. Sintió que alguien pasaba los brazos por su cintura y que una mano subía a la altura de su pecho y comenzaba a bajarle el cierre de su chaqueta

- Qué... ¿Qué haces?

- No te asustes- Dijo divertido- No te haré nada que no quieras...

El abrazo se hizo más estrecho, y Sakura cerró los ojos. Los abrió apenas sintió algo frío en su cuello

- Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura- Murmuró en su oído.

La pelirrosa se giró rápidamente, pero el chico de los ojos profundos ya no estaba ahí... Un topacio rosa, con forma de flor de cerezo a medio abrir, colgaba de su cuello. Miró el espejo del baño y vio una nota pegada: _"Espero que florezca conmigo... Sasuke"

* * *

_

- ¡Si que han pasado cosas en tu vida!- Dijo Kusari boquiabierta- Tus hermanos crecen y ya no son los mismos niños que habías dejado años atrás. Atacan Konoha, tu padre muere, Gaara se vuelve Kazekage, lo secuestran unos Akit, Akap, Akat... ¡Lo que sea! Y encima, lo devuelven a la vida con una técnica extrañísima...

- Nunca me había puesto a pensarlo...- Lanzó un suspiro de cansancio- Pero ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo qué?

- ¿Qué has hecho en estos años? No me vas a decir que tu vida sigue siendo igual de aburrida que siempre- Soltó socarronamente

- ¡Pues si! Sigue igual de aburrida, sólo que ahora puedo sumarle el 'factor hombre'...

- ¡Eso quiere decir que...!- Exclamó emocionada la rubia esperando una respuesta

- ¿Qué quiere decir de qué?

-...- Se tapó la cara con una mano y negó con la cabeza- Sigues igual que siempre

- ¡Pero si eso es lo que te acabo de decir!- Exclamó fastidiada para luego reponer- Aunque, ahora tengo a Gai-kun a mi lado

- ¡No me digas que...!

- ¿Vas a seguir hablando a medias?... ¡Esto es muy problemático!

- ¡NO DIGAS ESA FRASE!

- ¿Pero por...?- Se detuvo a la mitad y le dio un ligero codazo en las costillas- Con que por eso estás aquí. Eso explica por qué Shikamaru pasa tanto en Suna...

- No nombres a... ¡Ese innombrable!- Ordenó con molestia, cruzándose de brazos- Además, yo estoy aquí porque soy la encargada de supervisar el examen chunin.

- ¡¿Tú?!- Preguntó asombrada

- Sí- Respondió algo ofendida por el tono en la voz de su amiga. De pronto sonrió ampliamente- ¿Participarás, verdad?

- Aha

- No creerás quién va a estar ahí...

- ¡MIYUKI-CHAN!- Unos gritos la interrumpieron. Se escucharon unos pesados pasos subiendo la escalera a toda velocidad y, segundos más tarde, una pelirrosa que casi se estrelló con la mesa donde ambas guerreras estaban sentadas

- ¿Qué te pasa¿Te sientes mal?- Preguntó preocupada la chica de los ojos violeta

- Dale agua. Está pálida- Sugirió Temari, sacando un pequeño abanico de entre su ropa y echándole aire

- No... Vas a... creerme cuando... te cuente... lo que me... pasó- Intentaba explicar con la respiración entrecortada

- ¡SAKURA!- Ahora gritaba otra chica, subiendo las escaleras casi tan atropelladamente como su antecesora, pero sin chocar con la mesa. A diferencia de la otra, Tenten venía colorada- ¡Ni te imaginas lo que me ocurrió...!

- ¡Eres tú la que no sabe!- Ahora, la ninja médica se había puesto de pie y recobraba todas sus energías

- ¡AAAAH!- Gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo, con los ojos brillantes

- ¿Y a estas dos qué les pasa?- Murmuró la chica de los ojos verde oscuro

- No lo sé, pero puede ser contagioso- Respondió Kusari, con una gran gota de sudor

- Está bien ¡Dime qué te pasó!- Se calmó la morena

- No, parte tú...

- Tú primero

- No, tú...

- ¡MALDITA SEA¡SI NO HABLAN AHORA, LAS REBANO CON MI ABANICO!- Amenazó la de Suna con un aura roja a su alrededor. Al parecer, recordarle al 'innombrable' y ver ese ridículo espectáculo, habían detonado su mal humor.

- A la de tres...

- ¡TRES!- Rugió Temari sacando sus armas

- Neji/Sasuke fue a hablar conmigo, a solas, me dio un regalo ¡Y me deseó un feliz cumpleaños!- Se miraron cuando terminaron de hablar y dijeron al unísono- ¡¿A TI TAMBIÉN?!- Asintieron- ¡AAAAAAHH!

- ¿Entendiste algo?- Cuchicheó la amazona

- Se nota que te falta experiencia...- Volvió a negar con la cabeza, ahora más calmada, ya que entendía el motivo para tanto escándalo, y procediendo a explicarle a su amiga lo que les había pasado a las dos alegre kunoichi que acaban de llegar

* * *

**N/a: **Hola!! XD Sé que dije que actualizaría el 18 de Diciembre, pero hoy súbitamente me dieron ganas de subir este capítulo, así que espero reviews por mi repentina solidaridad ¬¬

En fin... Me gustaría saber qué piensan de este chap, que no sé por qué escribí de muy buen humor (No debería haber sido así. Era periodo de exámenes, pero bueno... ¬¬)

El final fue un poco ¿Sobreactuado? Tal vez. Pero las chicas saben que cuando hay una (o peor, DOS y MÁS) enamoradas, episodios como esos, son comunes... ¿O serán así sólo donde yo vivo? OO... ¡Lo importante es que ya lo subí y que espero reviews! Dejen comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, amenazas... ¡Hasta cadenas! XD, pero dejen algo T.T... ¡Kakashi se los agradecerá!(Justamente iba pasando por allí. La autora corre desesperada, lo alcanza y lo trae a rastras)

MaRu: Vamos ¡Dilo!

Kak¿Qué diga que?

MaRu: Que vas a agradecer a todas las personas que dejen reviews

Kak¿Y por qué yo?- cerrando su libro

MaRu: porque... - Le secretea al oído

Kak¿En serio vas a hacer eso? (Baba)

MaRu: Obvio!!! Sino ¿Para qué le habría puesto ese título al fic? ¬¬...

Kak: Pero ¿Me va a gustar?

MaRu¡Que poca fe me tienes!- Llorando en un rincón

Kak: Ya... No te pongas así- dándole palmaditas en la espalda

MaRu¡Si supieras con las personas que me rodeo para seguir escribiendo!

Kak: Está bien, te creo... (MaRu se levanta como si nada)

MaRu: Entonces, como iba diciendo, espero muchos reviews para que Kakashi tenga su recompensa... que quizás sea "en carne" XDDD

Kak: POR FIS!!! REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWSSSSSS

MaRu: Dios! Realmente quieres... eso! ¬¬ (él asiente feliz) Está bien, entonces justifica tu existencia y ayúdame

Kak (murmullo): Explotadora...

MaRu¿Eh¿Escuché algo? (niega con una típica sonrisa) Más te vale... Ahora, lee esto (pasándole un papel)

Kak (Carraspea): La maravillosa, inteligente, espectacular, guapa y creativa autora de este fic agradece a los lectores que han aguantado meses y meses sus tonterías, a los que, increíblemente, la han agregado en su lista de favoritos (ya sea historia o autor), los que le dejan alertas, sugerencias, comentarios y reviews, y particularmente, a sus EDITORAS que la han ayudado ha simplificar diálogos, dan ideas y opiniones, etc.

MaRu¡No sabía que leías de corrido!!

Kak: Es que practico con los Icha Icha... A propósito (Jalándole la ropa) ¿no tenías que pedir disculpas?

MaRu: Ah, si!! (Se hace un silencio general, aparece un micrófono y sólo se ve la figura de MaRu que habla con una luz enfocándola):

No sé si alguien se da el trabajo de leer los reviews que me dejan, yo particularmente no lo hago con otros fics, pero en caso de que alguna de ustedes lo hiciera, seguro se fijaron en los INTERMINABLES reviews que dejan un trío de locas, a las cuales yo llamo amigas, que están plagados de incoherencias y sandeces ¬¬... El caso es que, si alguien le parecen raros o les molestan, pues... eh... ¡Así somos! -.-U

Ah! Y otra cosa más! En el capítulo anterior dije algo sobre la diversidad sexual y "pregúntenle a Hideta666"... mmm... Con eso me refería a que, de tanto a tanto, a las dos nos bajan las ganas de escandalizar al prójimo y caminamos de la mano y diciéndonos "te amoooooooooooo!!" XDDDDDDDD... etc! Por eso ella puede dar fe de mi nulo rechazo a las minorías sexuales (Nota: Listo Karla? Ahora deja de molestarme ¬¬)

Kak¿En serio juegan así? Suena divertido...

MaRu: Lo es... Si quieres, puede jugar con nosotras a "los tríos"

Kak¿Tríos...¿Cómo se juega? (con cara inocente)

MaRu: Tienes que sacar tres del mismo número y luego... (Sacando un mazo de cartas)

Kak: Deberías despedirte de tus lectoras y luego me explicas...

MaRu: Ok! Entonces chicas, nos leemos en un tiempo más, que espero, no sea mucho! ADIOS!

Kak: REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWSSS!!!

**MaRukawa**


	8. Ira de mujer

**Del lecho al pecho... ¡Hay mucho trecho!**

**Disclaimer:** Absolutamente ningún personaje es mío (Sólo los OC). Si yo fuera la mente creadora, aparte de ser millonaria, tendría que ser japonesa y ser parte de la familia Kishimoto! TT.TT

**N/a** ¡Que lindo mi título! ¡Y me salió verso sin el menor esfuerzo! XD

Ahora si... **¡Lean!**

**VIII- Ira de mujer... ¡Trueno y rayo es!**

**(Y que horrible si son tres...)**

-... ¡Y entonces, me dio este collar!- Terminó su relato la pelirrosa, omitiendo los "detalles innecesarios", como caricias y besos, con una inmensa sonrisa. Tenten estaba divagando sobre lo que había contado hacía unos minutos, y Temari suspiró sonoramente

Kusari se quedó mirando a las tres chicas que tenía en frente con los ojos entrecerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta, sin poder articular palabra. De pronto, reaccionó

- ¡¿Y sólo por eso actúan así?!

- ¿Sólo por eso?- Repitieron las chunin, saliendo de su ensoñación

- ¡Mira quien lo dice!- Soltó la rubia, dándole una mirada muy significativa, haciendo sonrojar a su amiga- Hace años no decías...

- ¡Temari!- La interrumpió, ruborizada- No estamos hablando de mi

- Miyuki-chan... Creo que hay algo que no nos has dicho- Insinuó Sakura

- ¡Como sea! El caso es que no las reconozco...

_**Flash Back**_

_- ¡Mamá, Tenten y yo, ya nos vamos!- Gritó Sakura _

_- ¿A dónde van?_

_- A dar vueltas por ahí, Miyuki-chan- Contestó la morena muy sonriente_

_- ¿Solas?_

_- ¡Por supuesto!- Exclamó la ninja médico- ¿Con quién más iríamos? No necesitamos a nadie, y menos a un hombre_

_- Así es... Sólo son molestias que entorpecen el camino de una kunoichi- Completó la de los ojos chocolate, muy convencida de sus palabras_

_- ¿Están seguras?- Ambas asintieron- "Ni yo, que he vivido toda mi vida entre mujeres, hubiese respondido tan rápido..."- Pensó la amazona, al tiempo que se despedía de las alegres muchachas_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Por que hace sólo dos días, pensaban que los hombres eran _problemáticos_- hizo caso omiso a la mirada de enfado de la jonin por decir _esa_ palabra- y diez minutos atrás, no querían ni siquiera escuchar hablar de ninguno de ellos ¿Qué fue lo que les hicieron?

- Pues... ¡no lo sé!

- Fueron... distintos

- ¿Y eso no les parece extraño? Es cierto que llegué hace un mes a Konoha, pero no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que esos dos no son las personas más expresivas del mundo...

- Ahora que lo dices...- Reflexionó la especialista en armas- Neji no sonríe muy seguido ¡Y menos pide disculpas!

- Y Sasuke...- Se quedó callada y se sonrojó repentinamente, recordando su "conversación cercana" en el baño. Las tres la miraron con malicia- Tienes razón, Miyuki-chan. Aquí, algo no anda bien...

- La pregunta es ¿Por qué ambos actuarían así?

Un silencio siguió a esa pregunta. Estaban demasiado concentradas intentando encontrar respuestas a ese extraño "fenómeno"... No había otra forma de llamar a que esos dos actuaran como personas 'sensibles'...

- Quizás pensaron que las estaban perdiendo- Teorizó Temari

_**Flash Back**_

_-¿Qué tienes en el rostro?_

_- ¿Yo?- Pasó los dedos por la mejilla, y vio que se habían teñido de un color escarlata- Es el labial de Sakura- Algo cambio en la faz de Neji, pero hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta..._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Pero... ¿por qué creerían algo así?- Preguntó Miyuki

_**Flash Back**_

_- (..) ¿Quién sería el afortunado que me estaría besando?_

_- Eso me gustaría saber (...)_

_- Fue Tenten_

_- ¿Te besaste con una chica?_

_- ¡Por supuesto que no!_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- ¡NARUTO!- Exclamaron a un tiempo Sakura y Tenten, levantándose de golpe.

Un repentino estornudo interrumpió la conversación que el rubio sostenía con sus amigos en alguna parte de aquel local

- Alguien debe estar hablando de mí...

- ¿Y...? ¿Cómo les fue?- Preguntó el peliplateado, que se encontraba sentado en un sofá bastante cercano al escenario, sin apartar la vista de su libro

- Bien...- Dijeron ambos, con una expresión de orgullo en el rostro, al tiempo que le pedían un trago a una mesera que pasaba por allí. La pobre casi desfalleció al ver que Sasuke ¿Sonreía?

- ¿Qué no aprendieron nada conmigo?- Preguntó Kakashi, cerrando el texto y mirándolos- Regla nº 1: _"Para tener éxito con las mujeres..."_

- _"No se puede ser monosilábico"_- Completaron con fastidio

- ¡Exacto! Hay que dejarlas expectantes, pero eso no se logra sin hablar... –con un tono doctrinal- Entonces, Neji ¿Funcionó ser más sensible?

- Sí- Respondió él, como si se tratara de una misión ordinaria

- Lo sabía- El treintón pareció anotar algo en una libreta- Con el tipo de chicas como Tenten, la táctica del hombre-sensible-que-pide-disculpas funciona a la perfección ¿Y tú, Sasuke?

- Resultó de lo mejor- Al parecer, estaba contento

- ¿Hablaste más de lo normal, pero no dijiste nada concreto?- el moreno asintió- Entonces, en estos momentos debe estar preguntándose cuáles son tus intenciones- Se quedó meditando unos instantes- Bien. Lo que harán de ahora en adelante será...

Unos minutos más tarde, las kunoichi les explicaban, a muy grandes rasgos, lo que había pasado el día del festival...

-... ¡Y entonces, Naruto salió corriendo!- Terminó Tenten

- mmm...- La peliamatista parecía estar pensado- Entonces, ustedes creen que fue y les contó a los chicos lo que había escuchado aquella noche...

- ¡AHHH!! ¡MALDITO IDIOTA! ¡YO LO MATO!!!- Rugía la pelirrosa, mientras se ponía sus guantes, presa de una ira nunca antes vista

- Espera, Sakura. Él no tiene la culpa,- Intercedió Miyuki- sólo vio algo fuera de su contexto. Además, los que le creyeron fueron Neji y Sasuke. Ellos prestaron oído a esos rumores...

- ¿Y qué tal si es una coincidencia?- Soltó Tenten, intentando exculparlos- Quizá Neji se acordó de mi cumpleaños y Sasuke... ¡No sé! ¿Puede ser, no? Porque... a ellos solos no se les ocurriría la idea de...

- ¿seducirnos? – Completó Sakura, sin siquiera querer barajar esa posibilidad

- Tú lo has dicho. No se les ocurriría a ellos solos- Dijo Temari

_**Racconto**_

_- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan problemática?_

_- ¿Problemática?- Murmuró lentamente la rubia, con una vena asomándose en su frente- ¡¿Y por qué tu tienes que ser tan idiota!? ¿Qué no puedes poner un poco de tu parte en esta relación? ¿O es que te da pereza, como todo lo demás?_

_-... no seas tan escandalosa- Dijo con un tono aburrido Shikamaru, dejando de caminar y sentándose en una banca del parque_

_- ¡NO SOY ESCANDALOSA! _

_- actúas igual que mi madre_

_- ¡NO ME COMPARES CON TU MADRE!_

_- Temari...- La jaló por la cintura y la sentó sobre sus piernas_

_- ¿Qué haces...?- Murmuró sonrojada hasta las orejas y con una voz apenas audible._

_- Me tapas las nubes...- La chica de los ojos verdes levantó la mano amenazadoramente. El jonin esperó una bofetada, pero sólo sintió una ráfaga de viento proveniente del abanico de la kunoichi_

_- ¡Maldito Shikamaru!- Bufó iracunda desde un tejado donde veía como su 'novio', si es que se le podía llamar así, seguía impasible y ni siquiera la buscaba. Guardó el arma en su espalda- Esto me pasa por meterme con niños... ¿Por qué demonios no le hice caso a Suki-chan cuando me lo aconsejó? "Todos los hombres son unos niños ¡Así que ni se te ocurra salir alguna vez con uno menor a ti! A su edad real, réstale unos diez años y obtendrás su madurez mental..."_

_Así siguió saltando por los tejados, al tiempo que no paraba de maldecir al chico del arete. De pronto se detuvo al ver que, sobre otro techo, tres personas se encontraban conversando animadamente. Sin saber porqué, se escondió_

_- Bien chicos ¡hoy es nuestra última clase! Ya no tengo más que enseñarles, ahora, ustedes deben encargarse de lo que resta- Neji y Sasuke, que se encontraban sentados en el suelo, asintieron_

_- ¿Qué demonios es esto?...- Murmuró Temari- ¡Agh! ¡No me importa! Con las idioteces de Shikamaru, puedo decir que basta y sobra..._

_**Fin Racconto**_

- Debes estar equivocada- Decía Miyuki, incrédula- Kakashi-sensei no es capaz de algo así

- ¿Estás segura?- Preguntó la rubia, asomándose por el balcón del segundo piso. Las tres chicas corrieron a mirar qué demonios apuntaba Temari.

Se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como el platinado jonin parecía dar una cátedra a los otros dos ninjas, los cuales parecían intercambiar ideas sobre algo, al tiempo que apuntaban y buscaban ¿una página del libro verde que siempre llevaba Kakashi?

- ¡AGH! ¡YO LO VOY A MATAR! ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS NO SE ME OCURRIÓ QUE UN PERVERTIDO COMO ESE PODRÍA ESTAR DETRÁS DE ESTA ESTÚPIDA IDEA?- La de los ojos violetas estaba furiosa. Sakura y Tenten retrocedieron asustadas. La otra, en cambio, parecía acostumbrada a ese tipo de demostraciones

- Miyuki ¿Estás bien?- Murmuró la pelirrosa- Se supone que las enojadas deberíamos ser nosotras...

Ante aquellas palabras, la amazona se calmó

- ¡Es que me da coraje! se supone 'guia' a sus alumnos, y no que se presta para este tipo de cosas...- La miraron sin creerle nada- Además, Sakura también fue su alumna ¡debería pensar un poco en ella!

- ¡Como sea!- Exclamó la experta en armas- ¿Cómo se atreven a jugar con nosotras? ¿Qué diablos se creen? ¡Y sólo por escuchar semejante estupidez!! Y aunque hubiese sido verdad, no tenían derecho a hacernos esto... ¡ESTOY HARTA DE ESOS DOS!- No se de donde, sacó un mazo gigante- ¡Ese par me las va a pagar!

- Corrección, ese **trío**...- Dijo Miyuki, apuntando a su mentor

-... **nos** la van a pagar- Terminó la frase la pelirrosa, empuñando su mano

- Usen la cabeza- Las interrumpió Temari- ¿Creen que sería una buena venganza golpearlos?

-...- Las chicas asintieron

- Quizás si, pero los dolores corporales pasan rápido

- ¿Qué propones?- Kusari conocía ese tono de voz

- Hay algo que todo hombre tiene que, una vez que lo destruyes, nunca más se compone- Las tres la miraron sin entender- Es algo que en ellos es muy notorio...

- ¡No me gustan las adivinanzas!

- ¿El orgullo?

- ¡Bingo, Sakura-chan!- Dijo la de los ojos verde oscuro con una sonrisa maliciosa- Bingo...

Una ligera presión sobre sus caderas lo sacó de su ensoñación.

Alguien comenzaba a acariciar su cabello, bajando lentamente por la nuca, y pasando una mano fría por su piel que, en esos momentos, ardía.

Sintió besos y mordiscos que descendían por su cuello, siguiendo por el pecho, donde se detuvieron para acariciar y recorrer lentamente, con la boca y lengua, su torso y abdomen...

Repentinamente, todo cesó.

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero en lo más profundo de su ser, no quería... Había algo tan placentero y excitante en esos roces, un deseo tan profundamente contenido, que no deseaba distraerse en la pequeñez de saber quién era la autora de aquellas caricias...

Una mano de largos dedos lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones. Helada, algo temblorosa, pero firme y decidida, se perdía bajo sus pantalones, intentando despertarlo de sus pesadillas, alejarlo de sus pensamientos, y hacerlo reaccionar, recurriendo a fricciones impúdicas y lujuriosas, y toqueteos pecaminosos.

No pudo evitar hacer un mohín de placer y arquear ligeramente la espalda ante el contacto de esos dedos con su hombría. Abrió lentamente los ojos y pestañeó con calma.

- ¿Miyuki?- Murmuró sorprendido al ver a la muchacha a horcajadas sobre sus cintura

- Buenas noches... _Kakashi-sensei_- Inclinándose para quedar a unos pocos centímetros de él y marcando la voz en el nombre de su maestro. El jonin ya iba a decir algo, pero ella lo frenó- ¿Incómodo?

El delgado cuerpo de la chica de los ojos violetas frotándose contra el suyo no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. La muchacha se dio cuenta y sonrió con satisfacción, incorporándose lentamente y poniendo sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza del peliplateado, el cual, por más que intentó moverse para sacarla de encima, no pudo.

- ¿No me diga que quiere irse, _sensei_?- Preguntó con voz maliciosa y haciendo una mueca de desprecio- Yo sabía que era un cobarde...

- No soy ningún cobarde- Respondió con el orgullo herido

- Demuéstralo- Lo retó- Bésame

- Tengo puesta la máscara

- Eso se arregla fácilmente- Y en un rápido movimiento, bajó la bandana del ninja hasta cubrirle ambos ojos

- ¿Qué haces, Miyuki?- Preguntó, medianamente alarmado

- Si no quiere que le vea el rostro, puedo taparle la parte de arriba.- se acercó hacia su oído- Así es más excitante...

Y acto seguido, bajó completamente la tela que la separaba de los labios de su maestro, quedando a escasos centímetros de estos.

- No sé para qué te cubres la cara- Murmuró provocadoramente- Con esa boca, podrías hacer maravillas

Se acercó más y comenzó a rozarlos lentamente, para luego, besarlo con calma, como saboreando el momento.

Una de las manos del ninja logró liberarse y, en lugar de alejarla, como tenía pensado hacía unos minutos atrás, la atrajo hacia si, besándola con fuerza y, aprovechando la sorpresa, profundizando el contacto.

En un movimiento inesperado, ahora él estaba sobre el bien formado cuerpo de la muchacha, yendo y viniendo, con su mano libre, por sus largas piernas, sorprendiéndose de lo fría que se encontraba aquella piel, tersa y suave, comparada con la suya, que, en esos momentos, parecía estar hirviendo

Ahora Kakashi era el que la recorría de punta a cabo, perdiéndose en su cuello, siguiendo por su pecho, donde se dio cuenta de la imperiosa necesidad de deshacerse de la ropa en ese preciso instante, y bajando por su vientre, guiándose por sus manos y por los gemidos que dejaba escapar la guerrera...

No había necesidad de decir nada, sólo de sentir. Las palabras salían sobrando, porque los sonidos guturales que escapaban de sus gargantas eran más elocuentes que cualquier palabra.

La respiración entrecortada de Miyuki resonaba en la cabeza de su maestro. Podía sentir con sus manos el temblor del cuerpo de la amazona, sabía cuando ella arqueaba la espalda por el placer, y ya podía distinguir las zonas que eran más sensibles a sus caricias.

Lo enloquecía su suavidad, su olor, su voz, las piernas entrelazadas a su cintura, la fricción de sus cuerpos rozándose a cada instante, las uñas clavadas en su espalda, las obscenidades que lograba murmurarle, entre jadeos, al oído, las caderas de ambos chocando a cada segundo a ritmos distintos, vertiginosos y placenteros. Ya no podía distinguir donde terminaba él y empezaba ella. No importaba el lugar, la hora, la edad o los rangos. Sus cuerpos se complementaban a la perfección y eso era lo único trascendental en esos instantes.

La velocidad crecía a cada instante. Cada segundo era más rápido que él anterior, cada vez había menos tiempo para respirar, faltaba más el aire y sobraba más el goce y el placer. Quedaba poco para el fin. El clímax estaba cerca y ambos lo sabían.

Kakashi liberó una de sus manos y se quitó por completo la bandana, y atrajo el rostro de la chica para que lo mirara de frente.

Era como ver todo en cámara lenta, gracias al sharingan. Cada expresión en el rostro de Miyuki, cada contracción, gesto o parpadeo, le quedaban grabados a fuego en su memoria, reteniendo cada seña que denotara placer y guardando los sonidos que escapaban de sus labios como si de una sinfonía se tratara.

Apresuró sus embestidas y, de pronto, un largo y ronco gemido escapó de la boca de la pálida muchacha. Y unos segundos después, lo mismo le ocurrió al ninja.

Se quedaron estáticos, mirándose firmemente, sin siquiera pestañear, fijándose en la respiración agitada del otro y viendo como sus pechos subían y bajaban a un ritmo desaforado, como si sus corazones fueran a explotar

- Ra...- Murmuró mirándolo fijamente- Rai...

- Kakashi...- Una voz grave lo llamaba a lo lejos- ¡Kakashi!!

- Hmp...- El peliplateado le daba la espalda a su interlocutor- Déjame dormir...

- ¡Tienes que levantarte ahora!- Gritó Pakkun exasperado por el tiempo perdido que significaba despertar a su amo.

Una cachorra de pelaje caramelo se subió a la cama de un salto, y comenzó a lamer al somnoliento ninja copia por la cara y dentro de las orejas

- Miyuki... No hagas eso...- Murmuró aun con los ojos cerrados

- ¡NO NOS CONFUNDAS CON UNA DE TUS AMIGUITAS!!- Por primera vez en su vida, el pequeño can estaba realmente furioso.

- ¿Pakkun?- Se giró con pereza y vio a su perro favorito con una cara de pocos amigos- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tienes una misión importante- Respondió secamente.

- No es necesario que grites...- Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Todo le daba vueltas, tenía una jaqueca insoportable, y sumado a su buen oído, los sonidos parecían amplificarse- ¿Qué hora es?

- ¿Acaso importa? De todos modos siempre llegas tarde- Y dicho esto, se bajó de la cama para irse de lo más enfadado

- ¿Qué le pasa, Ami?- Le preguntó a la única y más pequeña perrita de su grupo de mascotas. Ella sólo se limitó a moverle la cola, ya que aun no sabía hablar, y mirarlo alegremente.

Se puso de pie con lentitud, casi tambaleándose, sólo que su buen equilibrio le impidió caer. A paso pausado se dirigió al baño, dónde tomó una ducha de agua helada, lo mejor para pasar la resaca...

¡Un momento!

¿Como demonios tenía resaca?

Intentó recordar el día anterior...

El dolor aumentaba...

¡Ah sí! Fue el cumpleaños de Sakura y... todo había sido normal. Aunque, de haber sido así, no estaría en ese lamentable estado

¡Pero si él era casi abstemio!

¿Cómo...?

¿Con quién...?

- Miyuki...- Salió de su boca sin siquiera pensarlo.

Como en una película, millones de imágenes se sucedieron instantáneamente por su cabeza. Besos, caricias, ropa rasgada por el entusiasmo del momento, piel... ¡Mucha piel! Dedos que subían y bajaban, gemidos, quejidos, jadeos, suspiros. Roces, fricción y, derechamente, manoseos lujuriosos...

Como por arte de magia, algo ardió por dentro. A la velocidad de la luz, sobre estimulado por las imágenes mentales y como un latigazo, su cuerpo reaccionó como lo hubiese hecho el de cualquier simple mortal de sexo masculino.

- Otra vez... soñé contigo... - Murmuró, mientras el agua fría caía por su cuerpo, intentando calmar las pasiones que llevaba por dentro- porque... fue un sueño... ¿no?

La cabeza estaba apunto de explotarle, así que decidió no pensar más por el resto del día. Si tenía una misión importante, no la vería hoy, así que tendría tiempo suficiente para ordenar sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

Salió del baño con una toalla amarrada a sus caderas y aun chorreando agua. Se miró en un espejo de cuerpo entero y este le devolvió la imagen de un pálido, casi fantasmagórico, desgarbado y magullado ninja. No sólo con cicatrices y heridas recientemente cerradas, sino también raspaduras, moretones... rasguños... mordidas... Eso ya no era de una batalla, o por lo menos, no en las que se necesitaban armas

- ¿Entonces... ella y yo...?

Unos ligeros golpes en la puerta de su departamento, que él escuchó como si fueran martillazos, lo distrajeron de sus cavilaciones. Rápidamente, como nunca lo hacía, se dirigió a ver quién estaba molestando, no sin antes cubrirse en rostro.

- ¡Buenos días, Kakashi-sensei!- Saludó radiante la amazona, dejando perplejo, por una fracción de segundo, a su maestro.

- Miyuki ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó con un tono de voz que no parecía de él.

- Vine a buscarlo- Sonrió de la misma manera que en los sueños del jonin. Podría haber jurado que estaba sonrojado, pero la máscara no la dejaba comprobarlo- ¿Puedo pasar? No es conveniente que se exponga a una corriente de aire- Comentó apuntando con el dedo el estado de seudo desnudez en el que se encontraba el peligris.

El sólo se apartó de la puerta, dándole la espalda y tomando el control de sus emociones. Se dirigió a su habitación, luego de decirle a la de los ojos violetas que lo esperara por unos minutos. Dicho y hecho, un poco después apareció con los pantalones ya puestos, al igual que con las sandalias y una ceñida camiseta azul oscura

- Entonces ¿Tenemos una misión?- Preguntó ya calmado, y con su típica tono distraído

- Sí ¿No leyó el pergamino?- Negó con su típica sonrisa- No sé por qué pregunto si ya sé la respuesta...- Murmuró resignada

- ¿Estás con alguien, Kakashi?... ¡TÚ!- Exclamó el perro entrando a la habitación y viendo a la muchacha- ¡¿De nuevo aquí?! ¡¿No te bastó con lo de anoche?!

- Pakkun...- Murmuró el ninja con un tono de reproche- _"¿De nuevo? ¿Anoche?... ¿De qué habla?... No creo que... ¿o si?..."_

- Con que ese es tu nombre, cachorrito- Comentó burlona la peliamatista

- ¡NO SOY NINGÚN CACHORRITO!

- pues no se nota... ¡En fin! Kakashi-sensei, debemos salir lo más pronto posible. Tsunade-sama dijo que era una misión realmente importante- Extendiéndole un pergamino que la Hokage había escrito informándole sobre la situación. Este lo leyó y no le prestó demasiada atención

- Si eso era todo, ya puedes irte- Dijo de mala gana el sabueso

- Para ser tan pequeño, tienes muy mal humor- Comentó la chica, dejándolo de espaldas en el suelo y rascándole la barriga. El can no pudo resistirse y comenzó a mover una patita por el gusto- ¿Ves? Así me gustas más...

- ¡Ya déjame!- Poniéndose de pie, o más bien en cuatro patas, intentando volver a su postura seria- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

- ¿La verdad? ¡Sí!... Pero Tsunade-sama me ordenó no irme de aquí si no era con Kakashi-sensei junto a mí- Mirándolo fijamente y con una extraña sonrisa, que no pasó desapercibida para el ninja- Así que si quieres que me vaya pronto, dile que se de prisa.

La amazona se puso de pie y se sentó en un sofá de la sala de estar, al tiempo que, de entre sus cosas, sacaba un libro de edición-bolsillo, con tapas de cuero y sin ninguna inscripción que permitiera darse una idea sobre que diablos estaba leyendo.

- "Vaya... con que así me veo cuando saco el Icha Icha..."- Pensó el jonin, al tiempo que miraba detenidamente a la guerrera

- ¿Sí?- Preguntó ella sin apartar la vista del texto

- Estoy listo- Ya se había puesto encima su jersey, y siempre tenía preparado un bolso en caso de tener que salir rápido a una misión.

- No pienso irme de aquí sin que tome desayuno, sensei- Respondió como una autómata

- Ya me lo tomé- Mintió

- Eso no es verdad...

- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

- Porque usted primero se ducha y luego desayuna- Respondió con tranquilidad. Segundos después, se arrepintió de lo dicho y agregó- Por lo menos, eso es lo que las personas normales hacen...

- Miyuki...- No parecía muy convencido

- Ya dije que no me voy si no come– Clavando sus ojos en el rostro de su maestro con una determinación férrea.

El peligris sólo suspiró sonoramente y se dirigió a la cocina. Encontró a todos sus perros esperando su ración de alimento

- ¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?- Por un momento olvidó que ya había visto a dos de ellos durante la mañana

- Tú nos llamaste anoche, pero en tu borrachera se te olvidó des-invocarnos- Contestó Pakkun aun enfadado

- No lo recuerdo...- Indicó con un tono despreocupado, al tiempo que le servía la comida a sus mascotas

- ¡No me extraña! Estabas tan ebrio que con suerte te mantenías en pie. Si no hubiera sido por esa chica...- Apuntando a la sala contigua- No estarías aquí...

- ¿Miyuki?

- ¿Ese es su nombre? ¡Como sea! Supongo que fue quien te trajo a casa, porque cuando nosotros llegamos, ya estaba contigo...

Kakashi no decía nada. La cabeza le iba a estallar por las cientos de ideas que se agolpaban y entrecruzaban en su mente.

- ¡Y encima es tu alumna!- Dijo repentinamente Pakkun- Yo sabía que eras un irresponsable ¡Pero esto es el colmo!

- ¿De qué hablas? No te entiendo...

- ¿No ves el problema?- Su dueño lo miró pidiéndole que se explayara un poco más- Anoche, como no estabas con tus cinco sentidos, fue a dejarte a tu cuarto, y estuvieron un buen rato encerrados ahí

El tono de voz con el que lo dijo fue más que explícito. El enigmático ninja se quedó en silencio, como intentando recordar, y de repente dijo...

- ¡No te enfades, Pakkun!- abriendo la nevera- Si eso es lo que te molesta, te puedo asegurar que no pasó nada.

- No mientas...

- No lo estoy haciendo- Las palabras sonaron tan seguras, que esa pudo haber sido la mejor actuación de su vida. La verdad es que no estaba seguro de nada- Realmente no hay de qué preocuparse.

- ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

- Porque si hubiera sido así, ella estaría muy cansada...- Respondió arrogantemente, con una sonrisa que casi nadie conocía: La de su 'ego interestelar de galán exitoso'...

- Kakashi ¡Estoy hablando en serio!

- Yo también- Con un tono divertido, al tiempo que se comía un sándwich a una velocidad increíble, sin que se pudiera ver cómo era su rostro- Pakkun, gracias por preocuparte, pero yo sé cuidarme solo- Haciéndole cariño en la cabeza- Además, una alumna es intocable...

- Eso espero... Eso espero...

Ya habían pasado casi dos días desde que habían salido de la aldea. Esta vez se trataba de una misión A: Transportar a la hija menor del Señor Feudal del País del Fuego, hacia el País del Viento, donde la esperaba su padre, para que contrajera matrimonio con un rico terrateniente.

- ¿Por qué nos dieron una misión A si Naruto y yo aun somos genin?- Inquirió un poco fastidiado. Esas últimas 48 horas llevaba preguntándose lo mismo. Tendría que estar fuera de Konoha por una semana completa, y justamente ahora que su relación con Sakura iba mejorando

- ¡No seas tonto, Sasuke! Es obvio que el gran Naruto Uzumaki puede con una misión tan sencilla como esta- Riendo a todo pulmón-¡La vieja Tsunade al fin se dio cuenta de mis capacidades!

- De hecho, creo que los demás equipos estaban ocupados- Aclaró Kakashi, haciendo que las ínfulas del rubio desaparecieron en un santiamén

Avanzaban a paso lento por el desierto. No podían ir más rápido, por varias razones, la principal era que Ariasu-san, que así se llamaba la hija del Señor Feudal, iba acompañada por una comitiva numerosa de empleados, doncellas que eran parte de su ajuar, equipaje, etc... ¡No había forma de ir más rápido! Y aunque la primera parte del trayecto había sido bastante simple, ya que caminar por los bosques no era nada desagradable, apenas entraron al desierto, todo fue más lento. Los pobres animales que tiraban del carruaje en que la novia iba, comenzaron a hundirse en la arena, al igual que los que cargaban los bultos, y eso, sin contar el agobiante sol que los acompañaba buena parte del día, ya era algo difícil de llevar.

De todas formas, por más que quisieran hacer algo, no podían, porque no tenían trato directo con la muchacha, ya que todos sus deseos eran transmitidos por su aya. Y encima, iba cubierta por un velo, para que ningún rayo de luz llegara directamente sobre su piel. Es decir, realmente no sabían nada de ella, sólo que debía tener la piel muy clara como para querer protegerse tanto del sol...

- ¿Cómo será Ariasu-san?- Preguntó Naruto en un susurró a su amigo.

- No lo sé, ni me importa- Respondió Sasuke de mala gana. Seguía pensando en Konoha, o más bien en la pelirrosa

- ¿Y tú que crees, Miyuki-one-chan?- Insistió mirando a la peliamatista, que iba un poco más atrás. Ella no dijo nada- ¿Te pasa algo? No tienes buena cara...

- Estoy bien- Aclaró inmediatamente, moviendo las manos- Sólo tengo un poco de calor

- ¿Y por qué no usas la sombrilla que llevas en la espalda?- Preguntó el rubio, viendo como esta se asomaba desde el bolso de la amazona

- Ah... Creo que tienes razón- Dijo con un tono de no estar muy convencida, pero sacándola de todos modos. La verdad es que ese quitasol no era uno común y corriente, pues pesaba bastante más que cualquier otro, entre otras cosas, pero peor era estar bajo el ardiente sol del desierto sin nada que la protegiera.

Siguieron caminando por aproximadamente quince minutos, cuando la dirección del viento cambió repentinamente, trayendo consigo un olor extraño.

- ¡Agáchense!– Gritó Kakashi de pronto, haciendo que los empleados se lanzaran al suelo justo antes de que varios shuriken gigantes pasaran por sobre sus cabezas.

Naruto y Sasuke ya estaban en guardia, mientras que Miyuki corrió junto al carruaje para defender a las mujeres que estaban en el interior. Repentinamente un kunai, que tenía un papel pegado, se clavo en el vehículo. La amazona tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Abrió la puerta y sacó a ambas mujeres a empujones. Momentos después, el coche explotó y los trozos de madera volaron por los aires.

- ¡One-chan!- Gritó el jinchuuriki - ¡¿Quién demonios hizo esto?!

- Por aquí, niño...- Un fuerte golpe se estrelló contra el rostro del rubio, saliendo disparado por los aires. El cuerpo del ninja explotó y salió humo. El verdadero Naruto apareció detrás de su atacante, y le propinó una patada, que como mínimo, hubiese dejado tetrapléjico a cualquiera

El humo de la explosión de la carroza comenzó a disiparse, dejando a la vista tres cuerpos tirados en el piso. El primero era el de una señora de cabello castaño y vestimenta de sirvienta, la cual estaba un poco más alejada de las otras dos mujeres. Una de ellas estaba sobre la otra, siendo la del cabello violáceo la más afectada por el estallido. Su espalda había recibido parte del impacto y su ropa se había quemado, dejando al descubierto su piel enrojecida y con llagas que comenzaban a sangrar.

Miyuki se giró para ver si la joven que había protegido estaba bien... Parecía asustada, y sin contar unos leves rasguños, se encontraba perfectamente.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Ariasu-san?- Preguntó poniéndose de pie. Por respuesta, la muchacha asintió tímidamente- Quédese junto a mi, yo la protegeré...

- ¿A quién piensas proteger?- Un hombre apareció detrás- _Llamas del fénix_- Hizo unos sellos tan rápido, que la amazona no alcanzó a escapar de las pequeñas bolas de fuego que le lanzaron. Se estrelló unos metros más allá contra el suelo, cayendo de espalda, y haciendo que la arena raspara aun más sus heridas.

- ¡Suélteme, por favor!- Rogaba la de sangre noble, con un hilillo de voz, al tipo que la tenía firmemente tomada por las muñecas- Le daré lo que desee.

- Eso es justamente lo que nuestro jefe quiere...

- ¿La tienes?- Preguntó una mujer de cabello azulado y mirada inteligente. En su frente llevaba tachado el protector de la aldea escondida entre la lluvia

- Déjenla en paz...- Miyuki se puso de pie con dificultad. Todo le daba vueltas, los ojos le ardían y sentía que la cabeza le iba a reventar- ¿Por qué no pelean conmigo?

- Porque eres una basura- Se burló Amaya, juntando los dedos de las manos...

Sólo pestañeó por un segundo y no vio nada más... Únicamente alcanzó a sentir que unas especies de flechas le desgarraban la piel y como los borbotones de un líquido, que ella asumió era sangre, la iban cubriendo de a poco

- En fin, vámonos de aquí. Madara nos debe estar esperando- El hombre cargó a su rehén sobre su hombro, al tiempo que esta lloraba sin parar

- Suéltenla- Ordenó Kakashi con cara de pocos amigos

- Pensé que ya había terminado contigo- Comentó la peliazul, con un tono aburrido

- Tiempo sin verte, Hatake Kakashi

- ¿Taku?- El peligris lo reconoció al instante. Habían sido compañeros ANBU por varios años- ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que habías muerto... ¿Qué quieren con Ariasu-san?

- ¿Ese es tu nombre en Konoha?- Inquirió su captor socarronamente.

- No sé de qué me hablan- Logró decir la chica entre sus sollozos

- ¿Creíste que no te encontraríamos? Las instrucciones fueron claras:

Bordeando los 18 años, ojos violetas, cabello claro y de un extraño color y la piel muy blanca...

Un sonido extraño interrumpió la conversación. Una sombrilla pasó a escasos centímetros del rostro de Taku, abriéndole una herida y obligándolo a soltar a su presa. Como si hubiese sido un bumerang, el arma volvió a las manos de su dueña

- Miyuki...

A unos diez metros de distancia, la amazona se encontraba de pie, con una expresión de furia infinita. Su respiración se notaba agitada...

- ¡One-chan!- Exclamó Naruto, llegando con Sasuke y viéndole la espalda toda ensangrentada

- No se entrometan- Dijo con un tono frío y que no admitía ninguna réplica- Esta lucha es entre esos bastardos y yo.

- Grandes palabras para una niña tan chiquita

- Y un gran cuerpo para un cerebro tan diminuto...

- Haré que te tragues tus palabras, mujercita.

Se lanzó a toda velocidad contra la muchacha, que parecía ni inmutarse. Es más, hasta sonreía con arrogancia.

De pronto, ella abrió la sombrilla, se arrodillo y se escondió detrás, como esperando que algo pasara. Como por arte de magia, se levantó una tormenta de arena que no dejaba ver nada de lo que sucedía entre los que estaban luchando.

- Soy yo la que hará que te las tragues, hombrecito...- Apareciendo frente a él y lanzándole la sombrilla que giraba como una especia de cuchillo cortante que despedazaría lo que se cruzara en su camino

- Eso fue muy fácil- esquivando el ataque

- ¿Y que tal esto?- Del mango había sacado una katana delgadísima que clavó brutalmente en el vientre de su enemigo hasta traspasarle le espalda.

Antes que el sujeto cayera al suelo, una ráfaga de viento salió de entre la tormenta con dirección a Amaya, la cual alcanzó a esquivarla, causándole solo un roce poco profundo en su brazo derecho. Inmediatamente, la tempestad de arena cesó

- ¡Yuki-chan!- Exclamó Naruto, viendo a su amiga de pie junto al cuerpo del ex ninja de Konoha. La amazona cayó de espalda sobre la arena caliente del desierto y un quejido escapó de su garganta.

- Estúpida...- Murmuró la del cabello azabache apisonándose la herida- Nos volveremos a ver.

- ¡Hey!- Ya era tarde. Sólo quedaba una estela de humo- Sasuke, ve a ver como está Ariasu-san y los demás- El Uchiha obedeció la orden de su maestro y partió a chequear los signos vitales de la muchacha que se había desplomado.

Por su parte, el jonin se dirigió a ver a su ex compañero de equipo. Este comenzaba a vomitar sangre y ya no se podía mover mucho. Su alumna había sido muy certera al darle el golpe final

- Dime ¿Por qué querían a Ariasu-san?

-...- Parpadeó lentamente- No lo sé...

- Hazlo- Tomó la katana y comenzó a sacarla lentamente. Un aullido de dolor escapó de la garganta del shinobi

- No la quieren a ella... Sino a su vientre... No están muertos. Ellos volverán por lo que quieren... y será en poco tiempo- Sonrió con los dientes rojos por la sangre- Akatsuki ya no existe... Pero los Uchiha sí... Itachi... también...

**N/A**¿WHAT THE HELL? OMG!

Podría jurar que sus caras fluctúan entre estas:

Oo// O.O// oO//òO//ôO//xDDDDD (La última es mía XD)

Como sea! Este capítulo lo hice especialmente pensando en las personas, particularmente Noris, que me pidieron volver un poco a mi pareja protagónica. Es cierto, los tenía abandonados, pero espero me perdonen. Intenté redimirme con ese seudo lemon, que de lemon no tiene nada... Perdónenme, pero soy muy dada a lo implícito. Yo leo mensajes subliminales en todas partes y me shockea un poco la brutalidad con la que escriben los "encuentros"... Aunque eso no impida que los lea XD...

Opinen y díganme algo sobre que tal me quedó, si entendieron o no la idea, si era o no un sueño ¿O fue verdad? ¿O la vida es sueño? (Maldito libro!! Me fue como el [Censurado... Se escucha un pito de fondo en la mugre prueba! ¬¬)

Y sobre el título... Quizá no entiendan todavía, pero en el próximo chap se aclarará todo un poco más... Tenía pensado varios dichos, pero ese fue el que más me gustó o... y me di cuenta que hay varios refranes sobre el terror que deben tener los hombres a la ira femenina XD... Yo, sinceramente, temo a las mujeres despechadas, porque en nuestra vida común, ya tenemos la perfidia en la sangre XDDD

Ah! Y lo importante... Itachi... (Baba) ¿Vivo? ¿Me volví loca? ¿Vi muchas teleseries? ¿Lo resucitaron? ¿Tiene más vidas que un gato? ¿O Sasuke mintió...? Porque... ¡TAMBIÉN ES UN UCHIHA! Oo

Déjenme un review para continuar!! (Me encanta la extorsión XD)

**MaRukawa **


	9. Caras vemos

**Del lecho al pecho... ¡Hay mucho trecho!**

**Disclaimer:** Casi ninguno de los personajes que uso en este fic son míos. Si lo fueran, los emparejaría a todos, partiendo por Kakashi (para que pueda practicar lo que lee en los Icha Icha...), siguiendo con Sasuke (para que "restaure el clan") y con Shikamaru (para ver si con Temari le da pereza tener se... Oo... ¡secretos!! ¿Qué pensaban, hentais!? ¬¬)

**Aclaración:**

**Kusarigama:** es un arma formada por una hoz (kama) y una larga cadena (kusari) terminada con un peso metálico que ayuda a envolver las extremidades y/o las armas del adversario.

¡En fin!...

**¡Lean!**

**XI- Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos**

**(Vaya que no...)**

Ya sin el carro que transportaba a la novia y a su doncella, el viaje se retrasaría aun más de lo esperado, y las lesiones de Miyuki necesitaban atención urgente...

Como nunca antes, Kakashi extrañó la ausencia de Sakura en aquella misión.

La única integrante de su equipo tenía una herida abierta, literalmente, en toda la espalda. Las llagas se extendían desde el cuello hasta un poco más arriba del cóxis, y se agravaban más con cada movimiento de la muchacha. Y lo peor del caso, es que no podían protegerla de la arena del desierto, pues si intentaban vendarla, las gasas se le quedaban pegadas, haciendo que todo fuera más doloroso de lo que ya era.

Aunque cabía rescatar que ella prácticamente ni se quejaba. Si hubiese sido por su voluntad, habría continuada caminando tal cual bajo el sol abrasador del desierto, pero su maestro se lo prohibió. Porque como si no bastara con aquella ulcera, debía sumarle que había sufrido una insolación bastante grave, gracias a su nívea piel, y encima, el ataque que había recibido de parte de Amaya, la había lastimado en gran parte de su cuerpo. Las flechas hirieron sus brazos, piernas y una le rozó el costado derecho del torso, pasando muy cerca de las costillas... Eso complicaba bastante la situación.

- Ya dije que no- Anunció por última vez Kakashi. Gran parte de las herida de la chica habían sido medianamente curadas, pero aun quedaban las más graves- Tú te vas con Naruto

- Yo también soy parte de esta misión, y no pienso renunciar a ella- Respondió, ya fuera de sus cabales. Tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y una mirada febril que, anudada a su típica porfía, daba un poco de miedo

- yo soy el jonin encargado y te ordeno que te adelantes

- ¡A mi ningún hombre me ordena nada!

Los gritos se escuchaban hasta fuera de la tienda del ninja. Sasuke seguía como si nada, mientras el rubio se sorprendía porque alguien pudiera sacar de sus cabales a su siempre impasible sensei. Por su parte, Ariasu nunca había escuchado a una mujer discutiendo la ordenanza de un superior, y menos, si este era un hombre

- ¿Estás segura?- En una rápida maniobra, con su brazo derecho, Kakashi la atrajo violentamente hacia sí, quedando a una mínima distancia. Miyuki tuvo que morderse los labios para reprimir el aullido que se le quedó atrapado en la garganta- ¿Ves? Todavía te duele...

- Ese no es su problema ni el de nadie- Levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos en el rostro del shinobi sin parpadear

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terca?

Aun estaban a escasos centímetros. El peligris deslizó su mano hacia la frente de la amazona, y, pese a estar con sus guantes, pudo sentir que ardía en fiebre. Bajó los dedos hasta las mejillas y, para desgracia de Kusari, no pudo controlar el bochorno, enrojeciendo aun más. Entonces, lo miró con más dureza que antes, pero él parecía no darse por enterado, porque siguió delineando el contorno de su rostro ovalado sin inmutarse en lo absoluto.

Con lentitud, como lo haría un domador de fieras, la miró fijamente, al tiempo que su mano llegaba al nacarado cuello de la guerrera, la que parecía ya no respirar, pero persistía con el juego de miradas. Los largos dedos del jonin se deslizaron hasta quedar enredados entre el cabello amatista de su alumna.

Miyuki sólo alcanzó a sentir una pequeña presión en cinco partes distintas de su cabeza y cayó inconsciente por más tiempo del que le convenía.

Cuando abrió sus grandes ojos violetas, se encontró en un lugar en el que nunca antes había estado.

Era un cuarto amplio, de albas paredes y bastante limpio, por lo que le permitía ver su escasa perspectiva. Intentó girarse, ya que estaba acostada boca abajo, y no pudo. Se encontraba conectada a varias cosas, que no tenía idea qué eran, y que producían un ruido de los mil demonios que, si seguían así, la sacarían de quicio. Además, apenas se movió, la herida de la espalda y la del costado le dolieron tanto, que decidió quedarse quieta.

- Maldito Kakashi...- Murmuraba furibunda. Cuando se enojaba, lo llamaba por su nombre de pila- ¡Ese fue un truco muy bajo! Y yo, la muy estúpida, caí...- La sangre comenzó a hervirle recordando las numerosas veces en que aquel pervertido de primera le había hecho jugarretas de ese tipo- ¿Qué demonios le pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué a veces me trata como a una hermana menor y otras ni siquiera me mira durante todo el día? ¡Ah, no lo entiendo! ¿Y así dicen que las mujeres somos las complicadas?

Mientras más pensaba, de peor humor se ponía. Había empuñado tanto su mano por la cólera, que ya la tenía blanca por la nula circulación sanguínea.

- ¡Y encima yo se lo permití! ¡¡LO ODIO!! - Exclamó roja por la furia. Su presión subió violentamente, y las máquinas comenzaron a sonar más y más fuerte, exasperando a la dríade- ¡Cállense ya!

Se desesperó por el ruido, la situación, el lugar ¡Por todo! La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, cuando se produjo una sobrecarga de energía. Todas las bombillas de ese piso explotaron al mismo tiempo, lanzando vidrios por todas partes, mientras que los aparatos se quemaron por la repentina descarga de corriente. Entonces, su dolor de cabeza desapareció.

Segundos más tarde, escuchó que alguien corría a toda velocidad y la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe

- ¿Estás bien, one-chan?- Preguntó Naruto, quedándose extrañado de que los trozos de vidrios ni siquiera estuviesen próximos a la cama de la muchacha. Es más, era como si alrededor de ella, los cristales formaran una especie de círculo de dos metros de diámetro- ¿No te pasó nada con el cortocircuito?

- No. Estoy bien- Contestó ahora de mejor ánimo, y apoyando la cabeza sobre sus brazos para mirar al rubio- ¿Hoy es domingo, verdad?

- No, es miércoles

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿miércoles 4 de abril?- el muchacho asintió. Con un movimiento rápido, Miyuki intentó bajar de la cama, pero sus piernas no les respondieron y se cayó de bruces contra el frío suelo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te pasó nada?- Naruto la ayudó a ponerse de pie, pero ella quiso ir hacia la puerta- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- Yo debería estar en Konoha y no aquí...- Alcanzó a murmurar, antes de llevarse las manos a las costillas y ver las vendas se teñían de un color granate.

- One-chan, tienes que guardar reposo. Los doctores dijeron que tus heridas eran graves

- Ellos no saben nada- Intentó seguir caminando- Yo tengo un compromiso con Tsunade-sama, y no puedo fallar.

- Si te refieres a esto, no deberías preocuparte- La guerrera levantó la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos azul celeste que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. El chico que tenía enfrente, sostenía entre sus dedos un pergamino que traía el símbolo de la aldea de la hoja.

- Gaara...- Murmuró Naruto sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Eso no importa ahora. Ve a llamar a una enfermera- Aunque titubeó por una fracción de segundo, el rubio salió en busca de ayuda para su amiga- Deberías recostarte...- Miyuki ni se inmutó- La Hokage mandó esto para ti- La muchacha extendió la mano, pero por respuesta, el pelirrojo le indicó el camastro

-...- Con desgana volvió al lugar señalado, pero esta vez se quedó sentada, cruzándose de brazos y haciéndole un gesto con la boca de evidente tedio- ¿Ya?

- Eres muy impaciente, Kusari- Comentó al tiempo que se lo pasaba.

-...- Se quedó estática al escuchar su nombre.

- Toma- Como ella seguía sin recibirlo, lo guardó en uno de los muebles de la habitación, y le comentó a modo de explicación- ¿Qué esperabas? Soy el Kazekage.

- Pues ni sueñes que te llame Kazekage-sama, porque te conozco desde que tenías cinco años...- dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, pero con tal insolencia, que logró arrancarle una sonrisa al líder de Suna

- Pero no directamente, sino por mi hermana

- Es lo mismo... De todas formas andabas con un osito para todas partes- Levantó la vista y se fijó que él estaba ligeramente encarnado

Gaara recordó las advertencias que le hizo su hermana sobre el carácter de la dríade. Y, la verdad es que no se había equivocado en lo más mínimo. Le dijo, textualmente, que era tal como ella, pero muchísimo más desfachatada.

En ese preciso instante, entró Naruto junto con una mujer que rondaba los veinte años

- Kazekage-sama...- Murmuró sonrojada la recién llegada. Le pareció extraño que esa simple chica tuviera a una visita tan importante- Naruto-san, si me disculpan, debo revisar a Miyuki-san

El del kanji en la frente sólo se giró para salir de la habitación seguido por el otro muchacho

- Hey, Gaara- La enfermera la miró sorprendida ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarlo así? Era una inmensa falta de respeto- Me caíste bien. Ojalá puedas volver pronto a verme

- Sí...- Musitó casi inaudiblemente y evidentemente avergonzado.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para nadie, sobre todo para la que ahora debía curar a la enferma.

Kusari estaba segura que la muchacha la miró con odio durante todo el tiempo que estuvo hospitalizada...

La depositó con cuidado sobre su cama. Segundos después, las sabanas se tiñeron de un rojo oscuro. De su ropa solo quedaban jirones. Tenía cortes en los brazos, piernas, hombros, espalda y hasta por la máscara con la que cubría su rostro, la sangre comenzaba a escurrirle cuello abajo.

Temari estaba asustada. Cuando la amazona le pidió que lucharan, no se lo tomó en serio. Pero la pelea había sido más difícil de lo que creyó en un principio. Su amiga era más peligrosa de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar, y la obligó a usar una nueva técnica, la danza cortante, que llevaba practicando en secreto por algún tiempo. Le había hecho más daño del que en su vida habría deseado hacerle.

- Voy a buscar a Ginko-san- Anunció la rubia, poniéndose de pie para salir de la habitación. Llegó hasta la puerta y se giró con los ojos vidriosos- Perdóname, Kusari-chan

- Recuerda que lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte.

- Claro...- Entendió que la peliamatista estaba sonriendo bajo su máscara, así que se puso la suya y salió a toda prisa en busca de la madre de su compañera de equipo.

Sentía que cada vez que respiraba, le salía un chorro de sangre por alguna de sus tantas heridas. El pecho lo tenía apretado y no tenía la energía suficiente ni para mover un dedo.

Con cada minuto que pasaba, menos oxígeno entraba a sus pulmones, y ciertamente, la máscara de madera de los bosques ancestrales, que le cubría toda la cara, no la ayudaba a respirar en lo más mínimo.

Llevó la mano hasta su cabeza, buscando entre su corto cabello la diadema con la que se la podría quitar. Se topó con otros dedos que la ayudaron... Sintió su piel libre de aquella odiosa careta que tendría que usar hasta que llegara su primera bajada.

- ¿Qué te pasó?- Preguntó alguien con preocupación

Esa voz la conocía a la perfección. Su corazón se detuvo y no quiso abrir los ojos. Si lo hacía, ya no podría separarse nunca más de esa persona... Pero ya era tarde. La diminuta distancia que la separaba de su amigo, había desaparecido junto con el gambox que ya no estaba al alcance de su mano. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio al espigado hombre mirándola detenidamente a unos 30 centímetros de distancia. Su expresión no era la de todos los días. Hoy estaba serio

- ¿Raidon-sempai?

Ella lo sabía. Ese no era su verdadero nombre, sino uno en clave, pero lo había aceptado, al igual que todas las extravagancias que eran parte de su carácter.

- ¿Quién te hizo eso?- Parecía realmente enfadado. Tanto, que ni se fijó que era la primera vez que veía el ovalado y níveo rostro de la niña con la que había vivido los últimos siete meses de su vida, ni reparó tampoco, en la belleza de sus profundos ojos violetas

- Fui yo.- Sonrió de una forma que logró calmarlo- No debí obligar a Mari-chan a luchar contra mi... Yo nunca podré ser tan fuerte como ella

- No pensé que te rindieras tan rápido- Comentó con esa típica sonrisa que la hacía maldecir todas las noches el haber nacido en una tribu de mujeres. Él se acercó y le acarició la cabeza como lo haría con un gato pequeño- Deberías imitar a Gai...

- ¿Quieres que me vista de verde?- Preguntó con una risa que terminó por contagiarlo. Un acceso de tos interrumpió su alegría. Se tapó la boca con las manos y estas se tiñeron de rojo- Vaya... y yo que pensaba que ya no me quedaba sangre en las venas. Con toda la que he perdido, podrían llenar dos barriles...

- Veo que desde pequeñas a las mujeres les enseñan a ser exageradas...- La niña lo miró con una ceja arriba, evidentemente ofendida. Él, por respuesta, la levantó de la cama y la cargó entre sus brazos, tiñéndose de inmediato con la que era la maldición de Kusari

- ¡¿Qué haces?! Mamá ya viene para acá...

- Tú estás diciendo que ya no te queda mucha sangre, y yo no pienso permitir que te mueras esperando a que llegue...

El tono de voz del ninja sonó tan sincero que, como pocas veces le pasaba, no supo que decir. Y sintiendo como se le apretaba el pecho y la garganta, apoyó su cabeza en el cuello de ese hombre, doce años mayor, aspirando su aroma y guardándolo para siempre en su memoria... No importaba que ella sólo tuviera algo más de una década. Lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas durante el día, y se odiaba todas las noches, por sucumbir a la condena que significaba el amor en su vida.

Vagaba en el limbo de la semiinconsciencia. Ya no tenía ganas de dormir, pero no quería despertarse...

De todos modos tuvo que hacerlo, porque un pequeño rayo de luz de luna le llegaba directamente sobre su ojo derecho. Pestañeó perezosamente y estiró los brazos que había usado, a modo de almohada, para apoyar su cabeza mientras descansaba.

La habitación debía estar en completa oscuridad, pero gracias a que las cortinas habían quedado un poco abiertas, la luz de las estrellas lograba colarse y dejarla en penumbra. No necesitaba más que eso. Todo su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a la completa negrura de las invernales noches de su aldea. Y como si eso no bastara, a veces el crepúsculo la sorprendía entreteniéndose en el bosque y ahí pasaba la noche, entre alerces, pinos, cipreses y abetos.

Como un animal salvaje, adaptó sus grandes ojos a la tenue luz y pudo divisar una figura a dos metros de distancia de su cama. Parecía estar durmiendo, aunque dudaba de la comodidad que podía otorgarle un pequeño sillón a un hombre que medía sobre el 1.80 mt.

- ¿Qué hace aquí?- Murmuró Miyuki sorprendida al ver a su maestro en la habitación- De seguro le bajó el cargo de conciencia por no venir en todo el día a ver como estaba... ¡Pobre de mi! Yo, sufriendo con esa horrible enfermera sádica, y él, persiguiendo mujeres

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, esas palabras, además de tener un dejo de celos, sonaron más fuerte de lo deseado.

Kakashi se movió... y luego, se quedó quieto

Por suerte, aun soñaba... ¡y de seguro con chicas desnudas!

Entonces, notó que se había quedado dormido con un libro entre sus manos. Y, por el color que creyó reconocer, era el primer tomo de los famosos Best Seller "Icha Icha..."

- ¿En qué pagina irá?- Pensó con curiosidad, incorporándose- Si me acercó, probablemente se dará cuenta... Eso es lo malo de ese hombre: cuesta demasiado sorprenderlo ¡Qué diablos! Quiero saber en qué parte de la historia va.

Bajó los pies al gélido piso y apoyó ambas manos en la cama para no volverse a caer, como le había pasado en la mañana. Cuando estuvo segura de que podía aguantar todo el peso de su cuerpo, respiró profundamente y dio un tembloroso paso al frente. Y luego otro. Y otro, hasta quedar detrás del sofá en el que descansaba su mentor. Pasó la cabeza sobre el conocido hombro del ninja que solía llamarse Raidon...

No pudo evitar sentir nostalgia y recordar el sueño que había tenido hacía unos minutos atrás... Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente y agudizó la vista.

- Icha Icha Paradaisu... Jiraiya...- Pensaba mientras leía los bordes superiores del texto. Bajó la vista- Página 26... Debió comenzarlo de nuevo...

"_¡No podía creer que un lugar así existiera! ¿Era posible que hubiese una isla donde sólo vivían mujeres jóvenes, hermosas y complacientes? Y mejor aun: Sin hombres... _

_Sólo él era el afortunado dueño de ese secreto, el cual pensaba llevarse a la tumba..."_

Leía en voz baja, prácticamente inaudible. Más bien era un susurro que ni los murciélagos hubiesen escuchado. Tres líneas más abajo, la guerrera no alcanzó a sofocar una pequeña risa que se le escapó de los labios... De inmediato se tapó la boca

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-...- Cayó sentada al escuchar la voz grave de su interlocutor. Levantó la vista y sintió su corazón detenerse. Respondió, aunque más bien fue un murmullo, con toda la fuerza que tenía- Hola, Kakashi-sensei

-...- Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie - Responde la pregunta que te hice

- ¡Por supuesto que no hay nada gracioso en todo esto! ¡¿Qué puede haber de divertido en que cada vez que lo tengo cerca termine tirada en el suelo?! ¿Es que no duerme en toda la noche preparando la manera de matarme de un susto o simplemente le resulta de una forma espontánea?- Hizo lo que mejor resultaba en ocasiones como esa: Hacerse la ofendida

- ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

-Le preguntaba sobre qué hacía aquí a estas horas- Cambió el tema y se sentó en el borde de la cama, cruzando los brazos

- Vine a verte- Respondió con su típico buen humor y esa sonrisa tan suya que nadie, por lo menos eso era lo que ella creía, podía imitar

- Ah... ¿Está seguro? Porque quizá hay una enfermera linda que...

- No- La interrumpió aun de buen talante- Vine por ti ¿Estás mejor?

- S- sí...- Las imágenes de ese día, seis años atrás, en que él la cargó en brazos, porque _"no iba a permitir que se muriera desangrada esperando", _vinieron a su mente con una claridad inusitada- De todos modos, no es nada demasiado grave

- Eso no es lo que opina Tsunade-sama- El peligris reposaba en el mismo sofá en el que, minutos antes, dormía- Esta tarde llegaron ordenes desde Konoha. La Quinta quiere que nos quedemos aquí hasta que tus heridas estén completamente sanas. Mientras, Naruto, Sasuke y yo, haremos todo lo que nos pida el Kazekage.

- Les he causado muchos problemas.- Pensó perdiéndose en el paisaje que le ofrecía la ventana que estaba junto a su cama, pero en el que ella, en realidad, no se fijaba. De pronto, reaccionó a los roces de unos largos y finos dedos contra su cabeza- Sensei...

- No te preocupes. No quería volver tan pronto a la aldea...- Le sonrió como en los viejos tiempos, cuando ella era una niña flacucha, y él, un joven jonin que había ido a esa aldea de mujeres en busca de un camino que seguir luego de salirse de los ANBU.

- ¿Me podría pasar el pergamino que está en ese cajón?- Preguntó con la voz más entera que alguien podía tener en una situación como esa, al tiempo que apuntaba un mueble. El hizo lo indicado, y se apartó un poco para que la muchacha tuviera "privacidad" al leerlo

En resumidas cuentas, Tsunade le decía que su graduación de genin, si es que lograba pasar la prueba de la academia, quedaba suspendida hasta el 14 de abril, dos días antes del examen chunin... Eso significaba que, si no lo pasaba, ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo podría presentarse a dar la tan postergada prueba que los sacaría de una vez por todas del denigrante rango de genin de 17 años...

- ¿Usted sabía de esto?- Preguntó la amazona

- Soy tu sensei ¿no? Debo estar enterado... la Quinta me explicó que, a pesar de tener habilidades suficientes como para ser una kunoichi, no tenías una graduación formal en la academia ninja porque tus padres viajaban mucho. Por eso, tu caso es especial, y se te permitió hacer un examen distinto, sin estar rodeada de niños que te miren raro...

Por un momento se asustó. Pensó que Kakashi siempre había sabido su verdadera identidad, o peor aun... Que la había olvidado

- ¿Y que dicen Sasuke y Naruto-kun? ¿Cómo van a continuar entrenándose estando aquí? Esto es muy importante para ellos, y...

- Ya te dije que no te preocuparas.- Reparó relajado- Ambos están de acuerdo en quedarse aquí. Dijeron que tu salud es más importante que rendir ese examen. Además, ninguno necesita entrenar más. Todos en Konoha saben que lo único que les hace falta, es algo oficial que acredite sus habilidades, porque son tan fuertes como un jonin

- ¿Y que pasará con Neji?

- Él ya lo sabe todo, y lamenta lo ocurrido, pero ya tiene otros asuntos que atender...

-... - Esas últimas cuatro palabras se recalcaron de manera desproporcionada en la mente de Miyuki. Se le vino a la cabeza el nombre de Tenten y recordó la noche del cumpleaños de Sakura... Un mueca maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- No. Estoy perfectamente- Contestó con su sonrisa más encantadora, mientras pensaba- Pero no podría decir lo mismo de uno de sus aprendices, Kakashi-sensei...

Había ido a buscarla a su casa, como todo un caballero, hacía más de cinco horas. Su trigueña amiga le había pedido, con su cara más adorable, el favor de acompañarla a hacer unas 'pequeñas compras'

Craso error: Las mujeres NO hacen compras pequeñas... y menos si llevan a un hombre para que cargue las bolsas...

Nunca pensó que Tenten fuera ese tipo de chicas que se paseaba por cada una de las tiendas, preguntaba por todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, lo tuviera o no en su casa, para luego probarse diez tipos distintos de pantalones que, a un metro de distancia se veían iguales, y después decir que se veía gorda y no comprar nada... y encima ¡Al final volvían a la misma tienda y se llevaban la primera cosa que se probó!

Le dolía la cabeza, estaba cansado (¿Cómo podría no estarlo si eso era peor que un entrenamiento de Gai?) y hubiese deseado estar en una misión S en ese momento, peleando contra un Akatsuki, pero para su desgracia, ya todos estaban muertos...

La de los ojos chocolate debería haber dado gracias al cielo por la paciencia que tenía su amigo, porque si ese hubiera sido el Neji de dos semanas atrás, la habría dejado sola con todas las bolsas hacía mucho rato atrás... Pero, para su suerte, él estaba haciendo el intento de cambiar sus actitudes frías y distantes... Por lo menos ¡Por ganas no se quedaba!

- ¡Ah, Neji-kun!- Exclamó Tenten, al tiempo que lo dopaba con una sonrisa preciosa y especialmente preparada para momentos como ese- ¡Te agradezco tanto que me ayudaras con mis compras!

- Claro...- Fue lo más amable que se le ocurrió. Sólo porque le había agregado el '-kun' a su nombre, le perdonaba todo lo anterior

- Eres el mejor amigo que una chica podría tener- Hasta a ella le dolió decir esa palabra: Amigo...

- ¿Quieres tomar algo?- Propuso después de un silencio incómodo. Ella asintió y se dirigieron a un local cercano que era bastante visitado por los jóvenes ninjas de la aldea.

Se sentaron en una mesa que daba hacia la calle, la cual era muy transitada, y pidieron una gaseosa, para él, y una copa de helado, para la chica. Unos minutos después, llegó la mesera con el pedido, lo dejó en la mesa y se retiró

- ¿Recuerdas cuando dimos el examen chunin?- Recordó repentinamente la morocha en un ataque de nostalgia- Éramos tan pequeños e inmaduros...

- Lee sigue igual- Repuso él, causando una pequeña risita de su compañera

- Tienes razón, aun es un niño ingenuo... Tú no has cambiado tanto. Lo esencial sigue intacto- Lo último lo dijo casi en un suspiro, para luego hacer una mueca- ¡Pero yo sigo igual...!

-...- Ahora él le sonrió, causando un pequeño sonrojo en la muchacha que tenía enfrente- ¿Todavía no te fijas?

- ¿Eh? ¿En qué?- Preguntó mirándolo sin entender

El muchacho de los ojos aperlados pensó en la cantidad de veces que había sorprendido a más de un hombre mirando embobado a su compañera de equipo. Pero ella no se daba por aludida.

Venía pasando desde que entraron a la academia, claro que en ese entonces, el club de admiradores era más reducido. Sólo bastó que cumpliera quince años, y los chicos comenzaron a apilarse a su alrededor como abejas a la miel.

Y lo más divertido es que salían con un pretexto más tonto que el anterior. _"Por favor, ayúdame a manejar el kusarigama"_, _"Tenten ¿Cómo hago para ser más exacto con los kunais? ¿Podrías enseñarme?" _y_ "¡Eres genial con las armas! ¿Por qué no entrenamos juntos hoy por la tarde?"_ eran las frases más comunes con las que intentaban invitarla a salir, y ella ni cuenta se daba... ¡Es más! en ese preciso momento no reparaba en el grupo de muchachos de la mesa del fondo que la miraban sin disimular en lo más mínimo su interés por ella... Suerte que él no era celoso. Por lo menos, no con los de su sexo...

- H-ho-la, Te-ten-ten-chan...- Logró decir con muchísimo esfuerzo un chico de aproximadamente 17 años. El pobre, estaba rojo hasta las orejas, y con suerte podía hilvanar una frase sin olvidar su nombre...

- ¡Hola, Tetsu!- Lo saludó con la familiaridad de siempre- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Mejoraste tu uso del kusarigama?- Neji sólo llevó una mano a su cabeza. Ahí iba de nuevo... No era posible que fuera tan detallista con todo, y así de despistada con los chicos.

- Sí, gracias a ti, ya lo manejo perfectamente- Respondió con orgullo y satisfacción que, hasta el momento, nadie sospechaba que tenía- Por eso, quería invitarte a salir. Es una forma de agradecer tu ayuda

- ¡Claro! ¿Cuándo nos vemos?- Respondió ella con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, haciendo que su amigo se pusiera más pálido de lo que ya era normalmente

- Esta noche. Yo iré a buscarte a tu casa a las 8:00, lo demás es una sorpresa

- Entonces nos vemos- El muchacho se despidió muy feliz, como si nunca hubiese creído que ella le diría que sí- ¿Qué pasa, Neji-kun? ¿No te gustó tu soda?

- No es eso... es que no sabía que te gustara ese chico- Comentó con la mayor rapidez que su mente le permitió después de aquel extraño incidente

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, al igual que yo ignoro cosas sobre ti- Aquella respuesta era la que menos se esperaba el dueño del byakugan- De todos modos, Tetsu no me gusta.

- Entonces no lo entiendo... ¿Por qué aceptaste?

- No hay que entender nada, sólo que me merezco una oportunidad de ser feliz y debo comenzar a intentarlo ¿no crees?... No se puede esperar a la gente de por vida...- Comentó con una sonrisa triste, para luego agregar- ¡Ahí viene Sakura-chan!

Y poniéndose de pie, corrió al encuentro de su amiga, saludándola como si no la hubiera visto en años...

Pero nada de eso le importó al joven jonin, porque las palabras de Tenten le quedaron retumbando en la cabeza, y más que nada, en el pecho... Sin duda, era lo más doloroso que había sentido en años...

Esas serían las palabras más hirientes que escucharía en toda su vida...

O por lo menos, eso pensaba hasta el momento...

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que había despertado de aquella estúpida técnica, en la que su maestro oprimió los cinco puntos más sensibles del sistema nervioso, causándole un estado de ensoñación tan profundo, que rayaba en el coma...

Y aunque en un principio pensó golpearlo hasta que se le adormecieran las manos, al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que había mejores formas de hacerle pagar tamaña trastada; Acariciarla como si ella fuera una bestia salvaje, para poder dejarla inconsciente, era muy bajo.

Pero no importaba... Después de todo, Kakashi desconocía más cosas de ella, de lo que le convenía

Porque no había nada peor en el mundo que una mujer enfurecida... O mejor dicho, sí lo había: Una mujer enfurecida que tiene los medios y el valor para vengarse.

Y esa, señores, era ella.

_**Flash Back**_

_Aun mascullando su indignación con el peligris, entre una y otra disculpa, logró separarse de su grupo de amigas, las cuales discutían acaloradamente la mejor forma de torturar al par de idiotas que osaron jugar al 'Don Juan' con ellas. _

_- ¡Kakashi, Raidon, o como sea que se llame, no ha cambiado nada! Pensé que en este tiempo habría madurado un poco, que ya no era el mismo idiota de siempre ¡Pero no! Eso era tenerle demasiada fe..._

_La chica de los ojos violetas murmuraba este tipo de cosas sin parar, caminando a paso rápido hacia el baño de damas. Entró, se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie y trancó la puerta. Nadie debía molestarla. _

_Juntó sus manos, concentró su chakra e hizo el sello de la serpiente, tigre y carnero, en una sucesión rápida. De inmediato, un kunai, de una forma bastante peculiar, se materializó en sus manos. Apretó la filosa y delgada hoja con tanta fuerza, que la sangre comenzó a escurrir por sus dedos, y apenas una gota cayó al suelo, lo lanzó contra la pared, clavándolo en el muro. Segundos después, una nube de humo apareció frente a ella y la figura de un hombre alto y corpulento se materializó._

_- ¿Estás bien? ¿No tienes nada?- Preguntó Jiraiya bastante exaltado. De inmediato se dio cuenta que no había de qué preocuparse. Entonces le salió una gran vena en la frente- ¡KUSARI, TE HE DICHO QUE NO HAGAS ESO!! ¡ESE KUNAI ES PARA EMERGENCIAS!! ¡¿QUÉ NO ME PUEDES LLAMAR DE OTRA MANERA!?_

_- Lo siento, pero es la forma en que vienes más rápido._

_- Ya se te hizo una costumbre...- Comentó con resignación- No sé como todavía te queda sangre en las venas._

_- A una mujer nunca le falta con qué sangrar- Dijo ella sentenciosamente, mientras se vendaba la mano- En fin, no te llamaba para eso, papá._

_- ¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ!!- Bufó el sannin molesto- Aun soy muy joven, perfectamente podría pasar por tu hermano..._

_- Lamento recordártelo, pero al ser tú el hombre que dejó embarazada a mi mamá, automáticamente pasas a ser mi PADRE- Explicó en un tono didáctico-para-idiotas- Además, no te llamé para discutir nuestro parentesco... Quiero que me des algo_

_- ¡Ah, mujeres!- Suspiró- Siempre quieren algo ¿Qué vas a pedirme? ¿Dinero?_

_- Algo mucho mejor. Regálame el último tomo de los "Icha Icha..."- Decir que al peligris se le cayó la cara, que su mandíbula tocó al suelo y que se le desorbitaron los ojos, es poco_

_- ¡¿QUÉ TU QUIERES QUÉ!? _

_- Ya lo dije; Quiero el "Icha Icha Tactics". Y deja de gritarme- A la amazona no se le movió ni un pelo cuando lo repitió_

_- ¡Pero si tu aun eres una niña! _

_- Tengo 18 años_

_- Te recuerdo que eres mi hija y estos temas son inapropiados entre nosotros._

_- ¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria sobre las conversaciones que teníamos cuando yo aun no sabía ni vestirme sola? Por ejemplo, cuando te pregunté de donde venían los bebés..._

_- Kusari...Tú no puedes leerlo porque... porque... ¡Eres una chica!_

_- No veo cuál es el problema. En tus libros, escribes sobre ellas...- El maestro de Naruto se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Con esa chiquilla no se podía razonar- Por lo demás, me permito recordarte que gracias a mi se te ocurrió la idea de escribir sobre "un paraíso de mujeres"_

_- Sí... Fue la única forma con la que pude explicarte por qué no podías ir conmigo en mis viajes- Recordó con un aire soñador, evocando la infancia de su pequeña Kusari- ¡Pero YO agregué los toques divertidos y pícaros que lo hizo un éxito!_

_- Pero fui YO la que te animó a escribir el primer tomo, también la primera en leerlo y darte MI opinión. Además, YO ayudé a editarlo._

_- ..._

_-Papá...- Se le acercó con ese gesto de niña consentida que lograba convencerlo desde que era una niña- Dime que si..._

_- ¿Para qué lo quieres?- Inquirió entornando los ojos, sin estar muy convencido_

_- ¿Para qué podría pedirte un libro?- Contradijo sarcásticamente- Ya leí los dos primeros volúmenes, es injusto que no pueda leer el último porque es "sólo para chicos..."- Parecía estarlo convenciendo- Tú mismo me dijiste que no había mayores diferencias entre hombres y mujeres. Por eso me entrenaste_

_- ¿Sabías que tu madre también hacía esto?- Ella lo miró sin entender- Chantajearme con esa cara._

_- Es que me lo enseñó ella... Entonces ¿es un sí?- Jiraiya desapareció de pronto y volvió enseguida con un pequeño texto entre sus manos- ¡QUE LINDO ERES, PAPÁ!!_

_- ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!!- Le desordenó el cabello con la mano-Cuéntame, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Tsunade te trata bien? ¿No te da misiones muy difíciles? ¿Kakashi no se ha sobrepasado contigo?_

_- Bien, si, para nada y ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Le respondió fastidiada por la última pregunta- Eres muy sobre protector, Jiraiya-onii-chan_

_- Kusari, soy tu padre_

_- ¡Quien te entiende! Me acabas de decir que..._

_Se vio interrumpida por los fuertes brazos del único hombre que había estado con ella desde que tenía uso de conciencia. Se hundió en su pecho, aspirando el olor que le era más familiar en el mundo, al tiempo que el más lejano, y el cual siempre había anhelado: A libertad_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Desde ese día, y luego de buscarle una cubierta adecuada al libro para que nadie se enterara, particularmente su maestro, que estaba leyendo un manual de comportamiento masculino, comenzó a analizar con minuciosidad cada página.

La idea era tan simple como que si los hombres creían que podían conocerlas y "predecir" sus respuestas ante ciertas situaciones, las mujeres también podían leer el libro para saber que era lo que ellos creían que ellas estaban pensando... Sonaba complicado, pero no lo era. Sólo se trataba de ir un paso más delante.

- Como siempre...- Musitó la amazona, al tiempo que daba vuelta la página.

Los principales consejos del libro, apuntaban a tener paciencia y guardar silencio; Así, las chicas creían que ellos las escuchaban y comprendían, cuando en realidad no decían nada. También, había un capítulo especial para tener la actitud romántica que toda mujer esperaría durante algún acontecimiento especial, entiéndase aniversarios, cumpleaños y otros, y ¿Consejos específicos para recordar fechas importantes?

- Papá... ¿De dónde sacaste esta sarta de estupideces? ¿Creíste que por pasar algunos años en una aldea de mujeres podrías generalizar con nosotras?... ¡En fin! gracias a tu libro, me ahorraré el tiempo que podría haber gastado en tratar de saber que estaba pensando Kakashi cuando actúa de esa forma tan rara conmigo...

Cada dos minutos, aproximadamente, se le ocurría una nueva idea de tortura para ese trío de..., las cuales anotaba en una pequeña libreta con una sonrisa diabólica dibujada en el rostro.

Y también, cada cierto tiempo, pensaba en cómo le estaría yendo a Tenten con Neji.

Aunque no habían quedado en nada concreto para devolverles la mano, tanto Sakura como la experta en armas, debían exasperarlos hasta hacerlos perder la paciencia, eso era mientras se les ocurría un plan mejor. Y si lo pensaban bien, era un objetivo bastante difícil, porque si ambos habían aguantado por años las tonterías de Naruto, Gai y Lee, se podía decir que eso era lo que les sobraba...

Sin embargo, no es lo mismo soportar a una mujer en lugar de un hombre, y si no se tiene experiencia con ellas, como era el caso de ambos, definitivamente, por más que leyeran esa porquería de manual, perderían los estribos en cualquier momento...

El caso de Kakashi era punto aparte.

Primero, porque él era bastante experimentado en esos asuntos, y de eso podía dar fe la amazona, que de solo recordar aquel año en que vivieron juntos, y como el ninja copia era asediado por un séquito de admiradoras, a las cuales por cierto no les hacía asco, le hervía la sangre.

Y segundo, porque al ser más inteligente, desconfiaba de todo el mundo, no como los otros dos, que nunca pensarían mal de aquellas chicas con rostros angelicales de "yo no fui"...

Por esa razón, en su cabeza comenzaba a gestarse una idea, que por cierto, no la dejaba dormir tranquila... Porque, de salir mal, la gran perdedora sería ella.

¿Acaso estaba dispuesta a arriesgar tanto?

Pero...

¿De qué tenía que vengarse?

Si lo pensaba fríamente, el peligris no le había hecho nada, sólo ignorarla... Y no recordarla.

Debía reconocerlo. Aunque creyó que caería fulminada por un súbito ataque cardiaco cuando se encontró a bocajarro con el que sería su sensei, al cual por cierto había conocido años atrás, con otro nombre y cuando aun era una niña, en el fondo de su corazón, esperaba que él la reconociera, o mínimo, que ella le pareciera familiar. Por eso, le dolió un poco... Mentira ¡Le dolió muchísimo! que no reparara mayormente en su persona y que sólo se dedicara a molestarla cuando se acordaba de que existía una nueva integrante en el equipo.

Pero ese no era motivo suficiente para hacerle algo malo.

Ni sumando los malos ratos, las estupideces que solía decirle, o aquellas jugarretas cuando se acercaba a propósito para ponerla nerviosa y conseguir algo, porque lamentaba decirlo, Kakashi estaba al tanto del poder que ejercía sobre ella, eran motivo suficiente como para llevar a cabo esa idea.

Al final, sabía que sería la única afectada...

¿Qué como llegaba a esa conclusión?

Fácil.

Seguía estúpidamente enamorada de ese pervertido.

Aunque su cuerpo se hubiese desarrollado, y teóricamente fuera más madura que el resto de las chicas de su edad, lo cual dudaba un poco, su corazón aun era el de Kusari-chan, la pequeña niña que se fascinó por ese hombre que entró una repentina mañana a su casa, junto con su madre y con Gai, para quedarse allí por todo un año.

Lamentaba decirlo, pero Kusari no tenía el valor ni la fortaleza para jugar el juego...

- Kusari no puede...- Murmuró pensativa la chica de los ojos violetas- Pero Miyuki sí...

**N/A: Bien, a mi pedido de Ellis, mi única fan XD, he actualizado XD. No! Mentira. Actualicé porque me aburro si no lo hago ¬¬…**

**He tratado de escribir en mi cuaderno, ahora que no tengo PC (estoy subiendo a escondidas desde el trabajo de mi santa madre), pero no me sale del todo bien porque me falta información fundamental que está en mis archivos (todo dentro de mis súper investigaciones para poder escribir este pinche fic ¬¬). Así que no sé que tan rápido actualizaré… **

**Además, y como si todo se hubiese confabulado en mi contra, **

**me iré de vacaciones a Cañete (una pequeña ciudad al sur de Chile. Búsquenla en Google XD), o más bien, al campo que está cerca de la ciudad antes mencionada ¬¬… En fin! Intentaré seguir adelante con esto.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que se dan la molestia de dejarme reviews capítulo a capítulo, a los que lo hacen de vez en cuando, y a los nuevos, que son los que más agradezco XD.**

**Cuidense y nos veremos sabrá Dios cuando…**

**MaRukawa**


	10. El que a hierro mata

**Del lecho al pecho... ¡Hay mucho trecho!**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes del manga y animé Naruto me pertenecen. Además, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro económico... Hasta ahora, sólo he ganado reviews, un uno en matemáticas, ojeras más grandes (no puedo dormir pensando en como continuar), uno que otro spam, y algunas amenazas para actualizar pronto XDDD

**¡Lean!**

**X- El que a hierro mata... ¡A hierro muere!**

**(Y a mano de mujeres)**

Golpeaban y golpeaban sin parar...

Un maldito infeliz llevaba diez minutos tocando a la puerta de la habitación 13, en un incesante esfuerzo para que le abrieran...

Cierto, podría haber tirado ese pedazo de madera hacía rato y de una sola patada, pero era muchísimo más interesante, y por qué no decirlo, divertido, esperar a que los demás inquilinos se desesperaran y comenzaran a reclamar contra el endemoniado ruido...

Y aunque el hombre que dormía en ese cuarto estaba acostumbrado a despertarse ante el menor sonido, había deseado desde el fondo de su alma: Primero, que estuvieran llamando en otro cuarto. Segundo, que se hubiesen equivocado. Y tercero, que se rindieran después de un rato...

¡Pero no! Aun estaban molestando...

Se levantó de mala gana, mientras bostezaba a más no poder, y se rascaba su desordenado cabello. Arrastró los pies hacia la entrada y abrió con una evidente cara de somnolencia.

- ¿Tú?- Murmuró pestañeando pesadamente con su único ojo visible- De nuevo estoy soñando...- y, acto seguido, se giró y cerró la puerta. En seguida volvieron a golpear. Entonces comprendió que no era una visión, ni nada parecido. Nuevamente abrió- ¿Miyuki?

- ¿Qué significa eso de _'de nuevo estoy soñando'_?- Preguntó la chica, entornando los ojos y con evidente interés

- Nada más que eso.

- Responda, sensei

- ¿Qué se supone que debería estar haciendo a esta hora una persona normal? Durmiendo, soñando, y teniendo pesadillas con gente que golpea a su cuarto a las 3:16 de la madrugada.

- ¡Exacto! Eso haría alguien normal, no usted- La amazona entró a la habitación pasando olímpicamente de la mirada de confusión de su maestro y tomó asiento en un pequeño sofá- Conteste la pregunta...

- Ya lo hice- Dijo con un tono cansado- Estaba teniendo una pesadilla, y verte en mi cuarto a esta hora no puede ser nada más que la continuación de ese sueño...

- Supongo que yo pensaría lo mismo si lo viera en mi habitación por la noche- Agregó con sarcasmo

- Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?- El peligris cerró la puerta y puso los brazos en jarra, esperando una explicación

- Vine a dormir con usted- Contestó con total seguridad, al tiempo que clavaba sus grandes y profundos ojos violetas en el ninja. Kakashi no recordaba haber sentido antes una mirada tan intensa como esa. Miyuki estalló en una carcajada- Debió haber visto su cara...

Fastidiado, decidió ignorar la risa de su alumna y retomar sus plácidos sueños en la confortable cama en la cual dormía unos minutos atrás.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar sobre ella a la pálida muchacha, sentada con las piernas cruzadas, y con un bolso a su lado ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido?

- Replicación oculta de sombras- Murmuró- Naruto...

- Sí, él me la enseñó- Admitió ella con una sonrisa- Dijo que me sería útil algún día. Practicábamos por las mañanas mientras esperábamos que usted llegara a decirnos la misión de ese día.

El jonin hizo una nota mental: Encontrar al rubio y golpearlo

- Entonces, si estás aquí, quiere decir que siempre pudiste entrar- La dríade sonrió como lo haría una niña pequeña después de una travesura- ¿Y ese bolso?

- Me escapé del hospital- El cruzó los brazos y levantó una ceja–Sé que sólo fueron cuatro días los que estuve ahí, pero fueron los más horribles de mi vida ¡La enfermera me odiaba! Estoy segura que era sádica...

-... –Seguía con la misma expresión

- Además, ya estoy bien

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

- Caminando

-...- Su rostro estaba contraído con una mueca de 'enojo en aumento' que Miyuki ignoró completamente

- Aunque yo iba a la habitación de Naruto-kun, pero por más que toqué, nadie me abrió. De hecho, hice tanto escándalo, que una señora salió de su cuarto y me dijo:_ "Jovencita, está equivocada. La habitación del hombre que todas las noches es seguido por chicas distintas, es la siguiente..."_ Así llegué...

-...

- ¿No quiere decirme nada, Kakashi-sensei?- Ahora ella lo estaba mirando con una mueca burlesca.

Pasaron algunos segundos en que ambos se miraron fijamente sin decir nada

- ¡En fin!... Yo no necesito explicaciones de ningún tipo, ni Tsunade-sama tampoco. No tenemos para qué agobiarla con la noticia de mi escapada ni con la de sus "amigas"

- Miyuki...- Murmuró en tono de reproche

- yo sólo quiero dormir- Con cara de perrito atropellado.

- Está bien...- Aceptó el peliplateado en un suspiro. Contra esa chica ¡Era imposible!

- Pero quiero dormir en la cama

- Es mía

- ¡Estoy herida!

- ¿No que ya estabas bien?

- no...

- ¿Entonces la fuerte guerrera se está quejando?

- Pues el famosos ninja copia no lo hace nada mal...

- Durmamos juntos- Ella lo miró y no se atrevió a decir lo que pasaba por su cabeza- ¿O tienes miedo?

- ¡Por su puesto que no! El que debería tenerlo es usted, porque si intenta algo...- Kakashi sólo sonrió y se recostó en el otro extremo del lecho- A propósito ¡Ni se le ocurra hacer lo de la última vez!

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Dejarte inconsciente por dos días o lo anterior a eso?

Su pregunta no recibió respuesta. La muchacha estaba profundamente dormida, o por lo menos, eso fue lo que le hizo creer a su maestro, que descansaba a pocos centímetros de ella, como un cruel recordatorio de qué tan cerca y tan lejos estaban al mismo tiempo

Corrían de un lado para otro. Apenas acababa de amanecer, y ya se había organizado una reunión de emergencia, y eso, no pasaba todos los días ni a cada rato. Así que, tanto los asistentes, como los guardias, empleados, ninjas de alto rango, y hasta los mismísimos miembros del Consejo de Suna, iban de aquí para allá.

Baki apuró el paso, giró a la derecha y abrió la primera puerta.

- Perdón por llegar tarde, Kazekage-sama- Se disculpó. El pelirrojo sólo hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole a Temari que continuara con lo que decía antes de ser interrumpida.

- Esta información aun no está del todo confirmada, pero de ser así, debemos comenzar a prepararnos para un ataque como pocas veces se ha visto antes en esta aldea. Quizá sea peor que el de hace dos años- Los murmullos por parte de los presentes, no se hicieron esperar

- ¿A que se refiere, Temari-san?- Preguntó uno de los hombres del consejo- ¿Es que comenzará una guerra?

- Es una posibilidad...

-¿Y qué puede ser peor que el rapto del Kazekage? Además ¿Contra quienes...?

- Akatsuki- Interrumpió la muchacha. La sola mención de aquella tropa de criminales, levantó una ola de réplicas y exclamaciones

- ¡Pero si ellos están muertos! Todos fueron exterminados hace meses... Incluso ninjas de nuestra propia aldea participaron en esa misión ¡Usted misma estaba ahí, Temari-san!

- Tsunade-sama piensa que la muerte de todos ellos no es verdad. Aun quedarían algunos miembros con vida, y estarían uniéndose para formar una organización mucho peor que la anterior...

- ¿Mucho peor?

- Sí... – Nuevamente se produjo un ruido ensordecedor

- Silencio- Ordenó Gaara con una voz fría que hizo que todos cerraran la boca- Temari ¿Por qué la Hokage llegó a esa conclusión?

- Cuando, supuestamente, acabamos con ellos, nunca se pudo dar con el paradero de los Biju. Por esta razón, ella siguió investigando

- ¿Y qué descubrió?- Preguntó el líder de las divisiones especiales de los ninjas de Suna

- Según sus informantes, siete de las nueve bestias, estarían en poder de los sobrevivientes...

Ante aquella declaración, el caos fue total. De los murmullos poco quedaba, ahora eran gritos desesperados

- ¡Señores, les recuerdo que esta es información clasificada!- Gritó Baki, haciendo callar a los presentes. El único que permanecía impasible, era Gaara

- Si faltan dos de los bijus, quiere decir que Naruto Uzumaki está en los planes de los Akatsuki, o como quiera que se llamen...

- ¡Debemos pedirle que salga ahora mismo de Suna!

- Nadie hará eso.

- Pero Kazekage-sama...- La mirada del chico del tatuaje frenó en seco las palabras de uno de los miembros del consejo

- Esta aldea está en deuda con Naruto. Yo estoy en deuda con él

- El aprecio que tiene por ese muchacho está poniendo en peligro la vida de nuestros aldeanos

- ¡Tsunade-sama confía en nosotros!

- Además, tenemos un pacto con Konoha- Recordó Kankurou, que había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo

- Los pactos pueden romperse

- ¡Los problemas de la Aldea de la Hoja no son los nuestros!- Exclamó el más radical de todos

- En este caso, sí.- Murmuró el más anciano, haciendo que con sus palabras se produjera un silencio general- ¿Está aquí, verdad Temari-san?- Ella asintió temblorosa. No esperaba que aquello fuera necesario- Hazla entrar, por favor

- Como usted diga, Yoshimitsu-sama- La kunoichi se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, ante la mirada expectante de todos los hombres reunidos allí- Pasa, Suki-chan

Una muchacha, un poco más baja que la rubia y de felinos ojos ámbar, entró a la habitación. Parecía tener una decisión de plomo, porque no titubeó ni un solo paso, de todos los que dio, hasta quedar frente a la mesa del consejo.

- No entiendo qué hace aquí una genin de nuestra aldea

- Ella no es sólo eso...- Lo interrumpió Yoshimitsu- Suki es la otra persona que buscan los Akatsuki. En ella se encuentra encerrado el biju que falta: el escorpión de las ocho colas...

- ¡¿Cómo es posible que se me haya mantenido oculta información tan importante?!

Por primera vez desde que había asumido el puesto de Kazekage, Gaara golpeaba la mesa. Y peor aun, estaba enfadadísimo con dos de las personas en las cuales más confiaba: Temari y Yoshimitsu-sama, el único miembro del consejo que lo había apoyado desde el primer momento en que había llegado a ocupar ese cargo...

- Cálmate, hermano- Por respuesta, el pelirrojo se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse por su oficina

- ¿Hace cuanto lo sabías?

- Desde que yo llegué...- Sólo entonces, él reparó en que la muchacha de los ojos de gato acababa de entrar a la habitación- Casi son dos meses.

- ¿Tú que haces aquí?- Estaba siendo bastante grosero, pero lo que menos le importaba en un momento así, era ser amable

- Si van a decidir mi futuro, lo mínimo que podrían hacer, es invitarme de oyente...

- No sólo vamos a hablar de tu futuro, sino también de tu pasado. Por favor, toma asiento- Suki hizo lo indicado- En cuanto a ti, Gaara, escucha atentamente, porque esta es la primera, y probablemente la última vez que cuente esta historia...

-...- El ex-jinchuuriki se apoyó contra la pared y fijó sus ojos en el anciano, esperando que comenzara con el relato

- ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez que hacía un mapache en Suna?

- ¿Qué?- La pregunta le parecía muy extraña. Lo meditó unos segundos- No lo sé...

- Los Biju, en su forma original, eran demonios que estaban dispersos por el mundo, y solían vivir en lugares que les recordaran a sus hábitat naturales... Entonces ¿Qué hacía el Shukaku en el desierto?

- ¿A dónde quiere llegar con esto, Yoshimitsu-sama?

- Hace muchísimos años, el demonio que realmente le pertenecía a estas tierras, el escorpión de ocho colas, atacó nuestra aldea, tal y como ocurrió con Konoha, y la única solución que se le ocurrió al Tercer Kazekage, fue sellarlo en una niña. La pequeña se llamaba Tamiko, y era su hija.- el del tatuaje en la frente no pudo ocultar su expresión de sorpresa- Sandaime pensó que encerrando al demonio, los problemas acabarían, pero eso no ocurrió...

- A pesar de que era su hija, y que por tanto debía ser respetada, Tamiko era vista como una bestia y fue despreciada durante toda su vida por los aldeanos- Agregó Temari- Incluso, a pesar de que fue entrenada como una ninja, y que se destacó como un fantástico médico, siendo aprendiz de la vieja Chiyo, la gente seguía temiéndole...

- Cuando raptaron al Tercero- Continuó el anciano-, ella casi enloqueció por el dolor. Él era la única persona que la quería de verdad, y que la mantenía atada a esta aldea, así que decidió irse, antes de que la muerte de su padre fuera confirmada, porque de ser así, sabía que no podría controlar la destrucción que causaría el Hachibi... Vagó durante algún tiempo por distintos países, hasta llegar a la Aldea Escondida entre los Bosques. Allí, gracias a sus habilidades, se convirtió en una persona querida y respetada por todas las amazonas, que la aceptaron como una más.

- Cuando papá asumió el puesto de Kazekage- Añadió la kunoichi- todo iba relativamente bien, hasta que el Señor Feudal del país del viento forzó a Suna a tener un menor número de ninjas. Como él no podía aceptar eso, buscó un arma nueva y recordó a la hija del Tercero. Mandó a los mejores ninjas a seguir su pista y traerla de vuelta a como diera lugar.

- Todavía no entiendo la relación...

- Ten un poco de paciencia- Dijo Yoshimitsu, continuando con la historia- Cuando dieron con su paradero, los shinobis quisieron raptarla, pero todos murieron a manos de esas guerreras. Tamiko no quería volver, y las _dríades_ apoyaban su decisión...- Suspiró recordando aquellos años- Estuvimos a punto de declararles la guerra, pero el Consejo convenció a Yondaime-sama que eso era un suicidio seguro. No estábamos en condiciones para ningún tipo de lucha, así que se llegó a un acuerdo: Ellas nos ayudarían a capturar a un nuevo Biju

Mil ideas pasaron por la mente del Kazekage. ¿A tanto había llegado su padre por aumentar el poder militar de la aldea? Realmente, si antes lo decepcionaba, por no decir que lo odiaba, ahora sus sentimientos no tenían nombre ni parámetros...

- Cuando el Shukaku llegó a Suna, se intentó encerrar en dos de los ninjas más poderosos, pero ambos murieron. Entonces, tu padre decidió que lo mejor era sellarlo en un recién nacido y...

- Ya sé el resto de la historia- Interrumpió el muchacho, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y acariciándosela; comenzaba a darle una jaqueca insoportable...- Pero ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

- Tengo nombre- Replicó con evidente fastidio

- El bebé de Tamiko nació muerto- Estas palabras hicieron que el pelirrojo olvidara su mirada gélida hacia la muchacha- Como ella era una ninja médico, hizo un jutsu prohibido, que había aprendido de su maestra, Chiyo. Selló el Hachibi en el cuerpo del recién nacido, al tiempo que le transmitía su energía vital...

- Su último deseo- Interrumpió la de ambarinos ojos- era que el bebé fuera amado, por eso le puso Suki- Gaara la miró de inmediato. Ella respondió el gesto- Así que llámeme por mi nombre...

- ¿Cómo te enteraste de esto, Temari?

- Cuando viví con las amazonas, Suki-chan era mi compañera de equipo, junto con Kusari.

- Aquel viaje era otra de las cláusulas del pacto- Aclaró el anciano

- Y, seguramente, con eso mi padre intentaba asegurar un futuro líder que llevara su sangre y que, además, pudiera controlar los arranques de furia del jinchuuriki que cargaba con el mapache ¿no?

- Hmp...- La de los ojos verdes parecía no querer responder a esa incómoda pregunta. Cada vez que hablaban de su padre, este caía más y más bajo en la estima de su hermano menor

- Díganle a Baki que venga inmediatamente, y déjenme solo- Ordenó, mientras tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos, y apoyaba los codos en el escritorio

Escuchó como se ponían de pie y salían de la habitación. Apenas sintió que la puerta se cerraba, levantó la vista y se encontró con una felina mirada que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con atención, como queriendo escudriñar sus pensamientos.

- ¿Sí...?

- ¿Qué pasará conmigo?

- No lo sé.

- ¿Se aliarán con Konoha contra esos tipos?

- Debo consultarlo con el consejo

- Yo no les estoy pidiendo que comiencen una guerra por mí.

- Nadie lo hará por ti, sino por el Biju- Respondió ya harto de tantas preguntas. Su cerebro estaba a punto de colapsar.

- Ah, sí... Se me olvidaba que lo importante es el contenido, no el envase...- Musitó ella con un dejo de tristeza, dándose la vuelta

- Yo no dije eso

Suki continuó caminando hacia la salida. Sintió que la jalaban y, repentinamente se vio rodeada por un par de fuertes brazos, hundida en un pecho que no conocía, escuchando unos latidos que no eran suyos, y aspirando un olor que no había sentido nunca antes

- No me gusta la compasión de nadie, y menos la de un hombre...

- No te tengo compasión

- ¿Asco?

- No

- ¿Miedo?

- Muchísimo menos

- ¿Ah, si?- Ella levantó la mirada y acercó sus largas uñas al cuello del pelirrojo- Podría matarlo en este preciso momento.

- No lo harás

- Soy una bestia ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?

- Porque una bestia sabe cuando otra va a atacarla- Respondió él, mirándola fijo para luego sonreír burlonamente- ¿O acaso no sabías que el Kazekage de Suna también era un jinchuuriki?

Suki se sonrojó súbitamente y apartó su mano del pálido cuello del muchacho. Quiso alejarse, pero los brazos de él no cedieron ni un poco

- Escucha bien lo que voy a decir: Tu guerra, es la guerra de Suna. Y también la mía...- Murmuró al tiempo que la soltaba. Se alejó un poco para llamar con una voz tranquila- Sal de ahí, Temari

- Lo siento- Se disculpó su hermana, apareciendo por la ventana de la oficina y sonriéndole con picardía a su amiga- ¿Ya decidiste qué vas a hacer, Gaara?

- Sí.- Murmuró tomando asiento en su escritorio mientras revisaba unos documentos- Lleva a Suki a casa... a nuestra casa

Unos ligeros golpes, lo sacaron de la concentración en la cual estaba sumergido hacía varios minutos. Revisaba papeles importantes...

- Adelante

- ¡Hola! Espero no molestar

- Pasa, Kusari- Invitó el pelirrojo, viendo como la muchacha avanzaba hacia él y tomaba asiento

- ¡No me llames así!- Le recordó, haciendo un gesto de reproche

- Olvidé que ahora eres "Miyuki"- Ella sonrió divertida al escuchar como recalcaba cada sílaba de su supuesto nombre- Cuando haces eso, no se te notan las magulladuras que tienes en el rostro.

- ¿Sabes? No eres bueno piropeando...- Se burló, causando el sonrojo del muchacho- De todos modos, agradezco tu esfuerzo.

Un silencio incómodo se extendió por unos minutos, en los cuales Gaara volvió a leer los escritos que tenía frente a él.

- ¿No vas a preguntarme que hago en tu oficina?

- ¿Sigues aquí?- levantando la vista- Como estabas callada, y yo sé que las mujeres no pueden mantener la boca cerrada por mucho rato, pensé que ya te habías ido...

La amazona arqueó una ceja y movió la boca en un evidente gesto de disgusto

- ¿Temari sabe que piensas eso de las mujeres?

- De hecho, gracias a ella llegué a esa conclusión.- Comentó con una sonrisa burlona- Es más, cuando lo digo, pone la misma cara que tú tienes ahora.

- Gracias a Dios que no tengo hermanos menores.- Murmuró por lo bajo- ¡En fin! Sólo venía a avisarte que ya me voy de Suna. En realidad, todo el equipo se va. Volveremos a Konoha.

- Pero tus heridas aun no han cerrado. Además, eso debería avisármelo Kakashi-san, no tú.

- Digamos que él aun no está enterado de nuestra partida- El pálido chico la miró con desaprobación- ¡No ganas nada viéndome así! De todas maneras, la resolución está tomada. Y tú ya deberías saber que cuando una amazona decide algo, nada ni nadie pueden hacerla cambiar de opinión...

- En eso tienes razón- Evocó los arranques de furia de su hermana, y no pudo evitar estremecerse-, pero no creo que a tu maestro le agrade enterarse de esto

- Pues no va a saberlo, sino que, simplemente, va a aceptarlo. A los hombres no se le dan opciones, sólo se le muestran los hechos consumados.

En ese momento, un ninja entró a la oficina

- Kazekage-sama, ya hemos reunido a los arquitectos y constructores que reforzarán las medidas de seguridad de la aldea. Sólo esperamos su presencia para comenzar con la reunión.

- En diez minutos estaré ahí...- El hombre se cuadró al estilo militar, y salió rápidamente de la habitación

- Veo que estás muy ocupado... ¡Me gustaría ayudarte! Si pudiera, te recomendaría a una amiga. Es experta en la creación y construcción de armas novedosas y efectivas...

- ¿Ah, si?- Él seguía revisando pergaminos- ¿Y donde está ella?

- En la Aldea escondida entre los Bosques. Fue mi compañera de equipo, y también de Temari-chan cuando éramos niñas.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en el rostro del pelirrojo

- Como sea ¡Nos vemos en los exámenes chunin!- Exclamó poniéndose de pie para irse

- ¿Vas a participar?- Preguntó repentinamente dejando los papeles que revisaba de lado. Había leído algo que llamó su atención...

- Sí, aunque no creo que sea algo muy divertido.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro. En Suna tenemos algunos ninjas interesantes...- Comentó el del tatuaje con un aire enigmático. Por única respuesta, recibió una encogida de hombros de Miyuki, la cual luego de hacer ese gesto, salió de allí

- ¿Qué significa esto?

- Es bastante obvio, Kakashi-sensei. Nos vamos- Dijo Miyuki sin darle ni la más mínima importancia al tono de voz de su maestro. Parecía ¿Disgustado?... Sonaba raro, pero era cierto. De todos modos estaba preparada para cualquier posible reacción que pudiera tener. Aunque debía reconocer que, secretamente, deseaba verlo enojado...

- ¿Y quién tomó esa decisión?

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke tragaron saliva. Nunca habían visto al jonin realmente molesto, y tampoco querían verlo. Pero si había una forma de hacerlo enfadar, seguramente era desautorizarlo en una misión en la cual él era el encargado.

- Eso no es lo importante. Debemos volver a Konoha para que los chicos y yo terminemos de prepararnos para el examen chunin. Además, y aun más importante, yo debo graduarme de genin para que podamos rendirlo. De otra forma, ellos tendrían que esperar seis meses más para...– Dejó de arreglar su bolso y se giró- ¡¿Me está escuchando, sensei?!

- ¿Decías algo?- Levantando la vista del libro que leía tan concentrado como siempre

- Sólo que ya nos vamos ¿No, chicos? ¿Están listos?

- Sí- Asintieron los dos nerviosos y blancos como papel. Realmente daba miedo cuando le aparecía esa aura rojiza diabólica luego de que el peligris la ignoraba- podemos irnos ahora mismo ¿verdad, Kakashi-sensei?

- Si, como quieran- Dijo sin darle importancia y aun leyendo su texto, soltando una risita repentina que término de enfurecer a la muchacha de ojos violetas, que tomó el bolso de su maestro, el cual había preparado especialmente para que no se pudiera negar a la partida, y se lo lanzó al pecho, saliendo de la posada en la cual se encontraban desde que habían llegado a Suna, y emprendiendo el camino más largo que pudiera recordar, ya que pasó tres días sin hablar una sola palabra.

Era miércoles, estaba pulverizado y recién había podido cruzar las puertas de entrada de Konoha...

Gracias a que Miyuki se había ido en una misión importante al país del viento, y que encima se había quedado hospitalizada varios días, aprovechando que era un jonin talentoso, Tsunade lo mandó a hacer todas las misiones que tenía pendientes desde hacía tiempo; Sólo 'S' y 'A'...

Y no estaría tan agotado de no ser por Tenten... Sí... Sonaba bien decirlo, y hasta daba para dobles interpretaciones, pero no tenía que ver en absoluto con 'eso':

Primero, porque sus misiones habían sido sólo con hombres.

Segundo, ya que no la había vuelto a ver después de aquella desastrosa salida, en la cual ella no sólo consiguió una cita amorosa, además de enrostrarle qué tanto tiempo había perdido esperándolo, sino también que tuvo que aguantarse dos horas más de un incesante parloteo femenino entre su ex-compañera de equipo y Sakura, lo cual lo dejó con una terrible jaqueca y unas ganas de asesinar a ese par de... ¡Mujeres!

Y por último, y como respuesta a su cansancio, no pudo dormir casi ninguna noche, porque si no lo perseguían las palabras de la morena, lo hacía su estúpida imaginación que le mostraba escenitas de la cita que tendría la kunoichi con el baboso de Tetsu.

- Maldición...- Pensó llevándose una mano a la cabeza- Estoy desvariando. Debe ser la falta de descanso... Por suerte estoy tan agotado, que me quedaré dormido apenas cierre la puerta de mi cuarto...

Continuó andando, o más bien, arrastrando los pies con dirección a la mansión Hyuga, en la cual vivía desde que había participado por primera vez en los exámenes chunin y su tío le había propuesto entrenarlo para perfeccionar su excelente técnica hereditaria.

Con suerte pudo decirle buenos días a la empleada que se apresuró a recibir su equipaje, farfulló algo como que por favor le prepararan un baño mientras él iba a su habitación a descansar un poco, y emprendió la marcha hacia el segundo piso...

Caminó un poco más compuesto, ya que no debía dar una mala impresión a ninguno de los miembros de la familia, por el casi infinito corredor de aquella casa y pasó por una habitación que tenía la puerta corredera medianamente abierta. Escuchó risas y reconoció timbres femeninos.

- Aquelarre de brujas...- Pensó, para luego detenerse al distinguir una voz que le era particularmente conocida. Se escondió, como sólo un ninja tan bien preparado como él podría hacerlo: Detrás de la puerta

- Tenten-san- Decía una muchacha cercana a los 13 años y bastante parecida a otra de las que se encontraba ahí- mis amigas me dijeron que ayer te vieron con Tetsu-senpai en una cita.

- Hanabi, n-no deberías... decir eso... - Susurró Hinata, intentando controlar a su hermana menor, que definitivamente era su polo opuesto

- Digo la verdad ¿o no?- La aludida sólo se río por lo bajo- ¡Lo sabía! todo el mundo lo comenta.

- ¿Cómo que todo el mundo?

- Mis amigas te envidian... ¡Tetsu-senpai es tan guapo!- Exclamó con un aire soñador, mientras suspiraba

- ¿En qué momento Hanabi cambió tanto?- el jonin estaba atónito por el comportamiento de su prima- Realmente las mujeres actúan de una manera distinta cuando están juntas.

- ¿D-de verdad saliste... con él?

- Sí, pero no esperaba que fuera una noticia nacional.

- Es que todos creen que tú tienes algo con Neji-nii-san, por eso les parece raro que salieras con otro chico apenas te viste libre de él...

- En primer lugar, no salí con Tetsu-kun aprovechándome que Neji no estaba en la aldea. De hecho, él estaba a mi lado cuando me invitaron a salir...

- ¡¿Y NO HIZO NADA?!- La interrumpió la menor poniéndose de pie de golpe.

- No tendría por qué hacerlo. Sólo somos amigos y compañeros de equipo en algunas misiones

Las palabras quedaron resonando tanto en la habitación como en la cabeza de la morena y del chico de los ojos perla... ¿En serio sólo eran eso...? Ninguno quiso responderse la pregunta.

- Pero ¿Qué sientes por Tetsu-san?- Esa era una de las contadas ocasiones en las cuales Hinata sacaba la voz para decir algo. No había duda; hablaba poco, pero decía lo justo, necesario e importante

- Es un chico lindo y atento. Escucha todo lo que digo, me presta atención. Es agradable...

- ¿Y...?

- No. No me gusta.

- Entonces, mi primo aun tiene posibilidades contigo. A menos que tengas a otra persona en mente, o más bien, en el corazón...

- ¿Interrumpo?

- ¡Neji-nii-san!- Exclamaron las hermanas, más pálidas de lo normal y poniéndose de pie- ¿Estás ahí hace mucho?

- No, acabo de llegar.- fijó su vista en la morocha, quien ni se inmutó con la presencia de su amigo, o por lo menos, no se notaba nerviosa

- Hanabi-sama, su padre la está buscando- Dijo una criada entrando a la sala y, fijándose en el muchacho, agregó- Neji-sama, su baño está listo

- Está bien. Si me disculpan, voy a mi habitación- Se despidió con su típico tono inexpresivo, para luego girarse y salir de allí. Alcanzó a caminar algunos metros, cuando una voz aguda lo llamó

- ¿Estás enfadado?– Era Tenten

- No

- ¿Seguro? Te noto algo raro...

- Sólo estoy cansado

- ¡Que bien! Pensé que podrías estar herido, y me preocupé...- Le sonrió con dulzura, logrando descolocarlo- ¿Qué tal si esta noche vas a mi casa?

- ¿No estarás ocupada con nadie?

-...- Dejó pasar la mordacidad del comentario. Era obvio que se refería a Tetsu- No, no tengo planes con nadie más que contigo. Mis padres saldrán, y estaremos a solas

- Yo...- Debía admitirlo. La propuesta sonaba tentadora, pero no era correcto ir y...

- Por favor...- Rogó poniendo una cara a la cual nadie se hubiera negado- Debo hablar contigo de algo importante.

- Está bien

- ¡GRACIAS, NEJI-KUN!- Exclamó feliz, saltándole al cuello y abrazándolo, sin que le importara que, desde que se conocían, nunca habían estado tan cerca- Te espero a las 8:30 PM... ¡No faltes!

- No lo haré...- Musitó antes de ver como la kunoichi se alejaba con dirección al mismo cuarto al cual había entrado hacía algunos minutos.

Miró discretamente el reloj que se encontraba en la sala, y se dio cuenta que llevaba más de dos horas en aquella casa, y su ex- compañera de equipo aun no decía nada.

Estaban en el clímax de la última película de la Princesa del País de la Nieve, así que no podía preguntarle para qué demonios lo había citado. Aunque, debía reconocer que la situación no era del todo incómoda; es decir, estaban a solas, viendo una película que tenía a la castaña al borde de las lágrimas, y que gracias a eso, ella estaba cómodamente apoyada en su hombro.

Y pensar que se había perdido de esto por años gracias a su estúpida actitud de 'genio-frío-y-distante-de-los-simples mortales'... Debía darle las gracias a Kakashi, o más bien, al _Icha Icha Tactics,_ por ayudarle a comprender que, la mejor forma de estar cerca de una chica, como Tenten, era comenzar por ser su amigo...

El molesto timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¿Puedes ir a ver quién es?

- Claro- El jonin se puso de pie con calma, como siempre, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. El imbécil que estaba llamando, parecía estar apurado, porque el sonido se repetía cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Pero él no apuró el paso y abrió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo- ¿Si?

- ¡Tent...!- Exclamó un muchacho que se veía algo mayor que el de los ojos perla- ¿Neji? ¿Tú que haces aquí?

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves agitado.

- Sólo dime dónde está Tenten

- ¿Quién es?- Preguntó la aludida asomando la cabeza por sobre el hombro de su amigo- Tetsu-kun... ¿Te sucede algo? Estás pálido...

- Necesito hablar contigo... a solas- Mirando al otro chico con desconfianza- Es importante.

- Está bien, pasa.

La morena guió al recién llegado hacia la cocina, para que pudieran conversar con tranquilidad. De más está decir que al del cabello largo no le cayo en gracia la repentina aparición de 'Tetsu-sempai', como le decía su prima con ese tono tan empalagosamente meloso...

Un momento.

¿Tenía celos de ese insignificante chico?

En absoluto.

Aunque la parte más imparcial de su mente le hizo ver que, el sólo hecho de acompañar la palabra 'chico' con ese adjetivo, era una muestra más que suficiente de que no estaba celoso, sino celosísimo...

Está bien ¡Que demonios! Lo reconocía; estaba celoso, furioso y ardía en ganas de usar su byakugan para ver qué rayos estaba pasando detrás de esas paredes, pero su sentido del honor y de la dignidad se lo impedían. No era de caballeros espiar las conversaciones ajenas...

¡Pero de ninjas, sí!

Concentró su chakra y, acto seguido, las venas se dibujaron alrededor de sus ojos... Adaptó la vista para ver justo lo que quería; La silueta de la muchacha sentada y la de un hombre que se paseaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado

- Perfecto...- Pensó- A esta distancia, puedo leer sus labios

- Tetsu-kun.¿Estás bien?- Por toda respuesta, el muchacho de cabello negro se paseaba de aquí para allá sin decir nada- Si quieres lo podemos dejar para otro día.

-...- Repentinamente se detuvo y la miró a los ojos- ¿Es verdad lo que dicen?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Si dices que no, entenderé tus razones... Es decir, yo lo sabía hace algún tiempo, pero no quise dar crédito a los rumores.

- ¿Novia?... ¿Rumores? ¡No entiendo!

- Tú y... Sakura-chan... Sakura y tú... Dime que es mentira y que sólo son chismes mal intencionados- La estrechó entre sus brazos

- Yo...

- Dime que quieres ser mi novia.

- No puedo- Murmuró mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos- Me gusta otra persona... un amigo... Más bien, una amiga... ¡Por favor perdóname!

Acto seguido, se escuchó un portazo que retumbó en toda la casa, y segundos más tarde, una explosión de humo se formó alrededor de Tetsu

- ¡Que buena actriz soy!- Exclamó el que antes fue chico, y que ahora era una bonita pelirrosa, con una pose cool, al mejor estilo Gai- Creo que no me debería pasar tanto tiempo con Lee...

- Sakura... ¿No habré sido un poco dura?- Murmuró la de los moñitos con una pizca de arrepentimiento en la voz

- Duro será lo que va a ocurrirle a Sasuke. Sólo espera a mañana y lo verás... Ese par lo pasará tan mal, que no le quedarán ganas de burlarse de una mujer nunca más en su vida. Eso puedo jurártelo.

**N/a: **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Al fin terminé! Pensé que se me iban a pasar las vacaciones sin hacer nada. Es bastante raro, pero aun cuando estaba muy ocupada, me hacía un espacio para escribir, pero ahora no me dan tantas ganas... ¡En fin! Me propongo sentarme todos los días frente al PC y no levantarme si no escribo siquiera dos páginas...

Por cierto, este chap tiene bastantes diálogos y quizás está un poco aburrido, pero debo decir en mi defensa que esto es totalmente necesario para el transcurso de la historia.

Tal vez algunas lectoras quieren matarme, porque se me ocurrió incorporar a más personajes de los que ya tenía, y si antes con suerte escribía sobre tal o cual pareja, ahora menos lo haré... ¡FALSO, MENTIRA Y FALACIA! (XD XD XD XD) Todos tienen alguna relevancia en este humilde fic, y en el caso contrario, algo se me va a ocurrir en mis interminables horas de insomnio...


	11. Amar y no ser amado

**Del lecho al pecho... ¡Hay mucho trecho!**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes del Manga y animé "Naruto" me pertenecen. Yo sólo los idealizo, sueño con ellos y creo enredos sentimentales que, por más que Kishimoto sea un genio, no podría hacer… yo he visto muchísimas más telenovelas que él P

**¡Lean!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**XI- **

Sólo caminó y caminó, esperando que las puertas de Konoha se vieran de una maldita vez.

Había salido hecha una furia desde Suna, pero a medida que los minutos pasaban, se encerró en un terco mutismo. No dijo nada cuando se desató una tormenta de arena en el desierto, ni se quejó cuando la herida de su espalda se abrió un poco por culpa del peso de su mochila, y mucho menos se rió cuando Naruto rodó cuesta abajo de una duna por ir peleando con Sasuke… Era tan simple como que no tenía ganas de decir nada.

De la ira, pasó a una rabia sorda, luego a la decepción, y finalmente a la tristeza.

Ella, la que acostumbraba a hablar hasta por los codos, siempre con algún comentario en la punta de la lengua, se vio obligada a callar… Realmente, Kakashi había logrado lo que sólo su padre había podido; enmudecerla por más de medio día.

Fue cosa de atravesar los muros de la aldea, y se vio libre para volver a su casa, donde, luego de comer un poco, se fue a descansar a su habitación…

¿Es que alguien puede dormir sabiendo que la persona que amas no parece notar que existes?

¡Dios! Como deseó poder cerrar los ojos y caer inconsciente, pero no podía… Los recuerdos del viaje de regreso la invadían. Mientras ella seguía tercamente muda, él estaba rozagante y feliz de la vida. ¿No era eso una prueba concreta que a él, Miyuki le importaba un comino, o quizá menos que eso?

Una sonrisa sin humor se dibujó en su rostro. Tres días sin querer platicar, era demasiado. Tanto silencio, había hecho lo que su corazón no había podido en los últimos seis años… hablar.

¡No quería escucharlo!

Se levantó deprisa de su cama, y corrió hacia la ventana que daba al balcón. La abrió de par en par y respiró aire fresco… Necesitaba relajarse un poco y olvidarse de aquella estúpida misión, y no estar escuchando que demonios sentía su corazón.

No confiaba en él, porque la última vez que lo hizo, se había dado cuenta que amaba a un pervertido doce años mayor que ella… ¡Quizá de que cosas se podía enterar ahora!

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- ¿eh?- Levantó la vista y vio que, encuclillada sobre la baranda, una chica la miraba fijamente- Temari… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Los exámenes chunin ¿recuerdas?- su amiga se llevó una mano a la cabeza - ¿Te sucede algo? Estás pálida y con cara de muerta.

- Que graciosa…- Dijo sin humor, dándose la vuelta

- Espera un momento. Yo te he visto con esa cara antes- Sus ojos verdes parecían estar haciendo un escrutinio exhaustivo de la amazona- Y si no estoy mal, la última vez fue hace seis años, un día nublado en que cierto hombre se iba de tu casa.

- ¡Qué cosas dices! ¡Kakashi no tiene nada que ver con esto!

- Yo no hablaba de él, sino de Raid…- La rubia se quedó callada en el acto y ató cabos sueltos. A decir verdad, no recordaba con exactitud el rostro de ese tipo, y tampoco sabía de qué aldea era… hasta ahora.

- No hagas caso de lo que dije…

- ¡No me digas que no es cierto, porque tú sola te descubriste!- Alegó la rubia, quedando frente a la otra- ¡No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta antes! Era tan obvio…

- Gracias- Dijo Kusari harta de la conversación

- Entonces… ¿tú… todavía…?

- No quiero hablar de eso

- ¿Cómo que no quieres?- Comenzó a pasearse nerviosa- Cuando yo te propuse esa idea de la venganza, el día del cumpleaños de Sakura, no sabía que estabas enamorada de él… Esto lo cambia todo

- ¡Por su puesto que no! Todo sigue igual

- Escucha bien lo que voy a decirte. Tienes que detener este juego ¡Ahora!

- Me estoy divirtiendo.

- Eso no me lo dicen tus ojos- le levantó la barbilla con la mano y la miró fijamente- Tu sabes que eso es una mentira, una simple excusa para pasar más tiempo con él.

- yo no…

- por favor… ¿Es que no entiendes que te quiero y te lo digo por tu bien? Cuando Raidon se fue de la aldea, yo sólo alcancé a estar dos semanas más contigo, y también tuve que irme ¿Crees que no me imaginé todo lo que sufriste?

- Pero tu no tenías la culpa…- La voz era cada vez menos audible, y parecía desesperarse a medida que los segundos transcurrían.

- Pero ahora sí. ¿O conoces a alguna buena amiga que deje a otra cavar su propia tumba? Quizá ahora seas más grande, y creas que puedes manejar la situación, pero no es así. Tal vez tu cuerpo es más fuerte, pero tu corazón no. Recuerda que una vez ya se rompió, y dudo que puedas resistirlo nuevamente…

No pudo seguir soportando el peso de la verdad. No podría sobrevivir a una segunda decepción, no quería saber de otro dolor en su vida. Sinceramente, prefería quedarse con la duda a saber cómo hubiese sido si…

La garganta comenzó a cerrársele y los ojos le ardieron… Temari tenía razón, igual que siempre…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Se está demorando mucho, ¿no?

- Hmp…

- Ten calma, Naruto. En cualquier momento…- No alcanzó ni a acabar aquella frase cuando las puertas de la academia ninja se abrieron, cosa extraña si se tenía en cuenta que hoy no era día de clases. Una curvilínea figura avanzó con paso seguro, y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, hacia los tres shinobis, los cuales dejaron las actividades que los habían entretenido las últimas horas (léase columpiarse como un niño pequeño, jugar con un kunai entre los dedos y leer un libro para mayores de edad, respectivamente)

- ¡Nee-chan! ¡Muéstramelo! ¿Dónde está?- Exclamaba el rubio, buscando algo con la vista- Déjame ver tu bandana, porque la tienes… ¿No es verdad?

- yo… lo conseguí- Respondió calmadamente, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, tranquilizando a Sasuke, y haciendo suspirar de alivio a su maestro

- ¡TE LO DIJE, LEE! ¡Miyuki no podía fallar!- Gai apareció repentinamente, y alzó a la muchacha con un fuerte abrazo, mientras el confeti caía desde el cielo

- Tenía razón, Gai-sensei ¡Encenderé mi llama de la juventud y daré cien vueltas a Konoha por haber desconfiado de sus pronósticos!- El papel picado comenzó a quemarse. El fuego de Rock Lee no existía solamente en el sentido retórico.

- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí el par de cejas encrespadas?

- Vinieron a apoyarme. Ambos me han estado ayudando a entrenar, particularmente en estos días que no he visto a Neji

- ¡Así es! Y ya que nuestros esfuerzos han valido la pena…- Dijo llorando emocionado, y con un fondo que mostraba un anaranjado atardecer en la playa- ¡Tenemos que salir a celebrar!- cambiando repentinamente su estado anímico, con el pulgar hacia arriba y bling en los dientes, causando la vergüenza ajena de todos los presentes, menos del rubio y de su 'mini-copia', que asintieron felices.

- Lo siento, pero ahora no podemos. Naruto, Sasuke y yo debemos hacer algo importante

- ¡Pero, nee-chan! Yo quería ir al Ramen Ichiraku…- haciendo pucheros

- ¿Y a donde vamos?- Preguntó el Uchiha extrañado. No es que la idea de ir a celebrar con ese par de anormales le atrajera, pero no comprendía de qué estaba hablando Miyuki

- A mi casa, y ahí te cocinaré algo deliciosa, nii-chan- los ojos azules de su amigo de iluminaron de inmediato

- Que lastima que no puedan ir, pero no se preocupen ¡Lee y yo encenderemos al máximo nuestra llama de la juventud y nos divertiremos en nombre de los tres!

- ¡Sí, Gai-sensei! ¿Y usted, Kakashi-sensei? ¿Irá con nosotros?

- Por supuesto que ira ¿No es así, mi eterno rival?

-…- El peliplateado parecía muy concentrado en su lectura. Tanto, que ni cuenta se dio de lo que respondió- ¿Eh? Ah si, lo que tú digas.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡El último que llega dará cincuenta vueltas a la aldea mientras hace sentadillas!- y diciendo esto, ambos ninjas verdosos salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras el del rostro cubierto caminaba tranquilamente en una dirección contraria, y sin la más mínima intención de seguir a su súper cool amigo.

- Veo que las cosas no cambian a pesar de los años- Murmuró la amazona divertida con la escena

- ¿Dijiste algo, nee-chan?

- Sólo que vayamos a casa, porque debemos conversar muchas cosas

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una muchacha de cabello color burdeo, muy semejante al del vino, entró a la biblioteca de aquella casa. Ya había tocado varias veces la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta alguna

- ¡Que extraño! Se suponía que el Kazekage…- Se detuvo al fijarse que la ventana estaba abierta de par en par- Oh, no…- Se abalanzó asustada para ver qué sucedía. Apoyó los brazos en el soporte del palco y miró hacia abajo. No se veía a nadie…

- ¿Si?

-…- Un grito se le quedó atrapado en la garganta, y sólo alcanzó a retroceder asustada. El pelirrojo se le había parecido repentinamente, o más bien dicho, únicamente su cara lo había hecho, ya que sólo asomó la cabeza desde el tejado- ¿Qué hace allá arriba? Casi me mató de un infarto…

- miraba la luna llena…- Respondió como si nada, y en un rápido movimiento, se encuclilló sobre el marco del ventanal- Hoy está… diferente

- ¿Diferente?- Miró hacia el cielo y un gesto de extrañeza se formó en su rostro- es… roja

- Parece un eclipse…- Comentó él, bajando de donde se encontraba y mirando los papeles que había en su escritorio. Pasaron algunos minutos en los que ella no dijo nada- ¿Suki, venías a decirme algo?

- ¡Ah, sí!- Saliendo de la ensoñación en la que había caído desde que comenzó a mirar al rojizo astro- Venía a avisarle que la cena está casi lista

- Ya bajo- Respondió maquinalmente mientras su atención seguía centrada en aquellos escritos

- ¿Esos documentos son muy importantes?- Gaara levantó la vista y se quedó petrificado al ver que su huésped se encontraba sentada sobre el buró, con sus largas piernas cruzadas y dejándole una muy buena panorámica sobre su generoso escote

-…- Tragó saliva sonoramente- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque deben serlo como para traerlos a casa ¿o no? Desde hace días lo veo muy ocupado, con reuniones a cada minutos y siempre leyendo y firmando una infinidad de papeles

- Eres muy curiosa, pero como de todas formas lo sabrás, te lo diré- Alejó su silla de la mesa para poner un poco de distancia entre ambos, y de paso, aprovechaba de ordenar sus pensamientos- Últimamente hemos estado constantemente contactados con Konoha, ya sea en reuniones o en…

- ¿Habrá una guerra?

-…- Pasó por alto la interrupción y el tono alarmado de Suki. Por respuesta sólo clavo sus ojos celestes en la preocupada mirada de la chica- ¿Es cierto que eres una experta en armas?

- ¿es eso un sí?

- No saques conclusiones y responde

- Yo pregunté primero, así que usted empieza ¿Habrá una guerra?

- La posibilidad de una guerra siempre está latente en los países ninja

- Sobretodo si hay un biju de por medio…

- y más si son dos- Ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos- el otro es Naruto Uzumaki, de la aldea de la hoja

- ¿Uzumaki?- Ese apellido le sonaba de algún lado

- Sí. Por eso, ambas aldeas están preparándose, y Suna te necesita.

-¿A mi? No me diga que… ¿Quieren usarme?- Apenas pudo articular las palabras. La sola idea de que fuera cierto, le producía una profunda tristeza- "Me decepcionaste…"

- ¡Nunca haría eso!- Exclamó mitad ofendido y mitad ofuscado, algo bastante extraño en él- No te quiero usar como un arma, sino que quiero las tuyas… ¿Eres una experta en la creación de armamento o no?

- Sí, pero…- Repentinamente comprendió- ¿Quiere que prepare a la aldea en caso de una posible batalla?

-…- La miró fríamente y asintió. Aun estaba enfadado por lo que ella había dicho antes, pero no le duró mucho, porque en uno de sus tantos arrebatos, la amazona se le lanzó encima para abrazarlo, pero con tan mala suerte que desestabilizó la silla en la que se encontraba el pelirrojo, logrando que ambos cayeran al suelo, quedando Suki cómodamente recostada sobre el confortable regazo del shinobi- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Nada, sólo estoy feliz porque confía en mi, Kazekage-sama

- Gaara

- Gaara-sama

- En fin ¿Podrías…?

- ¡GAARA! ¿Por qué demonios no…?- La frase se le quedó a la mitad. El marionetista comprendió de inmediato la razón de la demora de su hermano.

En menos de cinco segundos, ambos se encontraban de pie, solo que mientras ella se veía notoriamente incómoda y sonrojada, él permanecía como si nada y con los brazos cruzados

- ¿Qué quieres, Kankurou?

- Venía a ver por qué no bajabas. La cena ya está servida, pero ya entendí que estabas MUY ocupado

- Si me disculpan…- Y sin más, la de los ojos ámbar salió a toda prisa, y roja como un tomate, a Dios sabe donde

- Ese comentario no era necesario

- ¡Ay, hermanito!- Suspiró el de la cara pintada, desordenándole el cabello- ¡Creciste tan rápido! ¡Ya eres todo un hombre!

El del tatuaje solo lo miró gélidamente y salió de la habitación agradeciéndole a Dios la cara de póker que le había dado, porque de haber sido otro, no podría con el carmín de sus mejillas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ummm…- Esa era una de las raras y contadas ocasiones en las cuales Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja cabeza hueca, iba pensativo. Las palabras que habían salido de la boca de Miyuki hacía unas horas atrás, lo tenían… ¿Asustado? ¿Nervioso?- ¡NO!!! ¡Yo no estoy asustado! Es sólo que… que…

Que ya tenía 17 años y seguí siendo un miserable genin, lo cual era bastante humillante

¿Cómo diablos llegaría a ser Hokage si seguía haciendo estúpidas misiones como capturar a Tora, el gato escapista? Debía tomar medidas para dejar de hacer idioteces como esa, y la primera, era aprobar sí o sí el examen que daría en dos días más… ¡Esa era la maldita razón para estar así!

- Emocionado…- Murmuró con una sonrisa engreída, bastante parecida a las de su mejor amigo. Repentinamente levantó la vista- ¿Qué diablos hago aquí?- Se encontraba tan ensimismado, que ni cuenta se dio cuando entró al bosque – Ya es tarde, y debo irme a casa.

Pero en la dirección que miraba, sólo veía árboles y más árboles, y un cielo infinitamente estrellado. Estrellado y rojizo. Una inmensa luna grana iluminaba la noche. Saltó hasta la rama más alta de un gran abeto, y se quedó observándola hipnotizado, fijamente y sin siquiera pestañear, como si el eclipsado astro le estuviera hablando sólo a él.

El viento acarició su rostro, y un aroma, hasta ahora desconocido, llegó a su nariz. Se dio impulso con ambas piernas y saltó entre el follaje de la floresta, sin saber hacia donde iba, pero sintiendo aquel olor cada más cercano, dulce y persisten, calándole hasta los huesos y quedándosele pegado en la piel.

Así pasaron unos segundos, que al juicio del rubio fueron una eternidad, hasta que de la frondosidad no quedó más nada, y apareció antes él una imponente cascada de agua, que se precipitaba con tanta fuerza que llegaba a levantar humo y espuma, creando una vaporosa cortina de ensueño.

- Aquí entrené con Ero-senin - Alcanzó a escuchar de la parte de su cerebro que aun funcionada, y no sucumbía al poder de sus instintos. Cuando, como una ilusión, una figura se dibujó entre las burbujas del agua. Y a pesar que Naruto se encontraba a unos diez metros de distancia, desde ahí se notaba claramente que era una muchacha la que estaba tomando aquel delicioso baño bajo las estrellas.

Literalmente sin pensarlo, ya que su cerebro estaba siendo dominado por algo que él antes nunca había sentido, se lanzó sobre su presa, quedando frente a ella, y dejándola sin la más mínima posibilidad de huir de su captor. Unos grandes ojos sombreados por la sorpresa se clavaron en los suyos.

Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por saber qué color eran, pero el vapor y su propio deseo le nublaban la vista. Puso sus manos sobre los níveos hombros de la chica, y un quejido escapó de sus labios.

- Me duele…- Murmuró ella, con la voz cortada

La sola mención de 'esa' frase, hizo que el portador del kyubi se mordiera los labios, clavándose los colmillos, y sangrando ligeramente. De súbito entendió la queja de la muchacha. En su afán por tocarla, la había rasguñado con sus garras, pero…

¿Cómo podía tener garras y colmillos? ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Dejó sus cavilaciones al sentir que algo muy frío se posaba sobre su boca. La chica parecía hechizada por los labios del shinobi. Los delineaba con el índice, abstraída de su entorno, ignorante de su desnudez y del brillo de lujuria que bailaba en las pupilas del jinchuriki. Pasó la yema de sus dedos por la pequeña herida, e inmediatamente se tiñeron de rojo… ¿Es que tan fuerte se había mordido? ¿Tanto era el deseo que ella había despertado?

Sonrió ante la perspectiva de que esa idea fuera cierta, y llevó sus dedos de regreso a su boca, como si…

- Quisiera probarte…- Musitó quedamente, lamiéndose el índice, quedándose con un sabor metálico en el paladar- "El sabor de Naruto"- Pensó

Con ese simple gesto gravado a fuego en su mente, la atrajo bruscamente hacia si, pegando sus cuerpos, él con la piel caliente y ella, fría. Ambos mojados, ella por el agua y él, por el sudor helado.

Bajó una de sus manos hasta llegar a las caderas de la muchacha, clavó sus uñas para hacerla gemir de dolor y placer, y apenas lo hizo, aprovechó la ocasión para besarla y profundizar el contacto, introduciendo su lengua y jugueteando con la de ella, mordiendo sus labios, y excitándose más y más a medida que los suspiros y jadeos aumentaban su frecuencia y volumen.

La urgencia iba creciendo en el interior del ninja. Un pequeño fuego se había instalado en su vientre, y según el tiempo corría, la temperatura aumentaba, así como el calor se desplazaba del abdomen a la entrepierna.

Por su parte, ella se encontraba tan concentrada en las caricias, que no se había percatado que estaba siendo arrastrada hacia las proximidades de la cascada, hasta que el repentino chorro de agua fría que cayó sobre su cabeza hizo que abriera los ojos para darse cuenta del peligro que estaba corriendo, sobretodo porque esta idea se vio reafirmada al darse cuenta que un fornido cuerpo aprisionaba el suyo contra las rocas que estaban detrás de la vertiente.

El miedo recorrió hasta el último de sus nervios, cuando sintió que un tizón encendido rozaba su femineidad, y sólo entonces reparó en su falta de ropa, pudor y conciencia, además de estar compartiendo su metro cuadrado con cierto rubio que conocía desde pequeño, y que si pasaban dos minutos más en esa situación tan comprometedora, él no respondería por sus actos.

- "¿Qué debo hacer?"- Se preguntaba mentalmente intentando alejar las placenteras sensaciones que le otorgaban las manos y labios del ojiazul.

- Quiero verte…- Dijo él entre jadeos y con una voz ronca. Al parecer, la cueva estaba tan oscura que aun no la reconocía. Respiró aliviada- Suéltate el cabello

Sintió pánico. Tanto, que le dio un empujón que lo mandó varios metros fuera de la cueva, haciéndolo caer en el frío lago donde años atrás chapoteaban felices las chicas que Jiraiya solía espiar mientras le enseñaba a invocar ranas.

El efecto del agua helada se hizo sentir de inmediato, enfriándole la mente, y quitándole las ínfulas de galán que habían dominado sus sentidos. Salió a flote, concentró su chakra en los pies y corrió con dirección a la cascada, pasó bajo el agua, y del otro lado sólo encontró el frío recibimientos de las piedras que habían sido testigos de la huida de la incógnita muchacha que lo había transformado en una bestia en celo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miraba el techo, y no podía conciliar el sueño. Ya sabía cuantos paneles lo componían, había descifrado el color exacto de estos, y estaba casi seguro que debía cambiarlos a la brevedad, o el próximo invierno tendría goteras en gran parte de su dormitorio… Pero ni eso podía hacer que las palabras de Sakura abandonaran su cabeza. Ni siquiera recordaba qué demonios le había dicho Miyuki cuando conversaron cerca de de dos horas sobre el examen chunin, como tampoco se acordaba de las célebres frases que había pronunciado su amigo con pose triunfal, cuando en realidad se notaba que estaba inseguro.

¿Cómo demonios se suponía que se entendía a una mujer? ¿Tan rápido había hablado la pelirrosa que no alcanzó a leer los subtítulos? ¿O es que en realidad sus palabras no tenían segundas intenciones?

- ¡Demonios, Sakura! ¿Qué debería pensar de ti… de nosotros?

¿Es que había nosotros?

- Maldición… ¡Un Uchiha no se pregunta estas cosas!- Dijo entre dientes y empuñando la mano con todas sus fuerzas- Yo simplemente debería dedicarme a restaurar el clan…

Pero su orgullo no lo dejaba. Sus futuros hijos no se merecían cualquier madre. Él no se merecía cualquier esposa… Tenía que buscar a alguien a su altura, digna de portar un apellido tan honorable como el suyo.

- Quiero a Sakura…- Dijo con un tono posesivo- Quiero tenerla entre mi brazos, en mi cama.

No obstante… ¿Sería eso posible? No es que dudara de sus sentimientos, o mejor dicho, de sus ganas y deseos, pero ¿y ella? ¿Sakura quería hacerlo tanto como él? Y no es que Sasuke no fuera 'deseable', porque de otro modo no se explicaría el acoso que había sufrido durante todos los años que estuvo en la academia ninja, sino que ella era demasiado pasiva, como alguien que no sabe lo que es la pasión y la lujuria. Más bien se comportaba como una chica modelo.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ese es el problema! Es un dechado de virtudes.

Era demasiado fría para su gusto ¡Y vaya quién lo decía!

La ojijade sonreía inmaculada cada vez que lo veía, y era como si un aura virginal se formara a su alrededor, y ¡Dios! No era que eso no lo excitara, sino que ella no lo dejaba hacer nada…

En su relación sólo había contados besos, los cuales no le permitía 'profundizar', y cuando quería ponerle una mano encima, ella retrocedía de inmediato, azorada hasta las orejas y con una infinita expresión de terror y vergüenza.

¡Demonios! ¡Era tan pura! Con suerte y le podía dar la mano, lo cual le parecía estúpido e infantil, porque así parecían hermanos. A lo más, y sólo de vez en cuando, ella lo abrazaba, pero para su desgracia lo único que conseguía era tener que salir corriendo a tomar una ducha fría antes que sus instintos le jugaran una mala pasada. De no hacerlo, terminaría abalanzándose sobre ella, como lo haría un cazador con su presa.

¿Dónde había quedado la Sakura que se dejaba arrastrar por sus sentimientos y emociones? Esa que se exasperaba con las idioteces de Naruto y lo golpeaba hasta el cansancio, y que le gritaba a Kakashi hasta de qué se iba a morir si seguía llegando tarde a las misiones o que era capaz de sacarse los ojos con Ino por ver cual de las dos era más bonita… ¿Dónde estaba la que había suspirado a su oído cuando él la besaba a escondidas en el baño el día de su cumpleaños?... Debía reconocer que extrañaba esos momentos, o más bien, la extrañaba a ella…

_**Racconto**_

_- Sasuke…- Decía incómoda la kunoichi. No se podía concentrar del todo con las caricias del moreno- Deberías volver a la sala… con Miyuki-chan y… Naruto…_

_- ¿Quieres que me vaya?- Preguntó con esa voz ronca que a ella le fascinaba aunque no lo admitiera. _

_- Es que… ¡Esto no es lo correcto!... Deberíamos esperar al… matrimonio._

_-…- La sola mención esa 'esa' palabra hizo que él se detuviera en seco. La pelirrosa le había dado al clavo- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?_

_- Es decir…- Parecía meditar la respuesta- estas cosas se hacen después de casarse ¿Verdad?_

_- Sí, pero…_

_- Entonces tenemos que esperar hasta…_

_- ¿Cuándo?- La interrumpió mirándola fijamente_

_- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- ¿Cuándo quieres que sea nuestra boda?_

_-…- La sorpresa se pintó en su rostro. Le había salido el tiro por la culata. La idea era espantarlo, no que se lo tomara en serio- ¡Pero si sólo tenemos diecisiete años! _

_- No veo cual es el problema. Mis padres se casaron a esa edad… Además, debo restaurar el clan…_

_- ¡¿Quieres que tengamos hijos?!!- Exclamó aterrada_

_- Por supuesto. Y lo más pronto posible._

_Sakura abrió la boca como un pez fuera del agua… ¡DIOS! ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Desde cuando los patos le disparaban a las escopetas? Se distrajo al sentir la boca de Sasuke sobre la suya._

_- Pero… ¿No deberíamos conocer más gente antes de…?- Ahora él estaba quieto como una piedra ¿Habría escuchado bien?_

_- ¿Qué dices?_

_- Eso. Aun somos jóvenes y ni tú ni yo hemos tenido algo con otras personas… ¿O sí?... _

_- No fue nada serio._

_- Ya veo…- Fue lo único que pudo decir. Aquella respuesta le había dolido. Los recuerdos de los años anteriores, esos de larga y virginal espera, se agolparon en su cabeza_

_- ¿Y tú? ¿Has tenido algo…?_

_-…- Una idea fugaz cruzó por su cabeza- No, pero…_

_- ¿Pero qué?_

_- Estoy confundida_

_- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- No estoy segura sobre lo que siento por ti…_

_-…- contuvo la respiración por la impresión- Hay… ¿otro?_

_- No… precisamente_

_- y…- No estaba seguro sobre hacer la pregunta, pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando- ¿Qué sientes por esa… persona?- No pudo evitar el tinte de despecho. Un Uchiha nunca admitiría que tenía competencia._

_- ¡Ya te dije que estoy confundida! ¿Qué más quieres que haga?_

_- Dime quien es_

_- No lo haré._

_- Sakura…_

_- ¿Para que quieres saberlo?- Lo miró y él se dio cuenta que ella tenía los ojos llorosos._

_- Ese es mi problema… ¡Dilo!_

_- ¡No!_

_- Es… ¿Tenten?_

_- ¿Qué?- parecía realmente sorprendida y algo asustada por esa pregunta_

_- Responde de una maldita vez- La acorraló contra la pared y sujetó sus muñecas con fuerza_

_- Sasuke…- Levantó la vista y en sus ojos relampagueó la ira que no veía hacía años- Confórmate con saber que es una persona lo suficientemente importante como para hacerme dudar sobre lo que siento por ti._

_**Fin Racconto **_

- ¿A qué estás jugando?- Musitó el moreno, mientras dormía. Las imágenes de la discusión se le aparecían hasta en los sueños.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y arrastró los pies hasta el dormitorio principal. Cayó sobre la cama con la misma delicadeza con la que lo hubiese hecho un saco con papas. Su corazón latía como el de una persona que vio una escena espantosa, o peor aun, como si viniera saliendo de una guerra desoladora. Y la verdad es que su aspecto no desmentía ninguna de las dos teorías. Lucía fatal. Toda su ropa estaba llena de arena, tenía varias heridas, algunas superficiales y abiertas, y otras cubiertas por una costra de sangre y tierra. Además, estaba que se caía del cansancio y del dolor, porque todos y cada uno de sus huesos le pedían a gritos una siesta, ya que llevaba los últimos tres días sin dormir… Pero él parecía no notar su deplorable estado, porque su mente divagaba como nunca solía hacerlo.

Cada cierto tiempo, y particularmente en las últimas setenta y dos horas, un nombre venía constantemente a su cabeza, y obviamente, el racional cerebro de Kakashi Hatake había encontrado una respuesta que sonaría convincente a oídos de cualquiera. Cualquiera menos él.

De todas formas, la explicación a que el nombre de su alumna apareciera cada dos por tres en su subconsciente era porque estaba interesado por ella ¡Y no sólo por ella! También por Naruto y Sasuke. Es decir, a esa misma hora sus pupilos debían estar haciendo el examen y, como correspondía, su sensei estaba preocupado por los tres ¡Los tres! Y bueno… Un poco más por el miembro femenino del equipo, después de todo, Miyuki estaba en desventaja. Y no sólo por ser mujeres, ya que proporcionalmente era parte de la minoría, sino porque tanto sus compañeros, como los demás participante, tenían una vasta experiencia en misiones, además de manejar a la perfección las técnicas básicas que enseñaban en la academia ninja. Por más que ella fuera buena en taijutsu, no sabía de genjutsus ¡Y mucho menos de ninjutsu! Nadie podría lograr manejarlos decentemente con sólo un mes de práctica, ni siquiera teniendo por tutor a un genio como Neji Hyuga.

- Miyuki…- Musitó sacándose la bandana apesadumbrado- Tendrás que ser fuerte, porque te estás jugando la vida en este examen… de otro modo, no volveremos a vernos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¡Maldición! Apenas y había abierto los ojos cuando supo que ese sería un mal día. Se suponía que en unos veinte minutos más debía encontrarse con sus compañeros de equipo para rendir, la que él pensaba era, la primera parte del examen. El lugar acordado era la academia ninja donde se inscribirían junto con los demás genin. Lo que seguía, era un completo misterio. Aunque claro, él tenía una idea, no por nada había rendido aquella prueba hacía cuatro años. Por esa razón se había quedado dormido; Los nervios por una posible prueba escrita no lo dejaron conciliar el sueño, y sólo lo logró cuando aclaraba el alba… ¡Maldita suerte!

De un salto se puso de pie, y corrió hacia la ducha. Abrió la llave y se metió bajo el chorro de agua helada, ya que así espabilaba más rápido. El pijama se lo sacó cuando ya estaba todo empapado, y mientras se bañaba con una mano, con la otra se cepillaba los dientes. Se secó y vistió en un santiamén, tomó un tazón de ramen para preparar, y le echó el agua que había puesto a hervir unos minutos atrás. El resultado fue que salió corriendo con dirección a la academia sin su equipo básico de shurikens y kunais, y con comida instantánea a medio cocer.

- ¡Naruto! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó…? ¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!- La ansiedad en la voz de la amazona fue suplida por la incredulidad.

- Es mi desayuno. Me quedé dormido- Dijo rascándose la cabeza torpemente. La alarma de su reloj comenzó a sonar- ¡Mi ramen está listo!

- No quisiera interrumpir su interesante conversación, pero ¿Podríamos largarnos de una maldita vez?- Espetó molesto el Uchiha

- Pero primero deberíamos…

- Antes de que digas que tenemos que inscribirnos, y que Sasuke te degüelle por hacerlo, debo decirte que ya estamos en la lista de examinados

- ¡Que bien!- Dijo aspirando los fideos de la sopa- ¿y donde…?

- En el campo de entrenamiento nº 40- volvió a responder la chica

- ¡Wow! Pero y…

- Kakashi-sensei no podrá venir. Está en una misión importante

-…- El rubio terminó de tragar su comida, lanzó un suspiro de satisfacción y miró a su amiga, ceñudo. Se veía algo distinta, como si estuviera demasiado tranquila. Llegaba a inspirar paz- ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo es que sabes…?

- Porque es muy obvio lo que vas a preguntar

- ¿Terminaron?

- Sí, ya podemos irnos- La peliamatista no acabó de decir aquella oración, y él ya se había ido. Los otros dos no tuvieron más opción que seguirlo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa?

- No lo sé. Está así desde la mañana

- Tal vez está nervioso…

Por única respuesta, la de los ojos violetas arqueó una ceja… Dudaba mucho que Sasuke conociera esa palabra.

Se acercaban a su destino. Una muchedumbre se agolpaba frente a la reja, y cotorreaban incesantemente. Bastó con que llegara el dueño del sharingan para que un silencio profundo invadiera el ambiente, y sólo uno que otro murmullo se escuchara de vez en cuando.

- ¡Es Sasuke Uchiha!

- ¡Es el último sobreviviente de su clan!

- ¿Es cierto que está en el libro bingo?

- Yo supe que traicionó a su aldea, por seguir a uno de los legendarios sanin…

- ¡Sí! Era su maestro, Orochimaru… ¡Y lo mató!

Como si únicamente con su mirada pudiera hacerse entender, el gentío se abrió para dejarlo pasar, y a medida que más caminaba, los cuchicheos subían su intensidad. Repentinamente, de una nube de humo apareció una mujer bastante escandalosa.

- ¡Hey, hey! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Parece un funeral!- Exclamó extrañada, para luego suspirar con tristeza- Sí que ha pasado el tiempo… Antes, era prácticamente imposible hacerlos callar…- Los guardias que estaban a sus espaldas rieron por lo bajo- ¡En fin! Creo que ya podemos… ¿Qué es lo que ven mis ojos? ¿No es este Sasuke Uchiha?

- Hmp…- El de los ojos negros parecía fastidiado. A su lado ya se encontraban sus amigos, que seguían atentos aquella conversación, al igual que los demás postulantes.

- Hace tiempo que no te veía- Comentó la examinadora, poniendo los brazos en jarra- Lo último que supe de ti fue que volviste a la aldea luego de matar a tu hermano…

La gran mayoría tragó saliva. Mucha saliva.

- ¡Oye, vieja! ¿Por qué no dejas de parlotear y das las instrucciones de una buena vez?

- ¿Quién demonios me habla así?- Rugió la del desordenado cabello, girándose en busca de un culpable- Ah, eres tu mocoso…

- ¡No soy ningún mocoso! Mi nombre es Konohamaru Sarutobi, nieto del honorable Tercero, y futuro Hokage. Así que, mujercita, dirígete hacia mi con más…- Su discurso se vio interrumpido por un puñetazo que lo hizo volar varios metros

- ¡Más que futuro Hokage, eres un futuro Naruto!

- ¡Hey!

- Tú cállate, que no estoy de buen humor- El rubio farfulló algo inentendible y se cruzó de brazos- Para los que no me conocen, mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi, y seré su examinadora. Como ya sabrán, el año pasado fue Morino Ibiki, y por esta razón, nadie logró pasar la primera prueba…- Nuevamente se levantaron una ola de comentarios- Y, para su mala suerte, yo seré la encargada esta vez, y debo advertirles que odio las grandes concentraciones de personas, así que pueden estar seguros que sólo un puñado de ustedes lograrán pasar al examen final.

Dos ANBU, que eran los ayudantes de Anko, trajeron una pizarra donde se encontraba un mapa con tres de los campos de entrenamientos aledaños.

- Bien, idiotas, pongan atención porque sólo lo explicaré una vez; la prueba consiste en que hagan un buen trabajo de equipo, pero a distancia.

- ¿Podría explicarse mejor?

- Hay veces en que las misiones son tan difíciles, que no queda otra opción más que separarse y confiar en que tus compañeros harán bien su labor. Eso es lo que tendrán que hacer; dividirse las tareas que daré, y rezar porque sus amigos logren cumplir con su parte.

Lo primero que deben saber es que serán enviados a distintos sectores de entrenamientos, y una vez que entren, no podrán salir hasta que consigan sus objetivos, o esperen los tres días que dura esta prueba.

- ¿Cuáles son las tareas que hay que cumplir?- Preguntó una kunoichi de la aldea de la aldea oculta de las rocas.

- A los que estén en "Área A", se les dará una lista con una serie de objetos que deben encontrar- La chica de la minifalda apuntaba hacia la selva que había en la primera proyección. Sí que sería difícil buscar entre serpientes gigantes y mosquitos venenosos.- A los del "Área B" se les dará una placa con su nº de inscripción. Deberá reunir un mínimo de treinta para pasar la prueba; Y los del "Área C" tendrán que descifrar un mensaje en clave.

Una vez que cumplan estas tres actividades, deberán acudir a cualquier puerta de salida y mostrarle sus resultados a algún examinador. Él les pasará un pergamino, que no deben abrir por ningún motivo, y les dirá a dónde dirigirse para el examen final ¿Entendido?

Todos guardaron silencio. La verdad es que todo sonaba muy complicado. ¿Mensaje en clave? ¿Búsqueda en la selva? ¿Lucha contra treinta sujetos por una mugrosa placa?

- ¡Hagámoslo!- Exclamaron Naruto y Konohamaru excitados

-…- Anko rió para sus adentros- Ah sí, los que acepten someterse a esta prueba deberán firmar una autorización…

- Debemos decidir quién irá a cada sector- Dijo el de los ojos negros sin prestar atención a lo que decía la jonin.

- ¡Por favor, no me manden al "C"!

- No te mandaría ni loco. Nos reprobarían de inmediato

- ¡SASUKEEEEEEEEEE!!

- Entonces…- Dijo Miyuki intentando no reírse- Naruto no quiere ir al "C", ni Sasuke puede ir al "B"

-¿Por qué no, nee-chan?

- Porque huirían de él. Recuerda lo que pasó cuando llegamos. Todos van a estar escondidos, temblando por el miedo.

- Hmp…- Una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en su rostro. Que divertido era ver el pánico que causaba a los demás- ¿Entonces qué propones?

- Denme a mí el sector "B". Nadie le temería a una pobre e indefensa mujer ¡Es más! Sería el blanco perfecto para atacar, pero si pongo esto- Sacó un kunai- en el lugar correcto, los convenceré rápido para que me entreguen su placa

-…- Sasuke tragó saliva. No quería saber cuál era "el lugar correcto"

- ¿Y yo?

- tú puedes buscar el tesoro perdido- Sugirió el moreno, sarcástico

- ¡Yuhu! ¡Justo lo que quería!

- Pues ya está decidido- La dríade sacó unos intercomunicadores y le pasó uno a cada muchacho- Sintonicen el canal cuatro cuando terminen con sus tareas.

- Claro. Sasuke, ya que tu misión es teórica, me podrías prestar…

-…- Sólo hizo un gesto de fastidio y le pasó todo el repertorio de armas con que contaba- La próxima vez, que no se te olviden- Eso sonó más a amenaza que a recomendación.

En los minutos siguientes, los encargados del examen, procedieron a llamar a los equipos, según su número de inscripción, y a dividirlos en tres grandes grupos.

Tal y como había predicho Miyuki, para el sector "B", habían mandado a los mejores guerreros. Sólo hombres, según alcanzó a ver antes que los conducieran al campo, que extrañamente era circular, y los separaron para llevarlos a una pequeña puerta individual que se abriría cuando aquella prueba comenzara.

No alcanzó ni a estar dos minutos parada y un sonido metálico le indicó que la cacería había dado inicio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N/a: HOLA! XD

Ya sé que hace tiempo no actualizaba, (De hecho quería hacerlo anteayer, ya que era noche de eclipse, y extrañamente coincidía con este capítulo XD) pero no pude hacerlo. Ya saben que las madres siempre salen con sus cosas raras, y tuve que ir a comprar mi cuadernos para volver a clases en marzo!! ¬¬ Así que no pude subir este chap, pero bueno, para su alegría (o obviamente la mía) YA TENGO COMPU!!! XD Ahora sólo me estoy dedicando a pasar del cuaderno a Word todo lo que tenía escrito. Así que no se preocupen, porque tienen asegurado hasta el chap 14, a menos que yo me muera, y ahí sí no puedan enterarse como termina esto ¬¬ (Mm.… Debería pensar en dejar un testamento -.-U)

Como se habrán dado cuenta, este capítulo no tiene título ¿Por qué? Se preguntarán ustedes. Porque me borraron todos los archivos anteriores, así que ahora no tengo ni un pinche refrán con el cual asociar esta historia, así que mientras intento restaurar el orden de mi PC, tendrán que esperar a ver qué mier…coles se me ocurre ¬¬

Pero!! He aquí una buena noticia: El próximo chap es de **LARGA DURACIÓN!! Y TIENE LEMON!! ** P… Quiero apuestas!!! ¿Quién creen que va a ser el afortunado que amanecerá sonriente al otro día? XD… Recibo ideas, sugerencia, reclamos…

Antes que se me olvide!! Tengo una duda **MUY, PERO MUY IMPORTANTE!! **

**¿Saben si Obito Uchiha esté relacionado con Akatsuki? **

**Esta pregunta es absolutamente trascendental para el final del fic **(Sí, señores, ya casi está el final o.O)… Así que agradecería mucho si me ayudaran!

Y, por último, y no menos importante!! Gracias por los lindos y preciosos reviews que me dejan!! TTxTT:

**Alwaysmssb, Hideta666, Ellistriel **(Te quiero! )**, Kashidan, Unubium, Anónimo **(XD)**, Conchito **(A ti tb te quiero x ser fiel a mi fic D)**, Sairiko, Iriahs, ****Dreaming So Loud, Iside **(Amé tu review gigante!! TT.TT) **y Rodrigo Mendoza!!****  
**

Estas son las lindas personitas que me dejaron un comentario en el chap 9 y 10. Había olvidado agradecerles, pero más vale tarde que nunca. No podría seguir si no dejaran nada que me incentivara.

Y, ya se me estaba olvidando! Paso dos datos:

**Primero:** Lean **"Has probado a Sakura Haruno?"** Excelente Fic! Y, además de una amiga muy querida! (Nota: Hideta666: ACTUALIZA!!)

**Y, Segundo:** Tengo fotolog! **( Si quieren, pasen a mirar, y ahí verán una foto que subí de Miyuki! Está hecha por estas manitos que teclean XD… Ahí van a ver que escribo mejor de lo que dibujo XD**

Ya! Me voy… Cuídense!!

**MaRukawa**


	12. Agua de pozo y mujer desnuda

**Del lecho al pecho... ¡Hay mucho trecho!**

**Disclaimer:** ¡Es cierto, lo reconozco! Con esta historia gano algo: reviews y nada más. Ni un solo centavo llega a las arcas de mi casa por este fic. A lo más estoy ahorrando para comprarme la tela para el vestido de la fiesta de graduación, pero ese dinero no proviene de ningún personaje de Kishimoto ¿Ok? (ya quisiera tener los derechos ¬¬)

**Acotación:** No le puso ningún comentario personal al título. Creo que un refrán, dice más que cien palabras XD

**¡Lean!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**XII- Agua de pozo y mujer desnuda, **

**Echan al hombre a la sepultura.**

- Lo mejor que puedo hacer es pasearme por este bosque. Debo hacerme notar para que esos sujetos se den cuenta que hay una presa fácil de atrapar.

Caminó por algunos minutos fijándose en el camino, y marcando los árboles con un cuchillo para no perderse. Repentinamente, un ruido la distrajo. Era algo como…

- Debe haber un arroyo cerca de aquí.

Apresuró el paso, y unos metros mas allá pudo divisar un río cristalino. Se arrodilló y buscó en su bolso una cantimplora. La estaba llenado cuando una parvada de pájaros voló repentinamente desde un árbol cercano, el cual se estremeció con fuerza. Un grito agudo la hizo correr esa dirección.

- ¡Con que pretendías envenenar el río! ¿Y luego que harías? ¿Seguirías el curso del agua para ver cuantos cuerpos encontrabas?

- no…- La mano de ese hombre tenía apresado su cuello. No podía respirar, y sus movimientos estaban restringidos a cero- Suélteme…

- ¿O si no qué? ¿Te vas a poner a llorar, nenita?

- La sueltas o te mato- Dijo la amazona poniéndole un frío kunai en el cuello. Su voz carecía de cualquier emoción.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una legión de mujeres?

- ¡Que la sueltes!- Un hilo de sangre rodó y manchó su ropa. Él tomó a la muchacha y se la lanzó como un bulto. Ambas cayeron varios metros más allá de donde estaban- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No sé que hacen aquí. Deberían estar en casa aprendiendo a cocinar, y no jugando a ser valientes… Pero no importa, esto me favorece. Si me dan sus placas, no les haré nada que no les guste…

- Quédate aquí mientras me encargo de ese tipo.

- Aha…- Lo último que vio antes de desplomarse fue a una alta muchacha, con un extraño color de cabello, que la defendía como lo haría una perra rabiosa con sus cachorros recién nacidos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¿Dónde… estoy?- Musitó tocándose la cabeza. Todo daba vueltas.

- En una cueva, cercana al bosque, y con una completa extraña- Respondió la otra chica sonriendo- Soy Miyuki ¿y tú?

- Moegui… ¿Qué me pasó?

- Te golpeaste la cabeza contra un árbol, perdiste un poco de sangre y te desmayaste. Pero no te preocupes, para mañana estarás bien.

- Ya lo recuerdo… ¿Y él hombre que me atacó?

- Digamos que no tuvo un final feliz- Un brillo travieso brilló en sus ojos. La del cabello naranja no pudo evitar reír- En fin ¿Qué hace una niña como tú en un bosque lleno de trogloditas?

- Hum…- Se quedó mirando la fogata ensimismada- Es que… Konohamaru-kun dijo que lo mejor era que yo fuera a descifrar el mensaje, porque las chicas no deberían…

- Ir a una misión tan arriesgada- La otra la miró interrogante- Él no es el único idiota que dice y piensa eso. Pero si no quería que vinieras ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Lo decidimos con una moneda. El eligió cara, y salió cruz.

- Ya veo… ¿Querías envenenar el agua?

- Era mi única opción. No soy del todo buena en ninjutsu, y mi taijutsu es pésimo. Sólo manejo genjutsu, pero eso no es efectivo con personas como estas, que son expertas en las tres ramas. Por eso se me ocurrió poner una pequeña cantidad de veneno en el agua. Así muchos quedarían paralizados, y yo les podría quitar las placas sin luchar.

- Ese es un muy buen plan. Sólo que ese sujeto te descubrió, y ya sabemos el resto- La otra se acercó al fuego t rodeó su rodilla con los brazos. Miyuki le ofreció una manta- Dime ¿Viste que alguna otra chica entrara a este campo?

- Si no estoy mal, las pocas que dieron el examen, fueron enviadas a hacer las misiones de inteligencia, no las de destreza y habilidades.

- Los hombres suelen ver el cuerpo de una mujer como si este fuera frágil, y no saben que hay algo mucho más débil.

- ¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó la de los ojos negros sin entender

- Sus mentes, porque son ellos los que se vuelven locos por nuestros cuerpos. Nosotras no solemos darnos cuenta que tenemos un arma muy poderosa a nuestro alcance. Debemos ser lo suficientemente inteligentes como para transformar nuestra debilidad, en la suya.

Escúchame, tengo un plan, y si todo sale bien, mañana, a esta hora, estaremos fuera de este bosque y sin un rasguño.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La idea de Temari era excelente. Seducir a Kakashi y jugar con él, era una venganza perfecta por estarle enseñando trucos tan baratos a Neji y Sasuke. Era cierto que ese par podían ser exasperantes por lo fríos, pero no merecían ser pervertidos de esa manera. Una cucharada de su propia medicina, no les haría mal.

Sólo tuvo que decirle a Sakura que le llevara una gaseosa a su ex maestro, la cual obviamente llevaba un extracto medicinal que hacía lo mismo que un estimulante, para que el jonin comenzara a actuar como si hubiese tomado café con coca-cola. Era una excelente secreto amazona. De ahí a que él se emborrachara, hubo un paso. Y como ella era tan buena alumna, se ofreció para conducirlo a casa. No podía irse solo en tan lamentable estado…

¡Realmente era un buen plan! Hasta que tuvo que subir las escaleras con un hombre a cuestas, que pesaba treinta kilos más que ella y que balbuceaba un sin fin de incoherencias. Como nunca, deseó haber estado más atenta a las clases de su padre. ¿En qué habría estado pensando cuando se negó a aprender el truco de tele-transportación?

- ¿Cuán… to falta…?- Dijo el peligris con la lengua traposa

- Casi nada

Ya estaban frente al apartamento, pero no tenía las llaves. Metió las manos al bolsillo de su sensei y comenzó a buscar.

- ¡Miyuki! Aquí no… Alguien puede vernos… Siquiera espera… a que entremos…

No pudo evitar reír. La verdad, es que nunca se habría imaginado que él podría hablar así, con ese tono tan… ¡pudoroso! ¿Desde cuando un inmoral como ese se avergonzaba de que lo manosearan? Además, sólo quería hallar las… ¡Bingo!

Un sonido metálico cortó el silencio de la noche, y luego de que la madera rechinara, la bendita puerta había cedido. A tientas buscó el interruptor y se hizo la luz. Como pudo, lo arrastró hasta el sofá, dónde lo dejó tirado descansado y se fue a la cocina a hacerle un café; para la siguiente parte del plan, lo necesitaba sobrio casi por completo.

Minutos después, cuando entró a la sala, se encontró al ninja copia profundamente dormido y rodeado por ocho perros de distintas razas y tamaños.

- ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A KAKASHI?!- El más pequeño de todos le estaba gritando… ¡Un perro le alzaba la voz!

- Querrás decir lo que él se hizo ¿O acaso crees que le puse un kunai en el cuello y lo obligué a beber sake como si el mundo se fuera a acabar?

- Él es abstemio

- Pues anda a decirle eso a Tsunade, que perdió contra él la competencia de quién tomaba más alcohol en un minuto.- Sonaba tan convincente, que el pobre Pakkun no tuvo más remedio que creerle a aquella extraña que traía algo en una taza

- ¿Qué eso?- Preguntó desconfiado

- ¡Es un té, por Dios! ¿Crees que voy a intentar matarlo? Porque si quisiera, perfectamente podría haberlo hecho antes de traerlo acá- Ese argumento terminó de desbaratar el recelo que sentía por esa mujer.- En fin ¿Qué hacen ustedes acá?

- Todas las noche, antes de dormir, este ebrio nos invoca para darnos de comer. Pero ahora sólo nos llamó, y cayó inconsciente.

Ami, la única perrita del grupo, comenzó a pasearse entre sus piernas. Definitivamente, era la más adorable.

- Pues… Si me dicen dónde está su comida, yo puedo dárselas. Sólo esperan a que se tome esto - Ahora sí había conquistado el corazón de siete de los canes. Había uno que todavía sospechaba de ella. Pero no pudo terminar de confirmar sus teorías, porque junto con el alimento, la dríade puso una pequeña dosis de narcóticos, que los mando al país de los sueños antes de que se terminaran su ración.

De haber sabido lo que pasaría cuando volvieran de la misión de Suna, no habría hecho nada. Se habría ahorrado malos ratos y los cinco palitos de incienso alucinógeno que tuvo que quemar junto a la cama de su maestro mientras este dormía, para que así soñara toda la noche con ella.

Y también se habría ahorrado las estúpidas esperanzas que ahora tenían que desvanecerse para que volviera a ser la misma Kusari de siempre, esa que era antes de conocerlo, y que ahora no dormía porque los recuerdos la atormentaban… No podía sacar de su cabeza la noche completa que tuvo que pasar vigilando el sueño de Kakashi, mientras el murmuraba su nombre una y otra vez… Mil y una veces Miyuki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¿Estás segura de lo que hacemos?- Preguntó por quinta vez Moegui

- Absolutamente. Créeme, este aceite es infalible. Generaciones de guerreras lo han usado. Así que no te preocupes, porque la única forma de resistirse es ser mujer, o no tener sentido del olfato.

Salieron de la cueva con todas sus pertenencias y haciendo todo el escándalo posible, como gritándole al mundo que ellas estaban por ahí, caminando felices de la vida en plena cacería humana.

- ¿Estás segura que está por aquí, Miyuki-neechan?

- Claro, ayer lo vi. Falta poco para llegar

- ¡Que bien! Me muero por darme un baño y sacarme toda esta tierra

- ¡Te apuesto a que yo llego primero!- Exclamó la mayor corriendo como una chiquilla tonta hacia el río. Unos segundos después se encontró frente a su destino, y pudo distinguir, a los menos, la presencia de quince extraños por los alrededores.

Se quitó la mochila, los zapatos y el porta shurikens, luego bajó el cierre de su traje y se despojó de él para quedar cubierta únicamente por su delicada ropa interior. Podría haber jurado que escuchó una exclamación ahogada por parte de los hombres que estaban espiando. Moegui hizo lo mismo, y de un salto se metieron al agua.

- ¡Ah, está fría!

- Al menos quedaremos limpias

La amazona se acercó a su bolso y sacó una pequeña botella que contenía un líquido ambarino. La destapó y un dulce aroma impregnó el ambiente. Vertió un poco en su mano y lo aplicó en su cabello, como si fuera una shampoo cualquiera. La espuma no tardo en aparecer y comenzó a caer desde su cuello, siguiendo por la espalda, glúteos y piernas. Ambas muchachas comenzaron a cubrir sus hombros, brazos, pecho y vientre con las burbujas, siguiendo la rutina de una limpieza normal.

Ninguno de los hombres que se encontraba escondido entre el follaje se atrevió a hacer algún movimiento. Parecían embelezados por las curvas, idiotizados por la oportunidad de ver a semejantes beldades tomando un baño, cubiertas de espuma, con los cuerpos mojados, húmedos, casi desnudas, sólo con esa delgada ropa interior, que con el agua se traslucía de todos modos… ¡Ni siquiera reparaban en que habían más ninjas a su alrededor!

Ambas se sumergieron, y un extraño resplandor, que duró una milésima de segundo, los deslumbró. La primera en salir fue la del cabello amatista, y el olor a miel se hizo presente. Sólo debían tomar una bocanada de aire, y los pulmones se les llenaban de la esencia de esa mujer. Miyuki se les metió bajo la piel. El tiempo se detenía cuando ella caminaba, el vaivén de sus caderas era como el de una gata en celo, incitante, excitante… Luego salió la otra, que aunque era un poco menor, tenía delicadas y ondulantes curvas por todo su cuerpo, más suaves, menos voluptuosa, pero con un aura virginal… Bastó con que movieran el cabello para que el dulce aroma fuera más fuerte, y terminaran de caer en la trampa.

- Ven…- Musitó la de los ojos violetas, cual sirena que hechizaba a los marineros de los barcos griegos. Nada más fueron necesarias esas palabras para que varias decenas de boquiabiertos shinobis salieran de sus escondites y comenzaran a caminar hacia ellas, sin prestar atención a los lascivos compañeros que marchaban a su lado, y que tal como ellos, tenían la vista fija en las caderas del par de diosas que estaban a unos escasos metros. La dríade paseó la mirada por sus alrededores y sonrió satisfecha- ¡Moegui, ahora!

- ¡KAI!- De la nada creó un genjutsu que ninguno de ellos alcanzó a revertir. Todos cayeron como por efecto dominó.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Lo hice!- Exclamó la menor extasiada- Nunca me había funcionado con tantas personas

- Te dije que sus mentes eran más débiles de lo creías. Ahora ayúdame a quitarles las placas. - Pasados unos minutos, habían conseguido un número suficiente como para pasar el examen- Ya podemos irnos.

- ¿Y que haremos con las que sobraron?

- Déjalas ahí. Cuando se despierten, se divertirán mucho luchando por obtener siquiera una- Contestó entre risas, tomando el bolso y la ropa que había dejado tirada, para irse saltando entre las ramas, mientras imaginaba el zafarrancho que se armaría cuando todos esos babosos despertaran de sus dulces sueños.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¡Hola, hola!- Saludó Kakashi distraído como siempre con su libro. Levantó la vista y se percató que el alumno del que le habían hablado, ese prodigio que no se demoró "nada" en cazar a treinta hombres, y que había regresado sin un rasguño, no era un alumno, sino alumna. Y que, encima, estaba dormida como un bebé, sentada en un rincón y rodeándose las piernas con ambos brazos, como si tuviera frío. Miró a su alrededor y de dio cuenta que en ese sucucho de paredes desnudas, la temperatura se sentía con fuerza; un calor abrasador o un frío de los mil demonios. Se acercó y un dulce olor a miel inundó sus sentidos. Le acarició el cabello y murmuró- Miyuki…

-…- Ella levantó la cabeza asustada, a la defensiva, como todo guerrero lo haría- Ah, Kakashi-sensei… Pensé que…- Entonces vio un extraño brillo en el único ojo que tenía descubierto- No…

El por su parte, la miraba igual como lo habían hecho aquellos hombres horas atrás. Repentinamente, la tomó de la muñeca, la alzó sin esfuerzo y la acorraló contra la fría pared.

- Sensei…- Una sacudida le recorrió toda la columna, pero no sabía si era por la frialdad de las baldosas, o por la presión que sentía contra sus caderas. Una idea cruzó por su cabeza, sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior y dijo melodiosamente- Tengo algo para usted… y sólo para usted- Buscó entre sus bolsillos hasta encontrar una botellita- Si toma un poco de esto, haremos lo que quiera

- ¿Ah, si?- Ejerció más presión sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha- Está bien, pero primero cierra los ojos- A pesar de no estar del todo segura, siguió las indicaciones, y lo único que sintió unos segundos después fue una mano sobre sus párpados y una boca que no le era del todo desconocida sobre la suya, besándola con vehemencia y ansiedad… No pudo resistir el impulso de darle un puñetazo que lo hizo volar varios metros.

- Miyuki ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!- Inquirió el de la máscara, que por cierto ya estaba en su lugar, sin entender qué pasaba. Sólo sentía que alguien le había dislocado la mandíbula, y, sospechosamente, su alumna estaba en la misma posición que adoptaba Sakura cuando golpeaba a Naruto.

- ¡Aléjese de mi, pervertido!- Rugió furiosa, para luego saborearse los labios con el ceño fruncido… ¡Tal y como había creído! Ese sabor quemante era del licor que le había dado. La besó luego de tomarlo, entonces… ¿Estaba lúcido cuando lo hizo?

- ¿Qué fue lo que hice?- Recordó el gesto que ella había hecho luego de gritarle… ¡Diablos! ¿Acaso era lo que estaba pensando?

La puerta se abrió estruendosamente, como si alguien la hubiese pateado, y una figura alta, con un bulto en los brazos, entró a la habitación dando voces de alerta.

- ¡Necesito ayuda!- Exclamó Sasuke, dejando un cuerpo en el suelo. Su voz sonaba distinta, preocupada.

- ¡Naruto! ¿Qué le pasó?- Corrió a su encuentro, y se arrodilló a revisar los signos vitales, ver si tenía un hueso roto o alguna herida infectada. De pronto, sintió una mano ajena posándose sobre su cadera y bajando hacia… Aplicó el mismo método que con su maestro, sólo que esta vez, fue una patada en la quijada de su moreno compañero de equipo- Sensei, déle un trago de la botella que está ahí, y manténgalo fuera de mi alcance, o no podrá rendir el examen final…

El tono de la amazona fue tan convincente, que no dudo un instante en que si cualquier hombre se le acercaba, ella lo despellejaría vivo y con la mayor saña posible… Obligó a su pupilo a que tomara aquel líquido transparente, y se le quedó mirando… ¡Rayos! Si el frío Sasuke fue capaz de tocarle el trasero, no quería ni pensar lo que un pervertido como él había hecho. Un grito ahogado lo distrajo.

- ¡Por Dios!... Es peor de lo que creí…

Tanto el profesor como el alumno, ya recuperado de su pequeño lapsus, fueron a ver qué sucedía. Se encontraron con un Naruto de rostro dolorido, sufriendo a mares, y sin la malla y la playera que ocupaba bajo su chaqueta naranja. Tenía el brazo izquierdo surcado por venas azuladas e hinchadas, a punto de reventar, que se le extendían y ramificaban por todo el pecho y que empezaban a marcarse en su otro brazo, como lo harían las raíces de un gran árbol…

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Veneno- Contesto ella, indicándole dos hoyitos en el antebrazo del rubio- Ya he visto esto antes, y si estoy en lo correcto, muy pocas personas pueden crear un antídoto para esta mordedura.

- ¿Estás segura?- Preguntó el jonin alarmado.

- Sólo hay una forma se saberlo. Sujétenlo fuertemente, porque esto dolerá…- Los presentes siguieron las órdenes, Miyuki puso la cabeza del futuro Hokage sobre su regazo, y le dio a beber un largo trago de alcohol. Naruto estaba más muerto que vivo, pero aun escuchaba la voz de su amiga, y podía verla, aunque duplicada.

No pudo evitar aullar cuando sintió un corte en su brazo y, aun peor, alguien metió los dedos dentro de su llaga recién hecha. Era como si estuviera buscando algo bajo su piel, entre los músculos y casi, hasta los huesos- ¡Ya está! Perdona la falta de delicadeza, nii-chan, pero debía sacarte esto.

-…- Su febril y azulada mirada se posó en la mano de la que consideraba su hermana. Si sus sentidos no lo engañaban, ahí había un par de colmillos de víbora- Esa fue la que me mordió ayer…

- ¿¡Ayer!? ¿Cómo es posible que aguantaras tanto? Estas serpientes dejan los colmillos dentro de su presa para que sigan liberando veneno hasta ocho horas después del ataque ¡Nadie sobrevive más que ese tiempo!

- Quizá el que sea un jinchuriki tenga algo que ver…

Esas palabras quedaron resonando en su cabeza. Era la segunda vez que escuchaba sobre "el poder del sacrificio", y no tenía idea a qué se referían. Cuando Naruto se desmayó, cayó en cuenta que tenía que seguir con su tarea; le vendó el brazo, mandó a su maestro en busca de Tsunade, y le ordenó a Sasuke que cargará el cuerpo de su amigo hasta la enfermería de la torre, después de todo, él sabía donde quedaba. Ya había estado ahí en su primer examen chunin.

Diez minutos después que Kakashi desapareciera, hizo su magistral aparición, y con la legendaria kunoichi a su lado. Luego de examinarlo, miró a la peliamatista.

- Has hecho un buen trabajo. Ahora debemos llevarlo a al hospital. Ahí estará mejor atendido- Comprendió al punto el brillo de preocupación en los ojos del Uchiha- No se preocupen. Con suerte, en dos días estará igual de insoportable que siempre ¿O acaso crees que se perdería una pelea contra ti?

- Por supuesto que no…- Dijo con fingido desgano. Un par de ninjas se llevaron al herido.

- Por cierto, denme los pergaminos que les pasaron cuando terminaron sus pruebas- Los dos hicieron lo indicado, y además le pasaron el de su compañero de equipo. Tsunade abrió los tres y los leyó sin una sola expresión en el rostro. Luego los giró, y mostró que todos tenían un gran sello rojo- Aprobados. Justo lo que me esperaba. Kakashi, enséñale a Sasuke las habitaciones que les corresponden a los tres, y tú, Miyuki, acompáñame al hospital. Hay alguien que está ansiosa por verte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Knock, Knock.

Levantó la vista del libro, ahogando una maldición, y de mala gana gritó un "adelante". Detrás de la puerta corrediza, alguien asomó tímidamente la cabeza.

- ¡Eh, Hinata-chan! ¡Pasa, pasa!- Exclamó ahora de buen humor. A ella se le iluminó el rostro cuando lo vio sonriendo.

- ho… Hola, Naruto-kun…

- ¡Que bueno que viniste a verme! Este lugar es muy aburrido ¡Me la paso todo el día solo! Pero ¿Cómo te enteraste que estaba aquí?

- Es que… Neji-niichan es… examinador de la prueba final…

- ¡Ah!- la interrumpió- ¿Y él te contó? Que bien. Me da gusto verte.

-…- contuvo la respiración y bajó la vista avergonzada. Entonces se fijó en el libro que estaba sobre su regazo- ¿estabas leyendo?

- Sí, el Icha Icha Paradaisu…- La pobre se sonrojó a más no poder. Era obvio que hasta una chica como ella, conocía la reputación d ese dichosos librito- ¡Pero no es loo que tú piensas!

- yo… yo…

- Es una apuesta- Se apresuró a contestar nervioso

- Naruto…- La voz de la Hyuga sonaba extrañamente serena- No tienes por qué mentirme…

- ¡Es la verdad! Le aposté a la vieja Tsunade que era capaz de leer esta basura sin hacerme un fan de Ero-senin. Si yo gano, ella me dará misiones importantes, y ya no tendré que buscar más gatos ni nada por estilo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Te lo juro

- y… ¿Qué pasa si ella gana? Es decir… He oído que ese libro tiene muchos… admiradores- Se sonrojó más- y… debe ser por algo…

- ¡No te preocupes! Yo no soy un pervertido como los demás.

Ahora sí ella estaba absolutamente roja, ni siquiera despegaba los ojos del suelo, y sólo jugaba nerviosísima con sus dedos. La entrada de otra persona fue la excusa perfecta para despedirse rápidamente del herido y salir corriendo de ahí.

- ¿Qué le pasó a Hinata-san? ¿Le hiciste algo malo?

-…- Se encogió de hombros- Pasa, Sai.

- ¿Lo estás leyendo?- tomó el ejemplar que puso nerviosa a la muchacha que acababa de irse- Es excelente.

- Hasta ahora, no entiendo por qué todos creen que es bueno ¡Sólo habla de chicas y fantasías!- Dijo exasperado. Jiraiya no tenía talento

- Seguramente no te gusta porque no lo entiendes.

- ¿Mes estás llamando idiota?- Rugió furioso

- Yo no dije eso- Repuso con su clásica sonrisa- A lo que me refiero, es que no entiendes porque no eres un lector empático- El rubio lo miró sin comprender- Quiero decir que no puedes ponerte en el lugar del protagonista, porque nunca te ha pasado algo así.

- mmm… ¿Cómo llegar a una isla donde sólo viven mujeres?

- …- No pudo evitar levantar una ceja con ¿fastidio? ¡Que bien! Ya tenía una nueva emoción que añadir a su lista ¡Con Naruto sí que se podían descubrir emociones!- Eres un imbécil.

- ¡OYE!

- ¡Yo estaba hablando de que tú no comprendes las fantasías porque nunca has tenido nada con ninguna chica!- Ahora se sentía exasperado. Debía anotar como se sentía eso.

- ¿Y tú sí?- Preguntó interesado

- Claro, con Ino- Confesó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¡wow!- Los ojos le brillaban por la admiración- ¿Y qué se siente?

- Déjame ver…- Buscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó una libreta pequeña.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es un cuadernillo. Aquí anoto cosas relativas a los sentimientos.

- Ah…- Sin duda, ese era un chico extraño

- ¡Aquí está! Dice que las fantasías representan el deseo.

- ¿deseo? ¿Y de qué?

- Pues de…- ¿Cómo se le decía algo así a una persona tan ingenua como Naruto? Hasta él, que tenía un escaso conocimiento de emociones, sentía penar por tener que explicárselo- ¿Es que nunca has estado a solas con alguien que te guste?

-…- Se cruzó de brazos como meditando su respuesta. Súbitamente se puso como un tomate. El ex ANBU consultó su libreta, y se dio cuenta que su amigo estaba 'sonrojado'. Eso significaba que sí entendía…- Creo que ya sé a lo que te refieres…

- ¿En serio? ¿Y con quién?

- Acerca esa silla, porque es algo largo de contar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los gritos eran casi insoportables. No la dejaban escuchar ni sus propios pensamientos ¡Y justo ahora! Necesitaba llegar a una resolución antes que empezaran los combates, es decir, su futuro se decidiría dentro de unos diez minutos.

¡Dios! Hacían tres días en los que no podía con su alma. El sueño se le había esfumado casi por arte de magia, y se podía decir que hasta en ermitaña se había convertido, porque no había salido de la habitación que le asignaron. Era como si hubiese entendido a la perfección el mensaje subliminal que había en encerrar a todos los participantes en la Torre de Control: "No queremos que tengan contacto con otras personas. Konoha no tolerará una nueva traición, ni de sus ninjas, ni de los de otras aldeas."

Pero ¿Qué diablos importaban las restricciones si ella no tenía ganas de ver a nadie? Con suerte y había dejado que Sakura la revisara para estar seguros que no estaba enferma. No sabía quienes serían sus posibles rivales, ni le importaba, porque ni siquiera estaba segura si participaría en el torneo.

- ¡Los genin!- Los llamó un ANBU- Deben salir. Ahora.

Aunque no escuchó aquella orden, de todos modos salió. Naruto la tomó de un brazo y se la llevó casi a rastras para que se enfrentara contra la multitud que rugía para que las luchas comenzaran pronto.

Apenas se vislumbraron las doce figuras de los participantes, se desató la locura. La masa de gente ya estaba excitada por la proximidad del combate.

Una buena parte de los examinados eran tan sólo niños que no podían controlar su emoción por haber llegado tan lejos. Entre estos se contaba la pandilla de Konohamaru, quienes no paraban de saludar al público mientras exclamaban a los cuatro vientos su felicidad. Había otros que intentaban controlar su admiración por las proporciones del recinto. Estos eran los más pequeños, y creían que comportándose como adultos, la diferencia de edad se haría menos patente. La líder de este grupo era Hanabi Hyuga, quien intentaba calmar a Ryu, un niño que era la copia exacta de su maestro, Rock Lee.

- "¡No puedo creerlo!"- Pensó Miyuki- "Es como una secta satánica. Cada día, el 'club de la llama de la juventud' tiene más adeptos."

La peliamatista siguió paseando la vista y se dio cuenta que el otro integrante de ese team, era un niño que no parecía inmutarse con nada. Miraba a su alrededor como si el estar en la arena de un verdadero coliseo romano, fuera algo común y corriente… Y no era el único que guardaba magistralmente la calma. Tanto Sasuke, como los tres ninjas de la Arena, que por cierto, iban muy tapados, no parecían incómodos con el griterío ensordecedor de los espectadores. Naruto era un caso aparte…

Repentinamente se hizo silencio. El respetado examinador había llegado, y nadie quería perderse el inicio de los combates finales.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Mi nombre es Neji Hyuga, y seré el encargado del último examen.

Todos los genin estaban formados en fila frente a él. Su voz resonaba en todo el recinto, y su figura era tan imponente, que hasta al público civil le daba un poco de miedo mirarlo a los ojos… ¡Eran tan fríos!

- Las reglas para los combates son las siguientes; Se permiten todo tipo de armas que el ninja lleve consigo. Una vez que yo indique que la lucha ha comenzado, ya no hay vuelta a atrás. Las únicas formas de ganar son dejando inconsciente a su oponente, matándolo, o que yo decida que todo ha acabado ¿Entendido?

-…- Todos asintieron. De una u otra manera, lograrían su objetivo.

- Por cierto, desde este momento, ya no se permite la rendición. Los combates se llevaran a cabo sí o sí. Si no desean luchar, deberán hacerlo de todos modos, aunque sea por salvar su vida.

Más de uno tragó saliva, pero pasó desapercibido gracias a los vítores de los enajenados espectadores De verdad estaban sedientos de sangre, pero ¿Por qué demonios no podía rendirse? ¿Qué no se daban cuenta que ella estaba arriesgando algo mucho más importante que su vida? Cuando decía que su futuro se decidiría luego del examen ¡NO ESTABA BROMEANDO! ¡Maldita Suna traicionera! ¿Es que tenía que atacar a Konoha justamente en medio de los combates finales? Gracias a ellos, ahora Miyuki no podía evadir aquellas luchas en las que sabía, que para su mala suerte, no moriría…

Un murmullo de admiración se levantó desde el público, y la sacudió de pies a cabeza. Levantó la vista temerosa de confirmar sus sospechas, y miró hacia un exclusivo palco. En ese preciso momento, el Kazekage hacía su entrada, y tomaba asiento en uno de los tres cómodos sillones que estaban dispuestos para las más altas eminencias de los países vecinos.

Ahora era el turno de Tsunade, que iba regiamente ataviada de blanco y rojo, con un estilo parecido al del Tercero, pero sin ese feo gorro, y por supuesto que más femenina y bella, con el cabello recogido en un complicado y tradicional peinado japonés, y con un kimono bajo la capa que la identificaba como la Quinta Hokage.

Y por último, y para sorpresa de todos, menos de la peliamatista, hizo su aparición una mujer espectacular, que iba vestida como una reina, con una largo y níveo vestido que casi arrastraba por el suelo, y con el amplio y generosos pecho cubierto con una especie de armadura de ónice, negra y reluciente como la noche, y con un tocado en el cabello, que era de un color casi tan irreal como el de sus ojos. Era una verdadera valquiria, al igual que sus dos acompañantes, dos muchachas de características similares, pero de apariencia más ruda y belicosa… ¡Si la gente quería un show, vaya si lo tendrían! No tardaron ni dos minutos en extenderse el rumor que la sexta sombra de los países ninja, la líder de Morigakure, la Aldea Escondida entre los Bosques, estaba en el País del Fuego.

- ¡Es una dríade!- Exclamó un hombre de la primera fila

- Pensé que ya no teníamos contacto con ellas…- Murmuró una viejita

- Hace años que no venía una amazona a Konoha… ¡Y menos su líder!

- El primero combate será…- La voz del examinador detuvo la ola de comentarios. Todos fijaron sus ojos en una gran pantalla de última generación, y que había sido instalada hacía poco, esperando ver el resultado aleatorio de los nombres que abrirían los fuegos aquella mañana… Un sinfín de letras se sucedían unas a otras hasta que…

- Uzumaki Naruto y Onoue Aoki, acérquense. Los demás, pueden ir a esperar allá- Dijo secamente, mientras apuntaba a un balcón cercano. Los genin hicieron lo indicado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¡Hola! Lamento llegar tarde, pero es que…

- ¡KAKASHI! ¿¡Qué ni cuando tus alumnos van a participar en un torneo tan importante, puedas llegar a tiempo!?- Kurenai reprendía a viva voz al peliplateado, quien sólo se rascaba la cabeza como bajándole el perfil al asunto. A su lado se encontraba su futuro esposo, jugando con la adorable Mitsuko.

- Kakashi, mi rival, por suerte aun no te has perdido nada- Lo tranquilizó Gai, haciéndole un espacio para que tomara asiento- El que abra los fuegos será el pequeño Naruto, igual que hace años.

- Pero hay notorias diferencias. Partiendo porque de pequeño, Naruto tiene muy poco- Comentó Genma, mientras pensaba en que cada día, el rubio se iba pareciendo más al Cuarto- Además, su oponente no es un Hyuga, sino un ninja de la Arena

- ¡Oh, por supuesto! Neji ya no es su contrincante. Ahora ocupa el puesto de examinador ¡Hasta Lee ha crecido! Ahora es un guapo jonin con tres estudiantes que participarán en este examen.

- ¡OH, GAI-SENSEI!- Exclamó su alumno al borde del llanto

- ¡OH, LEE!- Ahora sí, ambos lloraban como un par de Magdalenas.

Kakashi prefirió ignorar la patética escena y miró hacia el balcón donde estaban los otros concursantes. Sasuke se veía muy confiado, pero Miyuki… A la distancia de notaba pálida, algo ojerosa y hasta un poco más delgada. En los últimos días, lo único que había sabido de ella, era que estaba decaída, comía muy poco, y se negaba a salir de su habitación… ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Un ruido seco lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones. Naruto ya había comenzado a atacar, y lo primero que hizo, fue dar una patada que lanzó a su oponente de cabeza contra una pared. El cuerpo del chico, como mínimo, se fracturaría. Sólo que, en vez de quebrarse los huesos, se desintegró y el suelo de llenó de…

- ¿Un clon de arena?- Alcanzó a murmurar antes de verse rodeado por seis figuras más. Le bastó hacer un solo sello para rodear a los que, segundos antes, eran sus captores. El público exclamó admirado ante tal cantidad de clones de sombras.

La pelea no duró mucho. Por más que Aoki manejara una técnica compleja como esa, su chakra no era tan grande como el de un jinchuriki. Bastó descubrir al verdadero y darle un puñetazo para dejarlo _knock out_ por varias horas. Luego que los paramédicos sacaran el cuerpo del inerte joven, las miradas se volvieron hacia la pantalla gigante.

- Minoru y Hyuga Hanabi, es su turno- Los llamó el encargado, evitando todo tinte de familiaridad en su voz.

De un salto, Naruto se encontraba apoyado en la baranda del balcón, y sonriéndole abiertamente a su compañera de equipo. La muchacha de los ojos perla pasó por su lado y no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo al rubio. Sonrió pensando que Hinata tenía buen gusto.

Su oponente, en cambio, prefirió bajar por las escaleras con tranquilidad. Era un chico de unos dieciséis años, pero con rasgos de niño que contrastaban notablemente con su seriedad. De hecho, caminaba con tanta elegancia, que no parecía estar _ad portas_ de una posible batalla a muerte.

Apenas Neji dio la señal, el muchacho sacó un par de pergaminos de gran tamaño e invocó a dos títeres con aspecto de mujeres, que se lanzaron sobre la delgada chica… Hanabi tendría problemas. Ella era de ataques a corta distancia, y él tenía la ventaja en ese momento ¿Cómo se podía dañar los puntos de chakra de una marioneta? Mientras se le ocurría la respuesta, lo mejor que podía hacer, era evitar la lluvia de kunais, shurikens y papeles bomba con los cuales la estaban atacando. El filo de una daga hizo estragos en su brazo derecho. El bouke completo comenzó a preocuparse.

Entonces, decidió que ya era hora de dejar de jugar; activó su byakugan para ver los hilos que estaban pegados a los cuerpos de esas muñecas. A toda velocidad corrió directamente hacia Minoru, al tiempo que él le lanzaba toda su artillería, sin conseguir acertar en el blanco. Más rápido de lo que alcanzó a pensar, ella se encontraba delante, sujetándole las muñecas con fuerza y cortándole la circulación de chakra desde el antebrazo hasta la punta de los dedos. Los títeres cayeron instantáneamente y Hanabi respiró aliviada. No quería lastimar a ese chico.

Tsunade le hizo un gesto afirmativo al examinador, y la batalla se dio por concluida.

- ¡Es muy buena!- Exclamó Sakura con admiración

- Sí. Casi tanto como Neji…- Murmuró Tenten con un dejo de tristeza en la voz

- ¡No me digas que aun piensas en eso!

- Pero ¿Es que a ti no te pasó nada cuando le dijiste a Sasuke que estabas confundida?- la pelirrosa guardó silencio.

- ¡Hey, chicas!- Ino repentinamente llegó a su lado- ¿De qué hablan?

- De nada-Contestaron ambas nerviosas moviendo mucho las manos.

- En fin, yo sólo venía a recordarles que mañana por la noche, es la despedida de soltera de Kurenai-sensei ¡Y no pueden faltar!- La rubia de pie- Ya lo saben. Las esperamos

- ¡Tenten, tengo una gran idea! Para mañana, toda esta farsa habrá acabado definitivamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- El tercer combate será entre Taikatsu Arashi y Moegui

Esta vez, ambos bajaron por la escalinata, aunque ella iba notoriamente nerviosa. Hasta asustada. No sabía qué era lo pero de la situación, si el enfrentarse con el mejor estudiante de su generación, o que Arashi era el chico más guapo que jamás había visto. Cualquiera fuera la razón, estaba segura que esa pelea no duraría mucho… Y, tal cual como lo había predicho, no fue un combate largo, porque aunque aprovechó el descuido inicial del muchacho, que parecía mirarla como maldiciendo su mala suerte por tocarle enfrentar a una niña, haciéndolo caer en un genjutsu que mostraba un sinfín de horrores, apenas él comenzó a exasperarse, no ocupó el momento para tacarlo y dejarlo inconsciente. Por eso, cuando el castaño se arrodilló desesperado, y puso una mano en el suelo, la tierra alrededor de Moegui se volvió lodo, y ella se hundió hasta el cuello, perdiendo el control de aquella ilusión. Bastaron unos segundos para que Arashi se diera cuenta que estaba en ventaja, y que sin titubear le pusiera fuera de combate.

- ¡Maldito!- Profirió Konohamaru indignado- No tenía porqué dejarla fuera inconciente con un golpe así. ¡Lo voy a matar!

- Pues, si ganas esta lucha, podrás enfrentarlo- Sugirió Naruto, arrepintiéndose de inmediato de sus palabras. El contrincante, era Sasuke Uchiha.

Un chillido espantoso siguió al ver ese nombre en pantalla. Al parecer, el moreno aun tenía seguidoras. Hasta pancartas llevaban…

- Eh, Sasuke…

- Ya lo sé- Contestó el de los ojos negros. Era obvio que su amigo le iba a pedir que no le hiciera más daño del necesario al futuro Hokage

El nieto del Tercero tenía un estilo bastante parecido al de su "jefe", y eso uqedó comprobado cuando intentó atacar a su oponente con el jutsu sexy… A la gran mayoría de los espectadores les salió sangre de la nariz, mientras que a las mujeres les bajó una furia espantosa o les dio vergüenza ajena un truco tan patético… Neji se descolocó, Gaara miró impasible aquella escena, Kakashi negó con la cabeza y Gai le tapaba los ojos a Lee. Sasuke se limitó a levantar una ceja.

- ¡Diablos! Sabía que eso no funcionaría contigo- El de la bufanda azul volvió a su forma original- No tengo más opción que atacarte.

El ruido metálico distrajo la atención de los que se limpiaban la sangre; el kunai de Konohamaru chocó contra la **espada de Sasuke**. Había que reconocer que ese mocoso era fuerte. Ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás, y el del sharingan se vio obligado a esquivar varios shuriken, como también algunas llamaradas, que si se descuidaba, lo alcanzarían. Se lanzó al ataque con su espada, pero no con suficiente velocidad como para matarlo. Sólo desebada distraerlo de lo que en realidad le interesaba; una gran serpiente se abrió camino desde el centro de la tierra y envolvió el joven aspirante a chunin con una fuerza descomunal. Cuando sonó el primer hueso quebrado, Sasuke se dio cuenta que tan difícil era no dañar a los demás. Siguiendo órdenes superiores, la víbora lo soltó y desapareció por donde mismo había venido. Konohamaru descanaba inconsciente y fracturado en el piso. No fue necesario que llegaran los camilleros. El mismo Uchiha fue quién lo cargó hasta la enfermería del recinto, mientras se sentía miserable por descargar su furia contra un indefenso idiota como ese.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¡Lee, es el turno de Ryu!- Exclamó su mentor en éxtasis- Pero su oponente es Miyuki…

- ¡Oh, Gai-sensei! usted que es tan sabio, dígame ¿A quién debo apoyar: a Miyuki-san o a mi discípulo?- El verdoso y recién estrenado jonin parecía estar en medio de una lucha ética.

- No importa a quién ¡Sólo pon tu flama de la juventud en ello!

- ¡Gai-sensei, es lo máximo!

- Lo sé, Lee. Lo sé…- Kurenai y los otros dos se corrieron un asiento más allá. No fueran a pensar los demás que andaban juntos.

- Al fin llegó el turno de su alumna, Kakashi- Comentó la de los labios grana- ¡Estoy ansiosa por verla luchar!

- Creo que no te decepcionará…- No pudo evitar que algo de orgullo se le escapara en aquellas palabras

No fue necesario que Neji los llamara a su lado. Ambos habían aparecido como por arte de magia frente a él. Sin duda, su velocidad era impresionante, pero más lo era compararlos. Mientras el pequeño y rozagante Ryu parecía desbordar energía, Miyuki sólo dirigía una lánguida y angustiada mirada hacia el palco de los líderes de las aldeas. Ni la sombra quedaba del fuerte carácter que ella le demostraba todos los días cuando entrenaban juntos. De repente, ella sonrió como si una idea brillante se le hubiera ocurrido.

- Oye ¿Quién es tu maestro?

- ¡Lee-sensei!- Respondió el pequeño, demostrando que ya había aprendido lo esencial de su docente: la sonrisa con bling.- Espero que sea una buena lucha- Hizo una inclinación respetuosa y tomó una posición ofensiva.

- Yo también…- Por primera vez en carios días, se sentía aliviada. Con ese chico, no corría ningún peligro. Seguramente, era bueno sólo en taijutsu… ¡Que bien! Se alejó del centro de la arena, y se puso en una posición defensiva que a varios le fue familiar, ya que conocían el origen de ese estilo…

- "Así pelean las…"- Pensó el de la máscara, sorprendido. Frente a él, ella nunca adoptado esa pose. De haberlo hecho, lo habría sospechado antes…

Más que ser una batalla visual, resultó ser de audición, porque los movimientos de ambos eran tan rápidos, que únicamente se escuchaban el choque de los cuerpos, y el silbido del viento, que no paraba de soplar como si se hiciera parte del tenso ambiente. Súbitamente, ambos salieron disparados en direcciones contrarias, y frenaron la caída con sus rodillas y se dieron impulso con las piernas para continuar con el ataque. Intentaron golpearse, pero se bloquearon al mismo tiempo. Era como pelear con un espejo, pero siempre tenía que haber una primera vez. Y Miyuki fue la que asestó un puñetazo en la mandíbula del muchacho. El freno que tuvo, fue un árbol que se sacudió hasta las raíces por la fuerza del impacto

- ¡Ryu!- Gritó Hanabi, preocupada por la suerte de su amigo

Con bastante dificultad, el de las grandes cejas se puso de pie, tambaleándose. Sonrió satisfecho porque al fin podría usar esa técnica tan especial…

- "Está concentrando su chakra en el centro del cuerpo"- Pensó Neji, con el byakugan activo.

Las pequeñas piedrecillas que estaban a su alrededor, comenzaron a flotar, el suelo temblaba ligeramente y todos podrían haber jurado que unos rayos de electricidad salieron del cuerpo de ese niño. Una especia de aura naranja se formó alrededor de él, y de golpe, toda la energía se liberó. Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse. Alcanzó a llegar a tres antes que, de un grito, su maestro le ordenara que debía detenerse.

- No importa. Con esto es suficiente- Farfulló, y segundos después, apareció frente a la de los ojos violetas, y le hizo una barrida que la tiro al piso, para luego darle una fenomenal patada en la mitad espalda, que la mandó a volar a unos diez metros de altura. De un salto se encontró junto a ella, la sujetó con todas sus fuerza, y el resto fue historia…

El humo que salió de una especie de explosión, no dejaba observar la magnitud de lo ocurrido. Apenas se disipó un poco, el público pudo ver a Miyuki sentada sobre el pasto, con evidentes rasgos de haber estado en una ardua batalla, y a Ryu en el fondo de aquel agujero, con la ropa chamuscada, e inconsciente.

- ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!- Naruto casi gritó por la sorpresa

- Ya veo…- Murmuró Sasuke con el sharingan activado- No sé como, pero antes de alcanzar a caer, ella se soltó del abrazo de ese niño, le dio una infinidad de golpes, muy parecidos a los 64 golpes de los Hyuga, y le pegó un papel bomba.

- ¡WOW! ¡Nee-chan es increíble!

Apenas se puso de pie, caminó hacia las escaleras, y cuando las iba subiendo, el último participante de Suna pasó a su lado

- "Ese olor…"- Pensó siguiendo su camino. No alcanzó ni a asomarse por el balcón, y la pelea ya había terminado. Ese tal ¿Suki? ¿Ese era nombre de chico? Como fuera, sólo apareció detrás de Odón, le tocó el cuello, y este se desplomó… ¡Todo un record!

Unos minutos después, Neji anunció que se tomaría un receso de una hora. La gran mayoría de los espectadores aprovechó el tiempo para ir al baño o a comprar comida. La segunda ronda sería mucho mejor que esta, sobretodo si a la final llegaba el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha y el chico que tenía encerrado al Kyubi en su interior. Las apuestas corrían por Sasuke, aunque algunos como Shizune, quien había sido mandada por Tsunade, le apostaron al empate… ¡Quién sabe y ganaba!

Casi todos los participantes estaban en enfermería siendo tratados con presteza para que pudieran continuar con el espectáculo sin problemas. Apenas se vio libre del médico que la había curado de los golpes de Ryu, Miyuki se sentó en la camilla, pasó los brazos por sus rodillas y hundió su cabeza, como queriendo esconderse del mundo… ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? Ella sólo quería ser una chica normal, tener las típicas preocupaciones de su edad, o por sobre todo… No quería volver… no aun…

_**Flash Back**_

_- ¡Quita esa cara, por Dios! Cualquiera diría que no estás contenta de verme- Exclamó una mujer de ojos azulados, al igual que sus cabello. _

_- Lo… Lo siento, Morikage-sama- Repuso casi tartamudeando_

_- Kusari, recuerda que no sólo soy eso. También soy tu abuela- La alta dama la estrechó entre sus brazos, y la peliamatista creyó que iba a desaparecer- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Tsunade-chan te trata bien?_

_- Si… pero ¿Qué haces aquí?- Temía tanto a esa respuesta_

_- Vine a verte…- Suspiró aliviada- ¡Te extrañaba mucho! Y no solo yo, sino toda la aldea. Te necesitamos…_

_- Pero yo…_

_- Recuerda que debes cumplir con tu destino…- Ignorando los reparos- Mi cargo sólo es provisional. La verdadera líder, eres tú. _

_**Fin Flash Back**_

¿Qué haría? Enfrentarse contra ese niño no había sido mucho, pero ¿Y ahora? Necesitaba pelear contra alguien que la dejara inconsciente lo más rápido posible. Si su abuela veía que había mejorado siquiera un poco, podía despedirse de su vida ahí, de los nuevos amigos, de… ¡Ojalá ese tal Suki la noqueara a dos segundos! El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la distrajo. Temari asomó la cabeza.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- Enseguida lo recordó- Ah, sí…

- No te veo muy feliz, pero espero que esto te suba el ánimo- La otra levantó la mirada confundida- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que te tenía una sorpresa? ¡Pasa!- Una alta figura hizo su aparición. Venía cubierto de pies a cabeza con un capuchón que no dejaba ver nada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Querías presentarme a mi rival?

- ¿Aun no me reconoces?- Una voz algo aguda llamó su atención. Unas frágiles manos salieron de entre la tela y se quitaron ese monstruoso atuendo- Vaya que eres lenta para reconocer a tus amigas, Kusari… Soy yo, Suki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La siguiente hora se la pasó conversando y riendo animadamente como no lo hacía hace varios años atrás. Hasta se le olvidó aquella estúpida preocupación que la venía molestando desde que viera a **Kohaku-bachan,** o Morikage-sama, como todos la llamaban… Sus camaradas lograron distraerla de tal manera, que no se enteró que el combate de Naruto y Hanabi ya había terminado, y que al parecer los espectadores estaban tremendamente excitados con el enfrentamiento de los dos genios de sus respectivas generaciones, Arashi y Sasuke. La repentina interrupción de un ANBU fue como una bofetada que la devolvía a la cruda realidad…

- Nakata-sana, debe salir a la arena. Uchiha-sama acaba de derrotar a su contrincante.

- Claro…- Sólo entonces se percató de los vítores del público. El pánico volvió de inmediato- Eh… Suki-chan… Debo decirte algo.

- ¿Y no puedes esperar a que finalice nuestro encuentro?- La de los ojos ámbar la llevaba de la mano hacia el campo de batalla- ¡Estoy tan emocionada por luchar contra ti!

- Espera…

- Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que…

- ¡DETENTE!- Gritó exasperada. Estaban a dos pasos de salir del túnel que las llevaría a su destino- Pon atención a lo que voy a decir. Yo NO pelearé contra ti. No quiero hacerte daño, así que hazte un favor y déjame inconsciente a la brevedad…

- ¡Pero qué dices!

- ¡Sólo hazlo! Si pasa mucho tiempo, no responderé por mis actos- En eso llegó la rubia de Suna, y de un empujón, la obligó a salir.

La luz les llegó directamente a los ojos, cegándolas por algunos segundos. El público estaba animado a más no poder por las luchas anteriores, y no pudieron ahogar un murmullo de admiración cuando las dos entraron a escena. Esa sería la primera pelea entre kunoichis, y los hombres particularmente, estaban ansiosos por ver a esas dos bellezas enfrentándose.

- Niura Suki y Nakata Miyuki ¡Comiencen!- Neji dio la orden para que ambas comenzaran a despedazarse.

- Escucha.- Dijo la representante de la Arena en voz baja- Tú puedes ser mi amiga, y hasta actuar como mi hermana mayor, pero no por eso voy a hacerte caso en todas las tonterías que digas o hagas. No dudes ni un segundo en que, si no te defiendes, voy a matarte, porque no he practicado tan duro todos estos años para que te rindas así de fácil.

- Por favor, hazme caso…

- Como dijo el examinador, lucharás aunque sea por salvar tu vida- Le dio un abrazo y tomó distancia.

Ni siquiera había comenzado a sopesar aquellas palabras cuando tuvo que esquivar una ráfaga de shurikens ¡Diablos! Sus reflejos la traicionaron ¡Debió dejar que le dieran en plena frente! En un descuido, su amiga apareció frente a ella y le dio una patada… Cayó de pie sobre la rama de un árbol y se dio impulso para saltar sobre la del cabello burdeo. Estaba a escasos centímetros de golpearla, cuando recordó sus propósitos.

- ¡Hazlo!

- No puedo- Dejó la posición ofensiva y se dio media vuelta. Sintió un calor abrasador en su espalda, y salió expulsada como si le hubieran lanzado algo grande, quizá una bola de fuego…

- Yo te lo advertí- Caminaba a paso lento, como lo haría un felino hacia su presa. Se sacó un pendiente de la oreja y se lo mostró sonriente- ¿lo recuerdas?- Lo apretó y aquel inútil zarcillo dio paso a una katana de cristal- Mas vale que te defiendas…

La jinchuriki corrió a toda velocidad y alzó el arma dispuesta a cortarle el cuello… La sangre escurrió por el filo de la hoja hasta mancharle los dedos a su portadora. Kusari reaccionó en el último momento, y detuvo el ataque con las palmas de las manos.

- ¿Por qué lo haces?- Preguntó con un dejo de furia en la voz

- Tú sabes como es el temperamento amazona. Quizá mi madre no era una de ustedes, pero me heredó su orgullo, y yo no olvido aquella vez en que me venciste ocupando sólo tu brazo izquierdo... La pregunta es ¿Por qué no quieres enfrentarte a mí?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa a Miyuki?- Preguntó Kurenai sin entender la actitud de esa chica. Rehuía a todos los ataques, y ahora estaba conversando con su enemiga.

- ¡Es mujer! Ustedes son muy complicadas…- Bromeó Kakashi, ganándose una mirada de odio de la jonin. A decir verdad, él también estaba preocupado. De no hacer algo pronto, Suki podía matarla…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La sangre tocó tierra y fue como si el suelo estuviera sediento. La tragó de inmediato, sin dejar rastros, ni manchas en el piso.

- ¿Por qué no me respondes?

- ¡Mátame de una maldita vez! O, al menos, déjame inconsciente.

- Por si no lo has notado, eres tú la que detiene mis ataques- Se burló la del desierto- Al menos, reconoce que ardes en ganas de luchar.

- No lo haré, porque no es cierto- Se puso de pie y se alejó. Instantáneamente, el público empezó a abuchear… Algo se le pegó a la muñeca y la apretó con fuerza. Podría jurar que un líquido viscoso le corría por el antebrazo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? Esta lucha aun no ha comenzado…- Suki traía afirmado un látigo de un color oscuro, y que parecía despedir veneno. La jaló con fuerza y la arrastró por el piso. No pudo reprimir un pequeño grito. Ese maldito líquido la quemaba como si fuera ácido… Se puso de pie de un salto, sujetó la cuerda con ambas manos y tiró de ella con todas sus energías. Ahora, la que había perdido el equilibrio, era otra…- Vas reaccionando

- Tengo que terminar pronto con esto- Reconoció molesta. La presión sobre su extremidad disminuyó. La estaban dejando libre. Ahora, la pelea iba en serio… Muy en serio.

Una llamarada hizo que la dueña del Hachibi retrocediera. Al parecer, su amiga quería acabar a la brevedad. Tuvo que esquivar varias más, y no pudo impedir que su ropa sufriera las consecuencias del fuego.

- ¡Me quemaste la falda!

- Ya sabes que siempre hablo en serio- Hizo una rápida sucesión de sellos muy conocidos en aquel país- _Katon, Gōkakyū no jutsu_- Una gran bola de fuego se formó en la palma de su mano. Hubiese sido un ataque bastante obvio, de no haberla lanzado hacia el cielo. Allí se quedó suspendida, como esperando el momento propicio para caer.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Distraerte- Respondió secamente, corriendo en contra de Suki. La rapidez de ambas era sorprendente, y más aun, el hecho de que se bloqueaban la gran mayoría de las patadas, puñetazos y ataques con kunais.

El público realmente estaba anonadado. ¿De dónde habían salido esas mujeres? Sólo los ninjas alcanzaban a verlas, porque los ojos que no estaban entrenados sólo percibían el choque de los metales, las corrientes de aire y los estragos que dejaban en la arena; el suelo ya estaba trizado, al igual que las baldosas de las paredes, y más de un árbol se vio afectado por ser el receptor de los cuerpos de las sanguinarias guerreras… Hasta que una acertó un golpe. Suki se dobló en dos y se tocó el vientre. Segundos después, vomitó sangre.

Miyuki aprovechó la distracción de su contrincante e hizo como si tensara un arco imaginario hacia el firmamento, o más bien, hacia el pequeño sol que flotaba sobre ella, y soltó la cuerda; el fuego cayó con la forma de miles de flechas, y la chica de la arena aun seguía ahí… Gaara se revolvió en su asiento.

Un minuto después, cuando el humo se disipaba, un sonido extraño cortó el aire. Era como si un objeto viniera a mucha velocidad. Un piquete en el cuello, luego otro en el brazo, y varios más, hicieron que cayera de rodillas al suelo.

- ¿Qué… me… pasa?

- Ese sí que fue un buen ataque…- Comentó la de los ojos felinos. Su voz sonaba tranquila, casi dichosa- De haber reaccionado una milésima después, esta pelea ya habría terminado. Aunque tengo una duda ¿Fue mi imaginación o sentí que las corrientes de viento me cortaban?

- ¿Creías que Temari es la única que puede controlarlo?- Se puso de pie sin que el cuerpo reaccionara por completo, y comenzó a quitarse las agujas que tenía clavadas en la piel- ¿Qué le pusiste a estas cosas? Porque supongo que no estoy mareada por el calor…

- En las extremidades, veneno. El del cuello es algo especial- Sonrió divertida- Digamos que, a medida que pase el tiempo, vas a ir perdiendo los sentidos…

- ¿Y el primero es la vista, verdad?- De a poco, sintió que sus ojos se iban hinchando y que menos luz percibía. Sacó unas vendas y las ató sobre ellos- No los necesito para ganarte.- Entre sus dedos apareció una espada igual a la que tenía Suki. Ambas se pusieron en guardia y la batalla comenzó nuevamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¡¿Cuánto rato piensan seguir así?!- Exclamó Tsunade mirando a su amiga, la líder de las amazonas. Gaara seguía la conversación disimuladamente.

- Con nosotras ¡Nunca se sabe!- Repuso la otra, riéndose, para luego ponerse seria- Quizá hasta que se le maten… Ambas son muy tercas, sobretodo Suki-chan ¿Ya se habrá dado cuenta, no Kazekage-sama?

-…- Obviamente notó la mordacidad en aquellas palabras y prefirió ignorarlas. Ambas mujeres rieron por lo bajo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cada vez le costaba más y más seguir con aquella lucha. Ambas estaban defendiéndose con garras y colmillos, como un par de fieras salvajes, pero ya mostraban signos de agotamiento, además de numerosas heridas… ¡Diablos! Cuando le regaló uno de sus aros, nunca que tendría que defenderse de el ¡Y pensar que los había hecho creyendo que sería un símbolo de amistad, y no una verdadera arma!... Pero con esa chica nunca se sabía… Lo peor del caso es que era imposible parar. Una vez que se desataba esa terrible sed de sangre, no se detenía por nada del mundo, a menos que alguien muriera. Y por supuesto que no deseaba que eso sucediera.

No quería admitirlo, pero le gustaba la situación… Había algo oculto en ella, lo llevaba en las venas. Ese deseo destructivo que la dominaba cada vez que empezaba la batalla… Ya ni recordaba a cuantas personas había asesinado en su vida ¿Eso era lo que le esperaba si volvía a su aldea? ¿Qué clase de líder era ese que llevaba a su pueblo a la guerra por su maldito instinto asesino? ¿Para qué la querían de vuelta si no podía controlar sus actos, y menos sus emociones?

Las espadas chocaron. Se les iba la vida en el filo de las katanas. Cada una ponía todas sus fuerzas en hacer retroceder a la otra, y rezaban secretamente para que ninguna saliera gravemente lastimada. Tanta era la energía contenida, que las hojas de los sables se quebraron en miles de pedacitos, como una lluvia de estrellas fugaces. Sólo que Miyuki no lo escuchó del todo. La audición iba en descenso… Más le valía que todo acabara ya mismo.

Le pareció escuchar algo a lo lejos… ¿o no?... Cortaba el aire como un cuchillo… ¿Era su imaginación?... ¡Ojalá pudiera ocupar sus ojos!... ¿Qué era eso?...

- Un shuriken de viento…

En vez de pensar en el nombre de esa cosa, que bien podía partirla en dos, prefirió saltar para salvar su vida. Ya en el aire estaba a salvo. O por lo menos, eso creía hasta que una ráfaga le indicó que ni ahí se libraría de una experta en armas. Todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño, iba volando hacia ella; su cuerpo era el blanco.

¿Cómo demonios podía escaparse de los ataques? ¿Es que tenía un pacto con el diablo? ¡Nadie podía maniobrar suspendida en la nada! Sólo ella…

Miyuki sintió que una fría brisa se le coló por el cuello ¿Qué…? Oh, no… No podía ser… La sangre comenzó a correr cerviz abajo. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Sí, aun estaba ahí… ¿no?... Por favor, no podía ser verdad… ¡Ah, era eso! Seguramente Suki la había derrotado y ahora estaba soñando… su cabello

_**Flash Back**_

_- ¡Mamá, me duele!_

_- ¡Qué escandalosa eres, Kusari! Sólo estoy desenredándote el cabello_

_- Si dejaras que me lo cortara, no tendrías que escuchar mis gritos._

_- Ya sabes que no puedes_

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Por tradición?_

_- Mmm…- La mujer entornó los ojos y sonrió misteriosa- Algún día lo entenderás. _

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Su largo cabello… ya no estaba… se había ido…

_**Flash Back**_

_- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió cortártelo? ¿Es que estás loca?_

_- ¡Por supuesto que no!- Exclamó la de los ojos violetas, pasándose la mano por la cabeza medio avergonzada- Sólo era un poco de pelo ¡No veo cuál es el problema! El cabello sólo es un símbolo de status, y yo ni siquiera soy una buena guerrera… ¡No tengo por qué dejarlo crecer!_

_- Ay, mi pequeña…- Suspiró su madre_

_- ¡Siempre me han tratado como si yo fuera distinta al resto! Yendo a clases con una maestra de elite y hasta usando esta estúpida máscara de madera ancestral ¡¿Por qué?! Yo sólo quiero ser como las demás chicas…_

_- Creo que ya es hora de que te explique la razón para tanta diferencia. Pero sólo si me prometes algo- La muchacha la miró intrigada- No volverás a cortarte el cabello nunca más_

_- ¡Pero…!_

_- Recuérdalo. Es un símbolo de lo importante que eres para esta aldea… Hazlo por mí, para que cada vez que lo toques, me recuerdes._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Se lo había jurado. Nunca más una navaja pasaría por su cabeza… Era el único recuerdo que tenía de los cuidados de su madre, y ahora no estaba… Le habían arrebatado un trozo de memoria… Suki se lo había quitado.

Cayó al suelo y no le importó. Sólo llevó sus dedos, desesperada, intentando encontrar el rastro de su melena… Una lluvia de violáceas hebras cayó desde el cielo, como si este estuviera llorando.

- Miyuki…- Murmuró Sasuke, sintiendo algo raro en el ambiente

- ¡Parece que se les está haciendo costumbre cortarse el pelo en los exámenes chunin! Pero no entiendo por qué les importa tanto…

Golpeó el suelo con un puño, luego otra vez, y otra más. Un caudal de lágrimas surcaba su rostro, y su corazón estaba a punto de estallar por la cantidad de emociones y sentimientos que luchaban por salir; la ira ganó.

La tierra comenzó a temblar despacio… Un aura de un color indefinible se formó a su alrededor, y el suelo se partió. La electricidad salía a borbotones por cada uno de sus poros.

Unas raíces envolvieron los tobillos de la chica de Suna. Por más que se movía para liberarse, sólo conseguía que las ramas siguieran subiendo. El piso seguía vibrando, cada vez era peor, las raíces inundaban toda la arena y cristales de diversos colores se formaron como por arte de magia… Los huesos de Suki empezaron a crujir, y la sangre a escurrir por delgados cauces. Estaba siendo crucificada de la peor manera…

Las tres sombras de los países se empezaron a preocupar. Eso no se veía bien.

Miyuki se puso de pie con dificultad. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo desquiciado y sus ojos no decían nada. Parecía ida… Caminó directamente hacia su oponente y extendió su mano derecha; una especia de enredadera se enroscó en el cuello de su presa. El frágil cuerpo de la jinchuriki seguía retorciéndose bajo el peso de la madera, y sus bramidos estremecían a todo el que estuviera mirando el horrendo espectáculo.

Cerró la palma lentamente. La suerte de su amiga estaba decidida.

Una certera descarga de chakra frenó aquella escena. Neji actuó justo a tiempo. Su ex alumna cayó desplomada sobre sus brazos.

Las ramas cedieron y Suki iba derecho a quebrase el último hueso que le quedaba intacto. La suave y cálida arena de cierta calabaza, la cogió en el aire.

El público suspiró aliviado. La guerra entre dríades había llegado a su fin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La oscuridad le daba vueltas… ¿Era eso posible? Una sensación de vacío, de estar parada sobre la nada, la invadió. Vio sus manos y pies ¡Que bien! Aun tenía cuerpo… Ahora debía salir de esa espeluznante penumbra. Un paso titubeante, y luego otro… ¿Cómo se caminaba por las tinieblas?... El suelo se abrió bajo sí y el vértigo se hizo presente. De un grito, anunció su vuelta a la realidad.

- Tranquila, ya estás despierta

-…-Se giró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz-Sakura ¿Por qué estoy vendada?

- Para proteger tus ojos de la luz. Aunque logré extraer la mayoría del paralizador que esa chica te puso, este ya había hecho efecto en tu visión. No verás muy bien en los siguientes días, así que lo mejor es que te quedes descansando

- ¿Y los combates?

- Terminaron ayer, después de que te quedaste inconsciente- De pronto, su voz cambió- ¡Y por favor no me lo recuerdes! Que por culpa de esos dos tontos, tuve que trabajar casi toda la noche…

- ¿Hablas de Naruto y Sasuke?- se incorporó en la cama- ¿Qué hicieron?

- Además de destruir por completo el estadio y casi matarse el uno al otro, nada más…- Inconscientemente, la pelirrosa evocó el estado en que llegaron sus ex compañeros de equipo al hospital. Realmente, estaban hechos polvo.

- ¿Y quién ganó?

- Tsunade-sama decidió dejarlo en un empate. Después de tu pelea, no querían ninguna desgracia más- Vio que la expresión de la amazona cambió, y se dio cuenta que había hablado demás- Lo siento.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hice? ¿Le pasó algo a Suki-chan? Ella… está…?

- ¡No!- Se apresuró a aclarar el malentendido- Está fuera de peligro, aunque resultó muy lastimada. La gran mayoría de sus huesos estaban…- La miró de reojo y prefirió cambiar de tema- ¡En fin! Lo importante es que está bien y quiere verte. Además, me pidió que te diera sus disculpas.

Entonces Miyuki recordó lo de su cabello… Una rápida sucesión de imágenes cruzó por su cabeza, y su semblante demostró la tristeza que estaba sintiendo. Llevó distraídamente sus dedos hacia su cuello, y se dio cuenta que había una parte de el descubierta. Seguramente, su cabello estaba cortado en diagonal…

- ¡Hey, no te sientas mal!- La confortó- Volverá a crecer muy pronto, y eso te lo digo por experiencia propia.

- Aha…- Se quedó callada unos segundos- ¿Podrías… emparejarlo?

- Claro- Si no había escuchado mal, la ojijade salió del cuarto, y un minuto después volvió haciendo sonar unas tijeras- ¡Ya estoy lista!

- Sólo hazme un favor- Tomó con sus dedos el mechón de pelo más largo que le quedaba- Corta todo, pero deja este así.

- Déjame ver…- Entendió de inmediato el significado que tenía- Tengo una idea…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Contra las indicaciones de su doctora de cabecera, Kusari se levantó de la cama. Primero, porque no soportaba la inactividad, y segundo, porque le picaba el cuerpo. Sakura como peluquera, era una excelente ninja médico… Tenía incrustados es la piel los pequeños pelitos que le habían cortado, así que decidió darse una ducha.

¡Que suerte que el hospital estaba colapsado! Por esa razón la habían llevado a casa. Podía estar medio ciega, pero recordaba perfectamente la ubicación de los muebles, así que no tropezaría con nada.

Llegar al baño no fue una misión difícil, sobretodo porque estaba en la misma habitación, y desprenderse de la ropa, menos. Una vez que se sintió lo suficientemente limpia y libre del sudor y de la tierra que se le habían quedado pegados durante la agotadora batalla con su amiga de la infancia, se puso su bata y se secó el cabello… ¡Dios! ¡Sí que se sentía corto! No eran más de diez centímetros de largo de la raíz a la punta. La curiosidad fue más fuerte que la prudencia, y se soltó las vendas. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo molesta que era la luz ¡Maldita Suki! Por su culpa tenía hipersensibilidad ocular ¡Que diablos" No iba a cerrarlos hasta ver como la había dejado su prima.

- No está mal…- Reconoció crítica, aunque su visión era algo borrosa. Se le veían más finos los rasgos de la cara, y los ojos más grandes. Quizá estaban hinchados… Pero lo que más le gustó fue la delgada trenza que la pelirrosa le había hecho con el mechón de cabello largo… Sí, no se veía mal…

Volvió a vendarse, ajustó el cinturón de su vestimenta y salió del cuarto de baño. Iba de camino al guardarropa cuando una ráfaga de aire hizo que se volteara. Seguramente, la ventana que daba hacia el balcón había cedido a la fuerza del viento. Apenas y logró cerrarla y sintió la presión sobre su muñeca.

- Dime quién diablos eres.

- ¿Qué? ¡Ah!- Un grito ahogado se le quedó en la garganta. Ese sujeto la estaba apisonando casi con brutalidad.

- Responde

-…- Esa voz la conocía

- ¡Habla!

- No…- Es más, le era muy familiar

- Dímelo Miyuki… Si es que así te llamas

- Sensei…- Murmuró apenada. Él apretó más fuerte- Suélteme…

- No hasta que respondas.

- Voy a gritar- Lo amenazó- ¡AAH!

Una palma apresó su boca con fiereza, casi como si quisiera hacerle daño. Cerraba los dedos con tanto ímpetu, que estos se le clavaban como garras sobre su rostro, apretando su mandíbula como si en eso se le fuera la vida… ¡Rayos! Tenía que hacer algo rápido… y fue lo primero que se le ocurrió… Paseó su lengua por uno de los dedos de su captor, lenta y tortuosamente, como si ella misma disfrutara de esa peculiar estrategia de escape. Siguió rozándolos con sus labios hasta que la presión fue cediendo. Kakashi iba poniendo de su parte… Tomó entre sus manos el índice de su maestro y lo introdujo en su boca, en un acto osado y lleno de lujuria, sobornándolo, lamiéndolo de arriba abajo. Sus cuerpos se iban acercando extasiados por la pasión que podía desatar una acción tan pequeña como esa. Hasta que de una mordida, la magia se acabó.

La amazona corrió hacia la puerta en busca de ayuda, pero antes de alcanzar la meta, de un jalón en el brazo, se encontraba nuevamente atrapada. El peligrís pasó su brazo por su cintura y la acorraló contra la pared, dejándole apresada de frente a ella. No tenía ni la más mínima opción para hacer un movimiento. Kakashi la tenía absolutamente controlada.

- ¿Por qué hace esto?

- ¿Por qué me mentiste?- Dijo sin un ápice de emoción en la voz- Tú no eres de esta aldea…- Esas palabras hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera su columna- Sino de otra que yo conozco muy bien…

Pasó una mano por la cerviz de la muchacha y ella se estremeció con el contacto. Un extraño símbolo brilló a contraluz, y el miedo a que sus temores fueran ciertos recorrió el cuerpo del jonin de pies a cabeza. La giró bruscamente, y de un solo tirón, la dejó descubierta de la cintura hacia arriba.

- ¡Suéltame!- Exigió molesta, olvidando no tutearlo. La voz le tembló cuando sintió los dedos de su sensei sobre su piel, recorriendo su brazo, y seguramente, delineando el dibujo que allí se encontraba. Una especie de marca familiar distintiva de cada clan de su aldea…

¡Diablos! ¿Era su imaginación o la estaba acariciando? Sus pezones se endurecieron como piedras ante esa idea ¿Se habría dado cuenta Kakashi de lo que estaba provocando en ella? ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo si la tenía semidesnuda frente a él? La piel se le erizaba con cada roce de sus dedos, la respiración comenzaba a descontrolársele y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran los escasos milímetros que separaban a sus cuerpos.

Ahora la palma completa recorría sus brazos, y comenzaba a subir hasta sus hombros, reconociendo el hueco que dejaban sus clavículas y la delicada pendiente desde su cuello hasta sus senos. Bastó seguir el camino de su garganta hacia el espacio que había entre sus pechos para que el autodominio desapareciera por completo. El gesto que ella hizo cuando llegó ahí, morderse el labio inferior, desesperada por la placentera sensación recién descubierta, hizo que la cordura que le quedaba, se fuera a quién sabe donde…

La embistió contra la pared, haciendo chocar sus caderas, entrelazando las piernas, y ejerciendo una fuerte presión pelvis contra pelvis. Un beso húmedo y profundo hizo que la de los ojos vendados echara la cabeza hacia atrás y abriera la boca para dejar que la traviesa lengua de su profesor la reconociera a plenitud. Ambos luchaban por mantener el control de la situación, pero era él quien decidía hasta el más mínimo detalle, llevando una mano tras la cabeza de su amante y jugando con sus cortos mechones de cabello, acariciándole el cuello con la yema de los dedos y bajándolas sutilmente por su espalda, haciéndola estremecer con aquellas caricias.

Los labios de Kakashi eran tibios, al igual que sus manos, que en ese momento se estaban perdiendo por los recovecos más inaccesibles de su cuerpo. Repentinamente se le ocurrió una idea; si la estaba besando así, y ¡Dios, sí que lo hacía bien!, eso quería decir que su máscara ya no estaba… Con el índice perfiló la fuerte mandíbula del hombre que, en ese preciso momento, se adueñaba una vez más de su boca de esa manera tan posesiva, y paseó los dedos por su mentón, mejillas y pómulos. Su piel era un poco áspera, como la de alguien que no se ha rasurado en dos días, pero no importaba. Se sentía increíble el roce de su rostro contra su cuello, mordisqueando el espacio que se formaba ahí aspirando ese aroma que se le había quedado luego de la primera prueba del examen chunin.

Ella olía a dulce, miel, vainilla y jazmines, y él a humus, tierra mojada y un poco a limón… Kakashi la embriagaba, era peor que ese veneno que obnubilaba sus sentidos, porque él hacía que se deshiciera en suspiros, gemidos y jadeos, abriéndose, ondulando su cuerpo y temblando de placer.

- Hey… Esto no me gusta… No estamos en igualdad de condiciones…- Logró decir con mucha dificultad. El del sharingan estaba recorriendo con su lengua los firmes senos de su alumna

- Pues… Soluciónalo- Murmuró a su oído, con una voz ronca que ella no le conocía.

Dicho y hecho, con toda su fuerza de voluntad, lo apartó a un lado y, para decepción de su amante, se cerró la bata. Justamente, el ninja copia se estaba maldiciendo por su estupidez cuando se vio libre de su chaqueta. No sabía como, pero esa chica se las arreglaba para despojarlo de la ropa aun sin ver qué diablos estaba desabrochando. O quizás no… Tal vez conocía demasiado bien la vestimenta de su maestro, y por eso no se demoró nada en dejarlo sólo con los pantalones puestos.

Unos dedos bastante traviesos, y además fríos, comenzaron a abrirse paso bajo sus _boxers_, cuando las manos del jonin se deslizaron por sus muslos, alzándola de golpe y apresándola de nuevo contra la pared. Otra vez era prisionera, sólo que ahora sus piernas se ceñían a la cintura de Kakashi y, además, la excitación era más evidente.

El vientre de Miyuki ardía en llamas y deseo, su piel, antes helada, ahora era tibia y lechosa, y su sexo húmedo estaba listo para el siguiente paso.

Pensó que la llevaría hasta la cama para terminar de desnudarse ahí, pero no… De pronto lo sintió fuerte, atravesándola sin contemplaciones, casi como si fuera su castigo por haberle mentido. Se quedó quieta al instante y se mordió los labios para ahogar el dolor. El sabor metálico de la sangre se mezcló con el de la boca de su sensei, que la besaba posesivo, reclamando su derecho sobre ella… Intentó mover las caderas para hacer que la posición fuera más cómoda, pero la arremetió contra la pared.

El mensaje era claro; él tenía el control…

Bien, sí así era, el juego se podía de a dos. Por única respuesta, le enterró las uñas en la espalda y se apegó más contra él, haciendo que sus cuerpos se frotaran. Pudo escuchar una risa ronca, quizá demasiado. Tanto, que por un momento la hizo dejar de lado el dolor… A él también le gustó el juego.

Las entradas y salidas comenzaron a sucederse unas a otras, rápidos y fuertes embates que la hacían aferrarse aun más a él, a su amplia espalda, y mordisquear su hombro en busca de consuelo. Sin saber como, poco a poco se fue olvidando de los arañazos y mordidas para concentrarse en el desbordante placer que le brindaba el peligris. Su boca subió de su hombro, a lamerle el cuello y terminó murmurándole palabras en un idioma inventado y gimiéndole al oído con la mayor elocuencia, tal y como él lo había imaginado en sus mejores sueños.

Una, otra y otra más. La velocidad seguía aumentando, el oxígeno faltaba, la fricción era máxima y gotas de sudor recorrían los cauces de su piel tibia. La vertiginosidad era desquiciante, el volumen de las voces crecía y los sonidos guturales del otro estaban grabados en sus mentes.

Kusari sentía que algo venía, que estaba cerca. Una sensación desconocida se abrió paso desde el centro de la tierra, atravesándole las entrañas y liberándose en un desgarrador grito de éxtasis que resonó en la habitación… ¿Qué había sido eso? No alcanzó a responderse la pregunta cuando una sensación parecida volvió a invadirla… Ahí estaba el segundo orgasmo que había tenido en su vida… Se distrajo al escuchar el ronco gemido de su amante, que acababa de terminar e intentaba controlar su desaforada respiración. Él también lo había sentido… Por un segundo estuvieron unidos por la misma delirante y fugaz emoción, el sentir que morían para luego renacer revitalizados y con ganas de seguir explorando más caminos para llegar a lo mismo…

A pesar de estar vendada, pudo sentir la intensidad de la mirada de su sensei… ¿Se estaría arrepintiendo? ¿Creería que todo fue un error? ¿Qué podía hacer ella para que él no creyera eso? ¿Qué se podía decir en un momento así? Deseó con toda su alma que él la dejara inconsciente igual que aquella vez en que discutían en medio del desierto, pero no fue necesario. Todo comenzó a darle vueltas, y antes de que pudiera alejarse del tenso cuerpo de su maestro, cayó desmayada, hacia delante, quedando con la cabeza poyada en su pecho y con las piernas enlazadas a sus caderas; el agotamiento le había pasado la cuenta

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**N/A:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

¿Pueden creer que se acaba de cerrar Word y se había perdido lo que llevaba escribiendo durante toda la mañana?! Casi me dio un infarto, pero tuve que volver a pasarlo al limpio ¬¬… Así que ahora tengo los dedos con ampollas y el trasero cuadrado por estar tanto rato en la misma posición XD.

¡En fin! He aquí el tan prometido y ansiado lemmon (Sí Ellis, le subí el Rate XD), que yo creo no me quedó mal… Pero me gustan más los que hace Hidetta666. Bueno, ahí me dejan su opinión, si les gustó, si le acertaron a la pareja (Quizá más adelante se vengan otras. Gaara no se me escapará XD) y si se aburrieron con los combates… TTxTT LO SIENTOOOOOOOOO!! Tengo 0 capacidad de comprimir información y hacer resúmenes. Si las hace sentir mejor, ya no volveré a hacer más exámenes chunin u.uU, así que estén tranquilas…. Y ya ven que dije la verdad, y este chap es INMENSO! O.o… Así que no sé en cuanto tiempo más actualizaré, sobretodo ahora que van a empezar las clases -.-U.

Aps! Gracias por los reviews y lo siento si no los nombro, pero es que mi PC está 'taldeado' (el que es chileno, entiende XD) y no funciona bien n.nU, así que no puedo ver quienes fueron las lindas personitas que me animan a seguir con esto.

Recuerden! Sigan leyendo! Dos buenos fics son **'Las crónicas perdidas de Konoha' **(Ellistriel) y**'Has probado a Sakura Haruno?' **(Hideta666). Y, obviamente, también el mío XDDDDDD Y pasen por mi fotolog. El link está en mi profile XD. Ahí aparece el nuevo look de Miyuki!

Ya, me voy! Cuídense y besos a todo el mundo (estoy muy feliz XP)

**MaRukawa**


	13. Al diablo y a la mujer

**Del lecho al pecho... ¡Hay mucho trecho!**

**Disclaimer:** ¡Maldición! Debo admitirlo. Por más que sueñe con tener alguna remota parentela con Masashi Kishimoto, lo cierto es que la probabilidad es de 1 en 6.000 millones TTxTT… Lo más cerca que estaré de él, es cuando vea reportajes turísticos de Japón XD.

**Aclaración:** Idate Morino es un ex ninja de Konoha. Para más detalles, vean desde el capítulo 102 al 106 del animé. 

Dicho esto,

**¡Lean!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**XIII- Al diablo y a la mujer ¡Nunca les falta qué hacer!**

**(Mucho menos que decir…)**

Las luces ya estaban encendidas, y por lo que se podía ver a través de las cortinas, la celebración estaba animada. Era una lástima llegar con una hora de retraso, pero era absolutamente necesario. De otra forma, sus planes no resultarían del todo bien ¡Ya veían ese par de cubitos de hielo!

Golpearon la puerta con los nudillos y sintieron que le bajaron el volumen a la música. Pasos y más pasos. Alguien se acercaba.

- ¡Vaya¡Pensamos que no vendrían!- Exclamó Tsunade con la lengua traposa. Se notaba que la fiesta había comenzado hacía rato.

- Lo sentimos- Se disculparon Sakura y Tenten- Pero trajimos a alguien más.

- ¡Bien hecho¡Mientras más seamos, mejor lo pasaremos!- Ya estaba por empezar a bailar sobre las mesas, si Shizune no hubiera intervenido.

- Bienvenidas muchachas,- Se inclinó a modo de saludo- Temari-san

- Espero no molestar- Musitó algo apenada. Pesaba que no debería estar ahí, pero las otras dos insistieron. Necesitaba distraerse luego de la monumental pelea que tuvo con cierto perezoso. 

- Por supuesto que no ¡Pasen, pasen!- Las invitó la Hokage.

Las tres kunoichis cruzaron el umbral de la entrada. Tanto en los pasillos, como en las distintas habitaciones, se notaba que la estaban pasando en grande. Había trago y comida por montones, no fueran a decir que eran tacaños como las ratas, la música estaba a un volumen moderado, para privilegiar la conversación, y lo mejor de todo… ¡No había hombres! Eso sí que era vida…

Entraron al cuarto de estar y fueron recibidas por una ola de carcajadas. Kurenai estaba abriendo los regalos y ya tenía una colección completa de una sexy y provocadora ropa interior roja.

- ¡Por el novio, que no sabe lo que le espera la noche de bodas!- El brindis de la sanin fue recibido con vítores por parte de las invitadas, que alzaron sus copas muertas de la risa. Esa noche, no había espacio para mojigaterías y puritanismos.

- Yo creo que si lo sabe…- Soltó otra con picardía

- ¡Vamos, Kurenai¡Dilo¿Sabe o no lo que le espera?- La aludida sólo se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

- Como sea…- Ahora, la que hablaba era Takako Yamanaka, que estaba junto a su hija- ¡Brindemos por Genma, uno de los pocos hombres decentes que quedan en esta aldea!

- ¡SALUD!- La secundó Tsunade

- ¡Y por que no tenga las malas costumbres de los demás!

- ¡SIIIIIIII!- Todas apoyaron el comentario de la Sra. Inuzuka

- Esperen… ¿De qué hablan?- Preguntó la novia sin entender

- Ya sabes… Que, por ejemplo, nunca escuchen lo que decimos

- Sí- La apoyó la madre de Chouji- O que les encanta comer en la cama ¡Y nunca limpian lo que ensucian!

- Y que les gusten los insectos y los bichos.

- ¡YIAK!- Todas se asquearon por el comentario de la Sra. Aburame

- ¡Pero si es la verdad!

- O que siempre que les pides que hagan algo, te miren feo y digan…

- ¡Que problemático!- Temari interrumpió a la mujer que hablaba

- ¡Eso es¡Al fin alguien me entiende!- Exclamó la de cabello negro feliz- Un momento ¿Tú eres la novia de mi hijo, Shikamaru?

- jejeje…- La rubia río apenada

- ¿Y qué opinan que siempre miren chicas desnudas con un telescopio?- La gran mayoría asintió. La Quinta tenía razón.

- ¿Y por qué nunca pueden decir un "te quiero"?- Ino estaba furiosa y apretaba un cojín compulsivamente- ¿O que vivan dibujando estúpidos paisajes como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo?

- ¡Y que sean tan tontos como para no darse cuenta que los amas cuando llevas los últimos ocho años suspirando por ellos!- Reinó el silencio. ¿Acaso era cierto lo que escucharon? Al parecer, la heredera Hyuga se había tomado algunos traguitos para darse valor.

- Hinata tiene razón- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Tenten y Sakura- ¡Nunca se dan cuenta que nosotras nos estamos muriendo por ellos!

- ¡Sí! 

- ¡Son unos idiotas!- Exclamaron furiosas las invitadas.

- Vaya… yo no sabía todo eso…- Musitó la novia, para luego tomarse de un solo trago el sake que había en su vaso.

Quizá el matrimonio era más duro de lo que creía…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahí estaba la luna, mirándola, compadeciéndola por su mala suerte. Llevaba dos días hospitalizada, y la única persona que la había visitado, era Temari. Se sentía sola y aburrida. Por eso miraba a través de la ventana que había en su habitación…

No recordaba bien qué sucedió al final de la batalla, porque se había desmayado, pero la doctora Haruno le había contado, con lujo de detalles, todo lo que había ocurrido desde el momento en que una de sus armas les cortó el cabello a Miyuki… Y ahora no podía dormir. Sabía perfectamente lo que significaba para su amiga. Una simple disculpa no bastaba, y se odiaba por ser tan terca ¿Por qué no detuvo esa estúpida pelea cuando pudo?... Y, aunque sonara masoquista, las heridas que tenía, la hacían sentir menos miserable. Al menos estaba un poco a mano… ¿no?

- ¿Por qué estás despierta?- Suki se giró para ver quién le hablaba

- Gaara-sama

-…

- Ah- Se dio cuenta que él esperaba una respuesta- Estoy pensando en Kusari… ¿Y usted? Ya es tarde, y estas no son horas de visita.

- Todavía no me acostumbro a dormir- Dijo sin emoción en la voz, como si fuera un hecho común y corriente. Sabía que ella lo entendería- Además, no tengo otra hora para venir a verte.

- ¿Verme?- Repuso sonrojada

- ¿Acaso no es una costumbre visitar a alguien que está enfermo?

- ¡Yo no estoy enferma!- Si creyó que aquella podía ser una conversación romántica, el último comentario desbarató sus esperanzas

- Para el caso es lo mismo…- El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos y tomó asiento junto a la cama de la muchacha- y… ¿Cómo has estado?

- Inconsciente y vendada- Contestó de mala gana

- ¿Te pasa algo? Pareces enfadada.

-…- La voz del Kazekage sonó… ¿Preocupada? De pronto sonrió. El humor le había cambiado mágicamente- Estoy bien.

- Hmp… ¡Las mujeres son raras!

- Y los hombres, tontos- Se incorporó y sintió como si una costilla se le hubiese trizado- Aaah…

- ¿Dónde te duele¿Aquí?- Gaara se encontraba sentado en la cama, a su lado, y recorriendo con la palma de sus manos la zona que le molestaba a la de los ojos ámbar. 

-Sí, pero por favor, no me toques.

- Me tuteaste 

- ¿Y qué? Tú me estás tocando la cintura descaradamente…- Bromeó.

Él sacó su mano de inmediato y Suki rió por su actitud. Era como un niño avergonzado. Demasiado adorable para resistir la tentación de besarlo.

Como ella no se podía acercar, lo jaló suavemente de la chaqueta para que rozar sus labios con suavidad, haciéndole sentir que el ritmo de su respiración cambiaba. Abrió la boca, invitándolo a aquella cueva oscura y húmeda que lo esperaba. Su lengua torpe aceptó aquel juego, descubriendo las maravillosas sensaciones que podía desatar un simple beso. Poco a poco, fue entendiendo los rudimentos de aquel delicioso arte. 

Minutos después, y cuando sintió que ya había aprendido demasiado por un día, además de darse cuenta que aquel contacto era un arma de doble dilo, se separaron jadeantes. Cruzaron miradas como lo harían dos cachorros traviesos.

- Lamento no haber hecho esto antes…- Comentó ella con los ojos brillantes

- ¿Tenías ganas desde hace mucho?

- Desde que noté como me mirabas ese día en tu escritorio…

-…- ¡Rayos¿Tan obvio había sido?

- Me gusta cuando te sonrojas… como ahora- Comenzó a reírse y él se azoró aun más- Ven, vamos a dormir.

- ¿En la misma cama?

- ¿Algún problema¿O es que no podrás cerrar los ojos si estás a mi lado?- Ese tono juguetón comenzaba a gustarle…

- Yo no fui quién se me lanzó encima para besarme…

- ¡Oye!- Se apartó para hacerle un lado en la pequeña camilla. Quedaron frente a frente, a escasos centímetros del rostro del otro- Pues si no quieres que vuelva a pasar, no te acerques más.

Por respuesta, la atrajo hacia sí, dejándola descansar en su regazo, hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos por el sueño.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se agazaparon entre los arbustos que rodeaban la casa y ocultaron su presencia. Sabían que ellas no los esperaban a esa hora, pero lo mejor era ser precavidos si querían sorprenderlas. 

El acuerdo era verse en el patio del fondo a las once de la noche, y ya eran las doce con quince minutos… ¡Ese imbécil de Naruto! Por su culpa, o más bien de su memoria, se vinieron a enterar bastante tarde que Sakura y Tenten se habían aparecido por la despedida de soltero de Genma. ¿Tan apuradas estaban que no pudieron buscar a alguien más apto para retener un mensaje? Por todos era sabido que el rubio era un poco… lento.

¡En fin! Ya todo estaba hecho, y quizá resultaba para mejor… Ellas no pensaban que llegarían a esa hora, así que actuarían normalmente, tal y como lo hacían cuando estaban a solas, y sin sospechar que un par de ninjas las espiaban ayudados por la oscuridad de la noche.

Algo les decía, tal vez su ética de shinobis, que eso no era lo correcto ¡Pero qué importaba! La curiosidad era más fuerte, y las ansias por enterarse de la verdad, superaban cualquier escrúpulo. 

- ¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó el de los ojos negros por milésima vez

- Ya te dije que sí. Según Naruto, ellas dijeron que "querían aclarar lo que estaba pasando lo más pronto posible"

- Rayos…- Farfulló molesto

Después de terminar el extenuante combate final del examen chunin, seguía pensando en las palabras de la pelirrosa. Ni siquiera cuando ella curó sus heridas, hablaron. Sólo se limitaron a mirarse de reojo, como rogando que el otro comenzara con la tan esperada plática, pero eso no pasó.

Esa era la razón para estar así. No le cabía en la cabeza la posibilidad que… ¡Por Dios¡Era absurdo! Pero entonces ¿Qué querían aclarar? Seguramente, todo era un malentendido… Se sentía como un mocos idiota y, peor aun, nervioso. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle.

- Voy a localizarlas- La fría voz de Neji cortó aquella tensa espera. Con su dojutsu, no tardó ni tres segundos en encontrarlas- Están en el segundo piso, en un dormitorio…

- ¿Solas?- Preguntó titubeante, algo no muy característico de él.

- Sí. Están sentadas sobre una cama y…

Sasuke se puso de pie de un salto. Era demasiado para sus oídos. Su mente funcionaba a mil por hora, y sus pies reaccionaron solos. Iba a saber a qué diablos estaban jugando esas dos. De un Uchiha, nadie de reía… y menos engañaban.

- ¡Hey¡Detente!- El grito del castaño no fue escuchado. El dueño del sharingan ya se había ido- Tenten, sal de ahí.

- Justo lo que se espera de un genio como tú.- Salió de entre el follaje de los árboles y se sentó sobre la rama con una sonrisa sardónica en los labios- Se acabó el juego. Ahora, hablaremos en serio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No le costó nada entrar por una ventana y forzar la puerta que lo separaba de la verdad; Sakura estaba besando a la chica que se encontraba frente a ella… y no era nada parecido a las tímidas caricias que él lograba robarle. 

- Sasuke…- Murmuró la pelirrosa, apartando delicadamente a Tenten y mirándolo sin el más mínimo cargo de conciencia- ¿Qué haces aquí¿Vienes a confirmar los rumores? Pues ya puedes irte…

- ¿Qué?- Una ira gigantesca lo bañó de pies a cabeza- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios significa esto?

- Sólo que eres un estúpido, además de un pésimo ninja- Su voz sonaba tan fría y distante. De entre su ropa, sacó un shuriken y se lo lanzó a la que había besado. La imagen de la experta en armas se borró y en su lugar, apareció un oso de peluche tamaño natural- ¿Esto aclara tus dudas, Sasuke-kun?- Lo último fue un claro sarcasmo. El cerró la puerta de golpe y de dos trancos estaba frente a ella.

- Muy brillante de tu parte usar la técnica de reemplazo, pero me gustaría saber a qué estás jugando.

- A reírme de ti- El moreno apretó los puños- ¡No sabes lo entretenido que fue! Realmente, nunca me había divertido tanto.

-…

- Aunque me costó un poco aprender todo lo que tenía que hacer para frustrarte. Ya sabes, yo no tengo un maestro tan bueno como Kakashi-sensei ¡Y mucho menos un libro guía!

- ¿Es eso?- La incredulidad era obvia- ¿Esa es la razón por la que has estado actuando así?

- Ah, claro ¡Por supuesto que es poco importante que me disminuyas tanto como para creer que, siguiendo los consejos de un inútil manual, la tonta Sakura caería nuevamente rendida a tus pies!

- Yo no…

- Tengo una duda ¿Qué fue lo que más te dolió¿Qué dejara de amarte, que te cambiara por una chica o que no pudieras tocarme? 

- No juegues conmigo…- La distancia entre ambos se acortó, y los ánimos comenzaron a caldearse. 

- No me compares contigo. Yo no utilizo a las personas.

- ¿Ah, no¿Y qué es esto?

- Una devuelta de mano

Ya no hicieron falta más palabras. Sus ojos lo decían todo, chispeando por la rabia, el dolor, la ira y la frustración. 

Sakura temblaba a punto de colapsar por la cantidad de emociones contenidas en su frágil cuerpo, con la mirada orgullosa y la barbilla erguida, desafiante. Sasuke en cambio, estaba tenso, con la respiración entrecortada y con la magnífica pose de siempre, altivo e imponente, pero con los nervios de punta… La última vez que había estado así, fue cuando Itachi volvió a Konoha en busca del Kyubi de Naruto.

Extendió sus manos intentando alcanzarla y hacer más pequeño el abismo que se abría entre ambos. Rozó con la punta de sus dedos la cintura de la ojijade, pero ella se apartó de inmediato, bruscamente, como negándose a siquiera tenerlo cerca.

El Uchiha caminó hacia la salida. Ya no había nada más que decir.

- ¿No piensas responderme¿No vas a decirme qué fue lo que más te dolió?- Él la miró con los ojos chispeantes- Yo creo que fue el que yo me comportara como una beata ¡Dime si no soy una buena actriz! _"¡No, Sasuke-kun! Debemos esperar hasta el matrimonio…"_- Luego de imitarse a si misma, rió burlonamente. 

-..- Sus intenciones de salir de la habitación desaparecieron al instante. Se volvió y la apresó contra la pared, cargando su cuerpo sobre el de ella para que no pudiera escapar- ¿De verdad no sentías nada cuando te besaba?

- No

- Me parece que no pensabas lo mismo el día de tu cumpleaños

Ella lo miró furiosa, pero no alcanzó a refutarle nada. Su boca era prisionera. El muchacho la estaba besando con vehemencia e ímpetu, como si estuviera hambriento de ella. Bajó de su rostro al cuello y comenzó a mordisquearlo, dejándole marcas rojas, intentando que tomara parte en el juego. Pero Sakura no reaccionaba. Se alejó un poco y la miró confundido

- ¿Por qué te detienes?-Inquirió sin expresión- Si quieres, puedes continuar, que yo no voy a detenerte. Quizá cuando tengas lo que quieres, dejarás de molestarme…

Lo último que escuchó fue un portazo. Sasuke no la deseaba de esa forma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Antes de comenzar, me gustaría saber cómo te diste cuenta que todo era una farsa- La voz de Tenten sonaban hueca, carente de toda emoción.

- Tenía mis sospechas desde hace días, particularmente desde que por casualidad me encontré con Tetsu y me aclaró que llevaba varios días fuera de la ciudad, y que, obviamente, no había estado en tu casa. Además, era muy extraño que le hubiesen dejado el recado de una cita a Naruto, cuando tú misma fuiste la que me comentó sobre su poca capacidad para retener mensajes…

- Ya veo. Y supongo que con el byakugan terminaste de confirmar tus sospechas. Un jutsu tan simple no puede escapar a tus ojos- la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, al igual que su voz, era tan falsa…

- Ya basta, Tenten

- No, por favor, déjame continuar- Se acercó a él y le dio una palmadita en la espalda- ¿Cómo podría no alabar al mejor ninja de su generación? Aunque tanta habilidad junta, debía tener un defecto.

- ¿Cuál? – Preguntó con el ego herido

- Que tus ojos pueden ver todo, menos esto- se apuntó el pecho- No era necesario armar toda una estrategia con tus amigos para ser más amable conmigo.

- Yo no fui amable.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero prefiero decir esa palabra para omitir otras, como por ejemplo idiota, imbécil, cretino… ¡Ah! y mi favorita: un galán de cuarta.- Hubo un cambio radical en su voz, y de la apatía pasó a la furia absoluta. 

- No entiendo donde quieres llegar- Ya estaba harto del tono de la plática- ¿Cuál es el motivo para estar molesta¿No era esto lo que querías?

- Otra vez, el genio tiene razón… Pero tengo una duda ¿Por qué hiciste esto? Porque supongo que mis deseos no son órdenes para ti

- ¿Acaso no es obvio el motivo?

- Para una tonta como yo, no. 

- Me gustas… y, por favor, deja de menospreciarte.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que no lo haga si crees que soy predecible? 

- ¡Yo no he dicho eso!

- ¿Y que piensas que haces cuando te riges por un estúpido libro¿O es que me consideras muy inteligente como para creer que soy el prototipo de _"chica que cae ante la primera muestra de afecto"_¡Porque te informo, que sé leer, y que como tú, también estudié de principio a fin esta idiotez!- De su bolso sacó el best séller de Jiraiya y se lo lanzó, haciendo que chocara contra su pecho.

- Yo… De verdad lo…

- Ahora dime ¿Cuál fue la reacción que más te gustó¿Cuando puse cara de idiota en el momento en que me sacaste el lápiz labial en la fiesta de Sakura, o cuando me apoyaba en tu hombro al ver esa película romántica? O quizá disfrutabas más comentando los pormenores con tu amiguito, Sasuke.

Él agachó la cabeza, avergonzado, sin saber como expresar del todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza… ¡Estaba tan arrepentido!

- Quiero que sepas algo; yo no te he subestimado en ningún momento. Si te creyera tonta, no me interesaría en ti…

- Favor que me haces- Dijo irónica, haciendo una graciosa reverencia

-…- Pasó por alto el comentario- Sólo quiero saber si… tú… sientes…

- Voy a ahorrarte el terrible sufrimiento de decir aquellas humillantes palabras; Sí, Neji… Para mi desgracia, aun me gustas, y tal vez, el cariño que siento por ti, es demasiado grande como para olvidarlo así como así… Pero más grande es mi orgullo y mi dignidad, y créeme que aunque me esté muriendo de ganas de besarte, no voy a retractarme. No pienso dar marcha atrás en esta decisión, porque en estas semanas me has herido más de lo que pudiste hacer en los últimos años con tu constante indiferencia…

Minutos más tarde, el de los ojos claros cayó en cuenta del significado de todo aquello… Y Tenten ya se había ido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eran casi las dos de la tarde y la novia aun no estaba lista. Se paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación, la cual habían puesto a su disposición para prepararse para la ceremonia. Sakuno, quien actuaba como su madre, sólo se impacientaba por no poder terminar de vestirla. Intentaba mantenerla calmada, convenciéndola que los comentarios de la noche anterior no eran nada más que chistes.

- Tranquilízate, querida- Le rogaba al tiempo que le intentaba ajustar el obi del kimono.- Y olvida los bromas de las chicas…

- Pero ustedes dijeron que…

- Eso no importa. Sólo recuerda lo tierno que es Genma con la pequeña Mitsuko ¡No puede parecerse a ninguno de los hombres de Konoha! Seguramente, sus padres eran de otra aldea.

-…- La del cabello oscuro rió. La Sra. Haruno le había dado al clavo.

La experta en genjutsu tomó asiento para que Takako, que peinaba extraordinariamente bien, comenzara a trabajar sobre su cabeza. El peinado tradicional era una verdadera obra de arte, y se necesitaba la mayor inmovilidad posible para que quedara perfecto. La entrada de dos muchachas hizo que se pusiera de pie de un salto.

- Díganme que todo va bien…

- Todo está muy bien- Contestó Hinata tímida igual que siempre, pero bastante feliz

- ¡Sí! El novio ya está listo y…

- ¿Ya está ahí! – Casi cayó desmayada por la impresión.

- ¡Ino¡No la pongas más nerviosa!- La reprendió su madre- De por sí ya está muy alterada

- ¿Y cómo podría no estarlo? Desde el ataque de Orochimaru, nadie ha vuelto a casarse ¡Imagínense¡Casi seis años sin una sola boda! Y justamente tenía que ser yo la primera…

Una silueta se dibujó detrás de la puerta corredera, y una especie de nube de insectos la rodeaba.

- ¿Qué hace Shino aquí? Se supone que sólo deberíamos estar las que ayudamos a Kurenai-sensei

- Yo creo que es el espía especial de la novia…- Cuchicheó la madre de Sakura

- ¿Y bien¿Me traes alguna noticia?

- Sí- La grave voz del shinobi se escuchaba clara a pesar de la separación que había por culpa de la madera- Ya han llegado todos los invitados, menos Kakashi.

El solo nombre del jonin produjo estragos en todas las presentes. La mayor de los Hyuga se llevó, sorprendida, las manos a la boca, la rubia perdió la compostura y comenzó a maldecir, y la que dentro de unas pocas horas contraería nupcias, palideció de inmediato.

- ¡Cuando no¿Por qué será que esto no me extraña?- Profería la Sra. Yamanaka exaltada- ¡Es tan típico de él!

- No puedo casarme si no está. Es uno de mis mejores amigos.

- ¡Calma! Esto se soluciona muy fácil.- Se volteó a mirar a las dos kunoichis y sacó a relucir su voz de profesora, dando órdenes cual sargento en batalla- Hinata, ve a buscar un té para calmar a Kure-chan, y tú, Ino, ayuda a tu madre y terminen de alistarla ¡Tiene que verse bellísima!

- ¿Y tú qué harás?

- Yo me encargaré de ese pequeño problemita apellidado Hatake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahí estaba. Otra vez parada frente a la puerta de ese departamento, sólo que ahora no llevaba a cuestas a cierto shinobi, y mucho menos tenía intenciones de seducirlo como la última vez ¡Es más! Esperaba que él se comportara distante, como si nada hubiese pasado… ¿Sería eso posible? Cierto que Kakashi era un olvidadizo de primera, pero ¿Podía ignorar aquel arrebato de pasión que los había sacudido hacía dos días?... ¡Ay, Dios¡Como deseaba saberlo y al mismo tiempo no!

Tocó por tercera vez y con bastante energía. Si no fuera porque la boda dependía de la llegada de ese irresponsable, no habría aceptado ni loca la petición de su supuesta tía.

_**Flash Back**_

_- ¿Yo¿Y por qué?_

_- Eres la más rápida que hay aquí después de Gai, y él está ayudando a Genma. En cambio tú no estás ocupada con nada._

_- ¡pero…!_

_- Además, sólo a ti te hace caso ¡No sé por qué, pero es así! Ocupa las artimañas que quieras, pero tráelo lo más pronto posible._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Ya iba a echar abajo ese bendito tablón cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente, rechinando como si no hubieran engrasado las bisagras en años. Entró decidida y con un aire resuelto, intentando esconder su nerviosismo. Una vez allí, se dio cuenta que todo estaba en penumbras, y que una sombra se ocultaba. El peligrís estaba despeinado, con un aura somnolienta, cara de tener sueño y en pijama. 

- ¿Qué haces aquí?... y vestida así…

-…- Se ruborizó y no sabía si era por la vergüenza o el enojo- Esa pregunta debería hacerla yo ¿Tiene idea qué día es hoy y que horas son?

- Sábado…- Se acercó a una ventana y movió las cortinas- Por la ubicación del sol, yo diría que son las…

- ¡Ah!- Exclamó exasperada. Sintió unas ganas enormes de zamarrearlo como a un muñeco de trapo, pero sólo hizo un gesto de impaciencia- Tiene dos minutos para ducharse

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Ahora!- Lo cogió de la playera y de un empujón lo metió al cuarto de baño- ¡Le quedan 114 segundos!

Le pareció escuchar que él murmuraba su nombre, y en la misma oración ocupaba la palabra 'loca de atar'. 

Mientras estaba en la regadera, Miyuki abrió las ventanas de par en par y dejó que el aire fresco entrara a la casa. Si se ponía a pensar, la situación era absolutamente absurda. Ella estaba vestida como una verdadera princesa japonesa, y en lugar de estar en la boda, debía obligar a su maestro a darse prisa para que la ceremonia pudiera comenzar antes que la novia se arrepintiera ¡Realmente era insólito!

De entre el vapor, emergió el jonin recién bañado.

- ¿Qué quiere que haga ahora, Miyuki-sensei?

- ¡Qué?- Le rogaba a Dios que por favor que hubiese escuchado mal- No me diga que no tiene listo su kimono

- ¿Eh?- Era obvio que no comprendía

- Hoy es la boda de Kurenai-sensei

- Oh, oh…- Sonrió y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, avergonzado- Pensé que era el próximo mes, en abril

- Ya estamos en abril- Repuso a punto de ahorcarlo- ¡Y por supuesto que usted ni se ha enterado!

- Pues…

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien qué?

- ¡Ash!- Juraría que ella gruñó, pero no le dio el tiempo para confirmarlo, porque la de los ojos violetas entró furibunda a su dormitorio y abrió el closet. Desordenó todo lo que estaba a su paso, haciendo que la ropa volara por los aires sin parar, y el estúpido traje no aparecía ¡Hasta que lo encontró!- Tome y vístase.

- Lo haría si salieras de mi habitación.

La amazona enrojeció de inmediato. Se le había olvidado por completo la situación, es decir, la falta de ropa del _copy ninja_, su desfachatez para registrar todo y mandarlo de aquí para allá como si fuera su dueña o… ¿novia?... ¡Se iba a volver loca si seguía pensando esas cosas! Además ¿Desde cuando ese tarado se había puesto tan pudoroso? Hace dos días no actuaba… Prefirió no seguir la ruta de aquellos pensamientos, y ni siquiera deseaba decirlos en voz alta, pero Kakashi era demasiado sagaz y se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que estaba pensando. 

- ¡Claro que voy a salir! Nada más faltaba que yo lo vistiera.

- Pues, si quieres…- Se acercó con lentitud y con paso felino. Ella tragó saliva y se escapó como pudo. Definitivamente, el platinado shinobi no había olvidado aquella 'entrevista' después del examen chunin. 

Lo esperó en la sala por un tiempo que le pareció exagerado para un hombre ¿Cómo podía darse tanta importancia? No quería ni imaginarse qué tan tarde llegarían si él fuera mujer… Apenas salió del cuarto, se dio cuenta que el cuello del kimono estaba doblado ¡Típico de un soltero! Nunca se fijaban si llevaban mal puesta la ropa, así que con su espíritu femenino, ese que obliga a convertir a "un hombre bueno en uno mejor", intentó arreglarlo.

- Ya está, ahora podemos… ¿No piensa sacarse esa máscara?- Aprovechándose de la corta distancia que había, intentó tocarla.

- no.- Le detuvo la mano en el aire y la miró juguetón- Sólo lo hago para cosas importantes.

- Eh…- Podía sentir como su corazón bombardeaba sangre directamente a su rostro ¡Maldito Kakashi! Ya estaba odiando ese tonito de voz tan… sexy- Vámonos, que ya todos deben estar hartos de esperar.

- Como quieras.

Sin previo aviso, pasó su brazo por la cintura de la peliamatista, y haciendo un sello, en cosa de segundos se encontraban en la sala de ceremonias. Todos los presentes desviaron sus miradas hacia la pareja de recién llegados. 

- ¡Hola! Lamento llegar tarde, pero es que estaba buscando a la madre de una niñita que estaba perdida y…

- ¡Mentiroso!- Le reprocharon todos al unísono, haciendo que él sonriera relajado mientras su alumna lo miraba fastidiada y aun a su lado. Repentinamente reparó en su cercanía y se apartó con brusquedad. 

-¡Que bueno que llegaste!- Profirió Sakura, que tenía un intercomunicador en el oído ¡Como si eso fuera una verdadera misión ninja!- Mamá, Yuki-chan ya está aquí.

- Perfecto, ya salimos- Respondió desde el otro lado de la línea.

La amazona estaba medianamente harta. Correr de aquí para allá en busca de una tarado como ese, aguantar sus comentarios con doble sentido, y tener que estar 'presentable' para un rito que no sabía en que diablos consistía ¡Era demasiado! 

Creía sentir la intensa mirada de su profesor, pero tal vez era su imaginación ¡Quien sabe! A lo mejor ella sola se estaba creyendo cosas que, en realidad, no eran así. Para su suerte, Temari llegó a sacarla de su ensimismamiento. La rubia había ido expresamente por petición de su suegra, quien quedó fascinada con "la muchacha más agradable y bonita que he visto en mí vida", según sus propias palabras. 

La boda le gustó mucho, y aunque nunca había asistido a una, eso no fue impedimento para apreciar la belleza del rito. Le encantó que la novia tuviera que entrar de la mano con su madre, y en este caso, esa función la cumplía Sakuno, que actuaba como una sustituta. Además, el kimono rojo, que llevaba sobre otro blanco ¡Era tan bonito! Y a ella se le veía espectacular porque llevaba los labios de un tono grana más oscuro del color que habitualmente usaba… El código de ética Meiji que leyeron durante la ceremonia, lo encontró razonable, aunque machista, pero eso era algo demasiado pequeño como para empañar su visión del hecho.

Sinceramente, sentía un poco de… envidia ¿Podía una amazona sentir envidia del matrimonio cuando a ellas se les prohibía el amor? Bueno, es que había imaginado a su madre ¡Le habría encantado que ella estuviera presente! Es más, que lo viviera junto a Jiraiya… En el fondo siempre sospechó que se amaban mucho. De otro modo, no se explicaba que el ermitaño volviera cada cierto tiempo a verla para pasar ahí una larga temporada junto a Ginko y su hija.

- Ponte de pie.- La voz de Temari la sacó de su ensoñación- Los novios, luego de tomar el último trago de sake, van a salir y los invitados deben seguirlos en procesión para tomarse las fotos familiares. 

- Pero yo no soy…

- No importa, vamos.

A regañadientes siguió la ordenes de su amiga y caminó lentamente, tal y como indicaba la tradición, detrás de los recién casados. Una vez fuera del templo y muy ordenadamente se procedió a tomar las dichosas fotos. Primero una de ellos solos, luego con la familia y al final con los amigos y seres queridos. En esta última, Miyuki no pudo rehusarse a quedar junto a su sensei, quien afectuosamente pasó su brazo sobre el hombro de la amazona y sonrío ampliamente bajo la máscara. Ella en cambio, tuvo que forzar una media sonrisa porque el fastidio, anudado con el nerviosismo, no le permitía estar del todo tranquila ¿Qué pecado tan grande había cometido como para tener que estar en una situación tan incómoda? Quizá sólo debía fingir que nada había pasado, porque, por más que Kakashi le hubiera insinuado algo en su casa, luego actuó como si siguieran siendo simplemente alumna y maestro… Tal vez debía seguir su ejemplo y aparentar que todo estaba perfecto.

Apenas y terminaron de tomar los retratos, la procesión continuó hacia el edificio de la Hokage. Tsunade había insistido en que el primer matrimonio después de la muerte del Tercero debía celebrarse a lo grande, y los más fastuosamente posible. Después de todo, eso habría querido Sarutobi ¿no? 

Ante tal razonamiento, nadie se pudo negar, y la rubia anciana hizo todo lo posible para cumplir su promesa en realidad ¿y qué mejor lugar que la amplia terraza con que disponía ella en el techo de aquella edificación? Cuando terminaron de subir las interminable escaleras, observaron maravillados que todo estaba perfectamente decorado. Shizune llevaba las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas supervisando el trabajo de que todas las mesas estuvieran perfectamente decoradas, que el trago y la comida fuera abundante y que no faltara música para la fiesta, tal y como la Quinta lo había ordenado. 

A decir verdad, cada mesa estaba reservada para alguien en particular, pero al final, cada uno se terminó sentado donde quiso, quedando las kunoichis solteras en mesas separadas de las de los shinobis. Al parecer, aun recordaban la conversación de la noche anterior en la despedida de soltera de Kurenai.

Miyuki estaba junto a Temari, que parecía ignorar las miradas de Shikamaru desde la otra mesa. Hanabi y Moegui conversaban animadamente sobre cualquier cosa, contrastando notablemente con Sakura y Tenten, que parecían más muertas que vivas. Ino por su parte, intentaba arrancarle una que otra palabra a Hinata, que tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable por la resaca y que ni siquiera se atrevía a buscar los azulados ojos de Naruto. 

Los muchachos, por su parte, estaban bastante más animados que las chicas. Chouji se preguntaba a cada momento a qué hora comerían, mientras su mejor amigo intentaba calmarlo. Kiba había entablado una discusión con el hijo del Cuarto, sobre un tema del cual ninguno de los dos se acordaba, pero aun así, continuaban peleando. Los otros cuatro estaban en un absoluto mutismo. Sai aprovechaba de dibujar el maravilloso paisaje que tenía ante sus ojos, Shino no era de los que hablaran así como así, y de Neji y Sasuke no había ni que especificar su razón para estar tan callados.

La dríade decidió que ella no era de las personas que se deprimieran por cualquier cosa, así que recobró su buen ánimo y decidió dejar de pensar en el hombre que estaba sentado en la mesa de al lado de los novios, junto con los demás jonin de alto rango. 

- Sakura, has estado muy callada ¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó repentinamente, haciendo que las demás se silenciaran

- ¿yo¡No, no me pasa nada!- la pelirrosa puso su mejo cara de estar contenta, hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro- ¿Eh?

- Hola, Sakura ¿Cómo has estado?

-…- Giró su cuello y se fijó en el hombre que atraía las miradas de gran parte de las féminas que ahí estaban. Rondaba la veintena y era bastante guapo, por decirlo menos. Quizá no tanto como Sasuke, pero era notablemente más simpático y agradable. Bastaba sólo echarle un vistazo para notarlo- ¿Quién eres?

- ¿No me recuerdas?- Hizo un gesto como de estar decepcionado- Soy yo, Morino Idate.

- I… date…- Murmuró ella, recordando al muchacho que había tenido que proteger años atrás. El hermano menor del encargado del examen chunin- ¡Idate-san¿Qué haces aquí?

- Lo mismo que tú.- Ella se sonrojó por la estupidez de la pregunta, aunque él no había tenido ni la más mínima intención de ofenderla- ¿Ellas son tus amigas?

- Sí…

- Vaya, no recordaba que en Konoha hubiesen chicas tan guapas. Definitivamente, me debería haber quedado unos años más para disfrutar de tan bello paisaje…- Todas sonrieron encantadas con el piropo, sobre todo Hanabi y Moegui, que cayeron rendidas a sus pies.

- Idate-san ¿serías tan amable de traernos sake, por favor?- Algo se le había ocurrido a Tenten, y al parecer, Ino entendió la idea

- ¿Por qué no vas y lo ayudas, frentuda?- Antes de poder replicar algo, la ninja médico había sido expulsada de la mesa por su dizque amigas, que con el pretexto de ir en busca de algo para beber, la arrojaron a los brazos de ese hombre.

- Así que…-No sabía muy bien que decir, pero no podía soportar el incómodo mutismo- ¿Eres amigo de Genma?

- Digamos que sí. Lo conocí antes de marcharme, porque era un subordinado de mi hermano. Cuando se enteró que yo estaba aquí, insistió en que viniera a su boda.

- ¿Y cómo pudiste volver? Se supone que tú traicionaste…- Se quedó callada al instante porque sabía que había dicho algo indebido.

- No puedo decirte qué tuve que hacer para poder pisar Konoha de nuevo. Es un secreto de estado…- Le guiñó un ojo galantemente y ella enrojeció de inmediato, haciendo que él riera.- Pero, si te interesa, ya está todo bien y puedo venir cuando yo quiera a visitar a Ibiki.

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?- Ya iban de vuelta hacia la mesa de las kunoichis con los tragos.

- Eso depende de qué tan rápido aceptes mi propuesta

- ¿Propuesta¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre nosotros. Cásate conmigo.

- ¡No bromees Idate-san!- Dijo ella con un tono alegre.

- No lo estoy haciendo.- La pelirrosa abrió los ojos a más no poder. El tono de voz de ese hombre corroboraba la seriedad de sus palabras.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya te lo dije. No me iré de aquí hasta que seas mi esposa. Y no aceptaré un 'no' por respuesta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

N/a:

Hasta aquí llega el capítulo 13. Lo sé, muchas quieren incinerarme, otras votan por que me degüellen y algunas por la tortura lenta y dolorosa, y créanme que las entiendo (aunque no comparto su opinión n.nU). Yo misma estoy harta de no publicar, pero realmente no escribía hace tres semanas ¡TRES SEMANAS! TTxTT. Por suerte, hoy terminé de hacer mis tareas temprano y puedo prender el PC para terminar este capítulo y poder subirlo. 

A decir verdad, no tengo ni la más remota idea de cuando podré subir el siguiente. Ni siquiera hay una aproximación. Si antes les decía que estaba ocupada, créanme que era una exageración. Una vez que empiece Abril me consideraré afortunada si es que me queda tiempo para dormir -.-U. ¡En fin¡Así es la vida del estudiante!

No las amargo más con mi triste historia, y paso a agradecer los hermosos reviews que escribieron ¡Hasta en el Fotolog me dejaron un comentario! Estoy muy contenta con que les haya gustado el lemmon, porque no estaba segura de su calidad. 

Saludos a **Ellis **(MI REVIEW Nº 100!), **Hatake Izumi, alwaysmssb, Noris, Hideta666 y a los que se me quedaron en el tintero** ¡Lo siento! Pero es que se me volvió a cerrar la ventana donde tengo anotados los nombres de las personas que me dejan comentarios! TTTT. Gracias a todos ustedes pude superar la barrera de los 100 reviews! Ahora vamos por los 200! XD…

Ah, por cierto, antes que se me olvide. Sobre lo del final. Sí está casi listo, pero en mi cabeza XD. Aun falta para plasmarlo en papel, pero espero que antes de llegar a mitad de año ya esté para poder dar por cerrado mi primer gran fic. 

Ahora sí me voy! Recuerden, lean **"has probado a Sakura Haruno?**" y déjenme reviews! XD

Hasta Dios sabe cuando!

**MaRukawa**


	14. La ocasión

**Del lecho al pecho... ¡Hay mucho trecho!**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y blah, blah, bla! ¿Tengo que decir esto cada vez que subo un chap? ¡¿Qué no se dan cuenta que me deprimo?! TTxTT… Mejor sigan hacia abajo y sáltense los lamentos de una POBRE autora -.-U…

**¡Lean!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**XIV- La ocasión es madre de la tentación**

El sonido de las botellas rompiéndose contra el suelo atrajo la atención de todos los presentes, que volvieron inmediatamente sus ojos hacia la joven pareja que, hacía unos momentos, estaba conversando animadamente.

- ¿Está bien, Sakura?- Preguntó el muchacho preocupado

- Retira tus palabras…- Murmuró con la vista fija en el suelo.

- ¿Por qué? Todo lo que dije es cierto ¡Eres tan bella! Desde el día que te vi, no he parado de pensar en tus hermosos ojos verdes.

- Eso no es cierto…

- ¿Es que no puedes creer que le gustes a un chico?

- No- Repuso agachándose a levantar los vidrios del piso. Él la imitó de inmediato, y levantó la barbilla de la pelirrosa con uno de sus dedos.

- No sé quién te hizo creer eso, pero déjame decirte que fue un completo estúpido. El que no hayan sabido valorarte antes no significa que nadie lo haga. Yo lo estoy haciendo ¿no?

- Discúlpame, pero no quiero seguir con ese tema.

- Como tu digas- Contestó el de cabello largo con una sonrisa tan cálida que Sakura no pudo evitar comparar con la arrogante y fría expresión del shinobi que venía ocupando sus pensamientos desde antes de conocer a Idate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¡Hey, Temari! Tenemos que conversar…- La rubia se giró con el seño fruncido y cruzó los brazos fastidiada. Sabía que en algún momento debería hablar con ese perezoso, pero no quería que fuera tan pronto… No todavía. Aun le dolía lo que había dicho.

- ¿Qué quieres, Shikamaru?

- Ya sabes…

- No. No lo sé.

- Pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer…- Parecía realmente apenado y arrepentido de lo que sea que hubiera hecho.- Fui un estúpido.

- Te faltó decir cretino, imbécil y tarado

- Sí, lo que tu quieras, pero por favor, perdóname.

-Está bien. Ahora déjame en paz.- Dio una media vuelta y estaba a punto de irse cuando él dijo algo.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Todavía estás enojada?

- ¿Esperabas que se me olvidara todo con una simple disculpa?

- … sí.

- Pues te equivocaste. Ni siquiera estoy enojada, sino decepcionada. No puedo creer que olvidaras que ayer cumplíamos un año de noviazgo.

- Pero…

- ¡Y encima te atreves a decirme que soy una mujer problemática, que no sabes por qué estás conmigo y hasta me comparaste con tu ex novia!

- Ya te dije que lo siento…

- Pues yo siento más haberme fijado en un tipo como tú… Hasta aquí llegó esto Shikamaru. Desde hoy, tú y yo no somos nada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¡Pero que linda te ves hoy!- Exclamó Jiraiya, aprovechando la oportunidad de estar a solas con su hija. Él también había sido invitado a la boda, pero se había mantenido a una respetuosa distancia con su primogénita, para no levantar sospechas.

- Nadie pensaría que tengo un lazo sanguíneo contigo- Dijo enfadada

- ¿Es mi imaginación o estás de mal humor?

- ¿Tú que crees?- Se cruzó de brazos molesta, e hizo un gesto con la boca como el que hace un niño irritado- ¡Ay, ojalá se pudra!

- ¿Quién?

- ¡Ese hombr…!- El de cabello platinado abrió la boca como si le hubiera caído un balde con agua fría- No, no… Yo quería decir que…

- ¡KUSARI!! ¡No me digas que tú…!!

- ¡Shhh! Baja lo voz ¿O quieres que todo el mundo se entere de mi existencia? Tsunade te golpearía si…

- No me cambies el tema, y responde la pregunta ¿Estás saliendo con algún… chico?

- ¿Te sentirías mejor si te dijera que es una chica?

- ¡NO JUEGUES CONMIGO, CHIQUILLA!

- ¡Que no soy una niña!

- Ese no es el punto.- Respiró profundamente y pareció calmarse- Lo que a mi me interesa saber es si tienes una relación con alguien, sin importar el sexo.

- ¡PAPÁ!

- Contéstame…

- En primer lugar, no salgo con ninguna mujer. Si quisiera hacerlo, créeme que no me faltaban candidatas en la aldea- Él la miró feo, pero la peliamatista lo ignoró- Pero, si estás tan interesado en saberlo… Sí… tengo algo con… alguien.

- ¿Quién?

- ¿Qué importa?

- ¡Mucho! ¿Qué tal si es una debilucho cualquiera?

- Puedo asegurarte que no lo es.- Jiraiya la miró con los ojos entrecerrados- Lo juro. Te agradezco tu preocupación, pero no es necesaria. Ya sé cuidarme sola, y siempre tengo en mente el sabio consejo me diste cuando cumplí quince años: "Todos los hombres son…

- unos depravados…"- Completó él- Me alegro que lo recuerdes. Así no te te involucrarás con ninguno así.

- "Si supieras…"- Fue lo único que pudo pensar, mientras lo abrazaba.

- ¡Hey, Ero-senin!- Naruto se quedó estático cuando presenció la escena- Em… no se preocupen… yo los dejo a solas…- Y sin más, se fue corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

- Ese muchacho…- Musitó el sanin

- No te preocupes. Yo hablaré con él.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La sangre aun le ardía en las venas. Ni el abrazo de su padre la había podido calmar. La fiesta había terminado hacía unos horas y aun las imágenes de su maestro le daban vueltas en la cabeza ¡Tenía unas ganas de abofetearlo hasta que se le durmieran las manos! ¿Cómo diablos se atrevía a coquetear con Anko estando ella a una escasa distancia de su mesa? ¿Ni siquiera tenía consideración porque una ex amante estaba mirándolo? ¿Es que a él le gustaría que ella le hubiese prestado atención a cualquiera de los tantos hombres que la habían invitado a bailar? Porque no le habían faltado candidatos con los cuales reemplazar al platinado jonin. Sólo que su corazón no la dejaba buscar a ningún sustituto ¡Ese maldito Kakashi se le había metido bajo la piel!

Estaba tan ofuscada que ni cuenta se dio cuando terminó frente al departamento de su sensei golpeando furibunda la puerta, que estaba a punto de caerse por la fuerza que empleaba la dríade.

- ¿Quién diabl…? ¿Miyuki? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-…- No dijo nada y pasó hacia el interior de la casa, buscando algo, o más bien a alguien con la mirada- ¿Qué significa esto?

- Eso debería preguntarlo yo… Son las doce de la noche.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Me debería importar la hora?- Tenía un poquito de licor en su cuerpo. Digamos que había estado bebiendo junto a Tsunade…

- No lo sé, pero deberías estar durmiendo. Quizá mañana seas llamada a la oficina de la Hokage.

- ¡JA! ¡Como si se pudiera despertar temprano después de la borrachera de hoy!- Se paseaba por la habitación de un lado a otro.

- ¿Te pasa algo? Estás un poco extraña…

- Quiero que me responda lo que le pregunté ¿Qué significa esto? ¿A que juega, Kakashi-sensei?

- No te entiendo.

- ¿No entiende? Pues le refrescaré la memoria. ¿Le parece muy normal que un maestro se meta por la ventana de su alumna, la revise de pies a cabeza y luego la… viole?

- ¿Eh?- El ex ANBU se quedó sin palabras. Al fin comprendía el extraño comportamiento de la muchacha- ¿De que hablas? ¡Yo no te hice nada que tú no quisieras!

- ¿Ah, si?- La distancia entre ambos se iba acortando cada vez más- ¿Y según quién yo estaba de acuerdo con eso?

- Según tu misma. En ningún momento escuché quejas, sólo quejidos…

-…- Un grito ahogado se le quedó en la garganta y enrojeció de súbito- ¡Eres un…!

- Y tú, una mentirosa. En ningún momento me dijiste que eras una amazona.

- ¿Y por qué debía hacerlo? Tú no eres nadie como para…

- ¿No soy nadie?- El peligrís la interrumpió atrapándola entre sus brazos- ¿Estás segura?

- Casi…

- ¿Casi? ¿Eso significa que te importo?

- ¿Tu que crees, Kakashi?

Le sostuvo la mirada hasta que un beso húmedo e intenso la obligó a cerrar los ojos para concentrarse mejor en las manos de su sensei, que ya recorrían ávidamente cada resquicio de su cuerpo, con más ímpetu que la vez anterior, como si el alcohol que ambos tenían en la sangre avivara aun más el fuego de la pasión que los unía. En cosa de segundos, el obi del kimono de la muchacha estaba en el suelo, al igual que todas las defensas que había levantado para protegerse del amor que aun sentía por su Raidon.

La mano de él se perdía bajo la tela del vestido que cubría el bien formado cuerpo de Kusari, recorriendo sus caderas y la cara interna de los muslos. Un gemido de éxtasis escapó de sus labios cuando los largos dedos de su mentor rozaron su femineidad.

- Espera…- Murmuró jadeante- Quiero saber algo…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Qué somos?

- ¿humanos?- Contestó él, aun concentrado en su labor.

- No…- Lo detuvo y lo obligó a mirarla- Estoy hablando en serio. Dime ¿Qué crees que somos?

- Pues… Yo soy tu profesor y tú eres mi alumna.- Dijo sin ninguna emoción en la voz, esperando la obvia reacción que a continuación vendría.

- Ya veo…- lo miró y sonrió traviesamente, quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro de su maestro- Por mi está bien, Kakashi-sensei. Así me gusta más…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luego de saludar a los guardias de la entrada, con paso firme se encaminó hacia la oficina de la Quinta. Tal y como había dicho el peligrís, un pergamino había llegado a su casa citándola a las diez de la mañana en aquel lugar. Por suerte, Sakuno no parecía haberse percatado de su desaparición nocturna, ya que había entrado silenciosamente por la ventana de su habitación cuando recién despuntaba el alba. Nadie sabía de su pequeña escapada a la casa de un hombre soltero, y que encima, era su tutor.

Llegó al pequeño cuarto, y antes de poder tocar la puerta, la voz de Tsunade ordenándole que entrara hizo que pasara de inmediato.

- Que bien que ya llegaste. Eras la única que faltaba.- La rubia se veía cansada y ojerosa, pero aun así estaba cumpliendo con las labores de líder de la aldea. Realmente, era toda una Hokage

- Lo siento…- Dijo apenada, fijándose que la sala estaba atiborrada de gente. No solo eran genins, sino jonins y ANBUS también.

- Ven, Miyuki…- Murmuró Suki, que ya estaba casi por completo recuperada. Sólo quedaban algunas vendas y uno que otro rasguño. La amazona se sintió miserable, pero la mano de su amiga enlazada a la suya le indicó que no se preocupara. Ella no le guardaba ningún rencor.

- Bien, ya que todos están aquí, procederemos a describirle con detalles su participación en los combates finales. Neji…

- Sí…- El muchacho le extendió el informe que había hecho como examinador a Gaara, y otro a la sanin- Ahí están todos los detalles.

- Bien. Partiremos por Aoki; si bien la técnica de hacer clones de arena es bastante compleja por ser de un nivel más alto del que tú tienes, no fue una buena idea utilizarla desde un principio, ya que consume bastante chakra y hacerla apenas había comenzado el combate no fue una estrategia brillante. Por lo demás, tu taijutsu es pésimo.

-…- El chico estuvo a punto de replicar, pero se contuvo y solo asintió.

- Minoru; Manejaste impecablemente a tus marionetas, pero no puedes confiarte solamente en ellas. Por más que tuvieras la ventaja al pelear a una mayor distancia, te confiaste y permitiste que tu adversario acortara el trecho que los separaba. Deberías buscar una técnica de apoyo en caso que tus títeres no funcionen.

- Como usted diga, Godaime-sama

- Moegui: Ibas ganando con tu genjutsu y perdiste el control repentinamente. Deberías manejarlo mejor, porque un error así te puede costar la vida en una misión. Ya viste que a Arashi no le tembló la mano para dejarte inconsciente. Tienes potencial, pero te hace falta entrenamiento. Te asignaré un sensei especial para que mejores.

- Gracias, Tsunade-sama- Dijo la chica con los ojos brillantes.

- De nada. Konohamaru: Me sorprendiste, mocoso…

- ¿¡A quién le dices mocoso, vieja!?- La interrumpió, golpeando la mesa, y chillándole al oído

- ¡NO GRITES! ¡¿Qué no ves que me duele la cabeza?!

- Nadie te obligó ayer a beber como un corsario…

-…- Lo miró con ganas de matarlo, pero se concentró en su papel de anfitriona- Como decía, diste una buena lucha, aunque tuviste la mala suerte de que te tocara pelear contra Sasuke. Quizá si hubiese sido otro, te habrías lucido más… Eres un buen shinobi.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que algún día puedo ser Hokage?- Preguntó con ansiedad en la voz

- Tal vez…- Al nieto del Tercero se le hinchó el pecho de orgullo- Prosigo con Ryu: Tu taijustu es impecable. Lee ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo, pero en un momento te excediste. Aun no estás preparado para una técnica tan compleja como la de abrir las puertas. Tu cuerpo no lo resistió, por eso Miyuki pudo ganarte tan fácilmente. Debes aprender algún ninjutsu para caso de emergencias.

- Entrenaré más duro y encenderé mi llama de la juventud al máximo, Tsunade-sama

- Claro… ¿Quién sigue? ¡Ah, sí! Udón: No duraste ni cinco segundos en batalla. Tu guardia estaba baja y perdiste de inmediato. No te sirve de nada ser un genio en resolver mensajes en clave si no puedes defender tu vida. Si quieres ser parte de la unidad de inteligencia de Konoha, deberás entrenar mucho más que los demás para llegar a ser chunin ¿Oíste?

- Sí…- Dijo el pobre chico realmente triste.

- En cuanto a Hanabi y a Arashi, sus rendimientos fueron buenos, todo lo que se espera de un shinobi, sólo que les pasó lo mismo que a Konohamaru. Tuvieron la mala suerte de enfrentarse con ninjas que están a un nivel mucho más alto que el suyo, pero aun así, desempeñaron un papel más que digno.

- Gracias…- Dijeron los dos, haciendo un inclinación con la cabeza

- …- Se giró y miró a los tres muchachos que enfrentaron a Naruto y Sasuke- Ustedes tres formarán un nuevo equipo. Supongo que está demás decir que los que he nombrado no pasaron el examen.- Todos bajaron la cabeza decepcionados por la noticia- Aunque creo que, si se esfuerzan al máximo durante los próximos seis meses, podrán presentarse nuevamente y les aseguró que más de uno se convertirá en un excelente chunin. Ahora, déjennos a solas.

Los ocho genin salieron en fila de la habitación, dejando únicamente a los cuatro shinobis de mayor edad.

- Felicitaciones. Desde hoy, ya forman parte de un grupo selecto, tanto para Suna como para Konoha. Esperamos mucho de ustedes, así que no nos decepcionen. Sus rendimientos fueron excepcionales, y no cabe duda que incluso podrían llegar a ser jonins en un corto periodo de tiempo.

- ¡Por supuesta, Vieja!- Naruto tenía una imborrable sonrisa de oreja. Su sueño ya se estaba convirtiendo en realidad, y había dado un paso gigante en su carrera para convertirse en el Sexto Hokage.

- Kazekage-sama ¿Quisiera decirles algo?- Preguntó la rubia, viendo que el del tatuaje estaba muy callado

- Sólo quisiera hacerles una advertencia; Deben controlar más sus temperamentos. Todos ustedes cometieron el error de tomar la batalla como algo personal, y eso casi les cuesta la vida…

- Eso es cierto. Si siguen siendo tan impulsivos, quizá para la próxima guerra, mueran.

- ¿Guerra?- Murmuró Sasuke

- Eso es algo que discutiremos más tarde. Ahora vayan a sus casas. Tienen el día libre. Mañana quiero verlos a los tres a primera hora para encomendarles su primera misión.

- Sí, Tsunade-sama- Respondieron los del país del fuego, desapareciendo instantáneamente, dejando a Suki conversando sobre un asunto de vital importancia con los dos líderes de las aldeas ocultas. Minutos después, la Morikage se unió al debate. La guerra estaba próxima y debían prepararse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No entendía que rayos estaba pasando. Se suponía que no debía pasar el examen. Es más, había ido al apartamento de Kakashi absolutamente segura que esa sería su última noche en Konoha. Después de todo, su abuela había visto sus capacidades en combate, y debía estar segura que ya se había convertido en la mujer perfecta para ocupar el puesto de cabecilla de las dríades… ¿Cómo podía ser una kunoichi de la Hoja si en realidad era de otro país? A demás, había cometido errores garrafales en la lucha. El mismo Gaara lo había dicho; perdió el control y se dejó arrastrar por sus emociones ¿No era ese el peor pecado de un guerrero? En teoría, no se debían mostrar los sentimientos en plena batalla, y ella lo había hecho. Entonces ¿Quién entendía?

¿Qué haría ahora con su vida? Esperaba no tener que verle la cara nunca más a su maestro ¿Cómo lo iba a mirar después de convertirse en su amante permanente? Está bien, una vez era comprensible, cualquiera caería en la tentación de pecar con el ninja copia, pero ¡DOS! ¡Eso era reincidencia! y estaba más claro que el agua; sentía una debilidad tremenda por ese hombre o cedía ante cualquiera. Y por todos era sabido que ella no era una chica fácil, sino que le preguntaran a todos los que había rechazado desde su llegada hacía tres meses…

Realmente, prefería vivir prisionera como Morikage, a estar con esa constante incertidumbre, los altibajos anímicos y los latidos desbocados de su corazón cada vez que ese pervertido aparecía…

- ¿Muy ocupada pensando?

- ¡Suki!- Exclamó feliz por ver a su amiga- Por favor, dime que ya estás bien y que no te hice nada muy malo…

- No te preocupes, solo fueron unos huesos rotos. Nada que no me haya pasado antes. Es más, olvidémonos de eso, que las dos somos igual de culpables… Mejor hablemos de algo más agradable ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a la hostería en la que estoy? Voy a mostrarte algo que, seguramente, te pondrá muy feliz.

- Claro. Con tal de olvidarme de lo que traigo en la cabeza, haré lo que sea…

Ambas se pusieron en marcha hacia el hotel en el que se estaba quedando la del cabello oscuro. Apenas Kusari vio el baúl que estaba ante ella, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Le habían traído desde su aldea natal un pedacito de memoria. Ahora ya se podía sentir en casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¡Ya voy!- Gritó Naruto, terminando de ponerse su pijama. Ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche, y como había estado todo el día con sus amigos celebrando su ascenso, estaba que se caía del sueño- ¡Miyuki-neechan! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no fuiste a la fiesta en casa de Chouji? Te estábamos esperando…

- Lo siento, pero es que tenía otras cosas que hacer…- Ambos tomaron asiento en la sala y el rubio la miró como esperando que dijera sus razones para estar ahí- Yo… Quería explicarte lo de ayer… Me imaginó que aun estarás confundido por lo de Jiraiya y yo…

- ¡Ah, eso!- Al parecer ya se le había olvidado- No te preocupes, yo entiendo que te guste Ero-senin. Es extraño, pero es bastante popular entre las chicas. Creo que porque es famoso y tiene dinero…

- no…

- Aunque hubiese preferido que te gustara alguien menos depravado. Ya sabes, tiene malas costumbres, como espiar en los baños termales. Además…

- Me parece que malinterpretaste ese abrazo.- La de los ojos violeta lo interrumpió- Ayer yo estaba algo triste por… una situación puntual de la cual no quiero hablar, y él me abrazó como lo haría un padre consolando a su hija.

-…- No pudo aguantarse y estalló en carcajadas- Quizá tú lo interpretaste así, pero dudo que él tuviera las misma intenciones. Créeme, nee-chan, es un completo degenerado. Yo lo conozco más que tú, así que…

- Naruto, él es mi padre- la miró y volvió a reír- Es en serio. Jiraiya, el legendario sanin, es mi padre.

- ¡No bromees!

- Tú sabes que él nunca está en un lugar determinado, y en uno de sus tantos viajes, conoció a una mujer en la aldea de las amazonas.

- Pero eso es…

- Verdad- Completó- ¿Recuerdas a la mujer que estaba junto a la Quinta durante el examen chunin? Ella es mi abuela, y es la líder de mi aldea natal…

- ¡Pero es un mito!

- Es mejor que quede como un rumor, así no llegan turistas no deseados- A medida que ella hablaba, el ojiazul se ponía más y más serio- ¿En que iba? ¡Ah, sí! Pues conoció a mamá y eran bastante felices durante el tiempo que estaban juntos, pero él siempre se esfumaba sin dejar rastro y aparecía cuando se le antojaba, encontrándose con mi iracunda madre… Pues, en uno de sus tantas visitas, no venía solo, sino con otro ninja.

- No entiendo por qué me cuestas todo esto

- Eres hijo de Minato ¿no?- La mirada de Naruto se iluminó de repente- Pues, aquí está registrado el momento preciso en que tus padres se conocen. Creí que esto debías tenerlo tú, por eso te expliqué todo lo anterior, para que no te extrañaras con las cosas que verás.

- No puede ser…

- Lo mejor es que tú mismo lo compruebes. Sé que no tienes ningún recuerdo de ellos, así que te traje esta caja con cosas que estaban guardadas en mi casa.- La amazona se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida. El jinchuriki estaba estático en el sillón, parecía en shock- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí- Murmuró casi sin voz- Gracias, nee-chan…

- No es nada. Sólo recuerda que esto no debe saberlo nadie ¡Nos vemos mañana, Naruto-niichan!- Y cerrando la puerta, dejó al que consideraba su hermano sin saber si ver la dichosa cinta o quedarse con la imagen que el mismo había inventado de sus padres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antes de golpear la puerta, se fijó que en el suelo estaba el pergamino que la Hokage le había mandado esa mañana al recién estrenado chunin. Las cortinas no dejaban ver hacia el interior, y una chica como ella, por más que fuera una ninja, no se atrevía a espiarlo. Ni hablar de usar el Byakugan para localizarlo… pero ¡¿y si le había pasado algo malo?! Golpearía unas tres veces, y si nadie abría, se vería obligada a usar su línea sucesoria para comprobar si todo estaba en orden dentro del departamento de su amor platónico.

Cuando estaba punto de rendirse, la portezuela se abrió lentamente y una figura parecida a un espectro se apareció frente a ella. Naruto estaba pálido, ojeroso y sólo le faltaba tener dos almas a los lados para parecer un verdadero fantasma…

- ¡Naruto-kun! ¿Estás bien? No te ves muy bien…

- Hinata-chan, pasa- Aunque era mortalmente tímida, no quiso contrariarlo y entró hasta el living. Él le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento, y ella apenas levantó la vista, se dio cuenta que todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, hasta reluciente. Sinceramente, no esperaba eso de la casa de un chico que vivía solo.

- ¿Estás enfermo?- Se atrevió a preguntar titubeante- Tsunade-sama estaba preocupada por ti… dijo que no eras de los que solían llegar tarde a las misiones importantes…

- No he podido dormir- Murmuró cubriéndose la cara con las manos, en un gesto extraño en él- Por más que lo pienso, aun no logro decidirme… ¿Qué debo hacer? Lo he pensado toda la noche y aun no lo sé… Intenté distraerme entrenando, limpiando la casa, incluso leyendo ¡Pero no pude!...

-…- Aunque no entendía de qué estaba hablando, se notaba su confusión, y eso la ponía más nerviosa de lo normal ¿Quién podía estar tranquila cuando la persona que amas lo está pasando mal?- Es mejor arrepentirse por lo hecho, que vivir pensando en lo que pudo ser, y no fue…

-…- Giró la cabeza y la miró sorprendido ¿Desde cuando una chica tan timorata como ella podía decir algo así? ¡En una sola frase resolvió el dilema de toda una noche!- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Tú me lo enseñaste…- Respondió sonrojada- Uzumaki Naruto no es de las personas que se rindan fácilmente ¿Verdad?

- ¡Tienes razón!- Se puso de pie de un salto, y corrió hacia su habitación en busca de la dichosa grabación. Cuando estaba a punto de ponerla, se quedó estático- ¿Te podrías quedar conmigo, Hinata-chan?

- Claro…- Dijo feliz al ver que confiaba en ella. La pantalla pasó del color azul, a uno negro, y antes que las secuencias de imágenes comenzaran a correr, el rubio estaba sentado junto a ella, esperando ver por primera vez a su padre…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¡No me grabe, Jiraiya-sensei!- Exclamó un joven de grandes ojos azules y que rondaba la veintena.

- Es que tengo que probar esta cosa antes de regalársela a Ginko. Ya sabes como se pone cuando aparezco por sorpresa. Ni la furia de la Princesa Tsunade es comprable a la suya… La única forma de apaciguar a una mujer violenta, es llevarle un regalo bonito y caro ¡Vaya si es difícil mantenerlas calmadas!

- ¿Y está seguro que Sarutobi-sama no se enfadará por estar aquí? Se supone que apenas termináramos nuestra misión, debíamos volver a Konoha…

- No te preocupes por el viejo ¡Yo me encargo de él!

Siguieron caminando hasta ver las grandes puertas de una aldea custodiada por dos centinelas bastante curvilíneas y con cara de pocos amigos, pero apenas distinguieron al sanin de plateada cabellera, sonrieron encantadas

- ¡Jiraiya-sama! Es bueno verlo de nuevo

- Ginko-chan se pondrá feliz, pero claro que eso será después de golpearlo…- Murmuró la otra, entre risas- ¿El chico viene con usted?

- ¿Minato? ¡Por supuesto! ¿Es que no lo recuerdan?

- ¿Namikaze Minato? ¿Él niño que vino cuando apenas tenías diez años?

-…- El rubio sonrió apenado y se rascó la cabeza. Se acordaba bastante poco de su viaje a la villa de las amazonas, pero su maestro solía burlarse de él diciendo que vivía sentado en las faldas de aquellas formidables guerreras, que lo mimaban como a un crío pequeño, siendo la envidia de los demás jonin que viajaban con él.

- Has crecido mucho…- El brillo de picardía en los ojos de esas mujeres no pasó desapercibido para el lente de la cámara.

Minutos más tarde, y después de sortear diversos tipos de piropos y guiños coquetos, Jiraiya captaba todo con su cámara. Hacía casi un año que no pisaba ese lugar, y se notaban los cambios. Ya no había tantas niñas, sino jovencitas lindas y graciosas que eran el blanco perfecto de las grabaciones de ese pervertido, que no perdía oportunidad para enfocar los bustos y el trasero de las dríades… Podía ser invierno, pero ellas siempre andaban medio desnudas, acostumbradas al frío ¡Por eso el ermitaño amaba esa ciudad!

- ¡Maestro, no haga eso!- Realmente, el joven aprendiz distaba mucho de su sensei. A él no le gustaba espiar mujeres ¡Y mucho menos filmarlas de esa manera!- No es correcto.

- No molestes, Minato… Estoy recaudando información para mi próximo libro, ya que el último fue un verdadero fracaso…

- No diga eso. A mi me gustó. Además, salió hace muy poco, quizá por eso no ha sido muy vendido…

- No mientas para hacerme sentir mejor. Un protagonista valiente y esforzado no es lo que la gente quiere leer. Lo que definitivamente vende, es el sexo…

El jonin no refutó esa teoría, porque era cierta, pero tampoco quería darle la razón, así que guardó silencio. Unos minutos más tarde, se detuvieron frente a una casa y tocaron a la puerta. Esta se abrió lentamente…

- ¿Sí…?- Una mujer de unos veinticinco años, y de cabello tan celeste como sus ojos, asomó la cabeza.

- ¡Ginko!- Exclamó su seudo pareja, enfocándola con la filmadora

- ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!- El portazo retumbó por varios minutos en la cabeza del par de hombres. Jiraiya volvió a intentarlo.

- Cariño, no te enfades… ¡ya estoy de regreso!

- ¡No quiero verte!- Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta

- Pero... No seas así, Ginko-chan ¡Tú sabes que eres la única!

- ¡La única con la que regresas! Seguramente las demás no son tan estúpidas como yo, que siempre te acepto de vuelta.

- Eso no es verdad… ¡Yo te quiero!

Su alumno estaba avergonzado, pero a las transeúntes que por ahí circulaban, parecía no importarles aquel espectáculo ¿Es que era muy común ver a un ninja tan renombrado como ese rogando porque lo dejaran pasar? Sintió pena ajena, pero no se atrevió a interceder…

- Minato, ten tú la cámara de vídeo…- Le ordenó su maestro, pasándole el aparato para que él se pudiera concentrar en convencer a su 'pareja' para que lo recibiera…

- Claro…- Puso atención a la conversación y escuchó unos murmullos de mujeres. Alguien estaba intentando convencer a la tal Ginko de dejar pasar al par de extraños que se estaban congelando con la caída de la incesante nieve… Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió nuevamente, y su mentor saltó a abrazar a la mujer que estaba allí…

- ¡Suéltame, depravado!- Gritó ella furiosa, dándole un puñetazo que lo dejó tirado contra una pared- ¡Si vuelves a poner tu mano ahí otra vez, te juro que te mato!- Entonces se percató de la existencia del rubio- ¿Y tú qué? ¿Nunca has visto a una mujer defenderse?

El futuro Cuarto estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, pero se contuvo. En efecto, sí había visto a muchas mujeres en su vida, pero a ninguna como esa. De larga cabellera de un color rojo intenso, tenía unos grandes ojos de mirar desafiante y se movía con tal seguridad que inspiraba miedo, y en el mejor de los casos, respeto.

- Lo siento…- Murmuró sin saber qué más decir.

- ¡Jiraiya!- Ginko corrió al encuentro de su amante- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?

- Un poco...- Dijo haciéndose el herido

- ¡Pues que bueno! ¡Eso te pasa por desvergonzado! Bien hecho, Kushina. Este pervertido se merece que alguien lo ponga en su lugar.

- ¿Kushina?- Musitó el invocador de sapos, incrédulo- ¿Eres la niña marimacho que parloteaba sin cesar?

- ¡¿A quién le dices marimacho, Ero-senin?!

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames así!

- ¡Pues tu no me digas marimacho!- Ambos de miraron con odio, se dieron la espalda y cruzaron los brazos. Eran demasiado parecidos.

- Ya empezaron de nuevo- Murmuró la de cabello claro- ¡Siempre es lo mismo!... ¿Tú eres el alumno favorito de Jiraiya-kun, verdad?

-…- Volvió a reír apenado. No era justo que lo pusieran sobre sus compañeros de equipo. Un llanto interrumpió la conversación, ahorrándole la respuesta

- ¡Yo voy!- Exclamó la pelirroja, olvidando su enfado, y yendo rápido a la habitación contigua. Unos segundos después, volvió con un bebé en brazos- Creo que se despertó con los gritos.

- ¡¿Tuviste un hijo?!- Dijo el sanin admirado- ¿Quién es el desafortunado padre, marimacho?

- Tú, grandísimo pervertido…- El par de shinobis se quedaron estáticos y contuvieron la respiración- Esta nenita es de Ginko-sensei y tuya.

El grito que siguió a aquella revelación se escuchó en toda la aldea. Verdaderamente, nadie se esperaba un noticia así, y menos el tarambana más destacado del mundo civilizado.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Cómo que tuve una hija y no me enteré? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?- Por más que su alumno intentaba calmarlo, era imposible. Jiraiya estaba fuera de sus casillas.

- ¿Y en qué momento querías que te lo dijera? ¿Querías que se lo comentara a la nota que me dejaste antes de irte? ¿O quizá te podía mandar la noticia por ondas mentales?- Antes de empezar con una nueva discusión, la dríade hizo gala de su inteligencia y dio vuelta la situación- Pasé los nueve meses embarazo sola, con Kushina como única compañía ¿y tú? ¡Ni idea! ¡Quizá que hacías mientras yo tenía los dolores de parto!- En esta parte se le quebró la voz a propósito. Tal y como lo había previsto, el ermitaño cayó de inmediato en su pequeña trampa.

- Ginko…

- ¡Ay no! ¡Ya van a reconciliarse!- La kunoichi hizo un gesto de asco, y con la mano que le quedaba libre, tomó el brazo de Minato y lo arrastró hacia el cuarto de la pequeña.- Aquí no tendremos que escuchar las palabras melosas de esos dos… No sé como rayos te llamas, pero ¿Por qué continúas grabando?

-…- Se recuperó súbitamente de su shock. Conocer esa nueva faceta de su sensei, era algo que no se podía expresar con palabras- No lo sé. Debe ser por costumbre.

- Ya veo ¿Me la prestas?- El hizo lo indicado, y a cambio, ella le pasó a la bebé. No tardó ni dos segundos en comenzar a filmar cada uno de los gestos de la niñita, como tampoco pudo evitar grabar la silueta del hombre que la tenía en brazos. Había que reconocer que se veía bastante guapo haciendo de padre…

- ¿Cómo se llama?- La voz de él la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Kusari… Es algo extraño, pero tiene su significado. Costó mucho que naciera, era como si estuviese encadenada a Ginko, además de a su destino…- Esto último él no lo entendió, pero no dijo nada- Yo creo que no quería llegar a este mundo, como si supiera lo que vendría.

- ¿No te gustan los nombres con significados?

- No. Por lo menos, no con uno así. Si tuviera un hijo, preferiría que su nombre dijera que es valiente, esforzado y que no se rinde nunca.

- ¿Qué tal Naruto?

- ¿Naruto?- Se quedó callada pensando- No está mal…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La pantalla se volvió a poner negra. La cinta había llegado a su fin. Treinta minutos en los cuales aguantó el aire para escuchar todas y cada una de las palabras de su padre, para retener la voz de su madre, y guardar en su memoria la forma en la que se miraron por primera vez… Sentía el pecho oprimido, y la garganta seca.

- Naruto-kun… ¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó Hinata, viendo que él no decía nada, y parecía estar en otro mundo

- ¿No crees que… era muy bonita?- Murmuró al fin

- Sí…- Asintió con una sonrisa y acariciándole la espalda, como se hace para consolar a un niño chiquito- De verdad era muy bonita…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

N/a: ¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Quizá se estén preguntando que… cosa está haciendo Minato y Kushina aquí. Lo sé, es raro y comprendo su extrañeza (XD), pero es que, hace tiempo, vi un capítulo del animé en que Naruto entrenaba con Jiraiya, y veía a un niño con su padre ¡Y me dio tanta pena!! Al final, me propuse darle, en alguna parte del fic, un recuerdo del Cuarto.

¿Les gustó o no?

Para las que no captaron, la penúltima separación, es lo que estaba en el vídeo ¿se entendió o las confundí? ¿O.o?...

Bueno, este chap está más corto, pero lo escribí todo de un tirón, así que no me pidan más. Tampoco sé por qué hice que Temari mandara a volar a Shikamaru. Tal vez más adelante lo use, o tal vez no! XD. ¡Ah! Y por supuesto, lo importante de todo esto! LA RELACIÓN DE KASKASHI CON MIYUKI! Son un par de pecadores, lujuriosos, lascivos, libidinosos y yo, una maldita envidiosa XDDDDDDDD… ¡Que ganas de estar en su lugar! Me consuelo con la idea de no ser la única que está en esta situación uuU.

Y, lo último que digo antes de irme; Di un dato muy importante sobre el futuro del fic. Por si no lo adivinan, es una palabra que dijo Tsunade y que algún ninja repitió… o.O. ¡ME VOY!!

Cuídense, dejen reviews, y las quiero mucho!

**MaRukawa**


	15. El diablo abre la puerta

**Del lecho al pecho... ¡Hay mucho trecho!**

**Disclaimer:** Yo, Lady MaRukawa, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales (o por lo menos, a medias), declaro solemnemente, y muy triste por cierto, que ninguno de mis tan queridos personajes del manga y animé Naruto, me pertenecen. Todos son del Sr. Kishimoto.

**Aclaraciones**

**Sashimi**: rebanadas de pescado crudo, servidas con salsa de soja y wasabi, una especie de nabo picante

**¡Lean!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**XV- El diablo abre la puerta **

**¡Y el vicio la mantiene abierta!**

- Sakura-neechan, tomemos un descanso…- Rogó la niña entre jadeos. La pelirrosa era muy buena maestra, pero llevaba los entrenamientos al límite, dejándola verdaderamente exhausta.

- ¿No te parece que eres muy estricta, Sakura?

-…- Ella se giró a ver quién le estaba hablando. Un hombre estaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol y la observaba fijamente. Se sonrojó de inmediato- Está bien, Moegui. Te daré unos minutos para que te recuperes y luego continuaremos.

- ¿Por qué mejor no le das el día y te invitó por ahí?

- Idate-san…

- Sólo mírala ¡Pobrecita! Está apunto de desfallecer…- En efecto, estaba hecha polvo.- ¡Por favooor!- puso carita de perro abandonado.

- Está bien.- La genin escuchó toda la conversación y respiró aliviada. Tomó sus cosas y se fue rápidamente, antes que su sensei se arrepintiera- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- No lo sé, tú dime. A mi sólo me importa estar contigo.

-…- Carraspeó incómoda y miró hacia otro lado- ¿Por qué no me invitas a comer? Tengo mucha hambre…

- Lo que tú ordenes.

Se fueron caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, entre el ruido de las conversaciones ajenas y el olor de los diferentes puestos de comida.

El ex ninja le hablaba de tal cantidad de cosas, y siempre con un tono muy alegre, que lo menos que podía hacer, era sonreírle. Sin duda, el protegido del Jefe del país del té era un buen chico. El problema estaba en que, al parecer, a Sakura no le gustaban las personas que la trataran bien. Estaba comenzando a sospechar que era una masoquista encubierta, y que, secretamente, disfrutaba de los desprecios y desplantes de cierto shinobi de ojos negros. Sin duda, era bastante tonta…

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¿Eh? No, no… estoy bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque no has probado tu _sashimi_… ¿Estás enferma?

- "Sí, de estupidez congénita…"- Pensó, para luego encogerse de hombros.

- Sakura ¿Tienes una relación con Sasuke?

-...- Aguantó la respiración- ¿Por-por qué lo preguntas?

- El día de la boda de Genma, él no te sacaba los ojos de encima.

- Ah… Que extraño

- ¿Tú todavía lo amas? No me mires así, que es bastante obvio. Desde que te conocí, ya estabas enamorada de él…

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

- Nadie se tira por un precipicio para salvarle la vida a cualquiera.- La de los ojos esmeralda se quedó callada- Entonces… ¿es cierto?

- ¿Acaso importa?

- A mi, sí… En realidad, de tu respuesta, dependen muchas cosas.

- ¿Cómo que?

- Por ejemplo, mi estancia en este lugar.

- ¿Te irías si te digo que lo amo?- Preguntó sorprendida

- No, sino que me tendría que quedar más tiempo del presupuestado para conquistarte- Le sonrió galantemente, haciéndola sonrojar, y fue aun peor cuando le tomó una mano- Ya te dije que no me pienso ir, si no es contigo a mi lado.

- ¡SAKURA-SAN!- Se giró espantada al escuchar ese grito. Reconoció de inmediato a la mujer que estaba llamándola. Era una enfermera del hospital- Gracias a Dios que la encontré…

- ¿Qué pasa, Ayame?

- Llegaron decenas de ninjas al hospital. Desde genin hasta jonin, todos heridos de gravedad. Necesitamos su ayuda urgentemente.

- Lo siento, Idate-san. Debo irme.- Se puso de pie y salió corriendo a toda velocidad- ¿Cuántos son, aproximadamente?

- Treinta o cuarenta, más o menos…

- ¿una emboscada?

- Seguramente, porque fue muy extraño. Todos estaban en misiones diferentes, a kilómetros de distancia, y fueron igualmente atacados. Es como si estuvieran probando el nivel de Konoha…

En cosa de minutos llegaron al recinto, se puso su bata blanca y ni siquiera alcanzó a preguntar algo, cuando ya la estaban arrastrando al pabellón de cirugías para intervenir a los que estaban con riesgo vital. Alcanzó a ver un cuerpo tapado con una sabana, que ya estaba tiñéndose del color de la sangre, y sólo pudo distinguir un mechón de cabello negro como la noche. Supo que ese sería el primer paciente de su larga lista en ese día…

- ¿Qué le pasó?

- Le perforaron el torso, rasgándole órganos importantes, particularmente su pulmón izquierdo. Tienes varios huesos rotos, además de numerosas contusiones- Explicó el médico a cargo- Su estado es muy delicado.

- ¿Con qué lo hirieron? ¿Un kunai, una espada?

- con el chidori…

- ¿Qué?- De inmediato levantó la vista, petrificada. Luego murmuró con la voz quebrada y a punto de echarse a llorar- No me digas que Sasuke huyó de nuevo…

- ¿Sasuke? Eso es imposible…- El hombre la miró triste, como deseando no ser él quien tuviera que decírselo- Él no pudo haberlo hecho… No se habría herido a si mismo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En su vida había imaginado que tendría que hacer algo así. Operar al hombre que la hacía suspirar y maldecir todos y cada uno de los días de su vida, había sido la prueba más grande que había enfrentado en sus diecisiete años de existencia ¿Cómo se podía concentrar si lo veía ahí, pálido, vulnerable, a punto de morir? Tantas veces pasó por su cabeza la horrible idea de… ¡No! Ni siquiera se atrevía a formular en voz alta sus pensamientos. No podría soportar lo que le había pasado Tsunade. No podría seguir viviendo si él…

Fueron dos horas largas y agobiantes, pero cuando terminó, sintió que el pecho se le desoprimía, y unas súbitas ganas de llorar le invadieron. Pero se contuvo. Una que otra lágrima se le escapó mientras caminaba a toda prisa por el pasillo, se la limpió disimuladamente, y siguió atendiendo a los pacientes, como si no tuviera nada más que pensar, como si Sasuke no existiera, como si la probabilidad de una guerra no estuviera cerca… Como si la idea de perderlo, no le doliera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- …Y entonces, la cargas y listo. Ella hará el resto del trabajo- Suki movía su dedo sobre el plano que había extendido en el escritorio del Kazekage.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurren estas cosas?- Preguntó el del tatuaje, sorprendido por la cantidad de armas que estaban dibujadas

- No lo sé. Supongo que tengo mucho tiempo libre.- Le sonrió con picardía- y también, mucha imaginación…

- ¿Ah, si?- Le respondió, siguiéndole el juego.

Después de quedarse a dormir juntos cuando ella estaba internada, la relación había avanzado medianamente rápido. La jinchuriki era bastante coqueta, y Gaara no parecía disgustarse por el rumbo que tomaba aquel juego. Es más, él también se había ido relajando con el correr de los días, y ya estaba habituándose a la compañía de la amazona.

Cuando Suki estaba a punto de subirse a horcajadas sobre la silla en la que el pelirrojo estaba sentado, el graznido de un ave llamó su atención. Un halcón estaba parado en el marco de la ventana.

- Es de Konoha…- Musitó él, poniéndose de pie y yendo a buscar el mensaje que tenía el pájaro en la pata.

- ¿Es grave?

- Así parece. Emboscaron a un buen número de ninjas, y todos están graves… Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki están entre ellos. Eso es preocupante.

- ¿Crees que los Akatsuki hayan ido por el kyubi?- El tono de voz de la de la mirada felina era obvio. Tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar.

- No te preocupes…- La estrechó entre sus brazos y le acarició el cabello- No creo que nos ataquen… "No por ahora…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Hola, Naruto…- Saludó un chico de apacible miraba e imperturbable sonrisa.

- ¡Sai!- Exclamó el rubio, intentando incorporarse en la cama- ¡No esperaba verte tan pronto!

- Las noticias vuelan en esta aldea, y apenas me enteré de la trampa que les tendieron, quise venir a verte. Te tengo buenas noticias.

- ¿Sobre qué?- Preguntó el rubio extrañado

- ¿Recuerdas cuando me contaste sobre la chica misteriosa de la cascada?- el otro asintió entusiasmado- te tengo un retrato de ella.

- ¡Que mentiroso eres! ¿Cómo vas a tener un dibujo, si no la has visto nunca?

- Porque seguí las instrucciones que me diste, y llegué al bosque donde la conociste. Estuve varios días esperando que fuera, hasta que por fin…- Abrió su bolso, y sacó su cuadernillo. Se lo extendió lentamente, y casi podía sentir el nerviosismo de su interlocutor, con el corazón a punto de saltarle del pecho.

- ¡Wow! Te quedó increíble…

- Lo malo es que sólo pude captar su silueta, y algunas marcas, pero con la espuma era imposible saber el color de su cabello o verle el rostro. Intenté seguirla, pero se dio cuenta, así que huyó. Pero, si quieres, puedo ir a ver si vuelve.

Naruto no escuchaba nada de lo que el ex ANBU decía. Estaba concentradísimo en juntar sus recuerdos con la imagen que su amigo le presentaba. Sin duda, eran las mismas curvas que él había recorrido con sus manos. Hasta tenía las marcas en las caderas que él le había hecho con sus garras… Sin duda, era ella.

- ¡Hola, chicos!- Ino entró intempestivamente a la habitación, con un ramo de flores para el herido. Como vio que los chicos no la tomaban en cuenta, se sentó junto al rubio- ¿Qué estás mirando, Naruto?

- Un dibujo que hizo Sai. Es de una chica que se bañaba en la cascada- La rubia clavó sus ojos en el dibujo, y se le desencajó la mandíbula por la impresión.

- ¿QUÉ SAI HIZO QUE?- Se puso de pie de un salto, tomó las margaritas que llevaba, y se las tiró por la cabeza a su novio, para luego salir corriendo del cuarto.

- ¿Qué le pasó?- Murmuró el reciente chunin.

- No lo sé… las chicas son extrañas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¡Malditos hombres y estúpidas mujeres! Pero se lo tenía merecido ¡Eso le pasaba por confiar en él! ¿Cómo podía estar enamorada de un chico que sonreía así, falsamente? Era como meterse en las fauces del lobo ¿Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza como para haber aceptado ser la novia de un ex raíz ANBU? Por todos era bien sabido que no tenían sentimientos, y menos cargo de conciencia. Seguramente, Sai encontraba a de lo más normal ser casi bígamo… No debería sentirse tan defraudada, ni tan dolida, ni ir caminando como si el suelo tuviera la culpa de los cuernos que le estaban saliendo en la cabeza.

¡Diablos! Si tan solo 'la otra' no fuera una amiga ¿Tenía que ser justamente ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No había razón para que la hubiera traicionado. Se había portado como una excelente persona con ella, la saludaba, le preguntaba por su vida ¡Incluso le daba consejos para que conquistara al idiota de Naruto!

Ahora lo veía claramente… el rubio sólo era la fachada para cubrir el engaño. Hinata era la amante de su novio.

_**Flash Back**_

_- ¡Aquí vengo con los tragos…!- Exclamaba la de la floristería, llevando una bandeja con vasos llenos hasta el tope con alcohol._

_- ¡Yo quiero mi sake!- Dijo Tsunade, poniéndose de pie para ir a buscar su tan querido licor de arroz. El problema, era que ya estaba tan ebria, que se tambaleaba para todos lados. El resultado, fue que Ino terminó botando la dichosa bandeja sobre una de las invitadas de la despedida de soltera_

_- ¡Lo siento! De verdad, no era mi intención._

_- No importa…- Musitó la Hyuga con la lengua traposa. Eso le pasaba por hacerle compañía a la Hokage, y no tener el valor para decirle que ella era abstemia- Voy a… lim-limpiarme…- Se puso de pie, y entre trastabillones salió de la sala._

_- Hinata, espera. Yo te ayudo- Ambas entraron al cuarto de baño- Quítate la chaqueta y la playera, que yo las lavo.- La de los ojos perla hizo lo indicado y se quedó sólo con el sujetador y los pantalones- Oye… ¿Qué tienes ahí?_

_- ¿Dónde?_

_- En las caderas.- La miró con picardía y le sonrió cómplicemente- Es como si algún 'gato' te hubiera rasguñado…_

_- Yo… No es lo que estás…_

_- No importa, Hinata-chan. Sólo espero que haya sido cierto rubio con los ojos azules el que te hizo eso._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

¡Por supuesto que no era Naruto el causante de esas marcas! ¡Ay, que rabia sentía! Estaba a punto de golpear al primero que se le cruzara por delante, el primero que le preguntara…

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- Se giró y le clavó los ojos que echaban llamaradas- Ino… Cálmate, y no me mires así.

- Largo de aquí, Shikamaru…- Le advirtió

- Es que… necesito tu ayuda.- Ella hizo un gesto de fastidio y se cruzó de brazos- Tengo un problema con Temari y…

- ¡LA CULPA ES TUYA POR SER HOMBRE!- Le gritó a todo pulmón, para luego darse la vuelta e irse como alma que lleva el diablo.

- Nunca las podré entender…- Suspiró sonoramente- Las mujeres son muy problemáticas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¿Me mandó a llamar, Tsunade-sama?

- Sí, pasa Kusari.- La peliamatista abrió la boca y miró hacia los lados- No te preocupes, no hay nadie que pueda escuchar nuestra conversación. Por lo demás, ya no me llames así. Eres la hija de una amiga, así que me puedes decir simplemente Tsunade…

- ¿Ya lo sabes?

- Kohaku-sensei me lo dijo.- Eso fue una sorpresa para la amazona. No tenía idea que la sanin hubiese sido alumna de su abuela- Cuando estuve en tu aldea, conocí a Ginko. Fuimos buenas amigas, aunque me da una lastima que se haya fijado en el tarado de Jiraiya…

- Bueno… aun así, es mi padre.

- Sí, lo sé ¡En fin! Te tengo tu primera misión chunin. Deberás hacerte pasar por esta mujer- Le pasó una fotografía- Ella es la esposa de Lord Tamuramaro, de las tierras occidentales del país de la Luna. Su nombre es Yuriko. No te preocupes por los detalles de su personalidad, porque nadie la conoce. Se casó hace muy poco, así que tú sólo finge ser una mujer callada y obediente.

- Claro ¿Con quién más iré?

- ¡Hola!- De una nube de humo, apareció la figura de cierto peligrís

- ¡¿Con él?!

- ¿Algún problema?- La dríade tuvo que negar con la cabeza- Kakashi es el jonin a cargo. Él te explicará en qué consiste su tarea. Deben salir de la aldea, a más tardar, en media hora. Ahora, váyanse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¿Y los demás?- Preguntó Miyuki. Llevaba cuarenta y cinco minutos, sola, esperado que los miembros del equipo aparecieran por algún lado.

- Sólo somos tú y yo.

- ¿QUÉ!? ¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que deberíamos ser al menos cuatro?

- No hay muchos ninjas disponibles después de la emboscada del otro día- Él comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia el bosque- Además, la aldea no puede quedar desprotegida. Por eso, Tsunade-sama optó por reducir el número de personas por misión.

- "Pero… ¿Por qué justamente con él?"- Pensó abatida- y ¿cuántos días dura este trabajo?

- No lo sé, quizá una semana o menos. Debemos llegar al País del Río, y eso lleva un día. Una vez allí, nos haremos pasar por una feliz pareja de recién casados.

-…- La de los ojos violetas lo miró feo, pero no dijo nada- ¿Y que hay que hacer?

- Se supone que Lord Tamuramaro tiene negocios con el señor feudal del país del Río, y estos estarían relacionados con un posible ataque a nuestro país. Debemos averiguar si eso es cierto, y de ser así, volver lo más rápido posible a Konoha para informarle a la Quinta.

- Ya veo…- No quiso decir nada más, y prefirió concentrarse en admirar la floresta que se extendía ante sus ojos.

A diferencia de Suna, donde ya había estado antes, este lugar era mucho más verde, con inmensos árboles y praderas llenas de flores de todos los colores posibles. Sacó de su bolsillo la imagen de la mujer a la cual tendría que encarnar. Tenía un largo cabello negro, y ojos del mismo color, y por la posición con la que salía en la foto, se veía bastante tímida y sumisa. Eso sería algo difícil de copiar. Tendría que imitar a Kurenai el día de su boda, que, debido a las reglas de la ceremonia, debía estar callada y obediente a todo lo que Genma dijera. Eso sí que era un reto para una chica como ella…

El día se pasó lentamente, ya que ninguno hablaba, y antes que cayera la noche, ya habían cruzado la frontera del país del Fuego. Buscaron abrigo en una posada cercana a la ciudad, y allí pasaron la noche, cada uno en habitaciones distintas, pero los dos pensando en lo que tendrían que hacer al otro día.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El vaivén del carruaje la tenía mareada. Apenas amaneció, Kakashi la había despertado. Dijo que tenía listo el coche en el cual debían llegar al palacio donde empezaría su misión. Después de todo ¿Qué Lord no contaba con su propio vehículo? Por tanto, se veían obligados a retrasar, por unas horas, su arribo al lugar antes mencionado. Ambos iban transformados, y mientras ella miraba por la ventana, él parecía muy divertido con su estúpido libro. De no estar tan asqueada, lo habría golpeado con ese estúpido manual…

- Llegamos, mi señor.- Dijo el cochero, abriendo la portezuela para que ambos bajaran.

- ¡Lord Tamuramaro!- Exclamó el dueño de casa- Es bueno verlo nuevamente, pero dígame ¿Por qué demoró tanto en llegar? Lo esperábamos hace dos días.

- Mi esposa ha estado algo enferma, así que debimos retrasar el viaje ¿Ya te sientes bien, querida?

- No del todo…- Respondió Miyuki, con voz apenas audible y la vista fija en el suelo, interpretando perfectamente su papel.

- yo la acompañaré a su cuarto para que pueda refrescarse, Lady Yuriko- Se ofreció amablemente la ama de llaves.

- Muchas gracias.- Mientras ambas mujeres pasaban hacia los dormitorios, los hombres se dirigieron a la biblioteca. Debían hablar sobre asuntos de negocios.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¿Hace mucho que se siente así, señora?- Le preguntó la anciana que la acompañaba hacia sus aposentos

- Desde que estamos viajando. Es un camino un poco largo, y el estar todo el día en el carruaje, no me hace sentir mejor.

- ¿Y no ha pensado que tal vez esté…?

- ¿Enferma?- Intentó completar la frase, no muy segura.

- No exactamente. Usted es una mujer joven, y se casó hace poco. Además, su esposo es guapo y…- La kunoichi enrojeció de inmediato, entendiendo completamente la idea. Ciertamente, no había pensado en esa posibilidad.

- La verdad es que no lo sé.

- Tal vez deberíamos llamar a un doctor. Él sabrá la respuesta a sus problemas.- Y sin decir más, la dejó a solas en la que sería su habitación por los próximos días.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Me dijeron que te sentías mal.- Kakashi, en su forma original, estaba sentado junto al futón en el que ella estaba acostada.

- Sólo me quedé aquí para que su excusa tuviera más sentido ¿Ha podido averiguar algo?

- No mucho. Sólo que el señor feudal espera que nuestro negocio sea 'muy productivo'. Aun así, no se atreve a decir en voz alta en que consiste, específicamente, nuestro acuerdo. Es como si estuviera desconfiando de mi.

- Por cierto, tengo algo que decirle, Kakashi-sensei… yo…

- Espera.- Se quedaron ambos en silencio- Viene alguien.

- Buenas noches- Alcanzaron a hacer el _'henge no jutsu'_ (técnica de transformación) justo antes que el ama de llaves abriera la puerta- Lady Yuriko, aquí está el doctor del que le hablé. Su nombre es Gennai Itami- Él inclinó la cabeza- Lo mejor es que el señor salga. Este es un asunto de mujeres.

- Esperaré afuera- Dijo Kakashi, poniéndose de pie y saliendo junto con la anciana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Y… ¿Cómo estás? ¿No tienes nada?

Ya eran cerca de las doce la noche, y su seudo esposo acababa de llegar. Después de dejarla a solas junto con el médico, había desaparecido. Hasta ahora…

Ya ninguno estaba disfrazado. Sólo estaban los dos, en la misma cama, pero cada uno en un extremo de ella, dándose la espalda.

Kusari tenía, colgando a su cuello, un cristal de un tono rosa pálido. Lo sujetó fuerte entre sus dedos y una pequeña lágrima escapó por sus ojos.

- Estoy perfectamente- se secó el rostro disimuladamente, y con calma le preguntó- ¿Estuviste espiando todo el tiempo, verdad?

Ninguno dijo nada más. La noche, se les hizo eterna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paseaban tranquilamente por el centro de la ciudad, donde se concentraba la mayor actividad comercial. Lady Yuriko había insistido en acompañarla a hacer las compras. A pesar de ser una mujer muy tímida, se notaba que era amable y servicial, aunque hoy se veía un poco triste y apagada. Seguramente, había peleado con su esposo la noche anterior. El doctor, antes de irse, le comentó que la señora no estaba embarazada. El cristal nunca mentía, y si se teñía de un color rosa, era porque no había ni la más mínima posibilidad de estar en gestación ¡Pobre mujer! Seguramente, Lord Tamuramaro se había enfadado por eso… Esos señores feudales, lo único que deseaban, era tener un heredero a toda costa.

- No se ofenda por lo que voy a decir, pero debería botar ese colgante.- Le dijo la ama de llaves

- Ah…- Lo tomó entre sus dedos- Gracias por el consejo, Miwako-san, pero prefiero guardarlo como un recuerdo.

- No es un bueno atesorar malos ratos. Eso podría contribuir a que quisiera menos a su marido.

- "Eso es lo que más deseo…"- Pensó, siguiendo con el camino.

A donde miraba, se veía movimiento. Los vendedores pregonaban a viva voz los productos que vendían, el aire estaba impregnado con el aroma de la comida que ofrecían los puestos ambulantes, y los carretones con cajas llenas de Dios sabe que, iban de un lado a otro.

Repentinamente, algo llamó su atención. De un lujoso carruaje, bajó un hombre que le parecía familiar y se puso a conversar con uno de los pobres obreros que cargaban unas cajas que no tenían ningún tipo de logotipo a la vista que pudiera identificar su contenido… ¿Quién era ese tipo? Estaba segura que lo conocía… ¡Pero si era el asistente del señor feudal! Lo había visto en la cena, pero pasaba tan desapercibido, que daba la sensación de apenas existir. Era raro que estuviera por ahí… Quizás se había enterado que ella estaba paseando por ese barrio, y quiso ir a buscarla. Después de todo, ninguna esposa de un hombre adinerado, estaría en un lugar tan peligroso como ese…

Unos minutos después, el muchacho se volvió a subir al coche y se fue rápidamente con dirección al palacio.

- Ya tenemos todo, Lady Yuriko. Ahora, podemos volver a casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La vida de una mujer casada era realmente aburrida. Nunca había agradecido tanto que hubiera nacido como una guerrera. Una chica como ella, no servía para quedarse en casa, vigilando a los niños y cocinando todo el día, mientras esperaba ansiosa la llegada del marido. Hasta arcadas le daban el solo imaginar un panorama así ¡Era terrorífico! Estaba harta de dar vueltas por el jardín, así que decidió hacer gala de su recién adquirida personalidad de kunoichi, y quiso investigar y recorrer por completo el castillo… A lo mejor, podría encontrar alguna pista que los conduciría a poder largarse pronto de ese lugar, y por tanto, a alejarse de su maestro.

Abandonó su forma de Yuriko, y adoptó su verdadera imagen. Se agazapó entre las sombras, y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos en busca de algo interesante. Sintió que unos pasos apresurados se aproximaban y de un salto, se escondió en el entretecho.

- ¿Ya las trajeron?- Otra vez, era el mismo hombre del mercado.

- Sí, señor. Las están guardando en el sótano. En unos minutos más, estarán todas listas para comenzar, a mandarlas mañana mismo al país del Fuego.

- "¿De qué están hablando?"- En seguida, los dos se fueron- "Voy a ir a averiguarlo…"

Salió de allí, y luego de sortear la vigilancia de un buen número de guardias, llegó hasta el dichoso subterráneo. Estaba muy oscuro, pero apenas prendió una lámpara, se dio cuenta de todo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Con que era eso…- Murmuró Kakashi, paseándose por la habitación que ambos compartían- Tienen una alianza de contrabando.

- Lo que no entiendo, es que tiene que ver esto con el país del Fuego.

- Para llevar las cajas desde aquí hasta su destino, necesariamente deben pasar por el país del Fuego. Seguramente, nuestro señor feudal no está enterado de esto. Por eso, Tsunade-sama pensaba que era un atentado contra nuestra nación…

- "Pero… ¿Cómo sabía de esto? Se nota que ponían mucho cuidado en que nadie se enterara…"- Pensaba la dríade- ¿Y ya podemos volver a Konoha?

- Esperaremos a que amanezca. No debemos levantar sospechas con una huida tan precipitada.

- Entonces, yo me voy a dormir. Tengo mucho sueño…- Antes de alcanzar a darle la espalda, el jonin la tenía sujetada por la cintura.- ¿Qué le pasa, sensei?

- Yo ya no soy tu maestro, así que no me llames así.

-¿Por qué?…- Murmuró ella, realmente nerviosa de lo que pudiera venir a continuación. Ya no serían una, ni dos veces…- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Porque los dos lo deseamos.

-…- Su respiración entrecortada lo decía todo. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de refutarle esa idea. El que se pusiera así cuando él decía sólo una frase, era la prueba concreta de que era cierto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trazaba círculos con su dedo índice sobre el pecho de su amante, mientras pensaba en lo rápido que había pasado todo.

Ya habían transcurrido tres días desde que llegara a la aldea, y el poco tiempo libre que tenía, se lo pasaba durmiendo. Demás está decir las razones por las cuales estaba así…

¿Era correcto tener una relación así con el que, semanas antes, era su profesor? ¿Tenía que girar todo en torno a una cama? Cierto, no era malo, pero tampoco lo mejor ¡¿Por qué las mujeres nunca podían estar conformes?! Se suponía que esa era la relación ideal para cualquier amazona, pero no para ella… Si desde que había nacido supo que era diferente al resto, no había razón para que ahora no lo siguiera siendo ¿Que qué más quería? Pues… emm… am… ¡Está bien! Ni ella lo sabía ¿y qué? Era humana ¿no? Pues entonces tenía derecho a estar confundida… Kakashi era un excelente amante, y buen profesor ¿y que más? ¡No podía decir nada de él! No alcanzaba a decir ni dos palabras, cuando ya estaba medio desvestida gracias a la maravillosa experiencia de ese pervertido en desnudar mujeres. Esa era otra cosa que le venía molestando. Una pregunta daba vueltas en su cabeza constantemente "¿seré una más?"

La verdad, es que ni siquiera tenía derecho a estar pensando ese tipo de cosas. Su relación no era en absoluto formal, y él no había dado ni un atisbo de querer comprometerse en serio. Por lo demás, ella tampoco debía acceder a eso, aunque él se lo rogara. Aun así, no quería ser otra más en la lista, que sospechaba, y estaba casi segura, era bastante extensa…

Sin embargo, algo la consolaba. Si él la viera como cualquier mujer, no la hubiese buscado constantemente. Porque, había que decirlo, era él quien se aparecía en su habitación y… bueno, lo demás era obvio.

Sintió que los largos dedos del peligrís bajaban suavemente por su espalda, siguiendo la curva que se formaba ahí, hasta llegar a…

- Si tu mano se mueve dos centímetros más, no respondo por mis actos- Le dijo, medio en broma, medio en serio.

- Eso suena interesante…

- Podría serlo.- Respondió Miyuki, intentando dejar de lado sus pensamientos, y sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Estaba acercando sus labios al rostro del shinobi, cuando de pronto se detuvo- Tengo una duda… ¿Por qué siempre estás con esa máscara? ¿No podrías sacártela de vez en cuando?

- Ya te dije que sólo lo hago en ocasiones importantes.

- ¿Y ahora no?- Le puso la carita más adorable que tenía, y él sonrió divertido- ¿Eso significa que puedo…?

- ¿Tú que crees?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Hola, Naruto

- ¡Hinata-chan!- Exclamó el rubio, abriendo la puerta de su apartamento- ¿Qué haces por…?

-…- Ella no lo tomó en cuenta y pasó hasta el interior de la casa. Por primera vez en su vida, no se veía tímida- Vengo a decirte algo importante. Quiero que vayas esta noche, a las doce, a mi casa. Mejor dicho, a mí cuarto.

- ¿Eh?- La miró extrañado. No sabía que ella hablara de corrido- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si. Es que tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces ahora? No está bien que un chico vaya a…- Se vio interrumpido por el apasionado beso de la muchacha, que saboreaba sus labios sin la menor muestra de arrepentimiento por lo que estaba haciendo. Él, por su parte, no tuvo más remedio que corresponderle tan efusivamente como ella lo hacía. De pronto, se separaron ahogados por al falta de oxígeno- ¿A qué hora me dijiste?

- A las doce. No faltes.- Y sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando al pobre muchacho más confundido de lo que normalmente estaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¡Buenos días!- Tenía por costumbre saludar animadamente apenas entraba a una sala del hospital, fuera quien fuera su paciente. Y eso incluía a Sasuke Uchiha- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes mejor?

- hmp…- Murmuró a modo de respuesta, con el rostro girado hacia la ventana, intentando no tomar en cuenta a la pelirrosa que actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Quítate la camisa, que voy a revisarte- El no hizo ningún gesto de rechazo, y procedió a seguir las órdenes de su médico tratante- Esto se ve mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Si sigue así, en unos días te podrás ir a casa…

- Sakura- Le detuvo la mano que inspeccionaba la herida de su costado izquierdo- ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir con este teatro?

- No sé de qué hablas. Este es mi trabajo, y lo hago lo mejor que puedo- Lo miró desafiante, pero luego desvió la mirada.

- Ni tu misma te crees eso- Le espetó molesto. Se quedaron unos minutos callados, en los cuales ninguno quiso decir nada- ¿Estás saliendo con Idate?

- ¿Es un interrogatorio o tengo derecho a guardar silencio?

- No te hagas la graciosa, y responde.

- Salgo con él, como podría hacerlo con muchos otros. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Por qué mejor no te dedicas a restaurar el clan? Estoy segura que, apenas salgas de aquí, no te faltaran candidatas que querrán convertirse en las madres de tus perfectos hijos.

- Yo no quiero a cualquiera.

- ¡Ah, sí! Se me olvidaba que debía estar a la altura de un Uchiha.- Se puso de pie y estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, cuando él murmuró:

- Yo te quiero a ti…- Se quedó estática y sin poder respirar.

- Eso no es cierto. Tú sólo te quieres a ti mismo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Bien muchachos, ya pueden irse a descansar. Yo iré a entregarle el informe de la misión a Tsunade-sama- Los tres genin asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, mientras ella se encaminaba a la oficina de la Hokage. Subía y subía las escaleras, cuando se topó con alguien a quién hace días estaba evadiendo- Neji…

- Tenten.- Murmuró él, sorprendido de encontrársela a bocajarro en un lugar como ese- Si vas a ver a la Quinta, ella no está. Salió con Shizune, y volverá dentro de dos días.

- Ah…

- ¿Ese es el informe de tú misión con el equipo trece?

- Sí- Él bajó los peldaños que faltaban y quedó frente a la experta en armas- Konohamaru, Hanabi y Arashi ya se fueron a casa.

- Entonces, dámelo a mí. Yo estoy a cargo de esto, mientras vuelve Tsunade-sama.

- Debe tenerte mucha confianza como para dejarte encargado de eso.- Él sonrió algo apenado, y la kunoichi no pudo evitar el tinte de sus mejillas- En fin, yo ya me voy. Tengo algunas cosas por hacer.

- Espera…- ella se detuvo a la mitad de la escalera, pero no quiso girarse- ¿Por qué no…?

- Mis palabras siguen en pie, Neji- Lo dijo lo más serena que pudo, pero igualmente, sonó algo triste por tener que repetirlo- Aunque me esté muriendo, la respuesta sigue siendo no.

-…- Sólo pudo ver como ella seguía con su camino, y él, sin poder hacer nada, debía continuar con el suyo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¡Al fin llegaste, Tsunade-chan!- Dijo la mayor de los que ahí se encontraban reunidos. Estaban entre las fronteras del país del Fuego y del Arroz, en el valle del fin.

- Lo siento, Kohaku-sensei, Gaara-sama. Ya podemos empezar con esto.

-…- Ambos la miraron expectantes, esperando por saber la razón para encontrarse a escondidas en la mitad de la nada.

- Los cité aquí porque no quería que nadie nos interrumpiera, además ningún oído indiscreto puede escuchar lo que hablaremos. Como ya se habrán enterado, hace casi dos semanas sufrimos una emboscada de inmensas proporciones. Muchos ninjas murieron, y algunos resultaron gravemente heridos. Los casos más preocupantes, son los de Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki.

- Un momento.- Interrumpió la líder de las dríades- Yo entiendo que ese chico, el hijo de Minato, es el portador del Kyubi, y por tanto, es normal que lo hayan intentado atacar.

- Eso sería, en caso que los que lo hicieron fueran los sobrevivientes de los Akatsuki, y que aun quisieran el zorro de las nueve colas- Aclaró el pelirrojo.

- Exacto. Entonces ¿Qué tiene que ver el otro chico en todo esto? ¿No se supone que mató a su hermano, que era miembro de esa organización?

- Ese es el punto, y creo que la respuesta la tiene él- La rubia apuntó a una de las dos estatuas que estaban- el fundador del clan Uchiha.

- ¿Madara? ¿Es que aun está vivo?

- Tengo la sospecha de que sí.- Los tres líderes se quedaron callados, y sólo escuchaba los soplidos del viento- Sasuke llegó herido de urgencia al hospital de Konoha, y según el reporte del médico que lo atendió primero, le habían perforado un pulmón con el chidori. Las únicas dos personas que conocen esa técnica, son él y Kakashi Hatake.

- Obviamente, no se pudo haber herido a si mismo, así que el único sospechoso que queda es…

- Eso es imposible. Kakashi estaba en una misión en tu aldea. Tu misma lo viste- Le aclaró la sanin a su maestra- Si lo pensamos bien, hay dos personas más que podrían hacerlo…

- Alguien que tuviera el sharingan para copiar el jutsu…- Murmuró el Kazekage

- A eso quería llegar. O fue Madara o… Itachi.

- ¡Pero se supone que está muerto!- Exclamó la amazona.

- En la misión que Kusari hizo a Suna, quisieron raptar a Ariasu, la hija del señor feudal. Intentando defenderla, hirió a un ex ninja de Konoha, y este, antes de morir, dijo que los Uchiha seguían vivos, e Itachi también.

- Entonces, sólo hay una forma de comprobar si siguen vivos o no. Debes hablar con Sasuke, y preguntarle quién lo hirió

- Ya lo hice…- Todos se le quedaron viendo, como expectante de la respuesta- Y no dijo nada.

- ¡Está guardando lealtad a su familia!- Exclamó Kohaku indignada- ¡Es un traidor!

- Es cierto que hay antecedentes para pensar eso, pero aun es muy pronto para afirmarlo. Creo que lo mantendré vigilado, para evitar que cometa una nueva estupidez- Le hizo un gesto a Shizune, para que anotara lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿Y qué pasó con la misión al país del Río? ¿Estaban planeando un ataque?

- No, sólo era contrabando. No había nada de qué preocuparse.

- ¡Entonces no lo entiendo! ¿Qué significa este papel?- La Morikage parecía desesperada, como a punto de estallar. No le quitaba la vista a un pergamino que tenía entre las manos.

- ¿De qué están hablando?- Inquirió el de Suna

- Hace unos seis meses, a Kohaku le están llegando mensajes donde le advierten sucesos que van a pasar. Al principio, ella pensó que eran bromas, pero cuando comenzaron a decir que su nieta sería raptada, comenzó a temer que iba en serio.

- Por eso la mandé a Konoha, intentando protegerla. Era una medida un poco exagerada, pero pensaba mandarla a buscar apenas pudiera comprobar que los mensajes eran una mentira. Pero hace un mes, mi aldea fue atacada por un grupo de shinobis, todos muy fuertes, y muchos de ellos estaban en el libro bingo. Por suerte, pudimos defendernos bien y no pasó a mayores, pero el cabecilla confirmó mis sospechas. Están detrás de Kusari…

- Pero ¿Por qué ella?

- Esa es una historia larga de contar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

N/A: Estoy absolutamente segura que quedaron con dudas XD. Tengo un enredo tan grande en mi cabeza, que seguro pasé algo por alto, así que si no entendieron, tienen quejas o cualquier otra cosa, díganme porque seguramente dejé más de un cabo suelto ¬¬.

Ahora, paso a saludar: ¡HOLAAA! XD Espero que les haya gustado el chap, cada vez develo más la trama de la historia, que es algo compleja, así que no me extrañaría que estén con cara de: WTF? XD, porque hasta mis editoras quedaron así cuando les conté el argumento XD. En fin, sólo díganme que piensan, que sienten, que comen XD, etc…

Gracias por los reviews!

Aprovecho de avisarles que en próximo chap, voy a hacerlo songfic. Tengo esta idea hace mucho, y creo que no podré continuar si lo hago. Espero que salga bien, y que no les den ganas de golpearme por lo malo que pueda salir n.nU


	16. Hasta lo bueno cansa

**Del lecho al pecho... ¡Hay mucho trecho!**

**Disclaimer:**No estoy de acuerdo con la muerte de Itachi, o por lo menos no de esa forma ¡Pero que diablos! Kishimoto es el dueño de "Naruto", así que él verá lo que hace con cada personaje. Yo sólo escribo fantasías sin fines de lucro.

**Aclaraciones:** El nopal es el nombre común de un género de la familia de las Cactáceas. Existen alrededor de 150 especies americanas, propias de lugares cálidos y semidesérticos.

Ahora, pasen y…

**¡Lean!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**XVI- Hasta lo bueno cansa, Si es en mucha abundancia**

**(Será eso cierto? O.o?)**

- Ah, Naruto…

Un gemido escapó de los labios de la ojiperla. En realidad, ya llevaba varios minutos así, pero es que los hábiles dedos del rubio la transportaban a otro mundo lleno de sensaciones nuevas y placenteras, excitantes y vertiginosas de las cuales no quería escapar más.

La empujó sobre la cama, y se acomodó entre sus piernas, cargando su peso sobre las caderas de ella, alcanzando su níveo cuello, dejándole marcas rojas con los dientes, mordiéndola, incitándola más y más, friccionando sus cuerpos ya casi desnudos, dibujando con la palma de las manos la sinuosa silueta de Hinata, sus caderas, sus senos, esos que no había podido evitar mirar el día del cumpleaños de Sakura, cuando la empapó de pies a cabeza. Habría tenido que ser muy imbécil para no fijarse en las curvas de la Hyuga. Ni él se podía resistir a una anatomía así. Nadie podría hacerlo.

- Ya no aguanto más…- Le ronroneó él al oído- Te quiero ahora.

Por única respuesta, le acarició el cuello, atrayéndolo hacia sí para besarlo con ansías, con todo el ardor que él nunca había podido ver en una chica tan retraída como ella. Guió la mano del rubio hacia su femineidad, como indicándole que la despojara de la delgada ropa interior que los separaba.

- Yo también lo deseó…- Le musitó quedamente, pero con la voz teñida por el placer.- Te quiero ahora, Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Hinata…- Murmuró revolviéndose en su cama y despertando abruptamente. De inmediato se dio cuenta de la situación y de aquel bulto indisimulable que se apoderaba de su entrepierna- ¡Diablos! Otra vez…

Se puso de pie y fueal baño, no sin antes ver el reloj. Aun le quedaba tiempo de tomar una ducha antes de salir. Una ducha muy helada. Una que lograra enfriarle las pasiones que hacía días venían desordenándole sus normales sueños, e invadiéndolos con la chica de la cascada, y de vez en cuando, con cierta tímida kunoichi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todo estaba oscuro y casi no se veía nada, excepto la luz encendida de una habitación del segundo piso de la mansión Hyuga. No había duda, Hinata había hablado en serio cuando fue a su apartamento. Tampoco es que lo dudara mucho, es decir ¿Desde cuando la pobre podía hilvanar una frase sin tartamudear? ¡Si hasta le había dado el beso más efusivo que había recibido en su vida! Y eso que no había recibido pocos…

De un salto estaba sobre el techo, y no tardó ni dos segundos en darse cuenta que la ventana estaba un poco abierta. Era más que obvio que la muchacha quería que entrara. Ingresó sigilosamente, mirando hacia todos lados, como esperando que en cualquier momento alguien lo descubriera.

- ¿Dónde está?- Murmuró casi inaudiblemente, sin encontrar con la vista a la de los ojos perla.

El cuarto estaba casi en completo orden, sólo la cama estaba desecha, como si hubiesen estado durmiendo recientemente. Súbitamente, la puerta del baño se abrió y Hinata salió de allí, sólo cubierta por un pijama que no lograba disimular sus numerosas curvas. Se quedó estática mirando al rubio, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer…

- Na-naruto-kun… ¿Qué haces aquí?- La kunoichi se puso más pálida de lo normal, y sólo pudo llevar las manos a sus piernas descubiertas, como intentando ocultarlas- ¿Pasó algo malo?

- tú me dijiste que viniera- se bajó del marco del ventanal y se acercó a ella, hasta quedar casi frente a frente- ¿No recuerdas que hoy estuviste en mi departamento?

- ¿yo?...- se giró hacia la puerta, y fue a cerrarla con llave. Alcanzó a ponerle el cerrojo cuando sintió la mano del ninja sobre su brazo, sujetándolo con firmeza.

- ¿Ni siquiera sabes lo que pasó?- Ella tragó saliva y se puso encarnada de inmediato.

- Tal vez estás confundido… yo he estado todo el día en casa.

- ¿Estás enferma?- Preguntó alarmado, acortando la distancia y tomándole la temperatura- No tienes fiebre, pero tus mejillas están rojas…

- es que… yo…- Estaba casi segura que iba a darle un paro respiratorio, de no haber sido porque unos fuertes golpes contra la puerta hicieron que casi se le saliera el corazón por la boca.

- ¡Hinata! ¿Estás con alguien? Escucho voces…

- ¡Es mi padre!- Dijo entrando en pánico y mirándolo con temor- Si te ve aquí, no sé que podría pasar.

- ¿Por qué tienes puesto el seguro? ¡Abre la puerta, hija!

- Escóndete, Naruto.

- ¿Pero por qué? No estamos haciendo nada malo…

- ¡Por favor!- No pudo negarse a la mirada suplicante de ella, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue salir por la ventana y quedarse nuevamente en el tejado- ¡Ya voy!

- ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en abrir?- Esa era la voz de Hiashi. Los pasos se iban acercando más y más hacia él, y sin saber por qué, sintió miedo. Retrocedió asustado, hasta que alguien lo jaló de la chaqueta, estrellándose fuertemente contra el suelo.

- ¡No hagas ruido!- La hermana menor de Hinata lo había empujado para hacerlo entrar en su habitación y le ordenaba que cerrara la boca. Luego, se asomó por el balcón- ¿Pasa algo, papá?

- No, Hanabi. Es que pensé que andaba alguien por el techo.

- Era Kuroro- La niña le mostró a un gato negro que tenía entre sus brazos.- No te preocupes, no saldrá a hacer más ruido.

- Está bien. Ahora, ve a dormir.

La menor del clan hizo un gesto de despedida, como si nada estuviera pasando y miró a Naruto sonriente.

- ¿Así que tú eres el novio de nee-chan?

- ¿Eh?- Se puso de pie de un salto, pero parecía incómodo por la mirada de pies a cabeza que le dedicó la muchacha- No… yo no…

- No seas mentiroso. Nadie se aparece en la habitación de una chica soltera, a mitad de la noche, sin tener un grado de "amistad"- se sonrojó y ella comenzó a reír- No importa el nombre; novios, amigos con derechos o cualquier otro. Para el caso es lo mismo.

-…- Ante ese argumento, no supo que responder, así que sólo acertó a mirar a su alrededor, como rogando despertarse de ese sueño.

- Na-naruto-kun…- La débil voz de Hinata se escuchó como si viniera de afuera del tejado

- Nee-chan, él está aquí, conmigo.

- Hanabi- la mayor se asomó por la ventana, y apenas distinguió al rubio, se puso colorada de inmediato- Esto no es lo que tu crees…

- Sí, lo que tú digas. Pero lo mejor es que saques a tu 'amigo' de aquí cuanto antes, porque si papá o Neji se enteran, no quiero ni imaginar lo que sucederá…- Ese comentario no le gustó al futuro Hokage

- Tu hermana tiene razón, lo mejor es que me vaya.- De un salto estuvo fuera del cuarto, y cuando ya se encontraba a una distancia prudente, se preguntó por qué rayos esas cosas le pasaban sólo a él…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¡GAARA!- Exclamó la muchacha, saltando a los brazos de su novio y casi tirándolo al suelo por la efusividad de su recibimiento.- Te extrañé mucho. No vuelvas a dejarme sola tanto tiempo ¿si?

- Sólo fueron tres días- Respondió él

- Eso es demasiado para Suki- Se burló una rubia que presenciaba la escena divertida- Alguien tan impulsiva como ella, no sabe de espera y paciencia… Vete acostumbrando, hermanito.

- Temari-san- Una empleada de la casa se acercó discretamente y le entregó un pergamino- Es para usted. Llegó mientras ustedes no estaban, hace dos días, junto con eso.

Siguió la dirección del dedo de la muchacha, y se percató que, sobre uno de los muebles del recibidor, había un pequeño nopal en el cual comenzaban a aparecer grandes y hermosas flores amarillas. Supo de inmediato quién era el artífice de todo eso. Su letra era inconfundible.

- Gracias, Nanako, pero llévatelo. No quiero que esa cosa esté cerca de mi vista.

- ¿Quiere que lo bote?- Preguntó casi con pena

- No. Si quieres, quédatelo tú.- Dejó el escrito sobre una mesa y estaba a punto de irse a su habitación.

- ¿Y qué hago con el pergamino? ¿Quiere que lo queme?

- ¡No!- Exclamó rápidamente, tomándolo entre sus manos- No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo… ¡Ah! Y si llega cualquier otra cosa, deshazte de ella.

- pero- La kunoichi se giró impaciente- Y si viene… Shikamaru-san?

- Para eso esta Gaara. Él puede atender a los enviados de Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¡Hola!

- ¡Al fin llegas, Kakashi!- La voz de Tsunade indicaba claramente su molestia- ¿Cuándo será el día en que te dignes a aparecer a la hora? ¿Es mucho pedir que seas puntual?

- Es que me perdí en…

- ¡Y encima me sales con una de tus tontas excusas!- Se puso de pie de golpe y los otros tres ninjas retrocedieron asustados- ¡Esto es el colmo! Si no fueras uno de los mejores shinobis de esta aldea, te juro que te habría matado hace tiempo…

- jejejeje- El peligrís rió por lo bajo, rascándose la cabeza, y fijándose en que había más gente en la sala.

- Tsunade- Miyuki empleó su voz más melodiosa para dirigirse a la furibunda Hokage- ¿Podrías decirnos para qué nos citaste?

- …- Suspiró sonoramente y se sirvió sake- Voy a reestructurar los equipos.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que nos vas a cambiar de equipo? ¿Y con quién se supone que vamos a estar?

- Eso depende.- Se giró a mirar a Sasuke, que le sostuvo la mirada por varios segundos- Esta será una de sus últimas misiones juntos. Es de rango 'D'.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿DE RANGO 'D'? ¿POR QUÉ?

- Naruto tiene razón. Se supone que ya somos chunin, y no deberíamos haces trabajos para niños.

- Pues lo hacen y punto.- Bufó molesta- Kakashi es el jonin a cargo. Tómenlo como una forma de recordar viejos tiempos. Después de esto, seguramente no volverán a tener tareas tan simples…

Esas palabras quedaron dando vueltas en la habitación ¿Qué se traía entre manos la Quinta? Tenía un extraño brillo en la mirada, y parecía muy segura de si misma.

- En fin- Interrumpió el de la máscara- Nos vemos en media hora donde siempre.- Y sin más, desapareció en su típica nube de humo.

- Antes de irse, debo decirles otra cosa.- Los tres la miraron expectantes- No, no es nada. Déjenme a solas, que estoy muy ocupada.

- Sí.- Dijeron los tres, yéndose rápidamente hacia sus casas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- La misión consiste en pintar esta casa. Deben terminar antes del anochecer con todas las habitaciones. Los tarros con pintura están por allá. Empiecen.- Ordenó Kakashi con su típica sonrisa.

-…- Sus alumnos lo miraron con cara de '¿Lo estás pasando muy bien, no?', pero decidieron empezar con su labor, que les iba a tomar un buen tiempo.

- Diablos, pensé que cuando le ganara la apuesta a la Vieja Tsunade, no me daría más de estas estúpidas tareas.- Se quejó el rubio- De haberlo sabido, no habría perdido el tiempo leyendo el libro de Ero-senin…

Cubrieron el suelo con periódicos, y los muebles con sábanas viejas, dejando todo tapado para no manchar nada. Se dividieron el trabajo de la siguiente manera: Sasuke pintaría la sala de estar, Naruto la cocina y Miyuki el comedor. Su maestro se limitaba a leer su libro.

- ¡Dame eso!

- ¡No!- Le respondía a gritos el Uchiha- No puedes pintar con este color, imbécil

- ¿Quién lo dice?- Le refutaba el ojiazul

- ¿Qué les pasa?- Interrumpió la pelea la dríade- Se supone que debemos terminar esto pronto, y no estarnos peleando.

- Nee-chan, el idiota de Sasuke no me devuelve mí bote.

- Este tarado quiere pintar la cocina de naranja.

- ¡Es un color bonito!- Ella enarcó una ceja. Obviamente, ese no era un buen argumento

- Naruto, las cocinas se pintan con colores claros, y no tan… llamativos.- Él puso ojitos de borrego a medio morir- no me mires así

- Miyuki tiene razón.- Kakashi decidió intervenir- Kurenai dejó los colores que quería en cada habitación, y el naranja es para la sala de juegos de Mitsuko.

- ¿Esta es la casa de Kurenai-sensei?

- Sí, ellos regresan mañana de su viaje, así que deben terminar pronto para que esté todo listo a su llegada.

Eso bastó para que los muchachos pusieran todo de su parte para que el nuevo hogar de los recién casados luciera estupendo. Con las copias del futuro Hokage, el primer piso estaba casi listo hasta que…

- ¡Suéltalo!

- ¡No quiero!

- Chicos, ya bast…- se vio interrumpida por una oleada de pintura que la bañó de pies a cabezas, dejándola teñida de un color bermellón intenso

- Oh, oh…- Murmuraron los tres hombres, como sabiendo lo que a continuación vendría

- Ustedes… largo de aquí… ¡AHORA!

Demás está decir que Naruto se fue al segundo piso, Sasuke dijo que iba a comprar más botes y Kakashi… bueno, el simplemente tomó literal la advertencia de su aman… alumna.

Caminó hasta el baño y se metió bajo la ducha con ropa y todo. El agua que la limpiaba, se iba por las tuberías absolutamente entintada. Su cabello era un desastre, estaba pegajoso, hecho un asco. Además, parecía una llamarada viviente, como una flama avivada por el viento.

La arrinconaron contra las baldosas, que estaban casi tan frías como su propio cuerpo, y sintió que unos labios posesivos se mezclaban con los suyos, explorando su boca húmeda y entrelazando sus lenguas. Era una sensación ya conocida, pero nueva a la vez.

Con su mano derecha le quitó la bandana, que cayó al suelo, y terminó de bajar la máscara que aun cubría la fuerte mandíbula de su profesor. Su cabello mojado le cubría la frente y lo hacía verse más joven, indefenso… sexy.

- Raidon…- Murmuró apenas se vio libre de sus besos

-…- Él la miró fijamente y le sonrió con arrogancia- ¿y yo? ¿Cómo debería llamarte? ¿Miyuki o vas a decirme cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

La de los ojos violetas sólo se mordió los labios y volvió a besarlo, como queriendo que él olvidara esa pregunta, que se quedara sólo en ahora, en lo que habían descubierto hacía poco. Bastaba una mirada para saberlo. Siempre lo habían deseado. Siempre lo habían sabido…

El agua seguía recorriéndolos, al igual como lo hacían sus propias bocas, sedientas del otro, anhelantes de su piel. Sin poder resistirse a la tentación, queriendo ser víctimas de sus propias ganas, de sus deseos, de sus ansias… de su placer y pecado.

Una caricia más, una suspiro ahogado que sellaría nuevamente sus actos. Sólo uno más, y ya no podrían retroceder… Un abismo se habría ante ellos, y no querían detenerse. Las ropas estorbaban, así como todo tipo de sentimentalismos baratos. Lo suyo era pasión, no amor. Únicamente ganas de pasarlo bien. Esquivaban el compromiso como quién huye de la peste…

A veces recordaba el tiempo en que se conocieron, y la afinidad inmediata que había existido. Sólo se miraron, se sonrieron y quedó sellado el pacto de amistad. Quizá, si ella hubiese sido mayor, la química se habría hecho patente más rápido. El deseo que sentía el uno por el otro. No se habrían tardado tanto en saber lo que era evidente desde el principio ¿Desde cuando venía esto? ¿Desde su llegada a Konoha o incluso antes?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes frío?- Preguntó el jonin- Estás temblando…

- Tú me haces esto.

Se ahorró la respuesta limitándose a bajarle el cierre al traje de Miyuki, y quitándoselo de un tirón. Ella cortó la llave del agua y le sacó el chaleco, perdiendo sus manos bajo la camiseta, acariciando su espalda y recorriendo las cicatrices que surcaban su piel.

Quizá todo era una equivocación, y había cometido una estupidez al seducirlo, pero no importaba. Ella se encargaría de arreglarlo.

Descendió desde el cuello hasta sus senos, siguiendo la curva de su vientre hasta perderse por los infinitos recovecos de esa mujer. A su paso, dejaba una estela de saliva, besos y mordiscos, marcas rojas y espasmos compulsivos que ella no podía detener. No podía ni quería hacerlo. Kakashi la hacía perder la cabeza, perderse en su propio cuerpo, desfallecer de placer y emerger renovada, con ganas de continuar con aquel juego, ese juego irresistiblemente atractivo que los estaba arrastrando a los dos…

- Raidon, Raidon… ¡Raidon!- Profería una y otra vez, una y mil veces de ser necesario, hasta acabar con la duda que el peligrís tenía en su cabeza

- Miyuki…- Gemía él, al tiempo que pensaba… ¿Entonces era verdad? Pero ¿Es que acaso no lo escuchaba gritarlo? ¿No se lo estaba murmurando al oído, gimiéndoselo despacio, jadeándolo a cada instante?

Los embistes la empujaban contra la pared, sacudiéndola de pies a cabeza, haciéndola perder la cordura, la poca que le iba quedando, llenándose de su esencia, de su ser, de su aroma, de su hombre, de Kakashi. Cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte, cada segundo más lento, cada instante más eterno. Estaba ahí, era suyo y ella era de él. El uno del otro hasta que la desquiciante danza de entradas y salidas terminara, hasta que el clímax los estremeciera, dejándolos sin aliento y sólo pudiendo mirarse a los ojos, sin decir nada… Hasta ahora.

- Kakashi…- la miró fijamente expectante de lo que podría decir- lo siento. No debía llamarte así, tú no eres…

La silenció con un beso profundo, de esos que quitan el aliento. Ya no había nada más que decir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¡Sakura, Idate ya llegó!- Sakuno parecía estar más emocionada que su propia hija por la visita de aquel muchacho- Estás algo pálida, deberías haberte puesto rubor en las mejillas…

- Oye- Sakura se giró riendo- ¿Por qué no sales tú con él? Estás más ansiosa que yo

- No te burles- Le cepilló el cabello, que en los últimos meses le había crecido un poco- Es sólo que quiero que te distraigas. Desde la emboscada, te pasas el día en el hospital ¡Con suerte y tienes tiempo para comer y dormir! Yo sé que está Sasuke, pero…

- Mamá, si trabajo tanto, es porque me gusta lo que hago, no porque él esté ahí.- Ambas se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada- Además, ya fue dado de alta hace varios días…

- De todos modos, quiero que vayas a dar una vuelta con Idate ¡Es tan simpático y atento!

- Eres una perfecta casamentera. Nadie diría que fuiste una amazona.

- Es que quiero verte feliz.

Salieron del cuarto de la pelirrosa y bajaron la escalera. En la sala, el muchacho esperaba, vestido de punta en blanco y con una sonrisa encantadora. Era todo lo que cualquier chica desearía… claro, si no estuviera enamorada de otro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- Exclamó una pelirroja, colgándose del brazo de su interlocutor

Demás está decir que todos los que estaban cerca, miraban incrédulos a la pareja que tenían enfrente ¿Desde cuando una muchacha cualquiera podía tener tanta confianza con él? ¡Pobre Sakura! Y ella que lo había esperado virginal e inmaculada durante todos esos años. Sin duda, el Uchiha era una mala persona.

- Suéltame- Aunque lo dijo tranquilamente, ella sabía que eso era casi una amenaza. Lo dejó libre en cosa de segundos.

- Está bien ¿Ahora dónde vamos? ¿Al cine o a tomar un helado? ¡Ya sé! Quiero ir al parque…

-…- Él puso los ojos blancos, intentando controlarse para no matarla ahí mismo. Debía recordar el trato que habían hecho. Si pasaban el día juntos, Karin lo ayudaría.- Como quieras…

Caminaron hacia el dichoso lugar, ella casi a saltos por la alegría, y él con si típica cara de nada.

De sólo pensar que apenas le dieron de alta, y aprovechando que la Hokage no estaba en la aldea, salió en busca de su antigua compañera de equipo, le venía un arrepentimiento súbito por confiar en una cabeza hueca como ella.

Hebi se había desintegrado, y ciertamente no era fácil encontrarlos, pero sabía que Suigetsu estaba en el país de las Olas. De ahí a llegar a Karin, había un paso. Por más que esos dos se llevaran mal, la verdad es que cada uno sabía donde se encontraba el otro. Era extraño, pero de todas formas le servía en sus planes. La de gafas, a pesar de todo, era perfecta para encontrar respuestas a las preguntas que estaban dando vueltas en su cabeza desde el día de la emboscada. Y necesitaba saber si…

- Aquí está bien, Sasuke-kun- Ella se sentó en una banca, que tenía una magnífica panorámica de todo el lugar, así que él debió hacer lo mismo.- Aun no me has dicho que has hecho en Konoha luego de matar a tu hermano ¿Ya estás restaurando el clan?

-…- Una mirada gélida hizo que la muchacha cerrara la boca- No.

- Ah…- Quizá eso le daba algo de esperanzas. Se quedaron callados por un buen tiempo- ¿Sabes? Me gusta este lugar. Ahora entiendo por qué siempre quisiste volver.

-…- ¿Cómo era posible que ella supiera eso, si nunca se lo dijo?

- Aunque nunca hablaras mucho, no era muy difícil saber que extrañabas tu aldea natal, y quizá hasta a tus amigos ¿no?- Eso sí que era extraño. Siempre pensó que Karin era una tonta que no veía más allá de su nariz. Al parecer, la había juzgado muy rápido.

- Hmp…

- Entonces ¿En qué querías que te ayudara?

-…- Se giró para mirarla seriamente, pero su vista se perdió en la mitad del camino, exactamente en una joven pareja que conversaba animadamente bajo la sombra de un árbol: Sakura e Idate- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

- ¿Eh?- miró de inmediato lo que estaba llamando la atención del pelinegro. A esa muchacha la había visto antes… ¿o no?- Es muy bonita ¿La conoces, Sasuke?

- Un poco.- Murmuró con un acento sombrío, poniéndose de pie- Vámonos de aquí. Lo que tenemos que hablar es algo muy serio, y nadie puede escucharnos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpida? ¿Por qué le había tocado ser la santurrona de la historia, la chica virginal y pura que espera a su amado castamente hasta la eternidad, aunque él sea un maldito bastardo?

¿Qué si estaba furiosa? ¡Más que eso! Se sentía triste, dolida y de nuevo traicionada. Pero la culpa era suya. Sólo ella podía llegar a creerle alguna de las mentiras al Uchiha. Había que ser muy necia, muy tonta, muy Sakura…

¡Y pensar que había reconsiderado su postura! Si hasta pena le había dado cuando él le dijo que la quería a ella para "restaurar el clan" ¿Cómo no vio las segundas intenciones? Era más que obvio que Sasuke le decía, subliminalmente, que quería tener sexo… ¿Qué como llegaba a esa conclusión? Únicamente debía recordar la infinidad de veces, cuando fingían ser una feliz pareja, en que no lo dejaba acercarse más de la cuenta. Sin duda, él le había propuesto matrimonio sólo para tener lo que conllevaba el 'sagrado vínculo'…

Estaba tan tranquila conversando con Idate. La brisa era agradable, el día apacible, y las nubes blancas y esponjosas. Nada podía salir mal, excepto encontrarse a bocajarro con su ex, en pleno parque, y encima ¡Acompañado por otra! Era una pelirroja cualquiera, no muy bonita y que se le colgaba del cuello como solía hacerlo Ino en el pasado.

Se miró en el espejo de su habitación y repitió la salmodia que se estaba diciendo desde que lo viera por la mañana:

- No estoy celosa… No estoy celosa… Sakura, grábatelo bien, tú no estás celosa, sino confundida. A cualquiera le pasa. Estar tanto tiempo habituada a ligar tu imagen con la de alguien, y luego verlo con otra persona, es chocante… Sólo es cosa de costumbre.

Se tumbó bocabajo en su cama, sin ánimo de nada, sólo intentado convencerse de su racional explicación.

- Algún día, Sasuke restaurará el clan, y entonces no sólo tendrás que soportar a su esposa, sino también a sus adorables hijos de cabello negro y ojos rojos… Y deberás hacerlo como si no te importara, como si fuera normal verlo así… como si no doliera.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¿Sabes? Eres una tonta…

Ya llevaban un buen par de horas reunidas allí, en la floristería Yamanaka. La pobre Ino estaba tan de mal humor, que las plantas se marchitaban por su culpa. A ese paso, el negocio quebraría por culpa de la primogénita de la familia, que no podía con su frustración.

- Tenten, te llamé para que me ayudes, no para que me regañes.

- ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué tu actuación frente a Sai fue brillante?

- No te burles

- Salir corriendo por un dibujito no es una actitud muy madura.- Le contestó la morena, al tiempo que acomodaba las rosas rojas en un recipiente.- Y tampoco muy digna.

- Pues la dignidad no sirve para nada. Ahí tienes tu caso, que te mueres por Neji, pero te niegas a darle una oportunidad ¿Y qué fue lo que hizo el pobre chico? ¡Sólo quiso conquistarte! Quizá no de la mejor manera, pero al menos lo intentó…

- Eso es distinto. Además, no hablamos de mí.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Te atreves a darme consejos y no sabes como resolver tu propia vida?- Se miraron con odio

- ¡Hey, atrás y sin golpes!- Ordenó la dueña de casa, haciendo de árbitro- El primer round ya terminó, así que sepárense.

- Muy graciosa, mamá.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿Ya están riñendo por hombres?- Ambas kunoichis se cruzaron de brazos- Pues, déjenme decirles que no hay nada peor que pelear por ellos. Es estúpido, además de inmaduro y patético. Créanme, hay muchos peces en el mar…

- Ni siquiera sabes de qué hablábamos.- Dijo la rubia enfadada

- ¿Ah, no? Veamos si eso es cierto. Tu amiga intentaba aconsejarte que hablaras con Sai sobre el bendito dibujo de la chica de la cascada. Después de todo, nada se resuelve con huir de los problemas, y enojarte tu sola. Ese muchacho no va a llegar a pedirte disculpas si no sabe la razón de tu indignación. Ahora, el asunto de Tenten es distinto, porque el chico Hyuga, según sus propias palabras, atentó contra su dignidad ¿no?- la morocha asintió confusa- Si bien es cierto que hay que tenerse respeto a si misma, no hay que confundirlo con el orgullo, la vanidad y el ego herido. Deberías pensar si realmente hizo algo malo, y de haberlo hecho, tendrás que comparar tu amor por él con tu desprecio por sus actos. Así, sabrás si puedes perdonarlo o no. Lo mismo va para ti, hija…

Ambas se quedaron atónitas ante semejante discurso. Nunca pensaron que una mujer como Takako pudiera pensar así. No había duda que los años le habían dado sabiduría…

- Mamá- murmuró antes que su progenitora se fuera- no escuches más detrás de las puertas

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya habían pasado varios tres días desde esa misión, pero aun no podía olvidarlo.

Lo había hecho. Lo dijo con todas sus letras: R-A-I-D-O-N. Fuerte y claro, Raidon. No fue ni producto de su imaginación, ni una confusión momentánea producto de la abrasadora pasión que no lo dejaba pensar claramente. Estaba absolutamente seguro que Miyuki lo había llamado por su nombre en clave, ese que había utilizado en su viaje a la aldea escondida entre los bosques.

Pero ¿Por qué debía extrañarle? ¿No era ella una _dríade_? Entonces ¿Dónde estaba lo raro? En el tiempo en que estuvo por allá, se hizo bastante conocido. Al parecer, a las mujeres les gustaba el misterio, y no había mejor panorama que intentar descubrir que escondía bajo esa máscara. De ahí a intentar seducirlo, un solo paso. Y vamos, que él tampoco era de hierro ¡No esperaban que resistiera la tentación todo un año! En algún momento sucumbió a los placeres, y se dejó arrastrar por el deseo que despertaban esas curvilíneas mujeres…

¿Qué como supo que Miyuki era una amazona? Si bien en un principio no quiso pensarlo mucho, había varias cosas que llamaron su atención; el color de su cabello, ojos y esa descomunal fuerza. Pero si se consideraba su parentesco con Sakura, no era del todo extraño. La duda volvió a surgir para el examen chunin. La presencia de la Morikage en Konoha era más que llamativa ¿Qué hacía ahí? No tenía idea, pero al ver pelear a su alumna con la tal Suki, todo fue mucho más claro, hasta revelador. De hecho sintió miedo cuando vio que del suelo salían raíces que ella podía controlar a su antojo. Esa visión le trajo antiguos recuerdos que llegaron a sacarlo de sus cabales, alterándolo por completo, y haciéndolo irrumpir en su habitación y… Bueno, el resto era historia conocida.

Aunque, si se ponía a sacar cuentas... Si él tenía veinticuatro años cuando viajó allá, ella debía tener… Oh, Oh… no le gustó esa cifra. Se sentía casi un pedófilo, pederasta, violador y pervertido. Por más que hoy en día no se notara mucho la diferencia, hacía seis años era evidente…

¡Y encima lo llamaba así! con ese tono infantil, que le recordaba a… No, eso no podía ser. Sólo era obra de su imaginación. Por supuesto que era imposible… Miyuki no podía… ella no debía ser…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- "¿Por qué? ¿Cómo diablos pudo suceder?"

No podía parar de pensar en lo mismo, las palabras se repetían en su mente a todo instante. Cada segundo traía a su cabeza los recuerdos de esa pelea a muerte…

Karin no podía haberse equivocado, de eso estaba seguro. Podía ser muy molesta y darle insoportables jaquecas, pero sabía hacer su trabajo perfectamente, y si le había dicho que él estaba vivo, tenía que creerle… ¿O no? ¿Debía hacerle caso o simplemente obviar esa información? ¿Debía? ¿Por qué mejor no reconocía que QUERÍA olvidarlo? ¿Por qué no decía abiertamente que no le agradaba la idea de ver a su hermano vivo?

Itachi… ¿Es que no se podía morir de una buena vez? ¿Cuántas veces tenía que matarlo? ¡Ni un gato tenía tantas vidas como ese desgraciado!

Durante los dos años en que lo buscó, por cielo, mar y tierra junto con Hebi, en diversas ocasiones se enfrentaron. Y en todas y cada una de ellas creyó haberlo derrotado ¡Ni un cataléptico volvía tantas veces del infierno! ¿Es que tenía un pacto con el diablo o qué? Tres peleas dignas del Apocalipsis libraron los Uchiha, y el ganador, aparentemente, era Sasuke. Aunque en realidad, Itachi quien siempre lograba escapar y ponerse a salvo antes de morir a manos de su 'estúpido hermano pequeño'…

¡Era tan cobarde! ¿Huir? Mejor era morir dignamente, a vivir con la vergüenza de ser un gallo capón. Pero la última vez, hacía cuatro meses, podría haber jurado que estaba frío como la piedra ¡Si hasta se tomó la molestia de velar el cuerpo! Y no por razones fraternales, sino para asegurarse que estuviera bien muerto…

¿Sería que Karin estaba equivocada? Se suponía que ella podía encontrar cualquier cosa ¡Y entre 'algo' y 'alguien', no había mucha diferencia!

Tenía que matarlo, debía hacerlo sí o sí, aunque el precio fuera su propia vida…

- o el estar lejos de Konoha para siempre- Susurró tomando su cabeza entre las manos, abatido.

No quería irse. No de esa forma… sin Sakura.

De todos modos, era obvio que ella no lo acompañaría; Primero, no era una traidora como él para declararse enemiga de Konoha. Y segundo, no abandonaría a sus amigos y familia, porque no lo amaba. Ya no dejaría todo por él. No seguía en pie la propuesta que le había hecho antes de irse con Orochimaru. Él ya no era el centro de su vida.

Quizá era su ego herido el que no lo dejaba dormir, o tal vez de verdad estaba… ¿enamorado de ella? ¿En qué momento había sucedido eso? ¿Cuándo esa niña molesta había pasado a ser una parte tan importante en su vida como para dudar de su principal propósito en la vida; asesinar a su hermano?

¡Esto estaba mal! Ninguna mujer podía detenerlo, y menos una que había osado rechazarlo… ¡Por Dios! ¡El era Sasuke Uchiha, un genio, el último sobreviviente del mejor clan del país de fuego! ¿Quién era ella para negarse a cumplir su labor y procrear a sus perfectos hijos? ¡Era absurdo que se detuviera por alguien así! Una muchachita que lo había despreciado, que no lo tomaba en cuenta y que, encima, lo reemplazaba con un debilucho cualquiera que no era ni la mitad de lo bueno que era él…

- Estás muy pensativo, Sasuke ¿Meditas mi propuesta?

Volteó de inmediato y divisó esa figura ya conocida. Otra vez molestándolo.

- ¿Qué quieres, Madara?

- Ya lo sabes. Busco un sí.- él pelinegro hizo un mueca de desagrado- No pongas esa cara. Tú siempre has soñado con restaurar el clan. Esta es tu oportunidad…

- ¡No tendría que hacerlo si no lo hubieran destruido! Los mataron a todos…- Se puso de pie furioso y empuñó las manos

- Ya te expliqué mis razones- Comenzó a pasearse por el cuarto- Los Uchiha estaban en decadencia, renegando su pasado, nuestra extirpe divina…

- Demoníaca.

- Como quieras llamarle. De todas formas no somos simples humanos, sino seres infinitamente poderosos. Él único que entendía eso, era tu herma…

- ¿Está vivo, verdad?- Interrumpió el chunin, exaltado, respirando agitadamente, como si todo dependiera de esa respuesta

- ¿Qué crees tú?

Se miraron a los ojos por un tiempo que pareció una eternidad, examinándose mutuamente, esperando ver algún atisbo de duda en el otro, una pequeña señal que delatara algo… pero nada pasó.

- ¿Quieres que me una con el grupo de asesinos que mataron a mi familia?

- Nosotros somos tu familia. Los últimos sobrevivientes, los más fuertes, los dignos de despertar a nuestro fundador.

- ¿Y qué pasa si digo que no? ¿Volverás a emboscarme y me atacarás de nuevo con el chidori?

- No lo sé. Esa técnica del hijo de Sakumo Hatake es bastante buena, digna de ser copiada por el sharingan… Pero sé que no rechazarás mi oferta- Se rió altivamente- Aun te queda una luna para pensarlo.

-…- Dirigió su vista hacia la ventana y se fijó en el rojizo astro que iluminaba la noche- ¿Otro eclipse?

- Eso es sólo una señal que el fin está cerca. La batalla definitiva está próxima, y será mejor que te prepares, porque si estás en el bando equivocado, ni tu preciosa sangre podrá salvarte de mí… El renacer del clan está cerca, Sasuke. Muy cerca…

Y, como por arte de magia, desapareció sin dejar un solo rastro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

N/a:

Infinitas preguntas invaden su cabeza, lo sé y estoy segura. Pero bueno, supongo que así debía ser, de otro modo, no tendría sentido ir mostrando poco a poco la trama de esta historia. En todo caso, si tiene dudas, lo mejor es que me las dejen en un lindo review o, ya saben que yo feliz los contesto, leo y guardo con todo el amor de una madre querendona XDDDDDD…

¡En fin! Itachi vivo, Sasuke siendo tentando por su tataratataratataratatara-abuelo! XD, Karin inteligente ¡¿Quién lo creería?! Pero bueno, hay que darle mérito a la pobre, si tan tonta no debe ser. Además, para algo sirvió ¿no?

Y… ¡KAKASHI-RAIDON-SEXY!! Que exquisito es ese hombre! Si yo fuera Miyuki! ¬ Ay! En fin, ahí sigue su relación pecaminosa y llena de lujuria XD, no se preocupen, ya habrán avances, igual que para Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru y… Sasuke! Así es señoritas! En el próximo chap les va a dar un infarto igual que a Itachi en el shippuden XD. Sino, estoy sólo dando la hora ¬¬… Espero que les guste lo que se viene, porque fue un quebradero de cabeza siquiera pensarlo y barajar las posibles consecuencias de los actos del Uchiha o.O

GRACIAS AMIGAS POR AYUDARMEEE!! TTxTT

**NORIS**

**HIDETA666**

**MOMOSHIRO**

Sin ellas, este fic se habría quedado congelado u.uU. Y también a Ellis (que siempre me deja reviews) y a todas las personas que me dan información y me alientan a seguir escribiendo.

Un besote!

**MaRukawa**


	17. Jamás olvidó

**Del lecho al pecho... ¡Hay mucho trecho!**

**Disclaimer: **Lady MaRukawa declare that she isn't the owner of 'Naruto'. She only write this with the purpose of you give her some reviews or other comments.

(Que hasta en inglés tenga que decirlo! ¬¬)

Ahora, pasen y…

**¡Lean!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**XVII- Jamás olvidó el que bien amó.**

**(¿Aun me recuerdas…?)**

- ¿Suki? ¿Qué haces aquí?- se incorporó y vio un par de ojos ámbar que lo miraban desde la oscuridad- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Gaara…- Musitó casi como un ronroneo, subiéndose a la cama y acercándose peligrosamente hacia él - Gaara-kun…

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas del Kazekage, y se lanzó hacia sus labios, besándolo como una poseída, ávida de deseo, confundiendo sus lenguas, mezclando sus salivas y esencias.

Ahora el pelirrojo estaba sobre ella, reaccionando a los estímulos y siguiéndole el juego con igual entusiasmo, quitándole la delgada blusa que la cubría y dejando a la vista su nacarada tez, suave como el satén, y embriagante como el mejor de los licores.

Lo atrajo hacia si, rodeándolo con las piernas, arañándole la espalda y mordiéndole la piel.

Sintió como un líquido tibio brotaba, y supo de inmediato que era sangre. Llevó sus dedos al cuello y los vio teñidos de rojo. Alejó un poco a su amante y se dio cuenta que no era la misma. Sus colmillos estaban más largos, los ojos más felinos, y unas marcas púrpuras se dibujaban en su rostro, desde sus sienes hasta las mejillas. Parecía una bestia salvaje, como Naruto cuando se enfadaba y…

- "¿El hachibi?"- Pensó alejándose lentamente y recuperando la compostura- "¿Está siendo controlada por el escorpión de ocho colas?"

Se puso de pie y de pronto reparó en lo que ella miraba como hipnotizada. Por la ventana de su cuarto, se vislumbraba una luna eclipsada, inmensa y granate que Suki no paraba de mirar.

- ¿Otra más?- Murmuró- Pero si el mes pasado ya hubo una…

La muchacha corrió hacia la salida, como queriendo escapar, pero Gaara fue más rápido y se interpuso en su camino.

Luego de dejarla inconsciente y dormida sobre su cama, se dispuso a ir hacia su oficina. Tenía que averiguar un par de cosas, además de conversar seriamente con la Quinta Hokage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un pergamino llegó esa mañana a su casa, y tenía carácter de urgente, así que no tuvo más opción que presentarse a la importante reunión a la que lo habían convocado. Quizás que estupideces iban a decirle ¡Y justamente ahora que tenía tantas cosas que pensar! ¿No podían molestarlo en otro momento? Su futuro, y probablemente el de Konoha, dependía de si aceptaba o no la propuesta de Madara e… Itachi… La sangre le hervía de sólo pensar en ese bastardo. Si tan sólo Sakura dijera que sí.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- Una rubia se le colgó al cuello como hacía mucho no lo hacía- ¿Tú también fuiste citado por Tsunade-sama?

- Hmp.

- Ino volvió a coquetearle…- Comentó Chouji

- Las mujeres son muy problemáticas. No hay forma de entenderlas. Un día salen con Sai, y al otro día, acosan al Uchiha…

- ¡CÁLLATE, SHIKAMARU!- Bufó molesta -Quizá quieran cambiarnos de equipo y ponerme junto con Sasuke-kun, con quien siempre debí estar, y no con personas tan molestas como ustedes…

El perezoso sólo gruñó algo por lo bajo, y el más rellenito prefirió concentrarse en su paquete de papas fritas.

- ¡Eh, chicos!- Ahora Naruto corría en dirección a ellos, pero acompañado por otro muchacho- ¿Van con la Vieja?

- Lo mejor es que nos demos prisa. A Tsunade-sama no le gusta esperar- Propuso Sai con su mejor sonrisa, molestando a su ex novia.

Unos minutos más tarde, y apenas abrieron la puerta del despacho de la sanin, se encontraron a bocajarro con Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Shino, Kiba y Sakura.

Más de uno se sintió incómodo con la presencia de ciertas kunoichis con las cuales no estaban en muy buenos términos, y otro por ahí se sonrojó al recordar el episodio en casa de la Hyuga. Para cuando entró la rubia anciana, acompañada por los dos miembros del consejo de la aldea, encontró a los shinobis muy serios y callados, como no solían estarlo nunca…

- ¿Pero qué sucede aquí? ¿Es que se murió alguien?- Nadie osó responder la pregunta.

- ¿Para qué nos citó, maestra?- Preguntó la pelirrosa, quien quería salir pronto de la habitación- ¿Es sobre alguna misión importante?

- No.- Tomó asiento, al igual que los dos ancianos- Supongo que ya se dieron cuenta que está toda su generación reunida. Son los mismos con los que rindieron su primer examen chunin.- A muchos les dio nostalgia recordar esa feliz época- Pues bien, voy a reformar los equipos.

- ¡Sí!- soltó un grito de éxtasis- Lo siento

- Pero no como Ino lo pensó- A la aludida se le borró la sonrisa del rostro- Quiero informarles que todos ustedes serán jonin.

- ¿¡QUÉEEEEEEE!?- La sorpresa fue general, y la gran mayoría se quedó con la boca abierta. Los únicos que no parecían sorprendidos eran Shikamaru, Lee y Neji. Seguramente, como ya ocupaban ese cargo, estaban informados de aquella noticia.- Pero, Hokage-sama…

- Sé que es algo repentino ascender a diez ninjas de una sola vez, pero es absolutamente necesario contar con un mayor número de shinobis capacitados. Por lo demás, ustedes ya cuentan con el nivel necesario para desempeñarse en los cargos en los que los voy a asignar. Sólo era cosa de tiempo para que los nombraran jonin. No hay duda que es la mejor generación de shinobis que ha tenido esta aldea.

- Tsunade tiene razón- Interrumpió la consejera- Konoha necesita de sus servicios ahora. Probablemente estemos a puertas de una guerra.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, sin atreverse a preguntar nada de la actual situación de la aldea.

- En fin, ahora les diré cuáles serán sus futuros trabajos. Tenten y Rock Lee, ustedes se convertirán en maestros. Tomarán a los alumnos recién graduados de la academia y los prepararán para el examen chunin, además de entrenarlos ¿entendido?

- Sí, Hokage-sama

- Nara Shikamaru- El perezoso dio un paso al frente- Tú conformarás un nuevo departamento de seguridad. Serás el Director de la División de Inteligencia e Infiltración de Konoha. Buscarás entre los ninjas más capacitados de esta aldea para aumentar el número de shinobis con los que trabajarás. Mientras tanto, Yamanaka Ino y Aburame Shino estarán a tu cargo.

- Como usted diga.- Respondió lo más serio que pudo, aunque no pudo evitar sentir fastidio por la labor que le encomendaron.

- Hyuga Hinata- La tímida kunoichi asintió- Tú no eres del tipo de persona que gusten de las batallas, así que serás entrenada por Shizune. Como ya conoces los puntos de chakra, en un corto periodo de tiempo serás una excelente ninja médico ¿Está bien?

- Sí…- Respondió quedamente, pero con una sonrisa de alivio.

- Mientras tanto ayudarás a Sakura, quien será promovida a Subdirectora del Hospital.- Todos se giraron a mirar a la pelirrosa, que abrió los ojos como platos.

- Pero…

- No me cabe duda que harás un buen papel. Probablemente, en unos años más, seas hasta mejor que yo misma. Procura enseñarle bien a Hinata ¿oíste?

- Sí, Tsunade-sama

- Sai, Hyuga Neji y Uzumaki Naruto.- La atención volvió a centrarse en la sanin- Ustedes darán el examen ANBU. Lo más probable es que sean aceptados de inmediato, pero de todos modos los recomendaré.

- ¡Claro, vieja!- El hijo del Cuarto estaba que no podía contener su alegría. Los otros chicos, mucho más parcos en sus emociones, sólo aceptaron con resignación su futuro trabajo.

- Y por último, Akimichi Chouji y Inuzuka Kiba, ustedes deberán reabrir una de las unidades más importantes del país del Fuego; la Policía Militar de Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke será su Capitán al igual como lo fue su padre, Fugaku.

El corazón comenzó a latirle muy rápido, quizá más que cuando enfrentó a su hermano. Le estaban ofreciendo el puesto que cuando era niño siempre había soñado tener. Era el mayor orgullo al que un Uchiha podía aspirar. Sin duda, su padre estaría muy orgulloso…

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que palideció en el acto, haciendo que Sakura se acercara a revisarlo.

- ¿Estás bien, Sasuke?- Preguntó la ojijade.

- Sí.- Recuperó la compostura de inmediato, y volvió a adoptar su posición estoica de siempre- No pasa nada.

- Entonces, ya pueden retirarse. A sus casas llegarán los pergaminos donde se les informa de sus futuras actividades, y la hora en la que se deben presentar aquí mismo mañana. Sasuke, tú quédate.

Los demás salieron rápidamente de la habitación, dejándolo a solas con el trío de ancianos más poderosos de la aldea.

- ¿Querías decirme algo, Tsunade?

- Sí, siéntate. Quiero que hablemos de la emboscada que sufriste hace algunas semanas ¿Ya estás recuperado?

- Completamente.

- Que bien, ahora sí podrás contestarme algunas preguntas ¿Cómo sucedió todo?

- Naruto y yo estábamos volviendo a Konoha, ya que habíamos terminado nuestra misión con éxito, pero en el camino se nos cruzaron dos tipos que querían pelear. No se identificaron como ninjas de ningún lugar, y parecían simples civiles, pero eran más fuertes de lo que pensábamos.

- ¿Tanto así como para dejar a ambos graves?- Él la miró casi ofendido, pero asintió- ¿Y el chidori con el que te hirieron? ¿Es que te atacó Kakashi?

- Por supuesto que no.

- Entonces fue alguien que pudo copiar ese jutsu. Sin duda que un Uchiha. Quizá Itachi… o Madara.

-…- Clavó sus ojos negros en el rostro de la Quinta, y así se mantuvieron por un buen par de minutos, en los cuales nadie quiso decir palabra alguna

- ¿Están vivos, no?

- Tal vez…

-…- Ella se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana- Aun así, mi propuesta sigue vigente.

- ¡Pero Tsunade!- Profirió el otro hombre que se encontraba allí- ¡Este chico acaba de reconocer que dos de nuestros principales enemigos están vivos, y que nos lo ocultó y tú quieres que continué con nosotros! ¿Es que te has vuelto loca?

- ¡Sé muy bien lo que hago!- Se giró ofuscada, buscando su botella con sake.- Sasuke cometió un error, es verdad, pero al final lo remedió ayudándonos a vencer a esos malditos Akatsuki. No hay nadie mejor que él para ocupar ese puesto. Tú mejor que nadie sabe que el fuego se combate con fuego…- Los consejeros guardaron silencio- Acompáñame, muchacho.

-…- El siguió las órdenes de la rubia, quién lo condujo hacia la salida del edificio.

- Recuerda esto; Errar es humano, pero perdonar es divino… y yo no soy Dios. Una vez, pasa, pero dos, no. En esta aldea hay gente que te quiere, pero también muchos te odian y siguen desconfiando de ti. No hagas que tus aliados se pasen al bando contrario, ni lo hagas tú tampoco. No vuelvas a traicionarnos, porque la fe se acaba, al igual que mi paciencia.

- …

- Madara te está rondando, lo sé… Y también sé que Itachi está vivo. Sólo fue cosa de ver tu rostro cuando lo nombré hace un rato para cerciorarme. No dejes que tu sed de venganza te consuma, porque no sólo te destruirá a ti, sino también a otras personas, partiendo por Sakura y terminando con Naruto… Ella no soportaría que la dejaras otra vez, y él no te perdonará nuevamente. Esta es tu última oportunidad, Sasuke. No la desaproveches…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¡Ero-senin!- Exclamó el de los ojos azules, corriendo en la dirección de su maestro- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes llegando?

- todo lo contrario. Me voy en un nuevo viaje.

- ¿Vas a recopilar información para un nuevo libro?- Preguntó, dándole ligeros codazos en las costillas, haciendo que el otro pusiera cara de degenerado, y sangrándole la nariz.

- Ojalá fuera eso, pero no. Tsunade me mandó a investigar asuntos más importantes. –Se limpió y pareció recordar algo- Por cierto, tengo un regalo para ti.

- ¡¿De verdad?!- Se asomó por el hombro del sanin, intentando ver que tanto buscaba en su maleta. De pronto, este sacó un paquete cuadrado, decepcionándolo completamente- Ah… ¿es un Icha Icha?

- No, aun no termino de escribir el último tomo. Es algo distinto, ábrelo.

-…- El rubio pareció entusiasmarse, y en cosa de segundos rasgó el papel del obsequio, dejando ver una caja. Dentro de ella, había una chaqueta blanca, de mangas cortas y con dibujos en la parte de abajo, con el cuello hacia arriba y un broche en el pecho.- Pero si esto es…

- Sí, del Cuarto. Me lo dio Kushina antes de morir, y como supe que fuiste nombrado jonin, quise…

Vio interrumpida sus palabras por el abrazo de su ahijado, que se prendó a su pecho, abrazándolo como nunca lo hacía, quedándose escondido en su regazo, mientras su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza

- Gracias, Jiraiya- Dijo levantando la cabeza con una amplia sonrisa- Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho

- No, hay uno mejor. Me gustaría enseñártelo yo, pero como tengo que irme, Kusari lo hará por mí- El otro lo miró sin entender- Quiero decir Miyuki. Ella te mostrará una técnica secreta. Se llama _**Sunshin no jutsu**_

- ¡¿En serio?!- Exclamó con los ojos brillantes- Entonces me voy a buscarla ¡Adiós, Ero-senin!

- "Ojalá lo aprendas tan rápido como el rasengan, porque podría salvarte la vida durante la próxima guerra…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¡Onee-chan!- Exclamó el rubio, al tiempo que se aparecía casi por arte de magia delante de la amazona- ¡Ya llevo mucho rato buscándote! ¿Dónde estabas?

- buscando a Kakashi-sensei

- ¿Y para qué?

- Pues…

- ¿Tenías que decirle algo?

- ¡Claro! Quería… conversar con él sobre… asuntos importantes- Respondió nerviosa- ¡En fin! ¿Por qué has venido?

- Tu papá me mandó…- se vio interrumpido por la mano de la peliamatista, que le tapó la boca de inmediato y se lo llevó a otro lado- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- ¿Por qué crees tú? Nadie puede saber que Jiraiya…

- ¡Ah, sí! Se me había olvidado- Llevó los brazos detrás de su cabeza, mientras reía- El caso es que él dijo que tu me tenías que enseñar un técnica secreta…- Lo miró confundida- el 'Shunshin no jutsu'

- ...-abrió los ojos sorprendida

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Nada, sólo que es un poco complicada- Él hizo un gesto de fastidio, como si se hubiera molestado porque ella dudó de sus capacidades- Pero como tú eres el hijo de su inventor, supongo que no tendrás mayor problema para aprenderla.

- ¿La inventó el Cuarto?

- ¿No deberías llamarlo 'papá'?- el ojiazul se sonrojó notoriamente- Como sea, Minato la creó. De ahí viene su apodo del 'rayo amarillo'. Consiste en tele trasportarse, aunque en realidad, lo que haces es moverte a una velocidad supersónica, dejando sólo una estela del color de tu chakra. ¿Quieres verlo?

El jonin asintió emocionado, pero antes de alcanzar a darse cuenta, Miyuki estaba a unos cincuenta metros de distancia. Realmente impresionante. Justamente, lo que debía aprender para continuar con su camino ninja.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Tomar el chaleco de jonin o alistar su bolso? ¿Quedarse en Konoha o irse y no volver nunca más? ¿Luchar por Sakura o abandonarla otra vez? ¿Seguir con su vida o volver al sueño de la venganza? ¿Ignorar a Itachi o matarlo?

En el momento en que encontrara la respuesta cualquiera de esas preguntas, ya sabría que hacer. Si tan sólo él estuviera muerto, si no fuera tan imbécil, si ella lo perdonara… Si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, no tendría que estar rompiéndose la cabeza en busca de algo que le dijera qué diablos tenía que hacer con su futuro ¿Mirar hacia delante o quedarse en el pasado?

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué era tan difícil? La mejor solución era tomar a SU mujer, llevársela de la aldea, aplastar a Itachi y mientras lo encontraba, restaurar el clan. Eso sería perfecto, claro, si ella quisiera. Pero obviamente, la pelirrosa se negaría a dejarlo todo por un idiota como él, que iba y venía sin sentido, que estaba más pendiente de su hermano que de otra cosa, y encima, la maltrataba cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Era ilógico tener la más mínima esperanza en que ella dejaría el magnífico empleo que le habían ofrecido sólo por seguirlo como una perrita faldera. Esa Sakura había muerto el mismo día en que la había dejado inconsciente sobre esa estúpida banca del parque…

¿Por qué en vez de decirle "Gracias" cuando se le declaró, no le dijo que lo esperará, que volvería para que fueran felices por siempre?... La respuesta era obvia ¡El y su orgullo! Ah, claro, como dio por sentado que ella estaría siempre dispuesta para él, y que apenas llegara de vuelta, como un héroe victorioso con la cabeza de Itachi bajo el brazo, ella se desharía en lágrimas, le juraría amor eterno y luego le diría que no la volviese a dejar sola, que por favor se quedara para siempre y que sólo si era posible, y él tenía la real gana de aceptarla, sería la mujer más feliz del planeta si le daba el honor de ser la madre de sus hijos… ¿Lindo plan, no? ¡Lástima que no había funcionado!

Sakura había embellecido demasiado en esos años, y los hombres que la rodeaban, se dieron cuenta, comenzando a rondarla cuales buitres con una presa suculenta. Además, se había hecho independiente. Abrió los ojos y se aburrió de ser la buena de la película. Quería ser libre, encontrar a un verdadero hombre, uno que la quisiera, respetara y amase por sobre todas las cosas… Incluidas las venganzas contra hermanos parricidas.

¿Qué le esperaba en Konoha? Ser el líder de la Policía Militar, quizá obtendría el respeto de sus pares después de años de demostrar su lealtad hacia al aldea, seguir siendo amigo de Naruto y soportar sus inacabables tonterías… y tal vez, y si es que Idate desaparecía del mapa, al igual que los demás pretendientes de la Haruno, ella accedería a… Bueno, ya saben qué.

¿Y si se iba? Ya no podría volver nunca más, sería perseguido por el país del Fuego y odiado por sus ex compañeros, incluida la pelirrosa... Pero podría matar a Itachi y al fin consumar el principal objetivo de su vida ¿no?

¿Qué era más importante? ¿Vengarse o restaurar el clan? Si los ponía en una balanza… pues… Asesinar a su hermano era una de sus prioridades, pero Sakura era la mujer indicada para ser la madre de sus hijos, sin embargo Itachi… ¡Dios! ¡Que decisión más difícil!

- Parezco una nenita débil preguntándome estas idioteces- Musitó enfadado sentándose en su cama- ¡Soy un Uchiha, diablos! Por supuesto que sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Se puso de pie y fue en busca de su bolso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Gracias por venir, Tenten- Extrañamente, la heredera de los Hyuga estaba hablando de corrido.

- ¿Te pasó algo? Tú no sueles llamarme a esta hora…

- Cierra la puerta- Una vez que hizo esto, ambas tomaron asiento- Es que hace una semana pasó algo.

Sí… Ya llevaba una semana con la duda. Siete días repasando en su cabeza qué rayos había pasado para que Naruto terminara entrando a su habitación por la ventana, escondiéndose gracias a las habilidades de su hermana y escapando como un amante fugitivo y temeroso de la furia de su padre y primo, celosos cuidadores de la inocencia y pureza de las mujeres del clan.

Realmente no entendía que había pasado para que el rubio llegara así, desprevenidamente a "visitarla". Ese día había sido confuso, y lo único que recordaba era que, después de la misión de la que había vuelto esa mañana, tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Por eso había pasado toda la tarde en cama, intentando reposar para sentirse mejor. Podría jurar y apostar su brazo derecho a que no había salido en todo el día…

Cuando terminó de relatar su aventura, o más bien dicho odisea, la experta en armas se quedó de una pieza, estática, perpleja y con la boca abierta.

- ¿QUÉ TU QUÉ?

- No, yo n-no hice na-nada- Tartamudeó nerviosa y rogándole que bajara la voz- Estuve durmiendo toda la tarde para que se me pasara la jaqueca.- La otra la miró con una ceja arqueada- ¡Es verdad!

- Está bien, te creo. Tú no eres capaz de ir a la casa de un chico para citarlo a la mitad de la noche en tu cuarto.

- P-pero entonces ¿Q-qué pasó? Si yo no fui a su… departamento ¿quién lo hizo?

-…- Repentinamente, una idea cruzó por la cabeza de la de castaña- ¿Dices que tenías dolor de cabeza y que estabas confundida?

- Sí.- Tenten se cubrió el rostro con sus manos- ¿Qué sucede?

- No te preocupes, no es nada malo, sólo que ya sé qué pasó, pero no me preguntes…- Hinata la miró confundida- Relájate que yo lo resolveré

- E-está bien.

- Aquí lo importante es que, más allá de si fuiste tú o no, él si asistió a la dichosa cita

-…

- ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Naruto sí está interesado en ti! Sino ¿Para qué se habría presentado aquí? No hay ninguna razón para ir a una cita amorosa, si no te gusta la persona…

- ¿Tú crees?- Inquirió sonrojada y ansiosa

- ¡Claro! Ahora sólo debes hacer bien las cosas, y seguro que ese tonto se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos más rápido de lo que piensas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¿Estás muy ocupada?- Preguntó Miyuki entrando a la oficina de la Hokage, quien atendía una pila de papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio- Si quieres puedo venir después.

- No, de todos modos ya estaba a punto de terminar- La invitó a tomar asiento- Supe por Jiraiya que le estás enseñando a Naruto la técnica de teletransportación del Cuarto.

- Sí, él me dijo que debía aprenderla antes de un mes. Es casi imposible, pero si papá piensa que nii-chan puede hacerlo…

- Jiraiya es un tonto, pero en este caso tiene razón. Cuando ese chico se propone algo, puede sorprenderte- Comentó Tsunade sirviendo sake en un vaso- ¡En fin! Lo que quería decirte es que pasado mañana empezarás a trabajar como profesora de la Academia Ninja.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- Exclamó sorprendida, poniéndose de pie de un salto

- ¿No te gusta la idea?

- No es eso… es sólo que no creo estar preparada

- Seguí con detenimiento tus peleas durante el examen chunin, y me di cuenta que, la gran mayoría del tiempo, te estuviste conteniendo. Supongo que no querías que tu abuela viera tu verdadero poder- La otra enrojeció de inmediato. La sanin le había leído el pensamiento-El problema es que cuando mostraste tus verdaderas habilidades, te descontrolaste y por poco y matas a esa muchacha, Suki.

- No, yo no…

- Tu padre también me contó que te entrenó hace unos años, y que en efecto, tenías un gran potencial. Tanto, que aprendiste gran parte de los jutsus que te enseñó. Obviamente, no tenías nada que venir a hacer a aquí si ya sabías mucho más que un ninja promedio, pero me imagino que querías 'conocer el mundo' antes de asumir el lugar que te corresponde en tu aldea…

- "Me las vas a pagar cuando te vea…"- Fue lo único que pensó la dríade profundamente molesta con su progenitor. Sin duda, la médico era muy buena deduciendo información

- Sin embargo,- Continuó la Hokage- él coincidió conmigo en que había ocasiones en que perdías el control, y los resultados de tus actos no eran los mejores. Por eso no puedo mandarte fuera de Konoha. Podrías poner en peligro la vida de muchas personas si no eres capaz de mantener la cabeza fría.

- Tienes razón.- Aceptó resignada

- "Y porque serías una presa fácil para esos tipos que te quieren capturar…"- Pensó al tiempo que buscaba unos documentos- Mañana debes presentarte a primera hora con Iruka, y él te instruirá en tus labores. Al día siguiente, comenzará tu trabajo allí ¿entendido?

- Sí, Tsunade.- Se puso de pie y cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, recordó algo- Por cierto ¿Sabes donde está Kakashi-sensei?

- Me pidió que lo mandara lejos y por un buen tiempo.- Con el alcohol, ya se le había comenzado a soltar la lengua- Es extraño que lo hiciera, pero ya que se han ido acumulando las misiones, no hay que desaprovechar las oportunidades en que un buen ninja te solicita ir a hacer una misión de rango "S"… Quizá quería alejarse de algo… o de alguien.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras de la mansión, pues se le hacía tarde para llegar a su casa. La charla con Hinata resultó provechosa, y luego de la irrupción de Hanabi, todo se tornó tan entretenido, que la hora se la había pasado en un suspiro… Sólo le faltaba caminar por un pequeño corredor y girar a la derecha para estar fuera del hogar de los Hyuga, de…

- ¡Neji!- Exclamó cuando se le encontró repentinamente en la esquina en la cual debía virar. Súbitamente las palabras de Takako se le vinieron a la cabeza.

_**Flash Back**_

_- (…) Deberías pensar si realmente hizo algo malo, y de haberlo hecho, tendrás que comparar tu amor por él con tu desprecio por sus actos. Así, sabrás si puedes perdonarlo o no._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- ¿Ya te vas?- Preguntó él, viendo que la morocha no decía nada

- No lo sé…- Murmuró, ahora pensando en Ino

_**Flash Back**_

_- (…) la dignidad no sirve para nada. Ahí tienes tu caso, que te mueres por Neji, pero te niegas a darle una oportunidad._ _¿Y qué fue lo que hizo el pobre chico? ¡Sólo quiso conquistarte! Quizá no de la mejor manera, pero al menos lo intentó…_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Tenten ¿Te sientes bien?

_**Flash Back**_

_- (…) Ahora sólo debes hacer bien las cosas, y seguro que ese tonto se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos más rápido de lo que piensas._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

¿No le había aconsejado a Hinata conquistar a Naruto? ¿Acaso no le habían dicho lo mismo a él? Y siendo sincera consigo ¿Cuántas veces no lo deseó ella misma? ¿Cuántas veces…?

- Hey, Tenten, estás pálida ¿Es que estás enfer…?

Las palabras del genio se vieron interrumpidas, ya que la kunoichi ansiaba besarlo y saborear detenidamente sus labios… Ya ni recordaba desde hacía cuanto tenía ganas de hacerlo, y ahora simplemente, concretaba su anhelo más profundo; Probar la boca de Neji. Para cuando decidieron separarse y tomar aire, ella tenía una abierta sonrisa, y él una mirada de confusión que hizo a la muchacha soltar una risita divertida.

- ¿Eso significa que ya no te vas?- Preguntó intentando componerse

- No, simplemente tenía ganas de besarte y ya no me aguanté más- la miró medio sonrojado e incómodo- ¿No creías que me iba a esperar hasta que tú te atrevieras a hacerlo?

- Pues… Como tú te negabas…

- Se nota que no conoces a las mujeres ¡No todo lo que decimos es cierto!- Se acercó y rodeó su cuello con los brazos

- ¿Entonces como puedo saber cuando hablas en serio?

- Simplemente debes probar… Como ahora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¿Qué se había ido? ¿Cómo que había pedido una misión larga y lejana? ¿Le habían cambiado a Kakashi o qué? ¡Él no solía irse así! Por lo menos, no que ella supiera… Seguramente había un error. Sí, eso debía ser. Hatake Kakashi no acostumbraba a huir de los problemas ¡Un momento! ¿Qué problemas podía tener alguien como él? Era un hombre tranquilo, que no molestaba a nadie con sus lecturas pervertidas, no era alguien arrebatado ni que perdiera los estribos por cualquier cosa ¿Entonces por qué? Por donde se analizara, la vida del ninja copia no tenía ningún sobresalto… excepto ella, Miyuki…

- ¿Yo? ¿Yo soy su problema?- Se preguntó al tiempo que se recostaba en su cama y meditaba sobre la extraña respuesta de la Hokage…

¡No! ¡Por supuesto que él no estaba huyendo de una mujer! ¡Que ridiculez más grande! Nadie podía huir de ella, una simple chica, alumna y amante… O tal vez…

Era obvio que Tsunade se había tomado unos tragos demás. Estaba ebria para cuando le preguntó por el destino del peligrís; esa era la única explicación convincente que se le ocurría. La sanin era una borracha y por eso decía incoherencias. ¡Ja! ¡Huir de ella! Como si el jonin le tuviera fobia al compromiso… Como si se hubieran comprometido a algo… como si en realidad lo suyo fuera en serio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¿Te vas, Uchiha?

-…- Se giró de inmediato y se percató de la presencia de Sakura- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No sé, quizá tengo un sexto sentido para predecir cuando saldrás de la aldea ¿Para eso es el bolso, no? ¿Te vas de misión?

- No.- Su sonrisa se borró de golpe, quedándose estática, como sabiendo lo que a continuación vendría- Me voy de Konoha.

- ¿Vuelves a traicionarnos?- Preguntó con un tono que rayaba en un comentario casual.

- Quizás.

Se quedaron callados por unos segundos que realmente fueron eternos, sin atreverse a mirarse bien. Ella se sentó.

- Esto parece un _dèjá vu_ ¿No crees? ¿Por qué será que cada vez que te vas, tenemos que estar aquí, en el parque?

-…

- Aunque ahora hay diferencias sustanciales; yo no intentaré detenerte, así que no tendrás que dejarme inconsciente sobre esta banca de piedra. Ya no te pediré que me lleves contigo, Sasuke.

- ¿No quieres hacerlo?- El tono divertido en que ella lo dijo, lo molestó tanto que no pudo acallar las palabras que querían salir de sus labios.

- No- Respondió automáticamente y de manera cortante- Muchas cosas me atan a este país. Tengo un importante puesto en el hospital, además mi vida ya no gira en torno a una persona…

- Se me había olvidado que ya no me persigues como antes.- Repuso mordazmente

- No me extraña que no te dieras cuenta- Se sentó y comenzó a mover los pies como una niña pequeña, mirándolos embelesada.- Nunca te importé demasiado… En realidad, nada te importaba.

- ¿Estás segura?- Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, con un paso felino, igual al de alguien que va por su presa

- No te atrevas a acercarte un paso más- Bufó molesta poniéndose de pie. Sólo entonces, él se fijo que tenía los ojos vidriosos- ¿Qué se supone que es esto? ¿Tu último juego antes de largarte para siempre? ¿Qué no te bastó con la despedida anterior? ¿Por qué tenías que volver a fastidiarme? ¿No eras feliz acaso intentando matar a tu hermano? ¿O es que extrañabas a esta molestia?

-…

- Que idiota fui al hacer esa pregunta- Sonrió- Obviamente, la respuesta es no…

-…- Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y dio media vuelta para irse.

Su silencio era tanto o más hiriente que cualquier insulto que le pudiera decir. El dolor que sentía en ese momento, era mucho peor que la despedida de hacía años… Ahora la ahogaba, le quemaba el pecho.

Lo último que vio de Sasuke fue su silueta cruzando la puerta, luego, las lágrimas le impidieron distinguir algo más…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**N/a: **Corto, lo sé… ¡Y encima, lo dejo ahí!

Ay… no sé si me gustó esta despedida, quizá la podría haber hecho mejor, más creíble, etc.

¡En fin! Es lo que hay (¬¬) Espero que no me odien demasiado por echar a Sasuke de Konoha, pero en absolutamente necesario, sino me cambian todo el final de este fic! O.o…

Bueno, déjenme sus reviews para saber que opinan!

Las quiero!

**MaRukawa**


	18. Donde menos se piensa

**Del lecho al pecho... ¡Hay mucho trecho!**

**Disclaimer**: Lo único que me pertenece en esta vida, además de mi cuerpo, mente e ideas, son mis fics. Sin embargo, los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de cerebros muchísimo más brillantes que el mío. Kishimoto es ejemplo de eso, pues Naruto salió de su nipona cabeza XD.

¡Sin más que decir!

Pasen y…

**¡Lean!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**XVIII- Donde menos se piensa…**

**¡Salta la liebre!**

_- ¡Shikamaru!- Exclamó la rubia, lanzándose en los brazos de su novio- ¡Te extrañé mucho!_

_- yo también…- Respondió él, desanimado. Normalmente, sonaba fastidiado, pero hoy… en realidad lo estaba- ¿Podrías soltarme, por favor? Estoy muy ocupado con esto._

_- Ah… Está bien…- Murmuró Temari, dejando de abrazarlo y tomando asiento frente al escritorio en el que él escribía- Pareces de mal humor._

_- Lo estoy. Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente._

_- Tú no eres el tipo de persona que suela preocuparse por eso- Comentó distraída, cansándose de estar ahí- ¿Por qué mejor no salimos a dar una vuelta? Seguro que no te cortarán la cabeza por eso._

_-…- A él no le causó gracia la broma, y ni siquiera levantó la vista_

_- ¡Vamos! ¡No seas tan aburrido!_

_- Así soy yo, y si no te molesta, te rogaría que te fueras. _

_-…- Se quedó boquiabierta ¿Desde cuando él le hablaba así? Nunca jamás, en los cinco años que se conocían, él había osado decirle nada parecido- ¿Qué te pasa?_

_- ¿Por qué las mujeres viven haciendo preguntas? ¿Es que no pueden simplemente aceptar que los hombres SOMOS así? ¿Por qué tienen la manía de cambiarlo todo, desde la decoración hasta a uno mismo?_

_- Shikamaru, yo no…_

_- Ya te lo dije, no tengo nada. Ahora, déjame tranquilo ¿si?_

_- ¿Siquiera sabes que día es hoy?_

_- Martes, un día normal, común y corriente, en el cual las personas suelen trabajar sin que mujeres problemáticas vayan a molestarlos a sus oficinas. – Soltó sin medir las consecuencias._

_- ¿Qué yo soy problemática?- Repitió poniéndose de pie- ¿Entonces para qué estás conmigo, si te ocasiono tantos molestias?_

_- ¿Sabes? Tienes razón. No eres una chica problemática ¡Sino MUY problemática! Ni siquiera Ino me causaría tantos disgustos… No sé por qué terminé con ella._

_-…- Se quedó estática y los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos- ¿Me estás comparando con tu ex novia?_

_- …- Cuando vio que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar, recordó la fecha: 20 de mayo, cumplían un año de noviazgo. Se arrepintió en el acto de sus palabras- Lo siento, yo no…_

_Demasiado tarde. Temari ya se había ido._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

De sólo recordarlo, le dolía. No importaba que ya casi hubiera pasado un mes desde aquella pelea, ni que, desde entonces, él hubiera intentado por todos los medios posibles, convencerla para que retomaran su relación. Ningún poder humano podría hacer que una mujer dolida como Temari le perdonara al hombre que amaba que la tratara de esa manera…

Y encima, ahora llegaba ese dichoso halcón.

En ocasiones como estas, odiaba su puesto de emisaria de Suna. Tendría que ir a Konoha, a quién sabe qué, y seguramente se encontraría con él, el hombre de confianza de la Hokage… Nara Shikamaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Gracias por acompañarme, Raidon-sempai- Dijo Kusari muy feliz porque él había aceptado llevarla a su entrenamiento.

- No es nada…- Murmuró el peligrís, ausente. Solía ser un poco olvidadizo y de pensamiento errante, pero esa mañana de verdad estaba en otro mundo- Además, si venías sola, seguramente te habrías perdido.

- Sí, claro. Como soy yo la que llega tarde a todos lados porque _"me pierdo en el camino de la vida"_- Dijo sarcástica

Cierto. Era una extraña relación. O por lo menos, no creía que fuera muy normal que una niña regañara al supuesto "adulto responsable". No obstante, si se le miraba detenidamente, Raidon no tenía ni una pizca de responsabilidad en el cuerpo; llegaba tarde, se disculpaba con excusas tontas, que incluso una mocosa como ella sabía que eran mentiras, solía desaparecer por las noches y se iba a quién sabe donde, aunque en el fondo sospechaba el destino del ninja ¡Tenía doce años, pero no era estúpida! Obviamente, ni para alguien tan distraído como él, pasaban desapercibidas las coquetas miradas de las aldeanas, que parecían a incitarlo a… Bueno, eso.

- ¡Moriko-sensei!- Exclamó la muchacha corriendo en dirección a su maestra. Era una mujer alta, de cabello largo y de un color extraño, verdoso, con una sonrisa imborrable en el rostro que la rejuvenecía bastante, sin siquiera hacer sospechar a cualquiera que rondaba los cuarenta y dos años- Lamento llegar tarde, pero es que vine con Raidon y…

-…- De inmediato su alegría se esfumó, y se giró a mirar al acompañante de su alumna. Como toda mujer sabe hacerlo, ocultó a la perfección la sorpresa, miedo y nerviosismo que aquella visita le provocaba- Eso no es una excusa. Ve de inmediato a entrenar con tus compañeras que ya llevan esperándote mucho tiempo.

- Sí…- Murmuró temerosa por el endurecido tono de voz de su sensei

Una vez solos, ni siquiera se miraron. No por falta de ganas o curiosidad, sino porque la situación era… insólita. Ninguno de los dos imaginó jamás que se encontrarían algún día, y menos así, en la mitad de un bosque perdido en medio de la nada, en una aldea donde sólo vivían mujeres guerreras… Mujeres que vivían para luchar, y que jamás, **jamás **renunciarían a sus ansias de sangre por un hombre.

Mirarlo le daba escalofríos. Eran tan parecidos… No, las palabras eran iguales, calcados, idénticos. El mismo cabello desordenado, la postura relajada, casi de la misma altura. La única diferencia era la máscara. Aun así, podía adivinar que bajo la tela se escondía una mandíbula varonil, de líneas fuertes y algo toscas… No había duda. Ese chico era el hijo de Sakumo Hatake.

- ¿No vas a decir nada?- Fue él quien rompió el incómodo silencio

- ¿Debería hacerlo? No esperarás que te dé la bienvenida. Todo tipo de sentimentalismos estarían fuera de lugar, así que no hay nada que decir.

-… Tienes razón, las palabras están demás. Al igual que las disculpas.

- Tampoco iba a dártelas. Tuve poderosas razones para…

- ¿No que no me ibas a dar explicaciones?- Repuso con un tono divertido, pero que escondía su frustración. No pensaba que la primera vez que la viera, resultaría así.

- Tienes razón.- Suspiró, como liberándose de un enorme peso y le sonrió a modo de despedida. Estaba por marcharse, cuando se detuvo y dijo- Sólo una cosa más ¿Qué nombre te puso?

- Kakashi…- Murmuró con la vista fija en el cielo- El mismo que tú querías.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eso no solía suceder. De hecho, nunca había pasado. Nunca había soñado con ella, con su madre.

Fue como si supiera que algo andaba mal. Era un presagio que confirmaba lo que venía sospechando desde que había vuelto a Konoha de esa larga misión; una desgracia había sucedido y nadie se lo quería decir.

No pudo seguir durmiendo, menos si la imagen de Moriko rondaba su mente, y decidió salir a averiguar que rayos sucedía. No alcanzó ni a ponerse sus sandalias cuando unos golpes contra la puerta lo obligaron a abrir.

- Tsunade-sama- Dijo sorprendido de verla allí, en su departamento- ¿Pasa algo?

- Naruto ha desaparecido.

- ¿Qué? ¿Es que los Akatsukis lo…?

- No.- Parecía no querer decirlo, pero finalmente clavó su mirada dorada en el rostro del ninja- Me parece que se fue persiguiendo a alguien.

-…- Esa frase le pareció muy familiar, pero no quiso ni pensar la posibilidad de…

- Sasuke se fue de la aldea, y me temo que esta vez lo perdimos para siempre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El aire estaba denso, el día nublado, el sol escondido, los pájaros ya no cantaban…

Quizá todo era parte de su imaginación.

Quizá todo seguía igual que antes y nada había cambiado.

Quizá su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, y nada ocurría. Quizá él no se había marchado.

- "¡No seas tonta!"- Se regañó a si misma, mientras terminaba de alistarse para partir hacia el hospital- "Sasuke ya no está aquí. Otra vez… Otra vez te abandonó"

La rutina debía seguir; bajar los catorce peldaños de la escalera para llegar al primer piso, darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre y decirle buenos días, tomar su desayuno mientras comentaban un montón de bagatelas que a nadie le importaban, pero que lograban llenar los espacios en blanco que quedaban, los que ninguna de las dos se atrevía a mencionar frente a la otra. Luego, se ponía de pie y ofrecía lavar la vajilla antes de irse, pero Sakuno se negaba con una mirada comprensiva, que rallaba en la compasión y pena. Era como si le dijera _"Lo siento tanto, hija. Nuevamente vuelves a pasar por lo mismo por culpa de ese muchacho"_.

Sin poder soportar ni un minuto más eso, salió de su casa a toda prisa, y saltando por los tejados, ocultaba su angustia, su ira, su pena. Que nadie se enterara que Sakura Haruno sufría, nuevamente, por culpa del eterno traidor de Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esa tarde, Naruto apareció como si nada hubiera pasado. La única persona que lo vio entrar a la aldea fue Hinata, quien apenas se había enterado de la desaparición del rubio, lo buscó por cielo, mar y tierra.

Al final, él volvió sólo, sin un solo rasguño, pero con la mirada perdida, distante, vacía. Casi como si hubiera perdido a su antiguo yo de golpe y porrazo.

- N-Naruto…- Murmuró ella, intentando decirlo algo, cualquier cosa que lograra sacarlo de ese estado de trance. Deseaba abrazarlo, acariciarle la cabeza, como se hacía con un niño chiquito que acababa de caerse, pero no alcanzó a hacer nada. El mismo fue quien se refugió en el regazo de la Hyuga, mientras le rogaba quedamente que se quedara con él.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los días pasaban, las puestas de sol se sucedían unas otras, la interminable rutina se repetía. Todo parecía insípido, nada importaba realmente. El tiempo se había detenido, o más bien, parecía haber vuelto hacía cinco años atrás. No. Ni siquiera cuando se había marchado por primera vez, se respiraba tanta tristeza. Quizá, en ese entonces, era compresible que fuera tras el poder de Orochimaru para así poder acabar con Itachi, pero ¿Ahora qué? ¿Por qué? ¡No había ni la más mínima razón para que desapareciera así como así! ¿Qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de Sasuke? ¿Es que se había vuelto imbécil? ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta que su familia estaba allí, en Konoha? Sus amigos, los que habían arriesgado sus vidas para traerlo de vuelta, los que lo aceptaron sin reproches, los que más de una vez discutieron con alguien por defenderlo de las acusaciones de traición… ¿Por qué les hacía esto? ¿Por qué…?

- ¡DÍMELO!- Gritaba el rubio exasperado, mientras golpeaba el escritorio de la Hokage- Yo sé que tú los sabes ¡Respóndeme! ¿Por qué Sasuke se fue?

- ¿Quién te crees que soy yo para saber eso? ¿Su conciencia?

- ¡No me mientas! Puedo ver en tus ojos que sabes la razón de su partida.- Ella desvió la mirada de inmediato.- Por favor, por lo que más quieras, dímelo… Tsunade.

- No quieres saberlo.- Se puso de pie, evitando mirar esas lagunas azules que le partían el corazón.

- Necesito respuestas. No me hagas esto… yo…- Se le quebró la voz, y empuñó su mano.

- Naruto…

- Quizá no fui el amigo que esperaba. Tal vez, yo tengo la culpa…

- ¡No repitas eso!- Lo regañó, sacudiéndolo por los hombros.- Si se fue, no fue por tu culpa sino por su ambición.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Madara Uchiha lo estaba rondando. Seguramente, le propuso un trato para que se uniera a sus filas, y él aceptó.

- No, eso no es verdad.

- Tengo informantes en todas partes, y según entiendo, planean algo grande… ¿Por qué crees que nunca se encontraron los bijus? ¡Es más! Estoy segura que varios Akatsukis están vivos, y colaboran con ellos.

- no…

- ¿Querías respuestas? ¡Pues ahí las tienes! ¡Abre los ojos de una buena vez! Los Uchiha quieren al Kyubi, y tú estás en su camino. Si sigues defendiendo a Sasuke, él único que perderá algo, vas a ser tú: tu vida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¡Al fin llegaste, Temari!- Por fin, la sanin pudo suspirar de alivio- Pensé que te podía haber pasado algo por el camino.

- ¿sucede algo?

- Sasuke huyó nuevamente- Informó confidencialmente, ofreciéndole un asiento a la emisaria de Suna- Dime ¿Por casualidad no te lo topaste?

- No.- Respondió mientras pensaba a toda velocidad las razones para que ese chico se fuera nuevamente- ¿Para eso me mandaba a llamar?

- En realidad, no. Gaara-sama me dijo que, hacía poco, Suki se había mostrado un tanto extraña. Se supone que contigo mandaba un reporte.

- Ah, sí- Le extendió el pergamino que su hermano le había hecho jurar que cuidaría con su vida. La Hokage lo leyó detenidamente, y a cada línea que avanzaba, iba poniéndose más y más seria.

- Tal y como me lo esperaba, algo grande se avecina. Debo investigar que demonios está ocurriendo.

- ¡Tsunade-sama!- Shizune irrumpió violentamente en la habitación.- Llegó un reporte ANBU. Posiblemente está relacionado con Uchiha Madara.

- Al parecer ya los encontraron.- Dijo cuando terminó de revisar los documentos- Tenemos que mandar a un grupo a investigar.

- Si me disculpan, me gustaría ir como representante de Suna- Ambas mujeres se giraron a ver a la de los ojos verdes- A nosotros también nos importan mucho los movimientos de los ex-Akatsuki.

- Es cierto. Ustedes protegen al otro jinchuriki.- Meditó un momento, y encontró al equipo idóneo- Shizune, cita a la división de inteligencia e infiltración.

- ¿No mandará a los ANBU?

- No. En circunstancias como estas, nos conviene sólo tantear el terreno, y no atacarlos. Aun no estamos seguros de la magnitud de su poder, así que no podemos arriesgarnos.

- Como usted ordene- La morena salió de la oficina y volvió a dejar a las rubias a solas, las cuales siguieron discutiendo los mejores pasos a seguir ahora que la guerra estaba a punto de declararse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¡Al fin terminamos!- Exclamó Ayame, estirando los brazos y bostezando abiertamente- Es increíble que nunca falte gente herida en esta aldea.

- "Quizá en un tiempo más, el número aumente…"- Pensó con pesimismo la pelirrosa, mientras se quitaba la bata blanca

- Hola, chicas- ambas se giraran a ver al dueño de esa familiar voz.

- ¡Idate-san!

- ¿Qué tal, Sakura?- Le sonrió con galantería, haciendo que la enfermera se derritiera, pero causando la incomodidad de la aludida- ¿Cómo estás?

- Un poco cansada.

- ¿Lo suficiente como para no aceptar ir a cenar conmigo?

- La verdad, es que preferiría dejarlo para otro…

- Sakura ¿Quieres venir un momento?- La interrumpió su amiga, haciéndole un gesto de impaciencia- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loca o qué? ¿Por qué te niegas a salir con Idate-san?

- ¿Porque estoy agotada?- Repuso con sarcasmo

- Esa es una excusa. Tu y yo sabemos que si fuera por ti, te quedarías trabajando en el hospital toda la noche sin dormir ni dos segundos.

-…

- ¡No seas tonta! ¿Cuándo se te volverá a presentar una opción así? Cierto que eres muy bonita, pero todos en esta aldea te miran con respeto y admiración. Por eso ningún hombre se te acerca más de la cuenta. En cambio Idate-san es agradable, amable, listo, muy simpático ¡Y encima apuesto! ¿Qué más quieres?

- ¿Qué me guste?- Dijo irónica

- Ya deberías saber que eso no sirve para nada. Si quieres ser feliz en esta vida, lo que te conviene es salir con alguien que esté enamorado de ti, y no tú de él. Así, tienes menos posibilidades de sufrir.

- Eso es muy egoísta.

- Pero práctico, sino dime que fue lo que pasó por hacerlo todo al revés. Ahora, la que lo está pasando mal eres tú, y no ese Uchiha idiota.

- …- Su expresión se ensombreció de inmediato

- Lo siento, no quise ponerte triste- Se disculpó- Sólo digo que te des una oportunidad. Nada pierdes con intentarlo. Es más, podrías ganar mucho.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Como un hombre que te respete y valore, y eso es más de lo que has recibido en tu vida.

- Idate.- Se giró a mirar al chico que permanecía un poco alejado de ellas- ¿Dónde me querías llevar?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¡Ella y su bocota! ¿Por qué tenía que haberle dicho a Tsunade que quería ir a investigar con la dichosa división de inteligencia e infiltración? ¿Qué acaso no era obvio que ÉL estaría allí? ¡Por Dios! Ciertamente era un completo idiota con las mujeres, pero en batalla relucía por su inteligencia…

Respiró profundo e intentó calmarse. No debía comportarse como una niña malcriada. Demostraría por qué era una kunoichi de excelencia separando las cuestiones personales del trabajo. Pero su paciencia llegó al límite cuando al tercer día de partir de Konoha, se detuvieron en una posada a pasar la noche.

- ¡¿Se puede saber por qué demonios tengo que compartir la habitación contigo?!- Estalló apenas cerró la puerta del cuarto.

-…- Él se limitó a recostarse en la cama y cruzar los brazos tras la cabeza- Ya viste que no fui yo quien lo propuso ¿Qué culpa tengo de que todo el mundo crea que somos una pareja de recién casados?

- ¿Y acaso te costaba mucho desmentirlo?

- Estamos en medio de una misión y debemos pasar lo más desapercibidos posible. No iba a ponerme a discutir con una anciana por un asunto tan insignificante.

- ¿Insignificante?- Repitió, de inmediato se le marcó una vena en la frente- No tengo por qué seguir escuchando esto. Me voy de aquí.

- Le diste tu palabra a la Hokage de que nos ayudarías a capturar a los Akatsukis.- Argumentó con calma

- Ya lo sé- Replicó antes de salir- Yo no olvidó lo que digo.

Dio un portazo que resonó durante varios minutos. Si ese idiota creía que podrían hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido, estaba muy equivocado. Y ya se daría cuenta cuando, en unos minutos más, Shino apareciera por allí pidiendo asilo. Si Shikamaru quería dormir con alguien, los insectos le podían hacer compañía, que ella no estaba de humor para soportarlo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Está bien, niños, salgan…- Ordenó Miyuki con su dulce y recién estrenada voz de _profesora-de-infantes_. En dos segundos, el salón quedó vacío. Se puso de pie y comenzó a borrar el pizarrón- Naruto, sal de entre los arbustos.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba allí? ¡Estoy seguro que me oculté a la perfección!- Contestó enfadado abriendo la ventana y apoyándose en el marco de ella- ¡Dímelo, nee-chan!

- Porque ningún niño usa un perfume como el que llevas puesto ¿vas a una cita?- Su sonrojo fue la respuesta- ¡Conque es eso! Dime ¿Quién es la afortunada?

- Pues… Hinata- Murmuró apenado- Por eso venía a decirte que esta noche no podré entrenar contigo.

-…- Entrecerró los ojos con malicia- Sólo te perdono porque es eso, pero si no te va bien, ten por seguro que tu entrenamiento será más duro…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero por qué? ¿No te parece que ya me explotas demasiado?

- ¿Te estás quejando? Así no lograrás ser Hokage…- El rubio suspiró abatido y aceptó el trato.- Entonces, te deseo buena suerte

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Ya tengo la ubicación…- Murmuró el experto en insectos a través de su intercomunicador. Uno de sus _mini espías_ acababa de darle los datos que necesitaba.

- Perfecto.- Shikamaru miró a las mujeres que estaban a su lado y meditó algunos segundos.- Ino, ve junto a Shino y vigilen si hay otras personas en la cueva además de Sasuke. No hagan nada más y esperen mis instrucciones.

La de ojos azules desapareció de inmediato y los ex novios quedaron a solas. Temari no tardó en demostrar su desacuerdo.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que vamos a hacer? ¿No planeas entrar a investigar para saber si ahí tienen a los siete bijus?

- Lo más sensato es esperar. No sabemos cuantos hay ahí dentro, ni si son adversarios poderosos. En el caso de ser más de un Uchiha, estaríamos en graves problemas y por supuesto que no tendríamos casi ninguna posibilidad de ganar si nos enfrentáramos.

- ¿Es eso? ¿Tienes miedo de luchar contra ellos?- Espetó con evidente molestia- ¿Entonces para qué vinimos aquí si no vamos a hacer nada? Porque por si no te has dado cuenta, no le hemos sacado ni el más mínimo provecho a la información que nos dieron los ANBUS.

- ¿Qué planeas?- Preguntó más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

- Darle sentido al nombre de esta unidad.- Ironizó mientras sus ojos verdes chispeaban- Debemos infiltrarnos y saber qué planean.

- Tsunade-sama no nos autorizó para…

- ¡Eres el líder del grupo! Puedes tomar la responsabilidad en tus manos y arriesgarte por una vez en tu vida…

- Esa no es nuestra misión. No voy a hacerlos correr un peligro innecesario.

- ¿Sabes cuantas vidas podrías salvar si esto funciona?- El tono de su voz se endureció. Ya no estaba furiosa por un asunto sentimental, ahora todo se restringía al plano laboral- Si logramos saber lo que ellos planean, tanto tu aldea como la mía evitarían una guerra que costará la vida de cientos de ninjas y civiles…

- Estás siendo irracional.- Explicó Shikamaru ya más enfadado- El que vayamos a enfrentarlos así, sin saber lo que nos espera, cansados y sin ningún plan de fondo no hará nada más que mandarnos a todos a la tumba.

- ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? ¡Que eres un cobarde siempre! Nunca te has atrevido a hacer algo que tenga menos del 50 de las probabilidades de ser exitoso. Y eso no tiene ningún mérito. Lo que hace un buen líder es arriesgarse por el bien de los demás sin pensar en si mismo. Tal vez tú tengas miedo, pero yo no. Si no quieres arriesgar tu cuello por Konoha, no lo hagas, pero yo sí lo haré por Suna.- Agregó poniéndose de pie, lista y dispuesta para enfrentarse con quien se le cruzara.

- ¡Espera!- Exclamó tomándola por el brazo y obligándola a sentarse junto a él- ¿Qué no te das cuenta que vas a morir?

- ¿y qué? No veo el sentido de seguir existiendo si ninguna de las cosas en las que creía es cierta. Prefiero desaparecer a seguir viviendo así…

Las palabras de la hermana del Kazekage le llegaron de forma tan profunda que sintió una punzada en el pecho. Él era el responsable de que ella actuara así, con dolor, furia, decepción. Conectó el intercomunicador y dijo.

- Shino ¿Sabe tu insecto cuantas personas hay en la cueva?

-…- Pasaron unos segundos antes que respondiera- Dice que sólo está Sasuke ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-…- Miró a Temari y susurró- Atacaremos en cinco minutos más. Prepárense.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todavía le costaba aceptar la verdad. Era demasiado terrible para ser cierto ¡Se había acostado con una mujer que tenía doce años menos que él! Y no es que no lo hubiese hecho antes, sino que la diferencia actual radicaba en que a ninguna de las anteriores las había conocido cuando apenas eran unas mocosas que con suerte pasaban del decenio.

¡Diablos! ¿Cómo se lo podría haber imaginado siquiera? Cuando se marchó de ese lugar, ella era una niña muy delgada, con el cabello de un color indefinido y, como si los datos no fueran suficientemente inexactos, su rostro estaba completamente cubierto por una máscara. ¡Todavía no se explicaba cómo podía haber cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo! Aunque, claro, de todos modos era imposible que la hubiese reconocido si sólo le había visto la cara una vez, y encima, cubierta por sangre… Pero tampoco podía desconocer que sus grandes ojos violetas seguían iguales, y eso al menos debería haberle dado un indicio de la identidad de la que hasta hace algún tiempo era su alumna.

¡Era tan obvio! Y él, siendo un ninja de elite debería haberlo sabido. Sólo era cosa de atar algunos cabos sueltos para confirmar que Miyuki era en realidad Kusari ¡Pero no! Tuvo que esperar hasta visitar la Aldea Escondida entre los Bosques para confirmar sus sospechas, porque aunque tenía suficientes pruebas desde el día del examen chunin como para estar seguro de que ese era su verdadero nombre, no había querido atender a esa parte de su cerebro que le gritaba que estaba en lo correcto, que ella sí era la misma nenita que había dejado llorando ese frío y nublado día de otoño.

- Entra Kakashi.- Ordenó Tsunade de un grito al sentir su presencia en el tejado- ¿Trajiste el informe de tu misión?

- Sí…- Esperó pacientemente a que ella lo terminara de leer para luego mirarlo con detención- ¿Sucede algo?

- Sólo estaba pensando en que ya te enteraste de quien es ¿no?- El asintió sin ninguna expresión- Supongo que debes estar sorprendido por…

- Sólo dígame si tengo algo más que ver con todo esto.- La rubia abrió la boca sorprendida. El peligrís nunca la había interrumpido, ni había sonado tan hastiado de todo.

- En realidad sí. Pero será mejor que ella te lo cuente…

- ¿Ella?- Preguntó el jonin sin entender. En ese momento, alguien cruzó el umbral de la puerta- ¿Morikage? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

- Vengo a pedirte ayuda, Kakashi. Necesito que cuides de mi nieta en el camino de vuelta a nuestro hogar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tocó la puerta más por educación que porque en realidad le importara interrumpir esa reunión. Sabía quienes la estaban esperando, sabía lo que querían decirle y sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que escucharía. Respiró hondo para calmar sus nervios y entró.

- Veo que ya empezaron sin…- Se quedó estática al ver a su maestro ahí, de pie, con una expresión grave- ¿Qué significa esto?

- No te preocupes por él. Kakashi ya lo sabe todo.- Explicó Kohaku, haciendo palidecer a la pobre muchacha- Él será el encargado de protegerte durante el trayecto de vuelta…

- ¿De vuelta? ¿A dónde?- Interrumpió mirando a todos lados.

- ¡A casa, por supuesto!

- Tú entrenamiento en Konoha ha terminado.- Tsunade, que intuía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, quiso detallar todo- Ya has aprendido lo necesario para convertirte en la líder de tu aldea. Ahora puedes ocupar el lugar que te corresponde por derecho sanguíneo…

- Pero ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Todas nosotras podemos ser Morikages! ¡La sangre no significa nada más que una sugerencia!

- ¡Vamos, niña! No seas modesta…- Su abuela le quitó importancia al dejo de resistencia en la voz de Kusari- Sabes que eres la mejor guerrera del país, que ninguna de tus compañeras podría, aunque quisiera, competir contigo. Tú eres la elegida.

La chica del largo cabello violáceo dirigió su mirada hacia el único hombre que había en la sala, como rogándole que hiciera algo, que por favor la salvara de ese compromiso ineludible que corría por sus venas. ¡Odiaba ser ella! ¿Por qué tenía que ser la heredera de esa extraña técnica que automáticamente la convertía en la líder de su país?... Tomó asiento y empuñó las manos.

- No quiero ir.- Musitó con determinación- No quiero convertirme en algo que no quiero ser.- Un silencio pesado reinó en la habitación.

- Lo mejor es que las deje a solas.- Kakashi se disculpó dispuesto a salir de allí cuanto antes, pero la abrupta irrupción de Shizune cortó de todas formas el denso momento.

- ¡Tsunade-sama!- Chilló descompuesta- ¡Debemos ir al hospital! Acaban de llegar los miembros de la Unidad de Inteligencia e Infiltración heridos de gravedad. Al parecer descubrieron algo de los Uchiha y por eso intentaron asesinarlos. Nara Shikamaru está a punto de morir.

La rubia se puso de pie de golpe y miró de forma significativa a su ex maestra. Ambas pidieron disculpas por dejar la reunión inconclusa y salieron a toda velocidad con dirección al recinto. Los otros dos se quedaron a solas.

- Kakashi… yo…

No alcanzó a decir más. El peliplateado había desaparecido antes de que pudiera explicarle algo sobre su pasado, su presente o su futuro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sintió una mano sobre su vientre palpando exactamente el lugar en el que más le dolía… No, lo que más le dolía era el pecho. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que dije fue:

- Shikamaru… ¿Dónde está?- La enfermera que la atendía la miró con algo de lástima- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Él está bien, verdad?

- ¡Temari!- Miyuki entró corriendo a la sala de recuperación, pálida y descompuesta, interrumpiendo la conversación - ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué te pasó?

Ayame aprovechó para escabullirse y dejarlas a solas. Sinceramente, no quería contestar la pregunta de la enviada de Suna. Sabía de la relación que habían tenido con el chico Nara y nunca le había gustado dar malas noticias.

- Por favor dime que Shikamaru está bien- Rogó la rubia con los ojos vidriosos- En la batalla ese traidor lo hirió y perdió mucha sangre.

- ¿Quién? ¿Sasuke?

- Sí. Estaba junto con Madara.- Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de la amazona- ¿Sabes algo de los demás? ¿Están a salvo?

- Ino acaba de salir de pabellón. Al parecer sigue grave, pero estable. Shikamaru está siendo intervenido. Shino… él no pudo sobrevivir. Tenía demasiado veneno en la sangre.

- ¡Es mi culpa!- Exclamó golpeando la cama- Yo los convencí para que fuéramos a enfrentarlos ¡Soy una idiota! ¿Cómo no vi el peligro que corríamos? ¡Soy yo la que debería haber muerto…!

Sólo la abrazó, dejando que todo lo que sentía saliera a flote. Tenía que sacarse todo ese peso de encima, porque lo que vendría de ahora en adelante sería muy, pero muy duro…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- ¿Dónde está Sakura?- Preguntó la rubia Hokage apenas entró a su oficina en el hospital. Ella misma tuvo que intervenir al primogénito de los Nara porque la doctora Haruno no se encontraba allí.

- Desapareció.- Contestó la enfermera con la cabeza gacha- La pobre se sintió muy mal cuando no pudo salvar a Aburame-san…

- ¡Maldición!- Bufó lanzando lejos el vaso con sake que había sobre su escritorio.

- Tsunade-sama...- Levantó la vista y vio apoyada en el marco de la puerta a Temari, con su bata de enferma y los vendajes que se teñían de rojo- Shikamaru… él… él…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no te das cuenta que aun estás grave?- La tomó de la cintura y comenzó a cargarla hacia su cuarto- ¿Estás loca o qué?

- Sólo dígame que está bien.

Los recuerdos de ese día en que su novio había muerto sin que ella pudiera salvarlo, volvieron a su cabeza. Suspiró abatida.

- No lo sé. Hay que esperar a ver como reacciona. Aun es muy pronto para saber si se salvará o no.

En lo que quedó de camino, ninguna de las dos dijo nada. La guerra aun no comenzaba y ya sentían su peso sobre sus hombros.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Llegó al mismo lugar que Shino le había descrito antes de morir. Una cueva escondida entre las montañas que separaban al país del Fuego del de la Hierba. Afuera había dos rocas gigantes con forma de tótem milenario. Entró sin siquiera pensarlo. No le importó quien pudiera estar adentro, ni si corría algún peligro, ni si ese podía ser el último día de su vida. La imagen de su amigo agonizando no salía de su cabeza.

- ¡SASUKE! ¡SASUKE! ¡SAL DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- Gritaba fuera de sus cabales- ¡COMPÓRTATE COMO EL HOMBRE QUE NUNCA FUISTE!

Antes de alcanzar reaccionar, una mano fría cubrió su boca mientras esa conocida voz le susurraba que guardara silencio por su propio bien.

- ¡Vete al diablo!- Exclamó librándose de su agarre y empujándolo con furia- ¡Si quieres matarme, hazlo ahora, antes de que yo acabe contigo!

Evitó el golpe que ella estuvo a punto de asestarle en plena cara, y luego el sinfín de intentos que le siguieron. Las marcas de la fuerza de la pelirrosa quedaban en el suelo y las paredes de su escondite. La tierra comenzaba a hundirse por la cantidad de chakra que ella ocupaba.

- Ya basta ¡Detente!

- ¡No hasta que nos dejes en paz!- Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro sin control, como si le doliera lo que estaba haciendo- Si yo no te mato, tú nos destruirás uno por uno y sin sentir ni una pizca de remordimiento.

- Eso es cierto.- Ella se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de la presencia de ese hombre- Ya viste como hoy matamos a tus amigos.

- No te metas en esto, Madara.- Espetó el otro, molesto.- Este asunto lo resolveré solo.

- ¿Pero que pasa, Sasuke?- Agregó con un tono burlesco- ¿Por qué te demoras tanto en vencer a esta niña? Es cierto que es bonita, pero se le nota que no es más que una basura. Nada digna de un Uchiha.

Sakura fue más rápida de lo que el ex Akatsuki pudo prever. El monumental puñetazo que le dio, logró hacerlo rodar varios metros e incluso, escupir sangre. Pero él no se quedó atrás y en menos de dos segundos le había devuelto el golpe.

- Eso te costará caro, mocosa…- Dijo dispuesto a liquidarla allí mismo, pero el menor de la familia se interpuso en su camino, impidiéndole avanzar.

- Ya te dije que este asunto lo solucionaré yo. Lárgate de aquí.

Madara bufó irritado, pero conociendo el carácter de su descendiente, prefirió retirarse. Más tarde arreglarían cuentas.

- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Sasuke arrodillándose para ponerse a su altura.

- ¿Acaso te importa?- Y aunque en sus ojos vio algo parecido a la preocupación, prefirió ignorarlo para no seguir haciéndose daño.- No deberías haberte interpuesto en su camino. De todos modos voy a morir cuando ataques Konoha.

Él le extendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero ella se la golpeó. No quería tener nada que ver con él.

- ¿A qué viniste?

- A destruirte.- Respondió con frialdad- A cobrar venganza por todos los que has herido. Por Shino, Ino, Shikamaru y Temari. Por Naruto y Kakashi-sensei… por mi. Prefiero verte muerto a ser testigo de cómo nos asesinas metódicamente.

- Mátame.- Le ordenó luego de unos minutos de silencio. Desenvainó su katana y se la entregó.- Hazlo rápido.

La bofetada que le plantó resonó en toda la cueva. Su rostro ardía por el dolor, pero no entendía la reacción de la pelirrosa ¿No era eso lo que quería? ¿No iba a ser todo más fácil si él desaparecía?

- ¡No puedo!- Lanzó lejos la espada y luego se limpió las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro - ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡No puedo!

- Sakura…

- ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio, te odio!- Decía al tiempo que le golpeaba el pecho con los puños, detestándolo por existir, avergonzándose de si misma por no poder hacer lo que debería, lo que era correcto, lo que le debía a su aldea y a su corazón- No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haberte conocido…

Entonces, y sin que ella pudiera resistirse, Sasuke la besó.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**N/a:**


End file.
